


Danganronpa: Yet Another Killing School Life

by nukirisame



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukirisame/pseuds/nukirisame
Summary: "This log was found in an undisclosed location, on an undisclosed date, by an undisclosed individual. The paper it is printed on is unusual; one half black text on white, one half red text on black. The identity of those depicted are unknown, save one."Currently on: Chapter 1's Class Trial





	1. Prologue - "Trapped Without Hope" (Part 1)

**I want to begin with this.**

**If it were up to me, I wouldn't be the protagonist of this story. If I could show you the events that have transpired through any other person's eyes I would. The events of my time at Hope's Peak Academy... For me of all people to be in the middle of a battle between hope and despair, there's an obvious disconnect there.**

**...I suppose a proper introduction is in order.**

_[(BGM: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement])](https://youtu.be/mESVTvnIVnw) _

_(The bust of a high-school boy. Black hair, unbuttoned gakuran jacket, and a face that screamed 'don't talk to me, I can manage a pleasant conversation, but we both know that's not what we want'. Aside from the ahoge on the top of his head, the boy seemed almost remarkably normal.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** [neutral] My name is Taiki Noboru.

(Taiki Noboru - Ultimate Lucky Student)

**Taiki Noboru:** [neutral] If I were to have a defining feature, I suppose it'd be how other people view me. I know people who would trust me with their life, the best friends I could ever ask for.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] I also know people who absolutely hate my guts.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [neutral] I myself always seem to be flip-flopping between pride and self-loathing. I don't consider it a positive or negative quality, really. It's just the type of person I am.

_(Bird's-eye view of an impressive-looking building.)_

**Thanks to Hope's Peak Academy, I'm now more on the self-loathing side recently... but I suppose I should explain that too. Just in case you, for some reason, haven't heard of the school.**

**Hope's Peak Academy is the most prestigious school in Japan. Anybody important or well-off you can think of was probably a student there as a teenager. It's said that if you can manage to graduate from such a place, you'll be set for life.**

**And for such an amazing school, not anybody can enroll of course.**

_(Shot of a classroom full of strange people. A girl studying some sort of scientific tool, a boy with a chessboard at his desk, a boy wearing a chef's hat, a person of unknown gender wearing a biker helmet, and a girl in an extravagant outfit combing her hair, to name a few.)_

**Hope's Peak Academy uses a strange system. You can't apply yourself. Instead, the school seeks out students from all over Japan who are known for being incredibly talented. To get into Hope's Peak, you have to be the very best at what you do. The Ultimate Gymnast, the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Fashionista... They accept some pretty weird talents too; it's a school full of interesting individuals.**

**Apparently, the main focus of the school is researching talent. What makes a special person special? That's the question they're trying to answer. With that goal and the promise of success for the best of the next generation, Hope's Peak Academy is truly the face of Japan's hope. It's in the name, after all.**

_(Shot of Taiki standing before the school's gates.)_

**I know what you're thinking. 'So what's your talent? What is someone like you doing here?' Well, that ties back into the self-loathing... I said they accept weird talents, but one of them is especially weird. Once a year, the school randomly selects one 'normal' student and gives them the chance to enroll under the title of 'Ultimate Lucky Student'.**

**This year, that Ultimate Lucky Student was me. You'd think I'd be excited, and I was at first. But to be the one average kid in a class full of these 'Ultimates', it's actually rather scary. I'm going to be spending day after day with people who are that far above me. Every kid dreams of being in my position, and I did too.**

**I wanted to be Taiki Noboru, the Ultimate Movie Star. I dedicated a good two years of my life to studying drama and even appeared in a little commercial for a company run by my dad's friend. But even with all that effort, I could never get it to be anything but a dream. To be standing here as the Ultimate Lucky Student... it's cathartic, yes, but also pretty soul-crushing.**

**I guess what I'm getting at here is that I'm not the best example of a hopeful person. Though I'm also not a person who wallows in their despair. I had a dream, chased it and got nowhere, but I don't want that to stop me. No matter what, if I turned down a place at Hope's Peak I'd always regret it. Even if this ends up being a bad experience, at least I took the chance.**

**Surprisingly, I found myself bowing.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Y-yes! I'll do my very best!

**With that, there was nothing else to do. I stood upright, head held high, and took a step towards the school gates.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Taiki Noboru:** ...!?

**My head was swirling with nervousness before, but this felt different. I felt like the world around me was warping, like a painting being drenched with water. I assumed I was having some sort of panic attack and tried to clutch my chest, but my arms wouldn't move. I even stopped being able to breathe. One by one my senses failed me, until my mind was obscured by darkness.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_(A blurry image of fourteen people standing in a classroom, their faces and figures completely indiscernible.)_

**???:**...verybody?

 **???:** ...all doing he...

 **???:** ...seems to be fifteen of u-

_(Cut to black, before a silhouette of a stuffed toy bleeds into view.)_

**???:** Upupupu...

 **???:** Bwahaha! Please excuse the interruption!

 **???:** But ya know, to have all this despair going on and be forced to sit at the sidelines...

 **???:** No! I won't allow it! It's time I showed you all how to have some REAL fun!

 **???:** Let's give it everything we've got!

_[(BGM: GAME START)](https://youtu.be/7MrSDLV03sU) _

DANGANRONPA: Yet Another Killing School Life 

_[(BGM: Prologue)](https://youtu.be/pQbP2RJCw3k) _

Prologue - "Trapped Without Hope"

_[(BGM: Despair-Syndrome)](https://youtu.be/T048Hz17DbY) _

**I slowly woke up. My head wasn't spinning anymore, it was just blank. My whole body felt heavy, as if I was sinking into the floor. My throat was dry and my heart was beating ever so slowly. Where was I?**

**As I peered through my messy bangs, I tried to discern that. It was dark, for one. I could see vague shapes of furniture; they almost looked like classroom desks, but I quickly realized how ridiculous that sounded. The only source of light was from the gap underneath the door. Good, there's an exit at least. I tried to lift myself to my feet, but my strength hadn't returned to me yet.**

**...Right, I'm on the floor. Was I... sleeping on the floor? Why? Why can't I remember!? I tried to take advantage of my lucidity and think back to my last memory, but all that turned up was static. Just fuzzy, empty static.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Suddenly, the room filled with light, and I heard the sound of a door opening. Despite still feeling weak, I quickly shielded my eyes. Then I heard footsteps, increasing in volume. I found that my pulse began to race, the severity of my situation finally hit me, and I started to panic. But then...**

**???:** You're the last one to wake up. How are you feeling?

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**With a little hesitation I lowered my hands. Squatting in front of me seemed to be a policeman. Or, at least, someone in a police uniform; a baby blue shirt, dark blue slacks, and a cap with a gold badge atop his spiky brown hair. There was even a walkie-talkie and a baton strapped to his belt. However, the first thing I noticed about him was how kind his eyes were. Strange thing to first notice about someone, but this was a strange situation.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...I...

 **Policeman:** [smiling, arms folded] No need to panic, there's no immediate danger. In fact, the scariest thing for a while there was wondering if you'd ever wake up, haha.

 **Policeman:** [gripping cap] ...Oh, sorry, are you thirsty?

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of water. I found myself accepting it without hesitation and quickly guzzled it down. I suppose I hadn't drank anything in a while.**

**???:** I hear company!

**A female voice came from the doorway. A girl with frizzy blue hair skipped towards me, a curious look on her face. I found myself drawn to her outfit; it was incredibly unusual. It was one solid colour, navy blue, and seemed to be made of an unusual fabric. It fit tightly around her waist and chest, but the skirt was puffy like a ball gown. I almost thought it was a full-body costume at first, then I realized she was just wearing matching tights.**

**Weird Girl:** [curious] You awake now?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Where... am I?

**On hindsight it was rude to follow up a question with another question, but that's all that was on my mind.**

**Policeman:** [sighing] That's what we're all wondering.

 **Weird Girl:** [thinking] Well, technically, you're in a classroom.

**She gestured to the rows of desks and chairs to my right. There was also a blackboard on the opposite wall with a few characters scribbled on it. With that my suspicions from earlier were confirmed and I found myself standing up in confusion. A few scattered thoughts began to surface in my mind. Hope's Peak Academy... Ultimate Lucky Student... Taiki Noboru...**

(First Building - Classroom 1) 

**(Welcome! Thank you for purchasing Danganronpa: Yet Another Killing School Life... is what I would say if this actually costed money. I am Tutorial-kun, your guide to the format of this fic and how you should be reading it. Although we did try to make things as clear as possible, this wouldn't be Danganronpa without my fancy explanations!)**

**(Most of what you'll be reading will be dialogue. You'll see the name of the character who's speaking, a description of their reaction/sprite if it's not Taiki, and what they're saying, all in that order. Meanwhile, Taiki's inner thoughts will be written in bold text. Everything else will be in brackets, such as my text, though you'll really only see it a couple of times.)**

**(Important things such as room names and a characters' title will be centred and underlined. Other than that there's text that's italicized, of which there are three types. Standard, which describe what would be cutscenes and those CG images in an actual Danganronpa game. Examine, which takes the place of actually moving the reticle and examining things. And BGM, which tells you what music is currently playing - it's not required to listen along of course, but it should make things more fun, don't you think?)**

**(Now then, back to the story. If you press the START button you can review the controls. ...Just kidding.)**

_(Examine: Desks)_

**Fifteen desks and chairs in five rows of three, plus one for the teacher. This definitely looks like a classroom, although I'm not sure I'm where I think I am... This place doesn't look fancy enough to be that school.**

_(Examine: Blackboard)_

**This blackboard looks pretty old. The only thing written on it is the Japanese word for future - "mirai"... why exactly?**

_(Examine: Monitor)_

**With the rest of the room being so basic, I'm surprised they even have a monitor. I'm guessing it's just used for school-wide announcements and stuff, but because of our situation I can't help getting a spooky vibe from it.**

_(Examine: Surveillance camera)_

**A surveillance camera? While these are normal for schools too, aren't they usually at least a little hidden? This one is sitting here right out in the open, it gives me the creeps. Like someone's watching me right this moment. But I don't think there's anything I can do about it...**

**Policeman:** [grinning, arms behind head] So, are you feeling better now?

 **Taiki Noboru:** I think so, thank you... but uh... Are we at Hope's Peak?

 **Weird Girl:** [surprised] Ah! You're an Ultimate too, then?

 **Weird Girl:** [peace signs] Woohoo! Sixteen outta sixteen!

 **Policeman:** [stern] Now now, don't overwhelm him.

 **Policeman:** [sighing] And it seems we are, yes. Or at least, we're in some type of school. For the legendary Hope's Peak this place is a little bizarre.

 **Weird Girl:** [nervous smile] It's a bit tacky, yeah... Plus that thing of none of us remembering how we got here.

**The things I was learning were somehow making me both less and more confused. Fifteen other people in the same situation, two of them standing right here.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Then... uh, you two... who are you exactly?

 **Policeman:** [surprised] Ah, I knew I was forgetting something! Ahem...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] My name is Ryuunosuke Yuudai, the Ultimate Police Officer. Pleased to be working with you!

(Ryuunosuke Yuudai - Ultimate Police Officer)

**For some reason it hadn't hit me until now that this guy was a student... He was pretty tall, I guess, and a policeman being a student just seemed weird. He had quite the calming presence though, which helped. Although I reacted very strongly at something he said.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Working!? What do you mean?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Ah, that's right, you wouldn't know...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Um, it seems like we're locked inside this building for the time being. Just adding to the list of weird things going on, aha.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Locked inside!? So we're trapped!?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] There's a chance we might not be. Everyone's still in the process of searching the place from top to bottom.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] Just remember, if we all work together, we can get out of any tough situation!

 **Weird Girl:** [neutral] ...Meanwhile, wanna hear about me?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] I'm Momoko Yumi, the Ultimate Roboticist! Nice to meet you!

(Momoko Yumi - Ultimate Roboticist)

**'Roboticist'... I suppose you have to be a little out-there to be in that business, but even then she seemed like quite the handful.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Apparently Yumi-san has made great strides in her field. She's a bona fide genius. They say she alone has cut ten years off the estimated date for everyone in Japan owning a robot in their home.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] It's just the matter of cost-effectiveness now... Oh, and the morality of owning slaves, even robotic ones...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] But we're in the middle of a technological revolution! We can't turn back now!

**...Once again, I felt the need to comment on her quirkiness. In fact, I may have sighed involuntarily.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] But now that you know about us, who are you? And what's your talent?

**Just like that my world began to crumble yet again. How the hell was I supposed to explain to possibly the brightest mind on Earth that no, I don't have a talent, I'm here thanks to luck? How was I supposed to explain that to fifteen people renowned for being the best of the best?**

**The simple answer was that I couldn't, and instead I did easily the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my life.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I'm... the Ultimate Movie Star. Taiki Noboru.

**For a few seconds she just stared at me with a bizarre look on her face. Then she jumped backwards and clutched her chest.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] Ehhhhhhh!? Really!? You totally don't seem the type!

**She didn't know of course, but those words probably hurt me more than anything I've ever felt before.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Then again, we do have a lot of weird people here. I'm not judging or anything!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Best to quit while you're behind.

 **Taiki Noboru:** T-that does make me want to ask though... where's everyone else?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Elsewhere. Like I said, we're still searching the place, trying to find a way out.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Since I've already met with everyone, I can help you make your introductions. If you want, that is.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh... sure.

**I had mostly pulled myself together by then, but I wasn't about to turn down a helping hand. Plus I'd probably need someone by my side when dealing with this assortment of colourful characters, I have no clue what anybody will be like.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Yeah that's right... just leave poor Momo-chan to rot why don't you...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Yep! Let's get going then.

**Although it seems even this guy can be a bit strange.**

(First Building - Hallway)

**The hallway was brightly lit, which was a welcome change. However, it had a pretty moody atmosphere. The walls were a dark purple and, while they weren't crumbling to bits or anything, felt very uninviting. Dirty peach tiling covered the entire floor. It didn't give the appearance of a school, just of a 'weird building that I'm currently trapped in'.**

**I didn't have much time to take in my surroundings however. While absent-mindedly looking around I managed to collide with another student. He had long blond hair and was wearing a grey sweatshirt and standard black pants, a surprisingly normal attire aside from them being a bit too big for him.**

**Taiki Noboru:** S-Shit! My bad...

 **???:** [staring] ...You...

**I found myself freezing in place. Though the boy didn't look threatening at all, his gaze was absolutely piercing. Big blue eyes, I swear I saw them turn pink for a fraction of a second. Once I ripped my own eyes off of him I realized he was actually staring at the policeman guy behind me.**

**???:** [thinking] ...Ryuunosuke Yuudai. Ultimate Police Officer. Met you ten minutes and thirty-three seconds ago.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] As expected from the Ultimate Memory.

**Ultimate Memory...?**

**???:** [smiling] You! The kid who wasn't waking up, right? Rhetorical question, you don't need to tell me I was right.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] I'm Haruto Yamato! I have a completely reliable photographic memory of everything I've ever experienced.

(Haruto Yamato - Ultimate Memory)

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Most notably I'm recognized by Guinness World Records as the person who's memorized the most digits of pi. That's three-point-one-four-one-fiv-

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] I think he gets it.

 **Taiki Noboru:** The Ultimate Memory though, that's an incredible talent!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Huh!?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Oh, heh, I guess. It's not as specialized as everyone else's here, but it's alright.

**Hmm... he actually seems like quite a pleasant guy. If we manage to get out of this place and find ourselves back at Hope's Peak I wouldn't mind being in the same class as him.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Anyway, Yamato-kun... Any progress on remembering how we got here?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh! You should be able to remember that, right?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] ...Not exactly. It's a big blank even for me. Sorry 'bout it.

**He looked genuinely upset with himself. I don't know for sure obviously, but I bet having a talent like that made this situation all the more unbelievable. I felt like I should apologize.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] ...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [laughing, arms folded] Welp. See ya later then! [leaves]

**Good at putting on a happy face? Or good at changing moods quickly? I suppose I'll find out what his deal is in due time.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] So, the next room along is another classroom. Wanna check it out?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh, but there's still some people in the hallway...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Don't you want to explore everywhere yourself? I'm sure we'll run into everyone eventually.

 **Taiki Noboru:** You make a compelling argument...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Ha, so you're a pushover. Good, that makes things easy.

**Huh!? Is he teasing me for agreeing with him?**

(First Building - Classroom 2)

**Immediately I realized it was pretty pointless coming here. It was basically the same as the other classroom, just with yellow walls as opposed to blue ones which, along with the proper lighting, I guess made it a bit nicer to be in.**

**???:** [smiling] Ah, Yuudai-kun. Have you brought me another student?

**Sitting on the teacher's desk was a woman whose smile could melt snow. Her blonde ponytail seemed to sway happily as she looked me up and down. She was wearing an unbuttoned sky blue sweater which was drooping off her shoulders, exposing her stark white dress shirt.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] Pretty much. Noboru-kun, this is Kotone Masuyo.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Pleased to make your acquaintance!

(Kotone Masuyo - Ultimate Teacher)

**Taiki Noboru:** ...So there are teachers here too?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Eh?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] N-no! Well, yes, but... but I'm a student too!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] What she means is, she's the Ultimate Teacher.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Masuyo-san is renowned throughout Japan. Whenever she isn't in school herself, she's teaching other people. Despite her age she's even able to get classes of adults to respect her.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [embarrassed] Ehe, you're talking me up a little much there...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] And 'despite her age' means 'despite being a high school girl'! Just so you know!

 **Taiki Noboru:** G-got it!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Ehe.

**Well, this is someone who I'd expect to see in a normal school environment at least. Although not as a student. She seems like a fun person though.**

_(Examine: Surveillance camera)_

**Just like the other room, there was a conspicuous camera staring me in the face. It wasn't any less creepy the second time. Seriously, what are these doing here...?**

_(Examine: Monitor)_

**My imagination is kinda running wild at the moment. These monitors feel like they're about to get hijacked by an evil genius threatening to destroy the world. Or maybe a ghostly girl will crawl out of one and massacre us.**

**...In this situation, I really shouldn't be left alone with my thoughts.**

_(Examine: Blackboard)_

**This blackboard has the Japanese word for world - "sekai" - written on it.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Ah, being in such a tidy classroom makes me feel at home.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Really? I guess it makes sense since you're the Ultimate Teacher. For me it's a little...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I see. You don't enjoy learning? I was hoping to book a private lesson...

**If I had just a little bit less tact I'd comment on that.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] How about calligraphy? How steady is your hand? Would you like me to sculpt you into the Ultimate Calligrapher?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...S-seriously, I think I'm good enough.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Good enough!? You must reach for the stars! Good enough isn't good enough!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Actually it is! By definition!

**I think I accidentally got her riled up...**

_(Examine: Desks)_

**Fifteen desks, just like before, but...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Gh!

**I had no idea someone else was in the room. Sitting at one of the desks was a girl in a stylized seifuku, dark purple with a bright yellow neckerchief. She had long purple hair which flowed gracefully down her back, almost touching the floor. She was looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.**

**???:** [mocking] It's about time. Tell me, how narrow is your field of vision? Or do you perhaps delight in wasting time?

**Well, I had to get off on the wrong foot with one of these people at least.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Ah, Midori-san... Haven't I talked to you about the joy of taking part in group activities?

 **???:** [bored] Not yet. And if you ever do, just so you know, I won't take that advice to heart.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] ...Yes, well... Perhaps another time then.

 **???:** [bored] Ahem.

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I am Ayane Midori, the Ultimate Poet. The pleasure is shared between us.

(Ayane Midori - Ultimate Poet)

**Taiki Noboru:** O-oh, right. Hello.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Apologies if that wasn't the best introduction. It's rare for me to be in a listener's mindset.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Midori-san was interested in my work, you see. I knew coming to Hope's Peak would let me find people with such a thirst for knowledge, but to meet such a person so quickly...

 **Taiki Noboru:** That's implying we're at Hope's Peak...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Ah! Well...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] I prefer to keep my head held high.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] A positive outlook is a virtue, Masuyo-san. I myself am quite excited.

 **Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] To be in such a bizarre situation - full of strange people, sights and smells. I feel like an artist that has stumbled across a palette covered in brand new colours.

**...I don't like this person. I'm not a fan of people who are intelligent and smug about it. Hopefully I won't have to associate much with her.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] Nevertheless, I do hope we can become fast friends.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah, same here!

**Of course, I couldn't say that to her face.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Perhaps one of our first discussions will be on your use of vocabulary.

**Though she's making me wish I could.**

(First Building - Hallway)

**After leaving the two to their talk/lesson thing, we were back in the hallway just in time for another person to pass by. She was quite tall, although that might have been because of the black boots she was wearing. Like her boots, all her clothes were dark, which made her red hair that much more eye-catching.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Hey...

 **???:** [frown, narrow eyes] ...

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Instead of responding to me, she silently moved on towards the other classroom.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Wait, hey! What's your deal!?

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Quite the charmer.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Who is that?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Don't ask me, I don't think she's introduced herself to anyone yet.

 **???:** [facing away] ...

**Obviously overhearing our conversation, she stopped in her tracks.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] What an annoyance. Don't you agree, Noboru-kun?

**And he's obviously doing this on purpose.**

**???:** [facing away] ...If you really are that curious.

 **???:** [staring blankly] I cannot introduce myself due to my current predicament. For whatever reason, I don't remember my name or my talent.

(??? - Ultimate ???)

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Huh?

**I found that sound of confusion unintentionally slipping out of me. On second thought it wasn't *that* weird; we were all experiencing some form of amnesia, but to not even remember your own name? I also couldn't guess her talent just from her appearance. What an enigma.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] That really is strange. But don't you think that's all the more reason to be working together?

 **???:** [eyes closed] ...No, no thank you.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Well, I tried.

 **???:** [facing away] Now, if you're satisfied... I haven't had the chance to check these two rooms, so I'll be doing that now. Goodbye. [leaves]

**Just like that she escaped into the classroom I woke up in. I don't even know what to say about her.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] ...Interesting.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] She certainly has a threatening presence, doesn't she? Kehaha.

**A genuinely terrifying one. I don't think that's something to laugh at.**

(First Building - Lounge)

**The next room was finally different. It was quite spacious, with many comfortable chairs and couches in the centre. Against the walls were a few fully stocked bookcases; I suppose I'll check them when I don't have anything better to do. There were two people in this room yet again.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] This looks like the lounging area. If this is a school, this would be where we spent time studying.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Oh, yeah, watch out for those two.

**I didn't hear that last part, I was too focused on one of the people in front of me. He was exerting a powerful presence. He had neatly combed purple hair and was wearing spotless white clothes, aside from a tie that was embroidered with gold thread. He was the prime example of the type of person I was expecting to meet at Hope's Peak.**

**What I noticed most of all was the book he was reading. It was hard to tell from this distance, but it looked like it was something about Hope's Peak. I walked over to him, attempting to get a closer look, but-**

***Slam!***

**???:** [angry] Go away.

**He had slammed the book closed.**

**???:** [annoyed] How many times must I tell all of you that I have no interest in whatever's going on? Leave me be, now.

**I stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether it was worth arguing with him, before heading back to Yuudai's side.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Yeah... that's Ryo Shohei.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Cool name or not, he's an asshole.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Huh? Does that name not ring a bell to you?

 **Taiki Noboru:** No... should it?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] ...It's a bit strange, isn't it? You're in the presence of all these Ultimates, yet you haven't recognized a single one on your own so far.

**I hadn't thought about it until now, but that is weird. Maybe it's a memory thing, like that girl? My memory came back to me earlier, but maybe not a specific part?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] But anyway, Ryo Shohei is known as the Ultimate Royalty. He's a descendant of ancient Japanese noblemen, and is one of the most important figures in Japan that's not in line for the throne.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Heh.

(Ryo Shohei - Ultimate Royalty) 

 **I suppose being that powerful explains his behaviour, but it definitely doesn't justify it. I knew I was going to meet some Ultimates that weren't so modest, but man. Even if you're basically a prince, learn some humility.**  

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Please, don't kneel. If you want to show your undying adoration, consider doing what I asked and moving elsewhere.

**I complied. Mostly because I knew if I heard any more from him I'd snap.**

_(Examine: Bookcases)_

**I lazily picked up one of the books and examined it. 'So Lingers the Ocean by Toko Fukawa' - looks like a mushy romance story. With a slight grimace on my face, I put it back on the shelf.**

_(Talk to: ???)_

**The other boy in the room gave off a completely different impression. He was sitting on one of the chairs with his knees to his chin, practically cowering in fear. His white hair was fairly long and unkempt, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His outfit was the simplest possible; shorts and a plain red shirt.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] As a matter of fact I don't think I got this one's name either. Hm...

**After saying this, he inhaled deeply.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Yooo! My name is Ryuuosuke Yuudai! Mind telling me yours?

**His brashness scared even me. I saw the poor boy jump out of his skin and look at Yuudai with wide eyes.**

**???:** [surprised] Ack!

 **???:** [glaring] ...

 **???:** [nervous] That's because... I didn't say it... you idiot...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Haha, that would explain it! But uh...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] We don't know how long we'll be in each other's company, you know. Don't you think it's best if we know a little about each other?

 **???:** [nervous] ...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] Akio Kenichi. There.

(Akio Kenichi - Ultimate Miracle)

**Okay, colour me impressed. I suppose being a police officer you have to be good at defusing bad situations. I am pretty curious about this kid, but it's obvious he doesn't want us to pry.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] Nice to meet you, Kenichi-kun! So, what's your talent?

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] Will you leave me the hell alone!?

_[(BGM: DISTRUST)](https://youtu.be/7Sbcm-Hb8Sk) _

**Oh no.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Huh?

 **Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] Do you think I'm stupid!? I can tell... I can tell you're just going to make fun of me!

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] So f-fuck off! I'm not some punching bag you shith-

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Once again, I heard the sound of a book slamming shut. I quickly turned around to see that Ultimate Royalty person looking up at us three, obviously annoyed.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Akio Kenichi. He was born with many birth defects, both physical and psychological. He was expected to die within days, yet has somehow been able to live a normal life with surprisingly few health problems.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] According to the profiles I am *trying* to read, he's considered the Ultimate Miracle.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Now, finally, if you'd all shut up...

**...Oh.**

**...**

**...**

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Why... w-w-why did they have to send me to Hope's Peak with a talent like that!? S-shit...!

**...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] I think I'll stay here and make doubly sure he calms down. Noboru-kun, any objections?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh? Oh... Yeah, that's fine.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] Excellent. There's only one more room to explore, you'll be fine.

**Well, not like I could get lost anyway... and, although I feel bad for that guy, trying to help him sounds annoying. In fact I kinda feel glad I'm not the one resembling a fish out of water here. But of course, I hope he'll be alright.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, of course, not the entire cast - the rest will be introduced next chapter. Although I'm not entirely sure if this chapter length is okay... I usually have 5000 words as a general goal, but then this is my first time writing in script format, which seems to have a larger word count. If anyone's reading that could give me advice on what chapter length they think would be best, let me know!
> 
> And speaking of script format, the layout of this fic is of course largely inspired by Kitt_Monroe's Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair. That story is what inspired me to try and emulate the style of a Danganronpa game in text, which I may have gone a tad overboard with... Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading!


	2. Prologue - "Trapped Without Hope" (Part 2)

_(Examine: Door)_

**As I made my way towards the door, leaving the awful vibes of the lounge behind, I noticed a faint, bizarre sound coming from behind it.**

**???:** Uhihihihihi~

**It sounded like laughter. Confused and admittedly a little on-edge, I opened the door carefully, but even still-**

**???:** Bwah!

_[(BGM: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth)](https://youtu.be/tCfhNIt7xBc) _

_(A short girl was sprawled out on the hallway floor. She had long, bright orange hair and was wearing a lime green duffle coat, as well as denim shorts and long black socks. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, likely not caused by the door, and was rubbing her forehead meekly.)_

**???:** Aaaah! I surrender, you hear me!?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh my god I'm so so-

 **Taiki Noboru:** Wait! What the hell were you doing!?

(First Building - Hallway)

**???:** [prideful] Hmhmhm, isn't it obvious? You don't just go barging into the lion's den, you stake it out. Watch the lion carefully. Learn of its habits. Then, at the opportune moment...

 **???:** [heroic pose] You pounce!

**Okay, I finally met a complete, unashamed nutjob. It was about time, I suppose. I'll try to wrap this introduction up quickly then...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Who are you?

 **???:** [pouting] Eh? Straight to the point aren't you? I don't appreciate that y'know, but uh...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] I am Sayuri Aki, the Ultimate Survivalist! Drop me in uncharted land and I can build my own town within a week! Throw me into a pit of venomous snakes and I'll become their queen!

(Sayuri Aki - Ultimate Survivalist)

**Taiki Noboru:** I... see.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Alright, I'm officially tired of that reaction now. Don't you people understand that you need me?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Need you?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Of course! An Ultimate Survivalist is a useful person to have in this situation! Without me, you're screwed!

 **Taiki Noboru:** I'm... glad you're so confident.

**Despite not wanting to, it seems I got trapped in a conversation with this person anyway. Oh well.**

**Taiki Noboru:** But if you are the Ultimate Survivalist, don't you have a plan for how to get out of here?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] Huh?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] W-well, why should I? I'm a survivalist, not an escape artist...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Exactly, that's my role! Now if you'd excuse me, it's about time I checked for a clean water source! [leaves]

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**With that, she ran away... I don't think I successfully brought her back down to Earth, but whatever. Now then, there's only one more room to check.**

_(Examine: Dining Hall)_

**Walking into a room without Yuudai was a bit strange. I had known him for, what, ten minutes? But that was also the whole amount of time I've spent awake in this strange building... as far as I remember.**

**Dammit, without someone with me my mind is wandering. Seriously, what is *actually* going on? Is this all just a prank by the school? If so, what's up with my memories? Why don't I remember how I got here? And also, is this place really Hope's Peak Academy?**

**I shook my head and walked into the final room. Immediately my thoughts were drowned out by the sound of uproarious laughter.**

(First Building - Dining Hall)

**It was a weird sight; weird for being painfully normal. Sitting at a big table in the centre of the room were two guys having a pleasant conversation.**

**???:** [cheerful] I didn't think it was possible to have so much interest in something that doesn't interest me. Interesting!

**The guy who spoke first was quite snazzy-looking, at least his clothes were. Aside from a loose-fitting white belt across his waist, all his clothes were black, including his glasses. He had long black hair and a bit of stubble growing too.**

**???:** [bright smile] Well, it's always cool to learn about new stuff, right?

**The other looked a little rougher, wearing a hoodie as well as military boots, with a camo satchel draped across his shoulder. His skin was probably the darkest out of us all, it was near enough the colour of his short brown hair.**

**Brown-haired Guy:** [bright smile] Speaking of which, I'd love to learn more about your stuff! Though, just so you know, I'm not much of a fashion g-

 **Taiki Noboru:** Uh... hello?

**It seems if I waited to get a word in I'd be standing here all day, so I decided to just interrupt them.**

**Brown-haired Guy:** [neutral] Oh, hey. Are you the guy who wasn't waking up?

**Thankfully it doesn't look like they minded.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Y-yes, that's probably me.

 **Brown-haired Guy:** [excited] Great! Now that you're awake I'm sure the fun will start any second now!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Fun?

 **Black-haired Guy:** [arms folded] Hope's Peak's entrance ceremony, of course.

 **Taiki Noboru:** What!? You two know what's going on!?

 **Black-haired Guy:** [sighing] Well, not technically...

 **Black-haired Guy:** [arms folded] But it's pretty easy to figure out, isn't it? We're all Hope's Peak students inside a school. Put two and two together.

 **Brown-haired Guy:** [bright smile] And everyone's running around thinking we've been kidnapped or somethin'. Take a sec to breathe, y'know?

**...There's bravery and then there's blindness. What is wrong with these guys? Don't they see anything bizarre about our situation at all?**

**Taiki Noboru:** You two... you both think we're inside Hope's Peak then?

 **Black-haired Guy:** [confused] Yes? Where else would we be?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Does that really, really seem plausible to you? Does this building *feel* like Hope's Peak Academy?

**I saw his face darken at my words and he scratched at his chin in thought. I'm glad I got through to him slightly, although the other one...**

**Brown-haired Guy:** [bright smile] Haha! Don't worry about it so much, man.

 **Brown-haired Guy:** [neutral] Anyway, shouldn't we be introducing ourselves? That's what you came here for, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Well, yeah...

 **Brown-haired Guy:** [bright smile] Then allow me!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [smirk] My name is Masaru Rikuto. My passion lies in history, but specifically war. So Hope's Peak accepted me as the Ultimate War Historian.

(Masaru Rikuto - Ultimate War Historian)

**That explains the camo satchel and military boots. Although even then he looks way too casual. 'War Historian' makes me think of a muscular man with a moustache in an army jacket. This guy is pretty short and skinny.**

**Black-haired Guy:** [cheerful] Very good, Rikuto-kun! Quite professional.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [neutral] Meanwhile, I am Takahiro Katashi, the Ultimate Beautician. I consider make-up an art, and the face of every human on Earth my canvas.

(Takahiro Katashi - Ultimate Beautician)

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Yeah yeah, about that! I know I said I was interested, but that doesn't mean, y'know, I want that stuff done on me!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] Of course, of course!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [wicked grin] Though, that is quite sad. Fixing up your ugly mug would be such a delightful challenge...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] Eh!? U-ugly mug!?

**I hate these two. I know I don't really have a reason, but man I hate them. I feel like I'm suffocating in positive energy.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Do either of you know whether or not someone is in the kitchen?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [thinking] Hm? I think someone did go in there earlier, yes.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Hey, you, ahoge boy! Am I really ugly!? Give it to me straight!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Thank you.

(First Building - Kitchen)

**This place looks pretty much like I expected. There's an oven, a refrigerator, a sink and many, many cupboards, probably all filled with food and cooking utensils. I guess it's a little smaller than I thought it'd be, but then you could say the same for this entire building.**

**Whatever, there's nothing to do but talk to the only person here.**

_(Talk to: ???)_

**A short girl with long, greasy black hair was standing at the sink, her back facing me. She was wearing a dark purple mini dress, as well as black tights and flat shoes. With the dull colours of this kitchen plus her appearance, I was starting to feel legitimately depressed.**

**???:** [neutral] ...

**The water isn't running, so she definitely heard me come in. Should I say hello first or...?**

**???:** [growling] How long are you going to be standing there? You're bothering me.

 **Taiki Noboru:** A-ah! Sorry...

**I don't know why I apologized. I mean, it's not like she's physically threatening...**

**???:** [growling] ...

 **???:** [furrowed brow] Tsk... you don't have to be sorry. Just leave me alone.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Actually, I can't... If it's alright with you, I'd like to introduce myself to everyone. And I expect some level of friendliness in return.

**Go me for saying that so firmly. Usually I stutter or something.**

**???:** [growling] ...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] You're annoying. But fine. I'm Yuuna Tsukiko, Ultimate Occultist.

(Yuuna Tsukiko - Ultimate Occultist)

**Taiki Noboru:** Ultimate... Occultist?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [defensive] That's what I said, wasn't it?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...Look, it's nothing personal, I just don't enjoy talking.

**I could feel her tough exterior break down for a moment, but she was quickly back to glaring at me. Why are these kinds of people like this? I don't think I'm being a bully or anything...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Even so, we're all trapped here, and who knows for how long. We need to get along.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] Get along? ...W-with me?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] ...Hmph. Even if you really did want to, I'm doing stuff. So leave.

**Just like that, she turned her back to me once again, although this time I could see what she was doing with the sink. There was a knife. She reached towards it with a slender white hand and began poking and prodding the sharp edge.**

**Occultist. Knives. I ran away as fast as I could.**

(First Building - Dining Hall)

**I didn't realize running back to the dining hall would put me in the company of that Rikuto and Katashi again, but they were probably the lesser of two evils anyway. As I braced myself to hear more inane commentary on our terrifying situation, I was surprised to see someone else with them.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Eh? Chinatsu-chan?

**A girl was standing at the hall's entrance, a warm smile on her face. She had long green hair - almost resembling seaweed, which made her a little less pretty - and was wearing a white wool sweater and sandals. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to one side, I guess trying to be cute.**

**???:** [polite smile] Rikuto-sama, Katashi-sama. I do hope you've been doing well.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [awkward smile] Well, we did only part ways a few minutes ago.

 **???:** [polite laugh] Ehe. Still, your contentedness warms my heart. It is very commendable for you to act so comfortable in such a dire situation.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [awkward smile] And 'commendable', I don't know about tha-

 **???:** [slight frown] However.

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] Gh!

**I could tell she was going to pull out a side like that, but even so I found myself moving a step back.**

**???:** [slight frown] Don't you think it'd be even *more* commendable for you to *actually* help everyone else with searching?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [awkward smile] Perhap-

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Pfft, I thought we already told you all!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] There's no way all this is as serious as you're making it out to be, so just-

**Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened for the first time, revealing golden orbs that pierced my soul.**

_[(BGM: Buzzkill)](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU) _

**???:** [eyes open, snarl] Oh? I didn't realize I was giving you a mere suggestion. What I meant to say was, 'get off your asses'!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] Gh-hhhh!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] Yaaah! Y-yes ma'am!

**Both of them jumped out of their seats, and I found myself trying to stand up straight.**

**???:** [polite smile] Ehe.

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**That... was definitely something that just happened. To make matters worse, overhearing that didn't let me learn her full name or talent... Looks like I should ask her myself.**

_(Talk to: Masaru Rikuto)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Shouldn't you, as an Ultimate War Historian, know how to deal with people like this?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, sighing] Eh? Do you know *anything* about this stuff? Traitors and deserters are executed!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Unless there's a revolt. But for that there needs to be proper planning. And even then a new corrupt leader is made, y'know?

**Saying that with such a big grin... I suppose this kind of stuff wouldn't effect him though.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Hey! Ahoge boy!

 **Taiki Noboru:** I-it's Noboru! Taiki Noboru!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Noboru-chi! What do you say? A revolt against her tyranny! It'd be three versus one, a total massacre!

**I... think he could end up being the corrupt leader.**

_(Talk to: ???)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Hey...

 **???:** [surprised] Oh!

 **???:** [distraught] I do apologize, I didn't even realize someone else was here...

**I probably shouldn't explain I purposefully didn't make myself known out of fright.**

**???:** [polite smile] But regardless, you're the person who wasn't waking up, right? We should introduce ourselves.

**Huh, I only just realized most of the people here I didn't get to introduce *my*self to. I wonder if they could already smell the plebeian on me...? In which case, giving my pretend talent is probably going to be a waste, but...**

**Taiki Noboru:** I'm Taiki Noboru, Ultimate Movie Star.

 **???:** [polite laugh] Ooo, how exciting!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I am Sumiko Chinatsu, Ultimate Public Speaker. It's very nice to meet you.

(Sumiko Chinatsu - Ultimate Public Speaker)

**Taiki Noboru:** Public speaker?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] It's a job you don't hear about often, isn't it? But it's a very important service.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Most public speakers belong to a company or some type of management, but I am a freelancer. And a very in-demand one. I've probably helped publicize one of your films!

**I don't get it, is she a politician? Or just some glorified saleswoman? Even if she is, I can't deny her talent... I'm still listening to her, after all.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Because of my talent I've been appointed leader of our little group, which while exciting is also a bit of a pain...

 **Taiki Noboru:** I can't imagine having to lead people in this sort of situation.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Ehe, I'll remember your pity when I feel like asking for help.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] But that does remind me, I have something to tell you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh? What is it?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] We'll be having a meeting in the hallway in just a second. I've decided it's important to discuss everything we've found all together.

**That definitely makes sense. Though I won't be much help in that, I've mostly only had time for quick introductions with everyone.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I'll make sure to come then.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Quite. Two people are already waiting in the hallway, so if you haven't met yet, now is your chance. And uh...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Is Tsukiko-sama still in the kitchen?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh... yes, she is.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I see. Thank you, I will deal with her accordingly.

**...Who am I supposed to feel bad for in this situation?**

(First Building - Hallway)

**Thirteen people down, these last two to go... I thought this to myself as I headed out of the dining hall. I honestly thought it was going to be a lot worse. At least, the meeting people side of this whole thing. I don't think anything could be worse than what we were currently going through - although, now that I've said that, I'm sure the universe will prove me wrong.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

_(BGM: N/A)_

**As that was the last room in this building, I was expecting to be met with a disappointing brick wall, but no. I hadn't noticed before, but this part of the building diverts in a sharp 90 degree turn and continues.**

**There, at the end of the hallway, was what I was praying for.**

_(Examine: Exit)_

**Taiki Noboru:** T-the exit!

**I rushed over to the double doors, almost tripping over myself. They were quite threatening, seemingly made of iron and painted dark red, but that didn't matter to me. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel sunlight on my skin, or the wind in my hair. I grasped one of the handles firmly with both hands and...**

**Obviously, it was locked. Obviously. I pushed, I pulled, I rattled until my hands felt sore, it was no use. Why did I think for even a moment that there'd just be an unlocked exit!? Am I seriously that stupid? Rage got the better of me. I punched the iron doors with all my might.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Shit!

 **???:** Hey, calm down dumbass! We all wanna get out just as much as you, y'know.

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**I turned towards the voice, probably looking a little pathetic. Facing me were two people, a boy and a girl. The last two people I had left to meet.**

**???:** [defeated] We've both tried the exit and nothin'. Just stop before you hurt yourself.

**The girl was the one speaking to me... She was quite tall; her legs ended in a a short blue skirt, which also matched the colour of her hair. I took notice of the emblem on her chest. Some kind of sport's team logo? It was the only sort of pattern on her otherwise white sleeveless shirt. I guess she's a sports player or something, although what sport is a mystery.**

**???:** [nervous smile] Kohaku-san, I'm not sure if you can tell, but you're being a bit rude to our new buddy here.

**That was the boy talking. I say boy, but it was taking all my strength not to call this guy a man because... damn is he huge. Obviously he had gone through all his growth spurts already. Despite this he otherwise looked a little plain. Brown hair and a white coat, which thankfully told me his talent thanks to the red crosses on both of his lapels.**

**"Kohaku-san":** [shocked, baring teeth] Huh? Was I?

 **"Kohaku-san":** [defeated] Sorry about that, trash-talking is normal on the rink, so I'm not good at knowing when to stop.

**Rink? So she's a figure skater?**

**Taiki Noboru:** I-it's fine, but...

**I turned back towards the exit.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Dammit! There must be something we can do!

 **Doctor:** [looking down] I'm afraid not, buddy. We were chosen to guard as the strongest people here, but even with our might we can't make even a single dent.

 **"Kohaku-san":** [grinning] Heh, you say that, but...

**She reached behind her. I hadn't noticed before due to how she was standing, but there was something strapped to her back... I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what I saw.**

_[(BGM: Finding Peace Party)](https://youtu.be/50yShkEarT4) _

_(A dutch angle of the sporty girl holding a hockey stick like a sword.)_

**"Kohaku-san":** Judging by my calculations, it should take only 998741 strikes of ol' Balmung here before these doors are beggin' for mercy!

 **Doctor:** Didn't I tell you? Don't wield Balmung so carelessly! You could give someone a serious injury!

 **"Kohaku-san":** Heh, I got you to call it Balmung too? Awesome...

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** I... You're a hockey player?

 **"Kohaku-san":** [brandishing hockey stick] What!? Not *a* hockey player, *the* hockey player! The ultimate one!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] My name's Keiko Kohaku, by the way. My close friends call me Koko.

(Keiko Kohaku - Ultimate Hockey Player)

**Sure, she looks athletic, but a hockey player!? She definitely doesn't look tough enough for that kind of sport, although her personality certainly is. And I'm sure she could still kick my ass, so I probably shouldn't say anything...**

**Doctor:** [wide smile] Haha! Kohaku-san is full to the brim with energy, isn't she?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] I perhaps aren't as impressive... Daisuke Hideyoshi, Ultimate Doctor.

(Daisuke Hideyoshi - Ultimate Doctor)

**I guessed that already, but actually hearing it out loud was really cool. Ultimate Doctor seems like an amazing talent. I'm glad this guy is the most impressive person I've met here and not that Ultimate Royalty snob.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Hey! Don't sell yourself so short, Hideyoshi-kun! You and I are both so good, we'll make a great team!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Team? ...Do you play hockey as a hobby or something?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! No, it's much too violent for me... Kohaku-san has just got an interesting idea.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Basically, injury is the only thing stopping you from doing your best at hockey, right? But if I have Hideyoshi-kun by my side, I can get the shit kicked out of me and not have to worry!

**That's probably the worst plan I've ever heard... Surely he's gotta have something sensible to say to thi-**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! You have so much spunk, you'll knock 'em dead!

**Don't encourage her!**

_[(BGM: Beautiful Dead)](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs) _

**As I imagined the chaos a kamikaze hockey player would leave in their wake, the first few people began to wander into the hallway.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Kukuku! You being manhandled was the best thing I've seen all day, Tsukiko-chan.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] Chan...?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furious] Y-you bastard! I'll kill you ten times for that!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] Ten!? Surely that's only worth three at the most!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] Why wouldn't you say it doesn't deserve any deaths...?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...

**Chinatsu wandered into the other rooms, each time leaving with one or two people, until...**

_(Panning shot of fifteen students, all of them aside from Taiki, standing in the hallway. From left to right: the mysterious girl, Momoko the Ultimate Roboticist, Haruto the Ultimate Memory, Sumiko the Ultimate Public Speaker, Kotone the Ultimate Teacher, Ayane the Ultimate Poet, Sayuri the Ultimate Survivalist, Ryuunosuke the Ultimate Police Officer, Akio the Ultimate Miracle, Ryo the Ultimate Royalty, Masaru the Ultimate War Historian, Takahiro the Ultimate Beautician, Yuuna the Ultimate Occultist, Keiko the Ultimate Hockey Player, and Daisuke the Ultimate Doctor.)_

**...we were all together. Seeing everyone standing by one another, it dawned on me how different we all were. Could I truly ever be *friends* with these people? They're my classmates, but in this situation, wouldn't it be more correct to call us all allies? I suppose whether or not this will be a normal school life, whether we like it or not, we're all gonna have to work together.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Sixteen people... so this is everyone.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Ah, with all of us together like this, we seem like such a large and powerful group!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] Powerful, huh? Yeah, I guess we are!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] If we were truly powerful, we would've found a way out of our current predicament, isn't that right?

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I do hope that's what this meeting is about, Chinatsu-san.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Hmm, probably not in the way you're hoping for...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] Aaagh! Don't tell me we're still stuck in this godforsaken place!

**Oh, there's that guy... I'd say I'm glad he's doing okay, but his and my definitions of that word are probably very different.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] We may be. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss what we've found and discover if any of it leads to an exit.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] The power of teamwork, huh? I love it!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Gahaha, I suppose we'll go first then! But uh...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] Of course, we haven't managed to break down the door.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] But it'll only take a few more days or so, don't count us out just yet!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] Nononono, you gotta conserve your energy! For you see...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] We have no reliable source of water or food! It will take only three days until we resort to cannibalism and bathing in each other's blood!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] W-w-what!?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Um, Aki-san, we have a kitchen you know.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Ah?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] Ehehe... I was too scared to check it. There was some scary girl in there...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] ...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] Even so, we don't have an infinite supply of food. We'll all... heh, starve to death eventually...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Haha, you guys sure are...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Real, real morbid.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Rikuto, Katashi, seeing as you did precisely jack-shit and all, perhaps you shouldn't bother contributing?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] H-hey! I didn't say anything!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Let's keep it that way, shall we?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Um... I'm sure everyone's realized this by now, but we don't have our phones on us...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh?

**Me and a couple of others reached into our pockets. She was right... I searched in all my other pockets just to be sure, but no. My phone really was missing.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Ah! It's true!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] That proves that something weird is going on, doesn't it? Why else would all our phones be missing?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] 'Something weird is going on' huh... I figured you'd all be pathetic, but this is a surprise even for me.

_[(BGM: Despair Syndrome)](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM) _

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] Are any of you truly Ultimates?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] H-hey...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Bastard! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] Even with the threat of physical violence looming over me, I won't retract that statement.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Every single one of you is voluntarily ignoring the obvious truth.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] Obvious truth...?

 **Mysterious Girl:** [frown, narrow eyes] ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Dammit! I've had enough of thinking for one day, just give me a straight answer!

**What Shohei is talking about... 'the obvious truth'... could it be *that*? The option I've been considering all this time, the one that's been staring me in the face...**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] I understand your reasoning. The lie you're believing is the last little thing that makes sense in this unbelievable situation.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] But isn't that all the more reason to not believe that lie?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Just stop with the riddles and say it.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] ...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] The obvious truth is that we're not at Hope's Peak Academy.

_[(BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma)](https://youtu.be/uoh-Z_TS_xE) _

**There it was. With Shohei saying it, it was if it just became reality. It was reality... that we weren't at Hope's Peak?**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] No... nononono, that's just blatantly not true!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] We're all Ultimates! We all just got enrolled! It's obvious we're at Hope's Peak!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] This is what I mean. It's 'obvious', you say? The obvious answer doesn't apply here. We're in a situation where logic is out the window.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] You say that, but still expect us to believe it so easily.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] B-but... this place is unmistakably a school! Two classrooms, a lounge, a dining hall... It has to be a school!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] She's right. We're definitely at a school, and of course it makes the most sense to assume that school is Hope's Peak Academy.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] You would think. But in reality, the evidence we have right now points to this *not* being Hope's Peak Academy.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [scared] Evidence...?

**With that, Shohei rustled around in his coat pockets, and eventually pulled out a book. The same book he was reading in the lounge. There, on the page he showed us...**

_(A picture of Hope's Peak Academy, taken from above. It's towering over all the other buildings in the area. There's some text on the page as well, but Ryo's hand is concealing it.)_

**...was all the proof that I needed, at least.**

**Takahiro Katashi:** *That*!? That's Hope's Peak Academy?

 **Haruto Yamato:** Yeah! That's definitely the building I remember, but...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** But it's huge!

 

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Undeniable now, right? This measly one-story building cannot be Hope's Peak Academy.

**My memory is still incredibly fuzzy, but I'm certain this was the building I was standing in front of. This building was the last thing I saw before everything went black.**

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Ghhh... what the hell is going on then!?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] H...haha, man, you're really messing with us, huh...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Shohei-kun, you big jokester you!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Shut up.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [scared] B-but uh, now the question is... where are we?

**The response to that question was a deafening silence. We all looked at each other, failing to mask the panic on our faces. Hoping that one of us had the answer and could wash that panic away. But nobody was speaking up.**

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...Excuse me.

_[(BGM: Despair-Syndrome)](https://youtu.be/T048Hz17DbY) _

**Huh?**

**I had completely forgotten that girl was here... the girl who didn't remember her name or talent. What did she want to say?**

_(Talk to: Mysterious Girl)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Do you... know where we are?

 **Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mysterious Girl:** [looking away] Not exactly. I just seem to have noticed something nobody else has.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Noticed something nobody else has...?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [defensive] W-well then out with it!

 **Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...While it's obvious we aren't at Hope's Peak Academy, if you start to think about things this building could be, something becomes clear.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] Things this building could be? A school, right?

 **Mysterious Girl:** [quizzical] Think about it. Specifically, think about the structure of this building.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] ...Hmph, you don't actually have any idea, do you? Just spouting nonsense...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] ...No, there's definitely something weird about this building! I noticed it too.

**Something weird about this building... that's actually a lot of things. But if it has to do with the building's structure...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] You're referring to the fact that this building has no windows, right?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Huh? No windows?

**Once again, a couple of us looked around, scanning the walls of the hallway. No windows. I thought back to my time searching in the other rooms. Surely if there were windows I'd remember the outside scenery, right?**

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] Correct. Now, why would a building be designed with no windows? Answer that and you'll realize where we are.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] Ehehe... the architect doesn't appreciate natural lighting?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] The only reason a building were to not have windows... would be if its inhabitants were not allowed to look outside.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [surprised] W-what!?

 **Mysterious Girl:** [quizzical] That's right. The lack of windows cannot tell us where we are, but tells us the purpose of this building.

 **Mysterious Girl:** [serious] It's purpose is to keep people trapped.

_[(BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine)](https://youtu.be/rKVty1HGvx8) _

**T...trapped..**

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] What?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] B-but that means...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] The sole reason this building was built... was to keep us trapped here!?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] Then *why* was it built!? And why are we here!? No matter how you look at it, that's just crazy.

 **Mysterious Girl:** [looking away] Hmm, I'm not sure we know the answer to any of that yet.

 **Mysterious Girl:** [quizzical] Technically we don't even know if this building was built to trapped *us* specifically. Perhaps it was taken over by our kidnappers?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] K...kidnappers...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] All of this... a-all of this is just stupid!

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] What the hell is actually going on!?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] ...Hey. If what you're saying is true, then why does this place have an exit?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Y-yeah, that's true! Sure are dumb kidnappers for giving us an exit! That proves your theory wrong!

 **Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mysterious Girl:** [looking away] I never said they plan to keep us trapped forever.

_(BGM: N/A)_

**...Hauntingly, the moment she said that, it happened.**

**Despite everything we just learned, it wasn't until then that this new life of ours officially became a nightmare. That moment... it was the moment our despair-inducing school life began.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the characters revealed now, if anyone wants to suggest people for free time events, feel free to do so!


	3. Prologue - "Trapped Without Hope" (Part 3)

_(A close-up of one of the monitors flickering to life. The picture remains a static-y mess, while sound begins to play.)_

**???:** ...Ahem, hell-ooooo? Is this thing on?

**???:** Anyways... Good day, new students of Hope's Peak Academy! This is your headmaster speaking!

**???:** I do apologize for the agonizing wait, but I hope you all understand once you see the exciting things I have in store for you...

**???:** Please gather outside for your first official school ceremony! Upupupu, I'll be waiting!

_(The monitor shuts off.)_

_[(BGM: Despair-Syndrome)](https://youtu.be/T048Hz17DbY) _

(First Building - Hallway)

**What... was that...?**

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] ...I... did anyone else here that? Or did I hallucinate it?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] That voice... what the hell?

**...**

**Ever since I woke up here, I've had this same feeling of dread bubbling inside me. The feeling that everything about this could get worse... For some reason, that voice brought that dread to the surface.**

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] ...It said, 'this is your headmaster speaking'.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] That was *not* a headmaster-type voice. It sounded like some off-brand anime mascot.

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] It was definitely not the voice of Jin Kirigiri, the actual headmaster of Hope's Peak. I've heard him speak before.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Perhaps whoever it was used some type of voice changing software?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] Kh! Like an audio ransom note?

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] So the k-kidnapping stuff... is true?

**We all exchanged glances. Each one of us foolishly hoped that someone else had answers, but all we were met with were troubled faces just like our own.**

**Mysterious Girl:** [quizzical] Another thing I noticed about that announcement... It told us to meet outside.

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [scared] Ah! I noticed that too. As if we could get outside even if we wanted to...

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] They're just messing with us, right?

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] Isn't that just the easy answer?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] I've inspected every nook and cranny of this place! There's no way out.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] It definitely looks like that's the case. The only clear exit is that door over there.

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] ...Maybe we should just try it again?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] H-hey! Are you insulting Baphomet's strength!?

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Wasn't it Balmung?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Well, whatever. But I tried with all my might to take that door down! Trust me, it's locked tight as can-

***click***

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** [surprised] Huh?

_(All of a sudden the double doors at the end of the hallway, in contrast to their rusted appearance, sleekly slid apart like something out of a sci-fi movie. The smoke produced from this momentarily obscured the outside world from the sixteen students, until it eventually cleared up.)_

**...A blue sky...**

**...Green foliage...**

**...A gentle breeze...**

**I could hardly believe it.**

_[(BGM: Beautiful Lie)](https://youtu.be/ncYEjxBw_7g) _

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] What!? No way!

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] It opened just like that!?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] W-we're... free...?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] We're free!?

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] ...Ha...haha...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Hahahahaha! I knew that kidnapping stuff wasn't true! I knew we were safe!

**With that, Rikuto put on his usual toothy grin and began heading outside...**

**Ryo Shohei:** [sweating] Ha-hang on! This doesn't disprove our theory at all! We've firmly established we are *not* at Hope's Peak!

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] We did, but...

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] It disproves the kidnapping theory, doesn't it? Why would our captors suddenly open the door for us?

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] We haven't decided if it disproves it! Perhaps we should discuss things befo-

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Alright everyone! Stragglers get left behind. Survival of the fittest, you know how it works! Wahahaha!

**...And with a skip in her step, Aki went outside as well.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] Gh!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Survival of the fittest...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] In a way, those two do have the right idea.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] We make no progress by staying put. We should explore the general vicinity outside at the very least.

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] I don't need someone to explain that. What do you take me for?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] In that case, laters. [leaves]

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] I think I'll go too... I don't want Rikuto-kun or Aki-san to get into any trouble. [leaves]

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Well then, does anyone else want to disobey and run along?

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] ...Well, if you're offering.

**Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] At the very least some sun on my skin would do me good. See you guys! [leaves]

**Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Yamato-kun's probably right... In fact, I'm already starting to... feel it...

**Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] Zxqrtwrtkwxz898010232

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Woohoo! All of Momo-chan's worries about this situation melted away in an instant! She'll find out what's going on! [leaves]

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] Don't take it personally Shohei-kun... I just think this is the best course of action. [leaves]

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] ...

**The situation we're in... what is the truth about it? We did decide we weren't at Hope's Peak Academy, but what does that actually mean for us? Perhaps it's best to not try and wrap my brain around it now and just leave the building. We can't stay here forever, after all.**

_(Talk to: Ryo Shohei)_

**Taiki Noboru:** H-hey, are you alright?

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] What?

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] What in God's name do you think you're doing, trying to talk to me?

**...That's actually a legitimate question. It was a pretty bad idea.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] ...Though, this does give me the chance to say something I wanted to eventually.

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] I accepted Hope's Peak's invitation is for more status than I already have, not to make friends. I would never bother with you lot of my own accord.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What the hell? What do you think you're even saying!?

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Oh? You talked to me and didn't prepare to be insulted? That's on you. I'm saying, don't any of you dare think we're on the same level. That's all.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**This guy is seriously in his own little world, isn't he? And just after he got chewed out by everyone too... I really hope someone knocks him off his high horse sooner or later.**

_(Talk to: Mysterious Girl)_

**Taiki Noboru:** What do you think about this building's purpose now? Do you think you were wrong?

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...Hm?

**Mysterious Girl:** [disinterested] Eh, maybe.

**Taiki Noboru:** Huh?

**I think I just suffered immense personality whiplash... She looked so serious before, but suddenly her eyes were droopy and her demeanour calm.**

**Mysterious Girl:** [quizzical] I thought I was right at the time. But if I'm not, perhaps I'm not that kind of person?

**Mysterious Girl:** [disinterested] My role in this group isn't the know-it-all then? What is it? Do you have any ideas?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What are you talking about? You're trying to... make up your own personality?

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] My memories still haven't come back, I have no choice.

**I suppose that's true... Not remembering anything about yourself, plunged into this weird predicament... I can't imagine what she's feeling right now.**

_(Talk to: Sumiko Chinatsu)_

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Isn't it wonderful when awful people get what's coming to them?

**Taiki Noboru:** Shohei-kun? I gotta agree with you there.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] The royalty-types are never actually good at leadership, you know. They're not a people person such as myself.

**Ah, that's right, didn't Chinatsu try and appoint herself as our leader? She must be a little upset her position was swiped from her.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] You're thinking this situation is out of my expertise, right? Well... you'd be correct. I simply hope everything will turn out okay.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Hmhm.

**She seemed genuinely sweet there, but the fake smile she has painted on her face is really distracting. I don't particularly like being around her...**

_(Talk to: Takahiro Katashi)_

**Taiki Noboru:** You didn't go with Rikuto-kun?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] No... I'm... much more apprehensive about all this than him, it seems.

**Taiki Noboru:** I'd personally say that's a good thing

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Thanks. But still, I'm really hoping to be proved wrong.

**Taiki Noboru:** We all are.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] ...

**I can't believe I prefer it when he's happy-go-lucky... For some reason I feel responsible for his change of attitude.**

_(Talk to: Keiko Kohaku)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Y-you saw it, didn't you? How that door was shut tight?

**Taiki Noboru:** I definitely saw it... Whoever made that broadcast must've opened it somehow.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] But what's the point of that? Keeping us locked in here only to let us out just like that?

**Taiki Noboru:** Maybe they needed us to introduce ourselves?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [surprised] Hey! You may be onto something there-

**Keiko Kohaku:** [surprised] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] ...my friend!

**She brushed it off effortlessly! And we're friends already?**

_(Talk to: Ayane Midori)_

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] How peculiar... You noticed the way the doors opened, correct?

**Taiki Noboru:** Yeah, they were like the doors of a spaceship or something...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Quite a contrast to the rest of the building, isn't it? Perhaps a clue.

**It seems Midori can think on her feet as well. I suppose I should give her credit where it's due.**

_(Talk to: Akio Kenichi)_

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

**I'm surprised he isn't freaking out more honestly. Even so, I probably shouldn't try to talk to him.**

_(Talk to: Yuuna Tsukiko)_

**Taiki Noboru:** What do you think we should do, Tsukiko-san?

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] Huh? You want my opinion...?

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...I don't know. I'm just going to go along with whatever everyone else does.

**Taiki Noboru:** That's right, you... uh, don't enjoy conversations.

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] ...

**She glared daggers at me. So this is what it's like to get years stripped away from your life...**

_(Examine: Exit)_

**With a shaky first step, I made my way over towards the open doors.**

(Courtyard - Main Area)

**I heard the bottoms of my shoes click and clack on a new surface. A cobblestone path connected the building I was just in to other plots of land off in the distance. Where all the paths met they surrounded an impressive-sized bronze statue; one probably supposed to evoke a feeling of protection, but because of its design it just felt like it was looming menacingly over me...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] I don't think I've ever been in grass this tall before... It's getting at an itch I've had all day!

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] Hmm, there's a market for an automatic crotch-itcher? I see, I can probably have a design ready in jus-

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] How are you even able to think about that stuff right now...? And when did I mention crotch!?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What are you two even doing?

**Yamato and Yumi were both off the path, skulking around in the grass.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] Looking for clues, obviously! If I wanted to hide something for the people I abducted to discover and cling to for a small sense of hope, I'd hide it in the grass.

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** I don't think we should be searching that thoroughly just yet... Where is everyone else?

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] I think Aki-san made a break for the forest, but Masuyo-san probably caught her.

**Forest... I didn't notice before, but this entire area is surrounded by a thick barrier of trees. We're not technically cut off from the world here, but it feels... claustrophobic for an outside area.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] Everyone else should be by the statue...

**Taiki Noboru:** I see, I'll be going there too then.

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] See ya! We'll be right behindja!

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] ...Actually, I'm going too.

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] ...

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Ah, Momo-chan is just that annoying when she's being herself huh...

**Taiki Noboru:** ...You can join us if you want, you know.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Aha, a pity invitation... ahuhuhu...

**The three of us walked towards the statue, which was quite the fair distance away. On the way there we saw Masuyo and Aki walking together, obviously just having come from the treeline. Aki waved at us with her entire body while Masuyo, noticing the company, pulled a twig from her hair and forced a smile.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [waving] Hell-ooo! That forest is totally penetrable, but Masuyo-san told me we should wait for everyone else...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Heh... at least.

**The other side of the forest that surrounds us... I wonder what's there?**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Ah, you've all come... Hopefully everyone else will be here in a sec too.

**I looked back at the building. There were a few people walking outside, everyone should be in one place in no time.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] The statue looks awesome, doesn't it? I wonder what it's supposed to be.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] ...It looks like a bear.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Eh? A bear?

_[(BGM: Rise of the Ultimate)](https://youtu.be/zSHvUG5W7kE) _

_(The eight students looking up at the statue.)_

**Haruto Yamato:** I don't think I've ever seen a bear in real life before, but do they really have such a jagged, evil looking eye?

**Momoko Yumi:** That's supposed to be an eye...? I thought it was like, a gash or a wound or something.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** Look at the plaque on the statue's base. It's a little worse for wear, but you can read it.

**Kotone Masuyo:** 'Monokuma'... So, Monobear?

 

**I heard the sound of more people approaching, but I didn't turn to look at them. My gaze was fixed firmly on the statue's face. Its snarled expression. Like it was laughing at me.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] What on Earth is that...? Who would build such a grotesque statue?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] It's terrifying.

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] ...

**She pushed past me and made her way closer to the plaque so she could read it herself.**

**Mysterious Girl:** [staring blankly] Mono-

**???:** Kuma!

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Mysterious Girl:** [frightened] What!?

**The person probably most confident out of us all jumped backwards like a scared rabbit.**

**???:** The legend is true! Say his name three times and he'll appear! What's that? 'Monobear' doesn't count? Try telling that to some people!

**...**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] That's... the voice on the monitor...

**???:** He enters the fray once again... Monokuma! Your new headmaster!

[ _(BGM: Momomomonokuma!)_ ](https://youtu.be/JlfyPWkDIHw)

_(The sixteen students stand in disarray as a plush bear, identical to the one depicted in the bronze statue, jumps out of nowhere and lands right in front of them.)_

_[(BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson)](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk) _

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] ...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] ...

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] ...

**...**

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] What the... hell!?

**???:** [angry] Yes, yes, a subdued reaction is more natural, but come on! You've gotta be doing this on purpose!

**???:** [facing away] Ruining my big entrance scene... you meanies.

**Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] ...Hey, uh, what the hell is that? A toy bear?

**???:** [facing away] 'A toy bear' she says... ahaha...

**Monokuma:** [lunging] I'm Monokuma! Does the youth of today not know how to read!?

**Mysterious Girl:** [frightened] Gh!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] The thing in the statue...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [scared] *You're* the headmaster?

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] That's right! You, the new class of Hope's Peak Academy, meeting your headmaster for the first time...

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Such a momentous occasion, isn't it?

**...Headmaster...? *This thing*!?**

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Wh-what the... wh-what the fuck is h-happening!?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] ...Uh...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] So, like, I was right? We're at Hope's Peak? For sure?

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] What the hell is wrong with you...? H-how do you still think this is normal!?

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Tsukiko-san is correct! This is most certainly not a normal school experience...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Wh-what do you mean by that...?

**Monokuma:** [curious] Huh? You haven't figured that out already?

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [frustrated] I'm sorry, I'm going to need a little longer to accept we're having a conversation with a toy bear...

**Monokuma:** [angry, brandishing claws] You...! Does a toy bear have these!?

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Monokuma:** [giggling] There we go. Now then...

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] I am Monokuma, Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster! And all of you bastards are currently at the Hope's Peak Academy Off-Academy Campus Grounds!

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] Off-Academy... Campus Grounds...

**Monokuma:** [giggling] It's something they - I mean *we* - have been working on for a while. A secret hush-hush project, you see.

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] Secret... so that's why we didn't know about it?

**Monokuma:** [blushing] You're smarter than you look! Allow me to explain in more detail.

_[(BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring)](https://youtu.be/zpkl30bTHhw) _

_(Monokuma is wearing a graduate cap and holding a wooden stick, which he uses to point at a blackboard. On the blackboard are sixteen stick figures, which crudely sway from side to side.)_

**Monokuma:** Hope's Peak Academy is all about cultivating talent! But at the end of the day, it just feels like a normal school, doesn't it? We want to change that!

**Monokuma:** That's why this facility was built! Here our students will live out their lives under our surveillance, free from the influence of the outside world.

**Monokuma:** The end goal of this project is to turn all sixteen of you into the Ultimate Hope! Talented individuals who can combat any despair! Nice, isn't it?

 

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] It sounds like a boarding school... Do we really have those in Japan?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Why the fuck weren't we told about this!? I don't care if it's supposed to be a secret, that doesn't mean you can abduct people!

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] Yeah, I'm not s-staying here! I bet you didn't even discuss this with my doctor!

**Monokuma:** [curious] Language, missy. And there are plenty of medical supplies available here, I'll see none of you come to any harm!

**...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] There's something you're not telling us, isn't there? Something you're glossing over.

**Monokuma:** [sweating] Up!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] There's more? All this is a lot of information already...

**Monokuma:** [facing away] Hmm, there might be a few more things... Let's see...

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] That's right! I forgot to mention how long you'll be staying! And that's...

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Forever!

_[(BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine)](https://youtu.be/rKVty1HGvx8) _

**Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] For...ever...?

**Monokuma:** [laughing] You won't become the Ultimate Hope in a day or two, ya know? Or even a few years!

**Monokuma:** [curious] Forget about whatever lies beyond those trees. The Off-Academy Campus Grounds are now your entire world.

**Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] You can't be serious...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Hope's Peak Academy would not do this! What is going on!?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] I've noticed something. People really like to deny what's right in front of their faces. Even when they have all the proof they need.

**Monokuma:** [curious] Why is that? You'd assume it's to make themselves feel better, denying a horrible truth. But in actuality...

**Monokuma:** [laughing] ...the longer you cling onto hope, the more despair you will inevitably feel!

**...**

**This is insane... Why is this happening? Hope? Despair? What the hell do we have to do with any of this!? What the hell is going on!?**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] Our families! They wouldn't agree to this!

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] Th-that's right!

**Monokuma:** [angry] Oh really, what difference would it make if I told you your families agreed to this? Would it change your willingness to accept the situation in any way?

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Besides, that excuse doesn't really work for Shirenai-san, does it?

_(BGM: N/A)_

**...'Shirenai-san'?**

**Mysterious Girl:** [dead eyes] ...

**Monokuma:** [curious] Hm? That's your name isn't it? Mari Shirenai?

**Mysterious Girl:** [dead eyes] ...

**Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes] ...What?

_[(BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson)](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk) _

**Monokuma:** [sweating] Don't tell me! You forgot your name too!? I could've milked that for an end-game reveal, but instead it was just dropped here all careless-like...

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Oh well, you live and you learn. That's the stance I've taken after doing all these Games of Mutual K-

**Monokuma:** [sweating] ...

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] If Mari Shirenai is her true name, then you admit it? You've somehow tampered with our memories?

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Yeah, I had almost forgotten! Hope's Peak would never do something like that!

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...Ya know what? With me and my big mouth letting things slip like this...

**Monokuma:** [lunging] I refuse to answer any more questions! Figure it out on your own!

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] Your facade as a headmaster is breaking quite obviously...

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Anyway, introductions always go on for far too long, I know, but it's time to wrap it up! The last rule will now be explained!

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] Last... rule?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] No, fuck this! I'm not stickin' around to hear any more of this shit!

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Is that so? Even though it's about how you leave this place?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [surprised] ...What did you just say?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Got your attention now, bastards? Upupupu. Good, because this is the fun part.

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] To leave the Off-Academy Campus Grounds, a student must kill another student!

_[(BGM: Nightmare in Locker)](https://youtu.be/DSN7cGb_nKE) _

**...**

**...**

**If what I was feeling before was the most terrified I'd ever felt, this sent me above and beyond. My entire body froze, my very soul cowering in fear. For the first time I truly understood what it meant to be speechless, and it seems I wasn't alone. It took several painful seconds for someone to finally say something.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Now you've had your fun. It's time to drop this act.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Come out and show yourself!

**Monokuma:** [blushing] My my, what an interesting reaction! You're going to be a fun one, I think.

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Anyone else want to speak up? Curse my name? Vow to stop me? This is the time to get all that sappy crap out of the way.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tearful] Why...? Why are you doing this...?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] All this... it's all...

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying] It's all so stupid!

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] I still refuse to believe you're serious... What the hell is this?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] To think someone could come up with such a thing... Forcing people to kill each other...

**Monokuma:** [angry] Hey, that's where I draw the line! I'm not *forcing* you to do anything.

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Although if there's no killing for a while, I may have to give you a little push.

**Ayane Midori:** [frightened] This is what true evil looks like then... I didn't think it existed.

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] If you want to call me evil to make it easier to hate me, go ahead. But at the end of the day, you're the ones committing murder.

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furious] If this isn't evil, then what is!?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] This still... it has to be a joke, right? I mean, none of us... none of us are capable of killing each other, right?

**Monokuma:** [curious] Hm? But it's so easy. A whack to the head, a knife to the back, poison to their drink, your hands to their neck...

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] Stop it... Stop it!

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [serious] Under no circumstances would any of us kill another human being! That I firmly believe!

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] That's a lot of faith to put in people you've just met. Especially... uh, mystery girl, what was your name again?

**Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes] ...

**Mari Shirenai:** [furious] You...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] Hold on...

_[(BGM: New Classmate of the Dead)](https://youtu.be/2PK9c8RWjnQ) _

_(Keiko stands threateningly over Monokuma, holding her hockey stick like a sword.)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** I'm not gonna let you run your mouth any longer, you fuckin' piece of shit!

**Monokuma:** Awawawa! I guess this is a g-good time to mention the rule about harming the headmaster...

**Keiko Kohaku:** I figured as much. But even if something bad happens to me because of this, I'll still do it...

_(Zoom in on Keiko's fiery stare.)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** If it means nobody but me has to suffer, then I'll do it! That's the kind of person I want to be in these situations!

_(BGM: N/A)_

***thud***

**Keiko Kohaku:** ...Huh?

***thud***

***thud***

**Keiko Kohaku:**...H-huh?

_[(BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring)](https://youtu.be/zpkl30bTHhw) _

_(The mouth of the Monokuma statue has apparently opened. From it Monokumas fall to the ground, dust themselves off, and advance to the 'real' Monokuma's side.)_

**Monokuma:** My back-ups have arrived! From my near-infinite supply of them, of course. They don't have my lovable personality installed, but they're GREAT killing machines!

 

**Monokuma:** [blushing] I'll also take this time to bring up my razor-sharp claws again.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] Tch, this doesn't mean anything! I'll still beat all their-

_[(BGM: Moon on the Water)](https://youtu.be/yofsOSx6Y94) _

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] Kohaku-san, that's enough.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Huh?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] We don't want you getting hurt either.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Besides... it's pointless, isn't it?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] I'm glad the rest of you understand. There's no point in defying me.

**...No one had a response to that. We all just... stood there. Defeated.**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...I feel like this announcement has run its course. But before I go...

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Take these, they're your e-Handbooks! There's basic information about all of you on there, plus the school rules. Make sure not to lose them!

**Monokuma:** [curious] ...I'll just go around and give them to you, sound good?

**We all accepted the devices without any objections.**

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Goodbye for now, you bastards! And welcome to the Killing School Life! Bwahahaha! [leaves]

**Monokuma and his many back-ups slipped away into the darkness that had covered the area during all this. A darkness which washed over all of us.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Shit... I lost my cool there. Sorry everyone.

**Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] No way, Kohaku-san. You totally inspired me there...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] You have a way with words I wasn't expecting from... someone like you.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Heh... No just, normal compliment... But I'll take it.

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] ...Must I really have to be the bearer of bad news once again?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Oh, great, *you're* speaking up again.

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] It might not seem like it, but I don't enjoy being the one to do this. I'm just apparently the only one here with a realist perspective.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Realist perspective...?

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] It's unfortunate, but...

_[(BGM: New World Order)](https://youtu.be/m3EHCTP3jic) _

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] We can't be sure nobody here is capable of murder.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] Wh-what!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] You can't be serious!

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Monokuma said you're putting too much faith in people you've just met, and I agree. We can't possibly know what one another is thinking right now.

**Haruto Yamato:** [woeful] B-but-

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Unfortunately, I have to agree with him.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] Humans are very scary things, especially when desperate. I'm not saying anything *will* happen, but... it's best to be safe.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Chinatsu-san...?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...It's survival of the fittest, isn't it? The cautious ones, the ones watching their backs for predators... they'll survive...

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shadow over eyes] ...

**Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] ...I agree too.

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] I know my name now... Mari Shirenai. But that's just a name. I still don't know anything about who I am as a person. Or what I'm capable of.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] You all...

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** They're right.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Noboru-kun...?

**Taiki Noboru:** This situation is terrifying. I'm scared, everyone's scared... It's impossible to know what'll happen. It's impossible to know... that we couldn't do it.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**I don't even know what I'm saying... The words are just falling out of my mouth. But I can feel that I mean them.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Be completely honest with yourselves. When Monokuma first mentioned the killing rule, where did your mind wander to? Did you not consider it, for even a second?

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] ...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tearful] ...

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] I'm going to die here... I really am...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] ...I guess I was just being naive. Heh, wouldn't be the first time...

**One by one, we all accepted it. The reality of our situation. We all stopped trying to deny it, trying to believe we were the exception. We all stood there in silence.**

_(The sixteen students stand spread out, all eyeing each other suspiciously. In the outer ring were Ryuunosuke, Masaru, Takahiro, Daisuke, Haruto, Akio, Kotone and Momoko, meek and vulnerable. In the inner ring were Taiki, Mari, Yuuna, Sumiko, Ayane, Keiko and Sayuri, reserved but downcast. In the very centre was Ryo, defiant and hostile.)_

**It was in that moment Monokuma had us right where he wanted us.**

**We were distrustful, sizing each other up. Looking someone in the eyes and wondering if they were considering ending your life.**

**Perhaps some of us could become friends eventually, but in that moment we were all enemies. Enemies with a single, common goal in mind.**

**It was in that moment our Killing School Life truly began.**

 

_[(BGM: DANGANRONPA SUPER MIX)](https://youtu.be/_PQ2-NiMSXA) _

TAIKI NOBORU

RYUUNOSUKE YUUDAI

HARUTO YAMATO

KEIKO KOHAKU

SAYURI AKI

MASARU RIKUTO

TAKAHIRO KATASHI

AYANE MIDORI

DAISUKE HIDEYOSHI

MARI SHIRENAI

YUUNA TSUKIKO

RYO SHOHEI

SUMIKO CHINATSU

KOTONE MASUYO

MOMOKO YUMI

AKIO KENICHI

DANGANRONPA: YET ANOTHER KILLING SCHOOL LIFE

 

_[(BGM: Prologue - End)](https://youtu.be/D2QCzQMO_mo) _

Prologue - "Trapped Without Hope" END

Surviving Students: 16

****danganronpa.


	4. e-Handbook - Student Report Cards & Rules

(Welcome, TAIKI NOBORU.)

 

(Student Report Cards) 

TAIKI NOBORU

**Height** | 5'6''

 **Weight** | 143lbs

 **Chest** | 33''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | March 11th

 **Likes** | Gory horror movies

 **Dislikes** | Reality television

 **Talent** | Ultimate Movie Star

_(A pretty looking, if unremarkable high-school boy. Fairly long black hair with an ahoge perched on the top of his head. Blue eyes, fairly pale skin. Wearing a white collared shirt underneath an unbuttoned gakuran jacket, which is missing a single gold button. His black pants are just barely too short to cover his ankles, exposing white socks tucked into smart black shoes. His usual expression is a slight frown.)_

 

RYUUNOSUKE YUUDAI

**Height** | 6'0''

 **Weight**  | 176lbs

 **Chest** | 38''

 **Blood Type** | O

 **Date of Birth** | May 6th

 **Likes** | Diet soda

 **Dislikes** | People without life goals

 **Talent** | Ultimate Police Officer

_(A boy who feels older than he actually is. Atop his head is a policeman's cap, complete with a shiny gold badge, covering his spiky brown hair. His shirt and pants are both light and dark blue respectively. Strapped to his belt are a police baton and walkie-talkie. Brown eyes, average complexion. He can switch from serious and scary to a big goofy grin on the fly.)_

 

MASARU RIKUTO

**Height** | 5'6''

 **Weight**  | 156lbs

 **Chest** | 34''

 **Blood Type** | B

 **Date of Birth** | April 2nd

 **Likes** | Things that don't need a camo pattern having a camo pattern

 **Dislikes** | Cold soups

 **Talent** | Ultimate War Historian

_(A boy who looks a little rough, but is very warm and inviting. Very short brown hair, almost the same colour as his skin. Green eyes. Wears a dark green hoodie along with black military boots. Has a camo satchel draped around his shoulder that he never seems to take anything out of. Always showing off his pearly white teeth with huge smiles.)_

 

TAKAHIRO KATASHI

**Height** | 5'9''

 **Weight** | 147lbs

 **Chest** | 35''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | September 23rd

 **Likes** | Elegant dresses

 **Dislikes** | Being the centre of attention

 **Talent** | Ultimate Beautician

_(A boy who tries to be nice to look at. Somewhat long black hair sprayed with hairspray. The only student who wears glasses, as well as the only one to have facial hair. His shirt and pants are completely black, while his shoes and belt (which doesn't fit him and is simply there for style) are a contrasting white. He is a tad self-conscious about how he expresses emotions.)_

DAISUKE HIDEYOSHI

**Height** | 6'3''

 **Weight**  | 198lbs

 **Chest** | 40''

 **Blood Type** | O

 **Date of Birth** | December 15th

 **Likes** | Machines with exposed parts

 **Dislikes** | People who are easily angered

 **Talent** | Ultimate Doctor

_(A boy who is the textbook definition of a gentle giant. Short, tidy brown hair and eyes of the same colour. Wears a white coat with red crosses on his lapels, which is just barely too small for him to be buttoned. Also wears brown slacks and loafers. Very rarely has a negative look on his face, and when he laughs he laughs hard.)_

 

RYO SHOHEI

**Height** | 5'7''

 **Weight**  | 150lbs

 **Chest** | 34''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | November 10th

 **Likes** | Seafood

 **Dislikes** | Coffee

 **Talent** | Ultimate Royalty

_(A boy whose appearance makes it obvious he's important somehow. He has purple hair, always styled to perfection. Fairly dark skin and purple eyes. Wears a spotless white suit and a black tie with the kanji of his last name 'Shohei' embroidered with gold thread. Velcro shoes. Sometimes wears reading glasses. Always trying to make himself seem as intimidating as possible.)_

 

HARUTO YAMATO

**Height** | 5'3''

 **Weight**  | 139lbs

 **Chest** | 31''

 **Blood Type** | AB

 **Date of Birth** | February 27th

 **Likes** | Shoujo anime

 **Dislikes** | Being alone

 **Talent** | Ultimate Memory

_(A unique boy who tries to look uninteresting. He has long, wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes that are rumoured to change colour depending on his mood. He's a little on the short side; his grey sweatshirt and standard black pants don't fit him too well. Wears sneakers. Usually looks very chill and approachable.)_

 

AKIO KENICHI

**Height** | 5'7''

 **Weight** | 134lbs

 **Chest** | 32''

 **Blood Type** | B

 **Date of Birth** | September 3rd

 **Likes** | Birds

 **Dislikes** | People the same age as him

 **Talent** | Ultimate Miracle

_(A sickly looking boy who doesn't put effort into his appearance. Has white hair and a permanent bedhead. The palest of the group by far. His outfit is a simple plain red shirt and baggy tan shorts. He has hazel eyes and always looks panicky and worried. Despite his looks he isn't incredibly unhealthy, it's mostly down to him not taking care of himself.)_

 

MARI SHIRENAI

**Height** | 5'7''

 **Weight** | 139lbs

 **Chest** | 37''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | December 31st

 **Likes** | ???

 **Dislikes** | ???

 **Talent** | Ultimate ???

_(A girl with a mysterious and threatening aura about her. Long red hair that is always neatly-combed but never properly styled. Finds make-up too much work. She always wears all black - a trench coat and boots. Apparently she wears something pastel and cute underneath, but has never shown it to anyone. Will usually look at you with a blank expression.)_

 

KOTONE MASUYO

**Height** | 5'4''

 **Weight** | 125lbs

 **Chest** | 36''

 **Blood Type** | O

 **Date of Birth** | June 10th

 **Likes** | Knick-knacks and useless trinkets

 **Dislikes** | People unwilling to learn

 **Talent** | Ultimate Teacher

_(A girl who is self-conscious about looking like a woman. She has light blonde hair styled in a ponytail, which sways from side to side as she talks. Soft skin. Wears a stark white dress shirt under a sky blue sweater, which is always sliding off her shoulders. Also wears a long green pencil skirt, and almost always has a smile painted on her face.)_

 

YUUNA TSUKIKO

**Height** | 5'1''

 **Weight**  | 99lbs

 **Chest** | 29''

 **Blood Type** | O

 **Date of Birth** | February 4th

 **Likes** | The sound of heavy rainfall

 **Dislikes** | Extroverted people

 **Talent** | Ultimate Occultist

_(A girl whose very appearance can give you clinical depression. Long, greasy black hair that is almost never combed. Very pale skin with dull dark eyes. Wears a dark purple mini dress, black tights and flat shoes. She always has her nails painted purple or red. She puts on a scary face almost constantly, but pretty much never means anyone genuine harm.)_

 

SUMIKO CHINATSU

**Height** | 5'5''

 **Weight**  | 134lbs

 **Chest** | 35''

 **Blood Type** | AB

 **Date of Birth** | January 18th

 **Likes** | Weak-willed people

 **Dislikes** | Bright colours

 **Talent** | Ultimate Public Speaker

_(A girl who's prim and proper looking, but also kind of scary. Long green hair. Her eyes are a beautiful gold, but she often keeps them closed. She wears a white wool sweater which looks a little too comfortable, as well as sandals with her toenails painted green. She's almost always smiling, but it's a mystery if she ever really means it. Her angry face is terrifying.)_

 

AYANE MIDORI

**Height** | 5'3''

 **Weight**  | 106lbs

 **Chest** | 31''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | July 2nd

 **Likes** | Cats (even prissy ones)

 **Dislikes** | Idol music

 **Talent** | Ultimate Poet

_(A girl who enjoys looking like a smart student. Long purple hair that flows gracefully down to her feet. Bright yellow eyes. Wears a stylized purple seifuku with a dark purple neckerchief. Black tights and heels. Her hands are apparently the most delicate in the world, and her nails are cut short. Her expression is always either disinterested or judgmental.)_

 

KEIKO KOHAKU

**Height** | 5'11''

 **Weight**  | 136lbs

 **Chest** | 34''

 **Blood Type** | A

 **Date of Birth** | April 30th

 **Likes** | People who are easily-trusting

 **Dislikes** | Fast food

 **Talent** | Ultimate Hockey Player

_(A tall girl who seems too lean to play her sport. Short blue hair and eyes. Wears a comfy-looking sleeveless shirt; stark white other than the emblem of her team printed on the chest. A short blue skirt and long slender legs. She always has her hockey stick strapped to her back. Her expressions are always colourful, and when she's angry she's never scary.)_

 

MOMOKO YUMI

**Height** | 5'5''

 **Weight**  | 143lbs

 **Chest** | 36''

 **Blood Type** | O

 **Date of Birth** | July 21st

 **Likes** | Apocalyptic fiction

 **Dislikes** | People who tease

 **Talent** | Ultimate Roboticist

_(A girl who can look either annoying or fun, depending on the person. Frizzy but short blue hair, matching her eyes. Pale skin. Her dress seems to be made out of an unusual, itchy-looking fabric. It's tightly fitted around her chest, yet the skirt part is short but puffy like a ballgown. It's the same colour as her hair and eyes... and her tights. Likes to speak cutesy, mostly referring to herself as 'Momo-chan'.)_

 

SAYURI AKI

**Height** | 4'10''

 **Weight**  | 103lbs

 **Chest** | 27''

 **Blood Type** | B

 **Date of Birth** | August 7th

 **Likes** | Chankonabe

 **Dislikes** | Kiritanpo

 **Talent** | Ultimate Survivalist

_(A short girl who is confident in her ability to kick anyone's ass. Long orange hair that probably gets in the way a lot. Wears a lime green duffel coat, as well as denim shorts and long black socks. She has many cuts and bruises on her skin, each one with a story behind it. Always wears a confident smirk and has her hands on her hips. Her canines are like fangs.)_

 

(Rules & Regulations)

**Rule #1:** Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden, as is destruction of monitors and surveillance cameras.

 **Rule #2:** With limited restrictions, you are free to explore school grounds at your leisure. Attempting to leave school grounds is punishable by death.

 **Rule #3:** "Night-time" lasts from 10pm to 7am. Some areas will be restricted during night-time.

 **Rule #4:**  Sleeping outside of a dorm room is a punishable offence.

 **Rule #5:** Lending your e-Handbook to another student is a punishable offence.

 **Rule #6:**  Anyone who kills a fellow student will become "blackened" and graduate, unless they are discovered.

 **Rule #7:**  When a body is discovered by three or more people, an announcement will play to alert the other students.

 **Rule #8:**  After a murder has taken place, a class trial will be held. Students are recommended to investigate the death beforehand.

 **Rule #9:** If the blackened is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

 **Rule #10:** If the blackened is not discovered, the "spotless" students will be executed and the blackened will be allowed to leave the school grounds.

 **Rule #11:** The blackened may only kill a maximum of two people.

 **Rule #12:** Additional rules may be added at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poll for choosing your favourite characters + who you think will survive: https://goo.gl/forms/kqDvtV2pgnfMvxXb2
> 
> I hope the physical descriptions are detailed enough! I'm always very bad at visualizing my characters in my head.
> 
> Edit 21/02/18: Added pixel sprites


	5. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 1, Daily Life)

[ _(BGM: Chapter 3)_ ](https://youtu.be/q87RnMuJNt8)

Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" 

Daily Life 

 

[ _(BGM: Despair-Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/T048Hz17DbY)

_(The face of a man slowly fades into view. He's quite plain-looking, with no extremely distinct features - black hair and blue eyes. He's smiling warmly into the camera.)_

**???:** Taiki... You're really goin' through with this, huh?

 **???:** Hope's Peak Academy only accepts the best of the best. I'm not saying you can't reach that, but... as your father, I don't want to see your spirit broken.

 **???:** ...

 **???:** You've really grown into a good lad, haven't you? Well, if it's what you want to do. Me and your mother, we'll be behind you all the way.

_(The man's face suddenly ages slightly. It's barely noticeable, but there are wrinkles around his cheeks and a few grey hairs here and there.)_

**???:** You should be happier about this, you know! It's not exactly what you wanted, but...

 **???:** They say those who are accepted into Hope's Peak Academy will be set for life! You'll be set for life, Taiki!

 **???:** If your younger, starry-eyed self could see you now, I bet he'd be proud. Proud that at least in some form, his wild little dream became a reality.

 **???:** ...I'm proud of you.

_(The man's face is slowly obscured by a veil of darkness.)_

**...**

**My name is Taiki Noboru. People say that everyone is the protagonist of their own story. I don't disagree... but it's hard to imagine myself in such a role. I'm just not the hero type.**

_(Taiki is standing outside in the darkness, his face illuminated by his e-Handbook screen. He has a troubled expression.)_

**I don't think I'm a good person. Or a bad person, really. The person I am... isn't really anything. I don't take charge, and most of my life is reacting to things that are happening around me. I'm almost like a blank slate. I guess... average, is the word.**

**But in this situation, even that's been taken from me.**

_(On the e-Handbook screen is Taiki's report card. 'Taiki Noboru - Ultimate Movie Star'.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Wh...at...?

**With everything that’s happened today, I almost forgot the lie I told. Really, I must’ve looked ridiculous, suddenly grabbing at this device and desperately turning it on while everyone was still in shock at what we’d been through.**

**It’s good in a way. This has taken my mind off things. But it’s also filled my head with other thoughts to stress over... Why is my fake talent written here? I said I was the Ultimate Movie Star... but I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. Why is my fake talent the one listed on this device?**

**...It doesn’t matter. I’m well aware of that. I’m just trying to distract myself from... everything. Everything I just heard.**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Monokuma:_ ** _[neutral] I've noticed something. People really like to deny what's right in front of their faces. Even when they have all the proof they need._

 **_Monokuma:_ ** _[curious] Why is that? You'd assume it's to make themselves feel better, denying a horrible truth. But in actuality..._

 **_Monokuma:_ ** _[laughing] ...the longer you cling onto hope, the more despair you will inevitably feel!_

_(End flashback.)_

**...Everything... that’s about to happen.**

(Courtyard - Main Area) 

**When I looked up from the device, I felt the eyes of someone leering over me.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [staring] ...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Ah! S-sorry...

**Yamato’s meek voice seemed to break the painful silence.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] ...We can’t just stand here forever.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] What else can we do?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] I still say fighting our way out of this is the best option. Even if there’s so many of those Monokuma things, if we all work togeth-

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] Haven’t I just shown that all working together is impossible? Especially when the plan is something like that.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Hey! What do you mean!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Apologies, Kohaku-san; though I’m all for working together...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Even if it was two of us versus one of those things, that’s still two sets of claws...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] If Monokuma didn’t have the ability to kill us whenever he wanted, I doubt he’d be so carefree.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Our best option would be venturing out into the forest, yet the e-Handbook expressly forbids us from doing such a thing.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] You really think Monokuma would ‘k-word’ us for trying to leave?

 **Ayane Midori:** [mocking] ‘K-word’?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Hey! It’s not my fault I don’t wanna say it!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] It’s possible it’s just a bluff but... we don’t have enough information to decide if the risk is worth it.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] At the very least, we shouldn’t act on our own.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] Kh...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Whatever your views, Shohei, you can’t deny it’s better for us to *try* and work as a team.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] In theory. But all you need is one crafty, sneaky bastard to ruin everything.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Are you intentionally referring to yourself or what!?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Hehe, before the arguing breaks out... Momo-chan was wonderin’ something.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Aki-san, shouldn’t you be able to tell where we are and stuff? By looking at the stars?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Eh...? Uh...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Ah! Such a thing should be a piece of cake for the Ultimate Survivalist!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] Huh? Uh? Eh? Hm, l-lemme look for a sec...

**Aki-san looked up at the sky, and everyone else seemed to follow. It was... a strange sight, honestly. Tranquil, like the night sky always is, but I couldn’t shake the feeling I was staring up at it from an unknown location. It made me feel very alone.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [neutral] Eeeeeh, I think-

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] No, I know! We’re definitely still in Japan! ...Probably.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] Are you sure or aren’t you?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Alriiight, I never learned any stuff like that! Because...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] I, Sayuri Aki, have never gotten lost in my life! Even when my mom wanders off from me in the store I-

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] You know, maybe the better question isn’t exactly, ‘how do we leave here?’. Maybe it should be, ‘how did we get here?’.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Wha?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Does it even matter? I don’t see how information like that could be useful.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Well, if the mode of transportation was still here it’d be useful. But of course, that involves assuming something...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Assuming what...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] You know, there’s explaining information mysteriously, and then there’s being painfully obtuse.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Assuming we aren’t the only ones here.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] We’re not the only ones here?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] So, we are on the same page after all. Good.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] Shirenai is referring to whoever’s controlling Monokuma.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] Someone’s controlling Monokuma?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Yes. He’s not a real black-and-white demonic bear, you know.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] I do want to ask Yumi-san though...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] Do you think a robot such as Monokuma could act completely autonomously?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [surprised] Ah...! I wasn’t even thinking about him being a robot!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] Well... robots that good are only just now being produced. But I guess it isn’t completely impossible, the owner just has to be someone insanely rich.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [frown, narrow eyes] I see, not impossible then...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Sorry but, if money was a deciding factor, wouldn’t it make sense to assume there isn’t just one person behind this?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [eyes closed] That’s a very good point...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] So not just one person is behind all this, but an entire group of people... That certainly makes sense.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] I understand now, Shirenai-sama... You’re trying to unite everyone against a single ‘mastermind’, rather than themselves... Very good.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Thank you. I hope it works.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Great idea, Shirenai-chan!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] If the destruction of our captor is within our reach, I don’t see why another method could cross someone’s mind.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Colour me impressed, I don’t see anything wrong with that logic.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**For a moment the horrible, stiff air that had surrounded us melted away. It was a sort of abstract goal: to find whoever had captured us and stop them. But anything we could cling to was important. Anything to stop our minds wandering.**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] Where do we sleep?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Eh...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] I completely forgot about that... where *do* we sleep?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] But now that you mention it, I feel drained... I don’t think I’ve sat down at all today.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Rest would definitely do us all some good.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Well, there are other paths that we can take. Perhaps one of those leads somewhere?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] The other paths? It’s dark now, so I can’t tell for sure, but I remember noticing they didn’t lead anywhere...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Katashi-kun is correct. At the very least, they don’t lead to other buildings. Just empty plots of land.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Ah! But there was that weird thing, remember?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] ‘Weird thing’...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Yep! Definitely a weird thing! It was pretty close to the building, to the left of it.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] I think I remember a weird thing... It’s possible.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Then, as long as there’s still a weird thing out there, we should check it out and sleep later.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Fine...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] But if my legs fall off from all this walkin’ around, I’m smacking you with ‘em!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] I... suppose I’ll take that risk.

**Unlike before, we all began to head to our destination as a team. Everyone except...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] Noboru-kun...?

[ _(BGM: Darkness Time)_ ](https://youtu.be/qo2s7WCdH8g)

**Taiki Noboru:** Ah...!

**It honestly feels like I forgot I was even standing there. I was just listening to everyone else talk amongst themselves, as if I was just an onlooker. My feet were firmly planted to the ground and my gaze directed at nothing. I must have looked so bizarre.**

**Taiki Noboru:** S-sorry, I’ll start walking...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Actually, I’d like if we could walk together. It’d be fun to talk.

**I didn’t say anything. I just started walking, and Yuudai followed at my side.**

_(Taiki and Ryuunosuke are walking together in the dark courtyard.)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** ...I actually didn’t have a topic in mind. I just figured you looked like you needed someone to talk to.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Not really. But I appreciate it.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Are you sure you didn’t have a topic?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** Heh, I’m that transparent, am I? Well, I bet you can guess what’s on my mind...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** What you said back there... I guess I’m just wondering. Was it a heat of the moment thing, or...?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I’m not sure.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** That makes sense... In any case, I’m sorry for how I reacted.

 **Taiki Noboru:** How you reacted...?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** It was pretty unprofessional. I should be using my talent in this situation to keep everyone calm, yet I let my emotions about all this overtake me.

 **Taiki Noboru:**...Yuudai-kun, I wasn’t even thinking about that. If you think reacting like you did was unprofessional, then what does that make me?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** You’re not used to all this, idiot. I am. Though, I guess that’s why I reacted as strongly as I did... I’ve looked into the eyes of killers before. I know how to spot someone who is capable of doing such a thing. And I know for a fact that no one here is.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** So, even if you’re scared and unsure of yourself, just know that I trust you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

**I can’t say what I’m thinking. That what he’s trying to do... It’s just meaningless words of hope attempting to make me feel better. I know it’s not his intention, but he’s put me in a situation where I can’t say anything but meaningless words of hope of my own.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Thank you, Yuudai-kun.

**However, there’s at least one thing I can tell him with 100% certainty.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I don’t think you’re capable of it either.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** Ha, that makes me happy... Thank you, Noboru-kun.

 

**We walked in silence the rest of the way. I could feel Yuudai’s presence to my right, constantly wanting to interject with nothing in particular to keep my mind occupied. But it seems he could never find the right words.**

**I was pretty thankful for that. Maybe tomorrow I could appreciate his intentions, but now, right after all this has been dropped on me...**

**Sayuri Aki:** There it is! The thing!

**Everyone was already there once we arrived, of course. They were all crowded around something - I had to stand on my toes to see what it was. Even then, I wasn’t sure. The best thing I could compare it to was the controls of a spaceship. Very sci-fi, again completely out of place with the dilapidated building and old-looking statue.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] That definitely looks important. I wonder why the rest of us didn’t notice it.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] It’s quite a walk... Aki-san and I were the only ones to venture over here.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Don’t forget it has only just gotten dark. Its silver surface gleams in the moonlight quite well.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Indeed... I can see my reflection in it.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] It reminds me of when the doors opened. I think our hunch was right, there’s definitely something weird with how this place is designed.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Ugh, and we’re expected to stay the night here...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Should we try to figure out what this is for? Or is that too risky?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] Why would we come out here if we weren’t going to mess with it...?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] That’s quite a good point... So who wants to do the honours?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Shouldn’t Yumi-chan do it? Since she’s good with machines and stuff.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] Me!? But what if it’s hooked up to explode or something... I wouldn’t put it past this place!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Is it? You should know, since you’re good with machines and stuff.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Don’t make me defend against the same point twice...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] If all else fails, I can try smackin’ it around a bit.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] That might be the worst idea I’ve heard today, and that’s saying something.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] ...This is insufferable. Is none of the motley crew going to try anything?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] You’re really being difficult on purpose, aren’t you?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Anyway, if you’re all quite finished here, I’ll take my leave and start practicing sleeping with one eye open.

 **Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] Useful.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] Don’t quip at me-

***click***

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] ...?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] What was that...?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...Hm. Sorry, I touched it.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Touched it? You mean you pressed a button?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] No, just touched it.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] U-uh, is no one gonna mention that sounded *suspiciously* like a bomb being activated? Like, I’m not an expert or anything...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Oh! Oh! I am! And...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] That... sure sounded like a bomb.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] Waaah! Should we take cover!? And you make exploding robots!?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] What kind of self-respecting roboticist makes a robot *designed* to blow up!?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] If it were a bomb, wouldn’t it have exploded by now?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] That would be preferable to listening to more idiotic back-and-forth-

**The ground began to shake. Wildly.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] W-what the hell!?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [scared] One remark... I-I made one remark and God himself is punishing me.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] I-I think it was two remarks, actually.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] Wait. Look at the device.

_(As the ground shakes, the device descends into the earth. Another building slowly comes to stand in its place, but it doesn’t rise from the ground. It unfolds out of it, as if from a pop-up book. Yet once it had seemingly finished being... created, it looked like a completely inconspicuous building, like the one stood next to it. A sign hung from its doorknob that read - “Dormitory”.)_

**It’s not like I was desensitized to bizarre sights at this point. When I saw that old building, one that looks like it had always stood there, create itself from thin air, my entire world was shattered.**

**Just like when I woke up. Just like when I saw Monokuma. Just like when I was told what we’re doing here. I suppose I’ve really just ran out of ways to describe it.**

 

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] ...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] What the hell... is with this place!?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] Th-that’s not even sci-fi... That’s just totally impossible...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] It’s like... this place is futuristic, while also trying to be like an everyday school.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Conflicting meanings? What amateurs.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] I don’t think poetry and architecture are comparable... Hehe...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...Do we go inside?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] It says ‘Dormitory’... I suppose it’s where we’ll be staying.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] No way! Are you joking? What if it folds back up with us in it!?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Didn’t we already discuss that? Monokuma could prolly kill us however he wants, why’d he do it this way?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Plus, honestly, I’m past the point of caring. If there’s a soft bed in there, you can drag me out kickin’ and screamin’.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] It’s... definitely beginning to wear on me.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] It’d be nice to escape from all this, if only just for eight hours...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Eight hours? In this place? Dream big, I guess.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] It seems we’ve already decided...

**I definitely have my anxieties about entering that building myself, but as I pondered them the more relaxed of us were already going inside. I shouldn’t keep standing here lost in my thoughts for a second time in a row...**

**...Plus, the more I think about it, the more tired I really am.**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**The decor of this place was a little nicer than the last. More homely, which I suppose makes sense. The floor was covered in dark red carpet and the walls black wallpaper which seemed to shimmer slightly in the artificial yellow lighting. Once again, it feels like this building has always stood here...**

**Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] Wow, it actually looks nice!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Completely not what I was expecting! It feels more like a hotel...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] I’m thoroughly impressed... This place has such a comfortable atmosphere!

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [appears, blushing] Yes yes! Here at Hope’s Peak Academy’s Off-Academy Campus Grounds, our main concern is your comfort! Even in death...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] Gaaaahhh!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] You! What the fuck do you think you’re doin’ here!?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Just when things were beginning to get pleasant...

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] That’s the name of the game! Whenever you begin to forget about the Killing School Life, it comes back to bite you in the hiney!

 **Monokuma:** [facing away] Shouldn’t students be happy to be around their headmaster, anyway?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Actually, I know for a fact you’re not the headmaster of Hope’s Peak. Jin Kirigiri is.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Perhaps you should stop that tiring charade then?

 **Monokuma:** [sweating] Ah... Getting scolded by Shohei-kun... Am I the last character that’s had to deal with this?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Look, what do you want? You obviously want something, or you wouldn’t have come here.

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] Wonderful deductive skills, just like I’d expect from the Ultimate Police Officer! I came to deliver your room keys. Gather around, there should be one for each of-

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...What?

 **Monokuma:** [sweating] Um... Has there always been sixteen of you?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Eh?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] I remember counting everyone when we first woke up... There are definitely sixteen of us.

 **Monokuma:** [sweating] Ah... I suppose I couldn’t tell because of all the background characters...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] ...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

 **Monokuma:** [facing away] But that’s a big problem indeed... After all, this school was built with only fifteen students in mind.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Fifteen students?

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] Fifteen dorms for fifteen students! Plus my office, but that’s off-limits of course.

**I looked around. There were eight doors to the left of me and seven to the right. Fifteen. The hallway continued, so there could’ve been more dorms, but Monokuma seems genuinely concerned.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] You mean you don’t have enough dorm rooms for us?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Isn’t it obvious? Someone on your staff sucks ass at counting!

 **Monokuma:** [lunging] No! There were definitely supposed to be only fifteen students here! Which means...

[ _(BGM: DISTRUST)_ ](https://youtu.be/7Sbcm-Hb8Sk)

**Monokuma:** [laughing] One of you doesn’t belong here!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] What?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes] ...

 **Ayane Midori:** [concerned] What do you mean, ‘doesn’t belong here’?

 **Monokuma:** [showing black side] I mean, they’re someone who isn’t supposed to participate in the killing game. Someone I don’t even know about...

 **Monokuma:** [curious] I wonder which of you it is...?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] Sh-shouldn’t you know that? If what you’re saying is true...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] It isn’t. He’s just saying that to cause another divide between us.

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] I never lie about important plot developments! Plus, can’t you see for yourself? This building was only designed for fifteen guests.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] If it’s true, and one of us really isn’t supposed to be here... What does that mean exactly?

 **Monokuma:** [curious] Who knows? Maybe they’re a traitor within your group? Or perhaps even this ‘mastermind’ themselves you were talking about?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [frown, narrow eyes] You heard that?

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] Of course! I hear and see everything that goes on within these school grounds!

 **Monokuma:** [sweating] The mastermind is a pretty wild idea but... If it’s true, wouldn’t in your ranks be the safest place for them to hide?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Don’t listen to him. He’s talking shit and trying to scare you all.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Y-yeah... In any case...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] We can think about things tomorrow! Gimme my room key!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Wait, but what should we do? Someone isn’t going to have a room.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] The rules strictly forbid sleeping outside of a dorm room...

 **Monokuma:** [facing away] Eh... I suppose I can bend the rules just this once...

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] Yes, whoever doesn’t have a room can stay in the lounge! I’ll lock the door once night-time begins so you’re not a sitting duck to any prowling killers.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] You’re beyond aggravating.

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] Goodnight you bastards! Your first real day partaking in the killing game begins tomorrow! Sweet dreams. [leaves]

[ _(BGM: Darkness Time)_ ](https://youtu.be/qo2s7WCdH8g)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Damn it...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I think Kohaku-san had the right idea... We can think about all this after a good night’s rest.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [panicking] That is, if you want to listen to me! I’m not the traitor, y-you know...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Calm down, Masuyo-san. I don’t think anyone suspects you.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Ah! But wouldn’t the mastermind try to take the form of the bland, kind, ray-of-sunshine character?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] E-eh!? That was almost a compliment...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] We shouldn’t be suspecting each other. That’s just what Monokuma wants.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Even now, you still think this working-together business is a good idea? Even when we have reason to believe one of us isn’t who they seem?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] You’re pretty brave speaking up like this when you have ‘traitor’ written on your face...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Come on everyone, even against Shohei-kun, we shouldn’t be distrustful...

**It was easy to say we shouldn’t be distrustful, but I’m sure even the most reasonable of us there were considering who it could be. Personally, what Shohei said was sticking out to me.**

**‘Someone that isn’t who they seem’...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Hey, Shirenai-chan? You look kinda pale...

**As my head turned to look at Rikuto, I caught a glimpse of everyone else. All eyes were on Shirenai.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [eyes closed] ...I see, so that’s how it is.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [panicking] A-ah, Shirenai-san, I’m sorry!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] You do have to admit, you’re the most suspicious individual here. What with your memory loss and unknown talent...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [eyes closed] Yeah. It makes sense.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Alright, I think it’s time to put an end to this. Let’s decide on who gets which room.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Y-yes, good idea.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [eyes closed] ...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] How do we decide it fairly? Anyone have any ide-

***bang***

**...*lock*...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] ...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] What was that? It sounded like a door closing...

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] And being locked. One of the dorm rooms?

**We all looked around at each other.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Hey, the frail kid isn’t here! Where’d he go!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] ‘Frail kid’... You could be a little nicer...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] He must’ve locked himself in one of the rooms.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Oi, Kenichi!

**Chinatsu began knocking on the door closest to her, not even knowing if Kenichi was inside it.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] We should probably just leave him b-

 **Akio Kenichi:** Go away! I... I-I don’t want anything to do with any of you! Leave me alone!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...

**With a sour look on her face, Chinatsu relented.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] We should just let him have it. He’s the most scared out of all of us.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] He’s probably seeing himself as the ‘easy kill’... Just trying to survive...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] If I was the physically weakest of the group, that’s what I’d do! It’s only natural!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] It’s horrible to think he’s feeling like that, but I suppose it makes sense...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Anyway, even if it’s just fourteen rooms between fifteen people, that’s still a problem. We need to have a fair way to decide who has to sleep in the lounge.

 **Ayane Midori:** [pondering] Hmm...

**After humming in contemplation, Midori reached for her breast pocket and began pulling out pen after pen.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] How many do you have in there!?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Enough to consider myself prepared. And to clean my ears.

**Once she had pulled out fifteen of them, she also took out a scrunched-up piece of paper and laid it onto the floor.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Only one of these pens is out of ink. Choose one carefully and scribble on the paper in front of you.

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] Let these tools of human expression seal your fate for today.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] So, like drawing straws?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Bluntly put, but yes.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] You’re so extra, but good idea.

**Yamato was the first to walk up to her and take a pen. It wasn’t much of a surprise to him that he was safe.**

**With that, everyone else began to follow, some of them drawing specific things. Hideyoshi drew a heart. Tsukiko drew some sort of symbol I didn’t recognize. Aki seemed hell-bent on writing her last name. I just stood there and watched, hoping I wouldn’t have to do anything at all, while I felt a presence behind me...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

**Shirenai had been quiet before, but now her quietness seems different. It feels like she’s trying to lurk outside the group instead of somewhat taking charge like earlier. And her stare... It was always frightening to me, but now... I don’t know.**

**Why do I care anyway?**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Noboru-kun, Shirenai-san?

 **Taiki Noboru:** A-ah!

**I have to stop zoning out like that... Once I realized Shirenai wasn’t going to move, I walked up to the two pens that were left, took one without thinking and began to scribble on the page.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] ...Looks like your fate is sealed.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] Heh, bad luck dude.

**I looked at the dry pen tip with exasperation. Dammit, aren’t I supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student? Is this payback for giving a fake talent? Then I remembered how comfy the seating in the lounge was and started to have second thoughts...**

**...Ha, it’s fun to worry about this stuff rather than the bigger picture.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] W-well then, guess that’s that. We should get to bed.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Tomorrow is a new day! Who knows what it’ll bring!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Hopefully nothing we can’t get through...

**The air was a mix of general unease, plus a dash of hopefulness. Tomorrow is a new day indeed. One that hopefully won’t be as eventful as this one...**

_(BGM: N/A)_

(First Building - Lounge) 

**I made my way back to the building I woke up in with groggy footsteps. Now that I was completely alone, it felt like everything I had just been through was slowly washing off me. I didn’t exactly feel optimistic about the future, but surprisingly I wasn’t thinking about it too much. I was mostly thinking about the much-needed sleep I was about to get.**

**The lights in the lounge had been dimmed thankfully. I closed the door behind me, picked the most comfortable-looking couch and lowered my body onto it...**

***lock*!**

**Monokuma:** Upupupu...

**...Monokuma did say he’ll be locking the door behind me, but that did scare the shit out of me for a second. Not long after that happened, the monitor in the room flickered to life.**

***ding dong, bing bong***

_(The monitor turns on to reveal Monokuma. He’s sitting at a desk with a microphone just under his face. It’s barely visible, but he seems to be wearing a tie.)_

**Monokuma:** Attention students! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially “night-time”.

 **Monokuma:** During night-time, certain areas of the school will be off-limits, so please exercise caution when walking around. That goes for both potential victims and killers!

 **Monokuma:** Sweet dreams!

_(The monitor shuts off.)_

 

**Just like before, another reminder of this killing game that we’re in. It’s doing just as he wants; if he didn’t mention it again and again I might be able to keep my mind off it. Now, even barely conscious, my mind starts wandering.**

**I start thinking about our most troublesome members - Shohei, Kenichi and Shirenai. I start thinking about those who have only shown kindness - Rikuto, Masuyo and Hideyoshi. And I start to think about what Yuudai said to me...**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Ryuunosuke Yuudai:_ ** _[smiling, arms folded] I’ve looked into the eyes of killers before. I know how to spot someone who is capable of doing such a thing. And I know for a fact that no one here is._

 **_Ryuunosuke Yuudai:_ ** _[grinning, arms behind head] So, even if you’re scared and unsure of yourself, just know that I trust you._

_(End flashback.)_

**Technically I don’t have any reason to not take his word for it. He’s dealt with murderers before he says... But how does he know how the average person will react to the situation we’re in? In my eyes, even the most kindhearted person might break from this kind of pressure...**

**If I can think that, what does that mean I’m capable of?**

**...I don’t enjoy the company of anyone here all that much, and some of them might even be genuinely bad people. But I can’t see myself having the ability to take any of their lives.**

**...But how do I know for sure that I won’t?**

**God, I’m having a circular conversation with myself... I’ve never thought about things this hard before. I’m usually a heavy sleeper in fact! I should just let myself slip away...**

**...**

 

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

MONOKUMA THEATRE 

_(Monokuma is standing triumphantly in some kind of pink, magical place. He’s wearing a black corset with an incredibly poofy skirt, and two long golden locks of hair are flowing gracefully from behind his ears.)_

**Monokuma:** The first day at your new job always suck, ya know?

 **Monokuma:** You gotta deal with new sights, new smells, new people... and new pains in the ass!

 **Monokuma:** Not only that, but you gotta deal with making a good first impression! Your entire new social life could hinge on whether or not you brushed your teeth!

 **Monokuma:** What I’m saying is, even for a bear like me, life is tough! So what helps me power through it?

 **Monokuma:** A positive outlook? Appreciating the little things? More than anything, I just live on out of spite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first chapter of the first... chapter, this was pretty scary to write... If you have any thoughts, whether positive or negative, feel free to give me them!


	6. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 2, Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this year off by finally getting this thing out...

***ding dong, bing bong***

_(The monitor turns on.)_

**Monokuma:** Attention students! It is now 7am.

 **Monokuma:** Rise and shine! Be sure to face this new day of Mutual Killing with a smile on your face!

_(The monitor turns off.)_

 

(First Building - Lounge) 

**The moment the announcement played, my eyes opened. As soon as it finished, I closed them tightly.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Gh...

**Since I wasn’t in a bed, I couldn’t even cover my face with my pillow. All I could do is lie there. At the very least I wanted to clear my thoughts before I faced the others.**

**...You know, you never really appreciate how calming a sight your own bedroom is until you wake up somewhere else. Opening your eyes somewhere unfamiliar automatically gives you the sensation that something is wron-**

***growl*...**

**...**

**...Right. Food. Did I even eat anything at all yesterday? I guess I should head to the dining hall. If they’re as hungry as I am, everyone else should be heading there too.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/-fxT8Ev1AvU)

(First Building - Dining Hall) 

**The dining hall was the next room along, so it was barely a walk, although my grogginess certainly didn’t speed me up. I thought I was going to be the first person there, but a couple people were waiting for me.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Noboru-kun! Good morning.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Did you sleep well?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Hopefully the lounge was comfortable!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...

 **Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Did you sleep in those clothes? You... you stink.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah...

**I suppose I did... I wasn’t even thinking about hygiene.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! Noboru-kun can use the shower in my room if he so wishes.

 **Taiki Noboru:** T-thank you, that’d be nice.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] You probably want to check out a room for yourself anyway, right?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] I guess I didn’t notice before, but the only bathrooms in this place are the personal bathrooms in our dorms...

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Quite a strange design choice, but then what isn’t strange in this place?

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s true... I guess I should have a look around the dormitory once I’m done eating.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] All the more reason to accompany you, buddy!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Actually, there’s some stuff we need to discuss as a group, so could you two wait until that’s over with?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Like a meeting?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] That’s a li’l clinical, don’t you think? It’ll be like, a nice breakfast chat!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Yuudai-kun is wonderful for coming up with such ideas under this kind of pressure.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Gaha, Masuyo-san, you’re too kind.

**Enjoying the homely air that was pervading through the room, I went to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. I was never much of a cook, so it was simple bacon and eggs. While I was preparing it, other people began to trickle in.**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] Good morning, you all!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] ...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Kh...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Hello everyone, I do hope this morning is treating you kindly.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Yo!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Aaah, my belly begs for something meaty! To the kitchen I go!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] I feel wonderfully refreshed... How about yourselves?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] What’s up everyone?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [defensive] ...Ugh, you didn’t have to wait for me...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Ah, sorry if I’m late! I’m a real heavy sleeper...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Alright, is that everyone?

**I looked for myself. The table was completely occupied, but that doesn’t mean anything. This place is designed for fifteen students, after all...**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] It seems Kenichi-sama hasn’t joined us...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Ah, that’s right.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Skipping breakfast to not have to deal with us... That’s cold.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Has anyone even seen him this morning?

**Nobody spoke up. The room was silent, other than the people continuing to eat of course.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] Y-you don’t think he...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] On the first night here? Really?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] There’s a much, much bigger chance he’s just barricaded himself in his room.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [eating] Mmf... I thought we couldn’t be too careful?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Aki-san, if you’re going to talk with your mouth full, make sure it’s something positive.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] At the very least, one of us should bring him some food, right?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Me and Noboru-kun are heading over to the dorms anyway. We’ll stop by and make sure Kenichi-kun is doing swell!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Hmm, that sounds fine.

**Not really. If my previous experience with Kenichi is anything to go by, he’ll just shout at and close the door on us.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] It’s frustrating he isn’t here though. I wanted to talk to everyone as a group...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Eh? What about?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Ah, is this about those other device things?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] *Other* device things?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Yeah! I checked myself, there’s one of them at the end of every empty path now.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] So we have more places to explore...

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] However, we should wait until after breakfast and Yuudai-kun’s meeting before we start our search.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Meeting?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] The beginning of our Ultimate Society!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Ultimate Society?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Heh, that’s just a stupid codename I made up. Don’t make it official...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Um, excuse me. I wasn’t told about any meeting.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Huh? I’m... telling you right now.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] *Yes*, but shouldn’t I have been told in advance?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] ...Why?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed, shadow over eyes] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Ehaha! Nevermind, nevermind, I see. Well then, Yuudai-sama? Tell us what this meeting is about.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Ah, well, could you stop calling it a meeting?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] I just thought we should discuss ways to make our stay here a little better. As a team.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] ...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Sooo, what ways do you have in mind? Like a party?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! You’re going to be disappointed.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Nothing like that, no. I was actually thinking of unofficial rules we can follow.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Rules that aren’t going to be enforced by Monokuma.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Oh? And how do you plan for them to be enforced then? Threats of violence yourself?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...What? You know that can’t be true, so why even ask?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] He’s just trying to cause trouble. As usual.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] ...Well then? What’s your bright idea?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...Well, anyone is allowed to suggest any ideas they have. But for example...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I suggested that we forbid leaving our dorms during night-time. It should stop everyone from watching their backs all night.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Us four already discussed it, and we all thought it was a great idea!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] It’s a nice way to make everyone feel safer!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] It’s not like it affects me personally; I’ll be in my room anyway.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] So? What do the rest of you think?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Yeah, no. I’m not agreeing to that.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...What? Why not?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Why should I be sacrificing some of my freedom to make you all feel safer? And even if I did, your plan wouldn’t work.

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] And why is that?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Come on, you can’t possibly be this dense...

[ _(BGM: Rise of the Ultimate)_ ](https://youtu.be/zSHvUG5W7kE)

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] If someone is planning a murder, why would one of your flimsy little rules stop them?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] ...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] What, was I not supposed to say that word? ‘Murder’? Grow up and realize where you are.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Man, shut the fuck up! In case you haven’t noticed, *you’re* the only one always talkin’ about not workin’ together!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Then perhaps I’m the only one here wearing their intentions on their sleeve?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] My intention with coming to Hope’s Peak in the first place was to further my status, *not* to make friends. Even now that intention hasn’t changed.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] So you can have your little ‘Ultimate Society’ if you want. Just keep me out of it and, all of you, stay out of my way.

**With a final venomous look, Shohei got out of his seat and began to walk away.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...Why are you so rude? There must be a reason for it.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] ...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] ...Because all of you piss me off. Do I need a better reason?

**He slammed the dining hall doors as he left.**

[ _(BGM: Welcome to Despair Academy)_ ](https://youtu.be/pvXUPQDvpd4)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] To be honest, with how he’s acted so far... Maybe that’s for the best.

 **Ayane Midori:** [pondering] I can sympathize, but two people not following the night-time rule might cause some issues...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I think I know what you mean. Two people not following that rule means, if something does happen, there’ll be more than one immediate suspect.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...Why can’t we all just be friends...? Why do we have to keep distrusting one another?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] ...Hey, Yuudai-chi. Is this all still happening?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] I suppose I-

**The sound of another set of chair legs grinding across the floor interrupted him.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Chinatsu-chan?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...Hmhm.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Sorry everyone. I thought I had it in me to sit back and watch peacefully, but no.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Chinatsu-san-

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] Don’t you *dare* speak to me!

**It seemed like everyone in the room flinched. Things had quickly gotten ugly enough to warrant shouting, and it was Chinatsu’s surprisingly deep and imposing natural voice that boomed through our ears.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] The fact that you thought for even a *second* that you had the guts to enforce your will on me...!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Ohoho. And now because of this outburst, everyone hates me... Was that part of your plan too?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] ...Um, Chinatsu-san... We don’t hate you...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Oh shut up. I’ve had enough of listening to other people’s voices...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] A shower and a nap will do me good. Toodles!

**She left with a skip in her step.**

**Taiki Noboru:**...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] I dunno why you’re all *this* upset. I mean, it’s only the assfaces who have left.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Eloquent.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] I mean, did you really think Seto Kaiba and Miss Ojou-sama were gonna play nice?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Kohaku-san, once again you’re being a bit, er...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Ugh... ‘Scuse me for lookin’ on the bright side.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] I’ve heard it all before. Teamwork’s the most important thing; more important than the strength of the individual. It’s an important lesson you gotta learn, and one everyone should keep in mind!

**After giving her short, kinda weak speech, Kohaku looked at us all expectantly. All she got in return though were unsure, if not sour faces and...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ... [leaves]

**...another person getting out of their seat.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Shirenai-san... you too...?

**Unlike the other two, she didn’t respond. She walked towards the doors, the sound of her steps all I could hear.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

_(Mari is standing halfway through the dining hall doors, her back to the rest of the group. Suddenly she turns around and, painted over her usual vacant look, she gives a malicious wide grin, her teeth sharp and jagged.)_

**Mari Shirenai:** Think I dunno what you’re trying to do? ...Well, I don’t, but you can bet your cute, firm ass I’ll figure it out!

 

**Before any of us had time to react, she had disappeared.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Lie)_ ](https://youtu.be/ncYEjxBw_7g)

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] ...‘Cute, firm ass’?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Ah! Shirenai-san just came onto one of us! Love is already brewing on the battlefield!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] That sounded more like a threat to me... The way she said it...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] If she’s saying stuff like that maybe our buddy isn’t... all there in the head. Should one of us go after her?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...No. From my experience, if someone wants some alone time, going against their wishes isn’t the best idea.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] You think this is just her wanting ‘alone time’?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Even if it isn’t, I agree we shouldn’t provoke her.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Man, *now* this sucks. She was cool! What happened to her, anyway?

**I was finding myself wondering the same thing... Even when her identity was revealed to her so brazenly, Shirenai seemed to bounce back rather quickly. If I remember right, the first time I noticed a major change in her...**

_(Flashback.)_

**_‘Someone that isn’t who they seem’..._ **

**_Mari Shirenai:_ ** _[staring blankly] ..._

 **_Masaru Rikuto:_ ** _[nervous] Hey, Shirenai-chan? You look kinda pale..._

**_As my head turned to look at Rikuto, I caught a glimpse of everyone else. All eyes were on Shirenai._ **

**_Mari Shirenai:_** _[eyes closed] ...I see, so that’s how it is._

_(End flashback.)_

**Since then I’ve barely heard her say a word when she was usually surprisingly talkative. I guess she was really affected by that... But in that case, going silent and only speaking up to say something like that isn’t really helping her case, is it?**

**At the very least, the absurdity of it seems to have eased some of the tension. In most people, in any case...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] So... is there anything we need to take care of as a group after breakfast? Cuz I saw the storage room has an entire crate of gadgets and stuff, I thought I’d have a rummage through it...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] That sounds like a great idea! You could probably build something cool out of any old scraps, right?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] Gck! A-a compliment!?

**I agree, it’s a good idea but... storage room?**

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Heyyy, did everyone already forget? There’s more of those device things in the courtyard! We should check all of those before anything, shouldn’t we?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Ah, that’s right! That’s a good first priority...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] ...That it is. Aki-san, how many more devices are there?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [stroking chin] Uhhh... three, I think? One at the end of each of the empty paths.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] That’s the perfect amount. We can split into teams of four, and each of those teams can check out one of the devices.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] It all works out, huh...

 **Taiki Noboru:** A-actually, me and Hideyoshi-kun were going to head over to the dorm building for a look around...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] And to freshen up, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Yes...

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Three people not going will still mean equal groups...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] Alright, alright, I concede.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Noboru-kun, Hideyoshi-kun, Yumi-san, return to the courtyard as soon as possible, we’ll share what we found with you.

**The three of us nodded in agreement.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] So, we can keep eating now...?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Aaa~h, just the word ‘eating’ makes my tummy do flips!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Yeaaah! I can feel it, all of us, we’re all gonna get out of here together!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] You know, your energy is oddly contagious.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] ...Together...

**Just like that, even after a scene during breakfast, everyone bounced back once more. ...I myself didn’t have much faith in getting out of here, at least any time soon. The devices will probably not lead to anything substantial, it’d be too easy and, if there’s one thing I’m certain of, Monokuma or the ‘mastermind’ don’t want things to be easy for us.**

**I’m most excited for the chance to take a long shower. I suppose I should hurry up and finish eating...**

 

[ _(BGM: Living in Lazy Parallel World)_ ](https://youtu.be/8ZP8Sw2DiP0)

(First Building - Lounge) 

**Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] ...

_(Ryo reaches into his suit and begins to pull out his book on Hope’s Peak Academy.)_

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** Oh? What’s this?

_(Startled slightly, Ryo looks over his shoulder at Sumiko, who is standing in the lounge doorway.)_

 

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] What do you want!?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] There’s only so many rooms we have, you know. You’re bound to run into one of us eventually.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] You know, when I said ‘all of you, stay out of my way’, I meant all of you. I don’t know how I could possibly make myself clearer.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Perhaps I don’t care about respecting your wishes? Is that a foreign concept to you?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [angry] ...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Wait, don’t tell me. You’re here because all of them got sick of you too, didn’t they?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] ...Ha. It’s temporary. Plus, it was me getting sick of them.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] I just decided upon a different strategy. Wait for their currently-formed group to crumble, then swoop in and establish myself as their best chance for a leader. They’ll be eating out of my hand.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] ...You really are surprisingly demented.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] It’s in my nature. As the Ultimate Public Speaker I’m a master at social manipulation, and this is the perfect opportunity to put my skills to the test.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] But I suppose you don’t understand, do you? You’ve gotten everyone to distrust you right off the bat.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] You imply that I care. All I have to do is not die, right? I’ve managed sixteen years of that and I’d say I’ve performed admirably.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] And have you seen these people? There’s a higher chance I’ll die tripping over my own feet than getting killed by one of them.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] You think you’re so far above them...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Yes. I do.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] All of them, including you. Don’t forget that.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...You know who is behind every monarch? Every influential figure?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] ...?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] A strategist, or an advisor, or even a PR agent. Someone behind the scenes, pulling the strings. The real leader.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] That’s what I am to you. And don’t *you* ever forget that. [leaves]

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] ...That girl...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] She was just using me to strengthen her ego again. Pathetic.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Whatever. If she wants to meddle in those people’s affairs she can. It’s not like any of this concerns me.

 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Ruin)_ ](https://youtu.be/vNYydvw13LM)

(Courtyard - Main Area) 

**I took a second to enjoy the gentle breeze on my face.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Yumi-san really did rush ahead, didn’t she...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] She was probably excited to start messing with her gadgets.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] But stuff her! Just the two of us, we can have some male bonding time!

**...Male bonding time... I don’t think there’s a scarier trio of words in any language. And no offense to Hideyoshi, he really seems like a great guy, but the ‘boisterous man’s man’ archetype is someone I’d never hang out with by choice.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] So uh... which of the girls here have you got your eye on?

 **Taiki Noboru:** W-what!?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Come on, I won’t tell anyone else. You can confide in your buddy Hideyoshi.

**...He’s really serious, isn’t he? God.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I... That’s something I’m not thinking about at all! I mean, we’re in such a crazy situation, and the girls here are our allies... We shouldn’t be thinking about them like that.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [vacant look] ...

**...Did I break him...?**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] Ah, Noboru-kun. Sorry. To be honest with you here today, I’m not like that either.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] To tell you to the truth, right now I’m trying to find myself.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Trying to find yourself...?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Back home, people always tell me I look more like a man than a student, right? Hearing that so much, it can make you feel like you’re missing something...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] So when I was scouted by Hope’s Peak, I thought it’d be the perfect time to try and reinvent myself! See what I’m like underneath my exterior.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Of course things are... a tad different now. But still, I want to keep going with my personal goal.

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s... actually really cool.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Gaha, you think so?

**I really didn’t expect that kind of deep, personal thinking from Hideyoshi... I suppose I should try and follow in his footsteps and reinvent myself a little as well. Stop judging books by their covers for starters. Maybe try and hang out with people I usually wouldn’t...**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**After getting sidetracked for a moment, we headed into the dormitory building. I could only notice one thing different from when I was here last night; every door now had a little picture of their resident plastered on them. They kinda looked like graphics I’d see in the games I played as a kid. Judging from them though...**

**To my left were the rooms of Midori, Tsukiko, Hideyoshi, Chinatsu, Kenichi, Masuyo, Kohaku and Shirenai. To my right were the rooms of Yuudai, Katashi, Aki, Rikuto, Yamato, Shohei and Yumi.**

**...I don’t think that’ll ever be important to know, but I wanted to make a mental note anyway.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] The pictures... they just appeared on the doors overnight. I wonder why Monokuma - or, the mastermind - would even bother.

 **Taiki Noboru:** To let you know who you were killing?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [vacant look] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Uh! Th-that was... a joke. I was trying to be funny.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] ...Ah! A joke! Ahaha.

**Another mental note: don’t reinvent yourself into the comedy guy. You’re not good at it, Taiki.**

**While I waited for Hideyoshi to unlock his door, I felt the presence of someone else in the hallway.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...

**Not seeming to notice us, or at least not acknowledging our existence, Chinatsu stormed into her room, banging her door... I suppose she’s done with her act for now.**

(Dormitory - Daisuke’s Room) 

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] So? What do you think?

**Not much, if I’m honest. The room wasn’t really much to look at, especially considering the nice decor in the hallway. White walls, blue carpet. I guess I’d rather sleep here than in the lounge with its bright colourful couches, but that isn’t saying much.**

**Still, I should have a proper look around.**

_(Examine: Bed)_

**Though it was very plain, the bed did look very comfy. I even considered lying down on it for a second... but I also noticed it was properly made - I suppose Hideyoshi is the type to keep everything nice and tidy.**

_(Examine: Dresser)_

**On the other side of the room, next to the door to the hallway, was a small dresser painted white. For a split second I reached out my hand to open it, then froze in place. Probably not the best idea to invade someone’s privacy like that...**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! You can look if you like... but you won’t find anything. They’re empty.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Monokuma probably added them for decoration. Make everything more homely and such.

**That explanation makes as much sense as any other... I don’t expect to understand Monokuma’s sense of interior decorating anytime soon.**

_(Examine: Surveillance camera)_

**Even in our rooms, huh... Worst still it was pointed right at the bed. I’m sure if I tried to turn it away too Monokuma would consider it attempted vandalism or something...**

_(Examine: Medical kit)_

**Taiki Noboru:** What’s this...?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Oh, those are medical supplies. I found them in the storage room and took them with me just in case.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah, the storage room... I think someone else mentioned that...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Yep! It’s just past all the dorms. You’ll need your e-Handbook to get in there, though.

**Some type of security system? I wonder what kinds of things it stores to warrant that...**

_(Examine: Closet)_

**I opened the closet (painted white, what a surprise), remembering Hideyoshi’s disregard of privacy. But I found just what I expected - clothes. All long white coats and brown slacks.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] The closet became fully stocked overnight with all my favourite things to wear! Weird, but I’m definitely not complaining.

***All*?**

_(Examine: Bathroom)_

**With everything else in the room checked, I approached the door to the bathroom. Then I looked behind me.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] ...Oh. I should get going, huh?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Preferably...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] That’s fine. While you're in there, I'll go ahead and see how Kenichi-kun is doing.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah, okay, that sounds good.

**As he left, I found myself sighing in relief. Dealing with Kenichi was something I definitely didn't want to do, so if Hideyoshi wants to take care of him for me I'm certainly fine with that. He should be done by the time I get out of the shower. Speaking of which...**

(Dormitory - Daisuke’s Bathroom) 

**I decided not to take a thorough look around this room, just because. The only thing I did search for was another surveillance camera, which I thankfully didn’t find. Especially considering, if Monokuma’s only way of monitoring us is through those cameras, we could talk here without him listening in.**

**...But for now, I should probably stop thinking about all that stuff and enjoy my shower. The rare moments where I get to forget about the killing game should be cherished, I think.**

**The gakuran I had worn since I got here fell to the tiled floor...**

 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Lie)_ ](https://youtu.be/ncYEjxBw_7g)

(Courtyard - Main Area) 

**Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Hey, you two slowpokes! Move your asses, why dontcha!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] Awawawa... I’m wearing heels...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] I-I’d say my ass speed is satisfactory... It’s yours that’s too damn fast!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Alright, I’m here! Hey, Aki-san wasn’t lying, was she?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] That’s definitely the same device we found last night...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Shirenai-san was the one who activated it, right? What did she do?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [thinking] If I remember correctly... she said she ‘just touched it’. As in, didn’t press a button.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Just touched it, huh...

**...**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Nope! Didn’t work!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] Ugh, let me try...

**...**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] ...Well then.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Perhaps we should’ve asked her to do it for us while we had the chance...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Masuyo-san, you try! Maybe it only works for mature women?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [embarrassed] Mature... women...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] I-it’ll fall victim to the touch of a young fair maiden, actually!

**...**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] We probably shouldn’t start pressing buttons haphazardly... but at the same time, returning to everyone else empty-handed would be a little embarrassing.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Hm. I can only think of one other option then...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] Fufufu...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] No.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Kohaku-san... please.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] Don’t worry, I don’t think I have the strength to make a dent in it or anythin’. I’ll just hit it to get it running again, like a computer!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] If you hit your computer with your hockey stick to start it up I don’t think you should be allowed one...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Alright, making my calculations! The perfect shot...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] Bull-

 **Monokuma:** [appears, giggling] -seye!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Gck!

***thud***

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Aah, what a shame! If your aim was just a little better - or if I wasn’t such a pro dodger - we could’ve had our first rulebreaker! Violence against the headmaster is punishable by death, after all.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] I don’t think a headmaster should want their students to break the rules...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] But wanting to kill them for breaking them is a bit more realistic, I suppose.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] D-damn it! What the hell do you want now!?

 **Monokuma:** [angry, brandishing claws] What do *I* want!? What do *you* want, trying to break school property!?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Isn’t it obvious? We want to see what these new devices do. You put them out here, right?

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] That I did. But I wasn’t aware I had to explain all my actions to you bastards.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] But... we live here now.

 **Monokuma:** [looking away] Ugh... I suppose I have to tell you...

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] The devices create new buildings, like you’ve seen before. The catch is that they only work after a class trial has been completed.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Class trial...

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] Think of them as little pushes towards playing the killing game. If someone commits a murder, and you find out who did it, you’ll receive a new area to explore! It might have a way of escaping, it might not, who knows. Besides me.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Monokuma-san... N-none of us will ever play the killing game! I completely believe that!

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] San, huh? Upupupu.

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] But yeah yeah, power of friendship, goodbye to despair and all that. Can I go now? You won’t miss me and my adorable self too much?

 **Monokuma:** [showing black side] By the way, you guys can tell everyone else what I just said, because I sure won’t. And if they try to break the rules as well I won’t be there to stop them... [leaves]

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Goddamn, if that piece of shit bear doesn’t wanna get smashed he could try being a li’l less fuckin’ aggravating!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] ...We should... probably hurry up and tell the others not to mess with these things, just in case.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else will try and resort to violence... E-except maybe Aki-san...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Man, I just hate having to sit back and accept stuff. We’re not even fighting back!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] That’s a pretty narrow viewpoint, isn’t it? We’re fighting back, just not physically.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Yeah but... if something does happen, and it maybe coulda been prevented by me acting sooner, then what’ll I do with myself then?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] ...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] You have a big heart, Kohaku-san. Come on. You too, Masu-

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] Masuyo-san?

[ _(BGM: Become Friends)_ ](https://youtu.be/u8Rq8MjAKkQ)

**Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] You two! Slowpokes! I think it is in your best interests to ‘move your asses’! [leaves]

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] ...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Haha! Bitch, you’ll pay for that when I get to you! [leaves]

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] ...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] ...Those people, whose spirits can never be broken. They’re probably the most beautiful of all of us. [leaves]


	7. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 3, Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another unnecessarily long wait, but I hope it was worth it!

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Dead)_ ](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs)

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**Upon exiting Hideyoshi’s room I had a good stretch and combed my faintly-wet hair with my fingers. Of course the single strand at the top of my head never stayed down no matter how hard I tried - over the years you learn to just give up on it.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Ugh...

**I probably should’ve realized the only things I had to wear after showering would be these these same clothes. I’m sure Hideyoshi would happily let me borrow some of his, but it’s not like they’d fit me... Speaking of though, where is Hideyoshi?**

_(Examine: Akio’s Room)_

**That’s right, he was seeing how Kenichi was doing. Is he still not done in there? Moving closer to the door I noticed it was slightly open. Only one way to find out. Without really thinking I peered into the room...**

**...and a surprising sight awaited me.**

[ _(BGM: Become Friends)_ ](https://youtu.be/u8Rq8MjAKkQ)

_(Daisuke and Akio are sitting on Akio’s bed, laughing amongst themselves. Daisuke even had his beefy arm slung over the frail boy’s shoulder.)_

**Akio Kenichi:** ...and so, the first thing I see when I wake up is this *huge* jewel thing in her beak! And when she sees I’ve caught her, she drops it and goes, “So sorry”!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** Hahaha! What a little rascal! What did the nurse say?

 **Akio Kenichi:** She... haha... she never said anything! I think she thinks one of the other nurses stole it...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** You just threw it away!?

 **Akio Kenichi:** Yeah! I didn’t know what else to do, so...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

 **Akio Kenichi:** ...Gck!

 

(Dormitory - Akio’s Room) 

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] Wh-what are you doing here!?

 **Taiki Noboru:**...Ah... Sorry... The door was open...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] Hideyoshi-san, I thought you said you shut it...!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] ...Huh, guess I didn’t.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] But that’s okay! More friends is a good thing!

 **Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...

**...Jesus Christ I want to die.**

**Taiki Noboru:** It’s okay, really, I can go if you want me to.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] ...Kenichi-kun, Noboru-kun is a good guy, yeah? Trust me.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...

 **Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...Fine...

**He’s really listening to him. I’m shocked that these two gel together so well. Unless...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Did you two know each other before Hope’s Peak?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Haha, well, in a way. I think everyone in the medical field has heard of Kenichi-kun; they call him ‘the child who refused to die’.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] But no, I haven’t met him in person until now.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] I don’t like the attention all this gives me... Just my doctor and hospital back home is enough.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah... I’ve never heard of either of you before now, but then I hadn’t heard of anyone here before at al-

 **Akio Kenichi:** [in disbelief] You’ve never heard of Hideyoshi-san!?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...N-no-

 **Akio Kenichi:** [enthusiastic] How!? He’s the most famous doctor in Japan! He got his doctorate when he was thirteen! From saving the life of his grandfather when he was in a coma! And-

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure, blushing] Hey hey hey, Kenichi-kun! Don’t talk me up so much, it’s embarrassing. And remember to breathe in sometimes...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Noboru-kun, did you say you hadn’t heard of anyone here before arriving?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Y-yeah, I suppose it is a little strange...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Probably. But then, it should prove good conversation fuel, asking everyone about their talents. You might find you have something in common with someone you didn’t expect. It’s all about putting yourself out there!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Yeah. Thanks, Hideyoshi-kun.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

**I can’t help but wonder if that advice was actually for me, though...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Anyway, I should be going back to everyone... Are you coming?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Aha, perhaps I should. But then again...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Kenichi-kun didn’t get to finish his story, and I know I’ll kick myself if I never hear the end of it. Mind telling it again, buddy?

 **Akio Kenichi:** [surprised] A-ah, not at all!

**I’m beginning to understand why these two are fast friends; Hideyoshi *is* quite charming.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Excellent! So, Noboru-kun, you can tell everyone why I didn’t show up, can’t you?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Huh? You won’t show up at all?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Haha! It’s not as if the group will miss my presence just this once. Even if I do take up a lot of space.

**So he wants me to cover for his ass? So much for being charming. Even so...**

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

**...it’s not like I can refuse.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Alright then... I’m sure Yuudai-kun will understand, anyway.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Thank you. We’ll see you around, Noboru-kun!

**Hideyoshi boisterously waved me goodbye, while Kenichi shied away from my gaze. Even with the link of their talents, they’re a surprising pair. If they can become friends there’s hope for all of us, even me and some people I didn’t think I’d get along with...**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Dead)_ ](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs)

**As I left the unlikely duo, I found my eyes drawn to the other end of the hallway. There’s definitely more to this building than just the dorms; at the very least a few more rooms... If Hideyoshi isn’t going to bother showing up, why should I? It’d be good to explore a little more for myself, in any case.**

**I walked further down the hallway, past the dorms, and went through the first door I saw.**

(Dormitory - Utility Room) 

**When I entered the room I took note of its pretty compact size, and the washing and drying machines lined up at the back. I guess this is a utility room; Monokuma’s way of saying we’ll be cleaning up after ourselves. I also took note of the person standing in here with me.**

_(Talk to: Momoko Yumi)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Yumi-san? What are you doing here?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Ah, Noboru-kun! How are ya? I’m just here taking a break from sorting through all that stuff.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Sorting through... Is it really that labour-intensive?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Hehe, well... I really wanna make sure I don’t overlook anything I can use! The fate of all of you might rest on my shoulders, y’know.

**...Why does it feel like we’re all using being away from the group as a chance to goof off?**

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] But also, it’s crazy stuffy in the storage room. I can’t even leave the door open, since it shuts by itself...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Just in case you were wondering why a sweaty girl is standing around a bunch of laundry.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...No, I wasn’t thinking about that...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...Ah.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] You know, Momo-chan was thinking earlier... How much is all this actually a blessing in disguise?

 **Taiki Noboru:**...A blessing in disguise...? What are you talking about?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] When Momo-chan was a kid, she spent a lot of her time indoors, building things. Don’t get her wrong, she loved it, but it meant she wasn’t very good at interacting with other kids...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] So when Hope’s Peak accepted her, she was really happy!  Because chances are, other Ultimates were probably more like her; not good with other people and stuff.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...But still, what if it just ends up being like her old school? Where she’d just sit in class, watching everyone else talk and be friends and have no idea how to join in?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] It’s awful but, Momo-chan thinks that’s a plus side to all this. In this situation, we *all* have to try and be friends, so she’s included! ...And in a way, Momo-chan is probably better at dealing with a crazy situation than a normal, everyday one.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I think I understand. That feeling of unity... I don’t really care about it that much, but I know how nice it must feel for some people.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Ah but, Noboru-kun, you’re part of the group like everyone else! Don’t feel left out! Us two, we’re friends, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** I-I mean, I guess? We don’t know each other that well bu-

**Yumi grabbed my hands and squeezed them with all her strength. I barely contained a yelp of discomfort.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Friends! Friends! Friends!

**She jumped up and down. I had to consciously try and not snatch my hands away, but it was nice. Yumi seemed extremely happy.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Noboru-kun! I’ll show you how the storage room security system works, so come with me!

**I suppose having a roboticist explain something tech-y to me might be fun. But before I go...**

_(Examine: Washing machine)_

**The hum of an active washing machine is a pretty calming sound. I should get used to it, seeing as I’ll have to constantly wash my only pair of clothes.**

_(Examine: Laundry)_

**A basket for putting our laundry in is sitting in the corner. Right now there’s only one thing in it: a black trench coat...**

_(Examine: Cleaning Supplies)_

**A number of bottles of cleaning supplies were sitting on a shelf. Laundry detergent, bleach and other disinfectants... Pretty normal stuff.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] This place really *is* old-fashioned. Doesn’t Monokuma know cleaning robots are the future?

 **Taiki Noboru:** I think the topic of cleaning robots came up when we first met... Are they really getting advanced? I’ve only heard of those robot vacuum things.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] That’s all that’s on the market for the average person right now, but new robots are always being developed!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] ...Of course, most of the new robots being developed are for cleaning, or other things you can market. A lot of people seem to be in it for the money, and not just having fun building stuff.

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s how you think when your work is something you’re passionate about, I guess.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] But that’s okay! Because here I can just have fun, working on the stuff I want!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Aren’t you going to build something that could help us get out of here?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...Hm? Yeah, sure, whatever...

**Don’t make me feel bad...**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**As I left the utility room, Yumi was right on my tail.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Hurry up, I wanna show ya! The storage room security system...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] ...It’s a bit of a pain, but technology isn’t supposed to make life easier. It’s supposed to make it cooler!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Whatever you say... I bet because of that you don’t really admire the architecture of this place.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Yeah... From what I’ve seen they could’ve totally pulled off a neat space-y vibe, but instead this place looks like any old school. It’s dumb.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Maybe Monokuma is just old-fashioned.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Ehe. ...Anyway, this is it!

_(Examine: Storage Room)_

**This door definitely stood out amongst the rest. It was made of a sturdy-looking metal, as opposed to the wooden ones I’ve encountered in this building so far. There wasn’t a handle or knob either, but a thin slit where one should’ve been.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...How do we open it?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] Oh, it’s really simple actually. You just use your e-Handbook. Here, I’ll demonstrate.

**Yumi then produced her e-Handbook. By that I mean she took off one of her shoes, held it above her palm and shook it around until the e-Handbook fell out.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Uh, does that outfit not have pockets?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [pouting] Eeeeh? You ever seen a dress with pockets?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] ...Though, I did make it myself... But I wanted it to look authentic!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Oh, it’s handmade?

**It does look pretty shabby so that’s not too much of a surprise. Probably shouldn’t say that to her face however.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Yeah! Being a seamstress isn’t that different to being a roboticist, you know? It’s exactly the same, except replace wiring with fabric and thread...

**I... don’t think I understand, but I also don’t think I want to continue this conversation.**

**Yumi inserted her e-Handbook into the door’s thin slit. The e-Handbook beeped in a confirming tone, and the door sleekly slid upwards, allowing her to pass through. I’ve definitely seen something like this before; when the doors of the first building opened for the first time.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] And there ya go! It’s a pretty simple mechanism, but it’s interesting that something like this is installed here.

 **Taiki Noboru:** I see... I think it’s cool, but I suppose anything like that would seem cool to me.

**I took a step closer, trying to follow Yumi into the room. But immediately... the door crashed back to the floor, like the blade of a guillotine.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...H-huh!?

**I stood there in confusion, strangely afraid to move. I had no idea why that happened or what was going on.**

**But I had to find out. As fast as I could, I grabbed my e-Handbook, opened the door and ran into the storage room.**

(Dormitory - Storage Room) 

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Ehe... Momo-chan... probably shoulda told you about that...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Y-Yumi-san, what happened!?

**O-of course, now I could see that I was worried over nothing. There was no danger, Yumi was just standing there with the look of a reprimanded child on her face. I couldn’t shake off this rush of adrenaline however; maybe that would be a good thing whe- ...if anything actually happens.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Nothing! I’m fine! See! Just...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Well, like I said, the door shuts itself automatically after some time. But it also looks like it shuts itself if a person who didn’t use their e-Handbook to open it comes close.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Which makes it cooler than I thought! It must have a pretty high tech sensor.

**Yumi continued to talk for a bit about how the sensor probably works, but I couldn’t focus on what she was saying - half because she was speaking too fast, like an excited puppy, and half because I was still pretty on edge. Eventually I realized I was still holding my e-Handbook and, what’s more, it was displaying some sort of notification.**

**“Taiki Noboru has entered the storage room”. So not only does the door bar you from entering if you don’t use your e-Handbook, it even logs the fact that you’ve used your e-Handbook to open it.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What’s the point of all this security?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Eh?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Well, Monokuma wants us to... I mean, this security system seems to exist just to make that harder, right?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] ...I... wasn’t thinking about it like that... I suppose you’re right...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] That reminds me of something Shirenai-san said though. That this place maybe wasn’t designed for us specifically in mind.

 **Taiki Noboru:** That would explain this security system. And the fact that there’s only fifteen dorms...

**...But I don’t know. I still feel like we have barely any information. Right ow we can only make guesses about where we are and what’s really going on.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] A-anyway! Noboru-kun, could you do me like, a super cool super sweet favour?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] I know Yuudai-kun said to head to the courtyard as soon as possible, but I really think I could get started on makin’ something today and-

 **Taiki Noboru:** And you want me to cover for you.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Yeah!

**Of course...**

_(Examine: Shelves)_

**Now that I’ve calmed down I should actually explore this place... The shelves are full of stacks and stacks of boxes, covering the walls. They look pretty flimsy too, those boxes must be lighter than they look or else I’d expect everything to come crashing down...**

_(Examine: Box of gadgets)_

**The only box on the floor was open - and filled to the brim with small machinery.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Is this what you’re sorting through?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Yep. There’s probably more boxes filled with similar stuff, so I’m sure it’ll take a while...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Have you found anything interesting?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Well, not to you probably. It’s all spare parts and other junk - nothing the average person could find a use for.

**In that case I won’t bother searching through the box myself. It’s weird why this stuff is even here though - did Monokuma *not* expect the Ultimate Roboticist to have a poke around? Surely he’s smarter than that...**

_(Examine: MonoMono Machine)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Is this... a gashapon machine?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Omigod yeah! The prizes I’ve gotten from it are pretty random and useless so far, but then who doesn’t love collecting random useless stuff?

**That makes sense; if I had to guess which one of us would be a junkie for collecting things, Yumi would be my first choice. I myself don’t really care, so I’ll leave it alone...**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**I decided to let Yumi enjoy her tinkering in piece and stepped back out into the hallway. There wasn’t much more to search - just a single room in fact. A plain black door, a plain shiny silver handle. I reached out towards it, and-**

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [appears, lunging] RAAAAAAAAAWR!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Gaaaah!

**I stumbled backwards.**

**Monokuma:** [lunging] RAAAAAAAAAWR!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Wh-what!? What is it!?

 **Monokuma:** [lunging] RAAAAAAAAAWR!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...What?

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] Just letting out my frustration in a healthy, dignified manner. What about you?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

**Although he does feel more like an annoyance if anything, talking to Monokuma still made me feel queasy. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get used to him...**

**Taiki Noboru:** I was just... going to check inside this room.

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] Oh, that it? Well in that case...

 **Monokuma:** [lunging] Get lost! I’m tired of dealing with you brats today!

**I stumbled backwards once again. I think he was enjoying this...**

**Monokuma:** [angry] I mean really... first you’re trying to break the devices outside, now *two* of you bastards try sneaking in here in a row! It’s the first day and I’m already tired of ya!

**Did I hear that right? Two? Someone else tried to get into this room just before me? I wonder who that was...**

**Taiki Noboru:** But why? Why can’t I search in here?

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] Because this is my private office, you see. None of you are allowed in here, it contains a lotta important, secret stuff! Stuff for the end of the game.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Game...?

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] The killing gaaaaa~me!

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] In your case, I think you should be more concerned with actually surviving until the end. Upupupu...

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Since you’re here, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.

 **Monokuma:** [curious] Eh?

[ _(BGM: DISTRUST)_ ](https://youtu.be/7Sbcm-Hb8Sk)

**Taiki Noboru:** My talent... I lied about having one to everyone, and I think you know that. So why, in the e-Handbook, does it give my fake talent? Why does it say I’m the Ultimate Movie Star and not the Ultimate Lucky Student?

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] ...Ah, is that it? My my, being all confrontational about that are we? Even though I’m helping you continue your lie...

 **Taiki Noboru:** You have your own reason though, don’t you?

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] Nothing big. I just thought it’d be fun. A little way to spice up the killing game if it’s feeling dreary.

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] Once you’ve gotten chummy with everyone, revealing you’ve been lying to them all this time is sure to cause a stir. Even if it’s a small thing like that.

 **Monokuma:** [laughing] “If he’s been lying to us about that, what else has he been lying about!?” “How do we know we can trust Noboru-kun ever again!?”

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Then why... What’s the point of this killing game? What are you hoping to accomplish!?

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] Now *that’s* a question! You’re quite the inquisitive little bugger when you get down to it. That might be handy in the trials, ya know.

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] Sadly I’m not prepared to answer just yet, but I will say this... This all goes much, much deeper than a little lie of yours. If that’s the main thing you’re concerned about, you have no hope of discovering what’s really going on here.

**...Hope...**

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Perhaps when one of you meets a grisly fate you’ll begin to take this seriously. See, a touch of despair can be good for you!

**...Despair...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Why are you so sure one of us is going to kill someone? I was unsure at first, but we seem to be doing okay... If it hasn’t happened yet, maybe it won’t.

 **Monokuma:** [sweating] Are you sure you’re doing okay? From my point of view, at least one of you should start breaking down riiight about... now!

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...W-wha-

 **Monokuma:** [lunging] You heard me! Now don’t just stand there, run along back to your friends!

 **Monokuma:** [blushing] I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you, upupupu. [leaves]

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Dead)_ ](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs)

**Taiki Noboru:** W-wait!

**He somehow had vanished into thin air... Damn it! I felt like I was doing a good job interrogating him in the moment, but he really didn’t tell me anything. Other than my fake talent not being relevant and just a thing for him to use against me, which...**

**People won’t think like that of me for such a small lie, right? Like he’s been doing this whole time, he’s just trying to get to me...**

**...**

**...I’ve explored as much of this building as I can right now. There’s nothing left to do but meet back up with Yuudai and everyone. I’m sure Monokuma is lying about something happening there, but I should see what the deal with the devices is.**

(Courtyard - Main Area) 

**I’m not sure what I was expecting when I set foot outside, but the moment I did I was bombarded by the sound of arguing.**

[ _(BGM: Finding Peace Party)_ ](https://youtu.be/50yShkEarT4)

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] But that is simply not what I said. If you were less of a hot-blooded simpleton, perhaps you might comprehend that.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] Asshole! You went and made this personal, and now you’re insultin’ my smarts!?

 **Ayane Midori:** [mocking] I do not think a truly intelligent person would call it her... ‘smarts’.

**...What is going on?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Ah. Hello, Noboru-kun. Welcome back.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Yuudai-kun... What’s happening?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Oh. You know. Stuff.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] ...Basically, we were told by Monokuma that the devices would only start to work after a class trial.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Class trial...?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] After... a murder occurs.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] And then she chimes in with a great suggestion... ‘Hey, so why shouldn’t we kill someone and get it over with’?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Wh-what!?

 **Ayane Midori:** [seething] That is *not* what I *said*! Don’t you dare twist my words!

 **Ayane Midori:** [mocking] What I actually said was, ‘Then we should consider our options’. A simple, succinct point.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] You and I both know what you were tryna say!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Following that, Kohaku-san gave me a vulgar threat, to which I replied that, if she were to continue swinging that weapon around, we might have to take appropriate action.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] And what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] That you should be disarmed for the safety of everyone.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] Fuck that! You meant you wanna take me out!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Uh, Kohaku-chi, I don’t mean to take sides here but... you could stop, y’know, shoving that thing in her face...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Yes... I know you’d never purposefully hurt someone, but there’s always risk of an accident.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] ...Psh, I couldn’t drop it even if I wanted to now. I gotta defend myself just in case Edgar Allan Poe-chan gets any funny ideas.

 **Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Oh shut up. We’re all getting ideas, don’t single me ou-

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] THAT’S ENOUGH!

_(BGM: N/A)_

**!**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Bickering for the sake of bickering. Have you two not grown out of middle school yet?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] Hey, that’s-!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Kohaku-san, I don’t care what anyone is saying to you. You do not, under any circumstances, threaten them with violence. Even indirectly. This situation we’re in is *not* a game.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] ...I... I know that...!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] And you, Midori-san.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] You should know better than any of us what power words have. You know that what you were doing is just as bad. Don’t provoke people. Don’t talk down to them.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...Hm.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] As for the rest of you, all I can say is this...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Under my watch, none of you will come to harm! That’s a promise I’m making, right here, right now!

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Dead)_ ](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs)

**There was a period of silence after that. Not an uncomfortable one, but a silence all the same. No one really knew what to say.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] A... promise, right? You’re promising? Then...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Then we have nothing to worry about! Yuudai-chi will lead us to victory!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] ...I think it’s impossible to argue with such logic.

**Taking hold of any good vibes he could, Yuudai began to smile too.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] That’s right, it’s a promise. A promise that we’ll all leave this place together.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [excited] Now I like the sound of that!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] It’ll be easy, with the help of our Ultimate Society!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] I... should’ve never made up that silly name in the first place...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] ...When will we chance it and head into the forest?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...Huh?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] Just seems like an obvious solution that no one is talking about. Is there a reason for that?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Well, the rules on the e-Handbook say that leaving the campus is punishable by death... But then we don’t know if Monokuma is capable of killing us or not.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...Apologies for bringing the topic right back to death then.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] No no, it’s fine. But, let’s consider it a last resort for now.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] At the very least, no one should do anything drastic on their own. Let’s work as a team from now on. Speaking of which... Noboru-kun?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Did Hideyoshi-kun and Yumi-san not come with you?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...N-no, they didn’t.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] Don’t worry, that’s fine. We’ll just have to catch them up on what we’ve learned later. Probably at dinner.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Until then, I actually think they have the right idea. We’ve been in each other’s company practically all day, some time alone for everyone definitely wouldn’t hurt.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] I think that sounds like a good idea too! We all need to recharge our batteries now and again, so we can work together even better later on!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Yes! Don’t worry about trying to find a way out of here for now, we have all the time in the world to do that. Just try to enjoy yourselves.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] That sounds nice in theory, but I wonder if there’s anything to actually do here. To be honest, a school is probably one of the least enjoyable places to be trapped in... No offense, Masuyo-san.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Hey, that’s not a bad thing! That just means we gotta figure out how to make our own fun!

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] What, like playground games...? What are you two, seven?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thumbs up] Don’t be like that, Tsukiko-chan! Wanna join us?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [shaken] !...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [flustered] D-didn’t I tell you... n-no more -chan!

**I’m in the same boat as Katashi - I really don’t know if there’s anything to do here, but I don’t think I’ll turn my nose up at a chance to spend some time with myself. I don’t know how rare free time is going to be at this school, I should savour it.**

_(Talk to: Ryuunosuke Yuudai)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Yuudai-kun... You did a good job de-escalating everything there.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Ah, th-thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Are you alright yourself?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Heh, yeah. Sorry, it’s just that I’m... noticing I’m more out of my depth than I thought.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I work with scared people in terrifying situations day to day, but obviously I’ve never had to deal with anything like this.

 **Taiki Noboru:** You do seem a little nervous and on-edge...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Do I? Then I should work on cleaning up my act...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I can’t make it obvious I’m as scared as everyone else. I need to be an example. If the others see that the guy who works with danger really doesn’t know what he’s doing, what would they think?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Of course, I don’t mean to imply I’m stronger or more important than you all. At work, because of how young I am, everyone else has to set an example for me. I’m the one who needs to be protected. So I know how it feels.

**I see... I’d noticed Yuudai trying to put on a brave face before, obviously, but I didn’t know he was putting that much thought into it, or that he was that nervous himself. I guess that means his act is working, at least partially.**

**Taiki Noboru:** But... if you don’t want anyone to know you’re scared, why did you just tell me?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] ...Huh. I did, didn’t I...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Well, you’re a special case. I don’t know what it is about you, Noboru-kun, but I feel like we’ve known each other for years. I feel like I can trust you.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] ...That sounded a lot less weird in my head than it does out loud. But I can tell you don’t mind... Especially since you’re blushing.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah!

**I hurriedly turned away from him... It did sound weird, but I can’t deny there’s some sort of connection between us.**

_(Talk to: Keiko Kohaku)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] I... I...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] I wasn’t... going to do anything... I was just talkin’ shit... You know that, right...?

**Seeing as she’s talking to no one in particular, I think she’s trying to convince herself.**

_(Talk to: Ayane Midori)_

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...

**And then she now looks like all this has nothing to do with her at all, the asshole. The fight is over, but if it did escalate, I know who I would’ve supported.**

**...I think that was the first time I saw Midori’s demeanour change, though. I wonder what she’s really like deep down.**

_(Talk to: Haruto Yamato)_

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] ...

**I noticed Yamato didn’t say anything that entire time. I should check if he’s alright...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Uh... are you okay?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Ah! Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Noboru-kun. I guess I’m just a bit shaken about the news.

 **Taiki Noboru:** The news... About the devices?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Yeah. I suppose it doesn’t make any difference really, but I guess it just hit me we’re really trapped here.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] I have a... really weird kind of claustrophobia. Like, I’m not bothered by small spaces really, but the idea of being confined to one location. Not having a scenery change. Does that make sense?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Well... a bit...

**Considering his talent, yeah, I guess spending days on end in the same location would get boring to him.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Really, don’t worry about me. But thanks for looking out for me!

**Just like when we first met, Yamato seemed to instantly wash away a tense expression with a pleasant one. This time however, I felt the weight of worry lift off my shoulders.**

_(Talk to: Sayuri Aki)_

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**Aki isn’t looking too well either. I should check on her too.**

**Taiki Noboru:** You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...A-Aki-san?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...Haha...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Hahaha! This is barely a challenge for the great Sayuri Aki! I mean, man God, really? Throw something tougher my way!

 **Taiki Noboru:**...Uh-

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] No time to waste! I have to start planning my next attack! Fufufu. [leaves]

**...I... shouldn’t have tried talking to her in the first place.**


	8. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 4, Daily Life)

(First Building - Lounge) 

**Leaving everyone else in the courtyard, I found myself heading back to the lounge. It was the closest thing I had to my own room, after all. I sat down on the bright pink couch I had slept on before immediately finding myself completely and utterly bored.**

**There was no clock in this room - in fact I can’t remember seeing a single one in this place so far - but a couple of hours must’ve passed since I woke up. It still feels like the day has just started; I have a lot of time to burn.**

**So... what should I do?**

“Free Time” Start! 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Days)_ ](https://youtu.be/m5K9CIf-XoQ)

**I barely had time to mull over my options before I heard a knock at the door.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...?

**Didn’t Yuudai say we should spend time alone? Who could that be? Whoever they are, I guess they want to see me...**

_(Examine: Door)_

**Haruto Yamato:** [appears, grinning, arms folded] Hey, Noboru-kun!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Yamato-kun...? What’s wrong?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Huh? Nothing’s wrong per se... I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] I know Yuudai said we should spend some time to ourselves, but... I guess I figured if I’m trapped here with nothing to do anyway, I should at least try to make friends.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Of course, if you don’t wanna hang out that’s fine. Just say so.

**Hmm... It’s not like I don’t *want* to hang out with Yamato. I was looking forward to some alone time, but he’s also right; if I’m stuck here with these people, I should try and get to know them, at least a little bit.**

**So, should I spend time with Yamato?**

  * Yes
  * No



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Yes)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Sure, that sounds fun. What do you want to do?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Heh, well, I don’t think there’s anything *to* do really, so let’s just talk. I’m sure we can find some common ground.

**I doubted it, I’m not much of a conversational person, but regardless we sat down on the lounge’s gaudy couches and began to talk. And talk. And talk. It got to the point where I didn’t even realizing time was passing...**

**Yamato jumped from one anecdote to the next, and despite this I didn’t feel overwhelmed at all. For a couple of hours, it was like nothing mattered except me and him.**

**Yamato and I grew closer today.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [laughing, arms folded] Aaah, this is fun! You know, Noboru-kun, the moment I saw you I thought, ‘This guy! This guy’s the one I wanna hang out with the most.’

 **Taiki Noboru:** Ah, r-really? I guess it makes sense in a way, we’re both probably the most normal people here.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Right. I’m glad you didn’t let fame get to your head or anything.

**...Shit! I keep forgetting I lied about having an Ultimate talent... It’s so obvious I’m not the type, isn’t it?**

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Actually, that was what I wanted to talk about originally.

 **Taiki Noboru:**...G-go ahead.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Well, you know how some people say they can never forget a face? Obviously that saying goes double for me, cuz of my talent and all...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] But I really don’t remember you at all. I should remember a movie star’s face, right?

**Shit shit shit.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I don’t really know what to tell you...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] It’s weird, isn’t it? Though you know...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [laughing, arms folded] You do kinda have one of those generic pretty boy faces you see on magazine covers, hahaha!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] ...Uh, no offense of course.

 **Taiki Noboru:** None taken.

**In a weird way, that actually makes me feel better. The fact that I look the part of a movie star, not the fact that I’m pretty. Although...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] I also don’t watch much movies, I guess... At the very least, I never rewatch them.

 **Taiki Noboru:** That makes sense. You remember exactly what happened in everything you’ve watched, right?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Yep! All back to stuff I watched as a baby. Every episode of Hamtaro, locked up in my brain. When Mom put on one I’d already seen I gave her hell for it.

**...How has this guy not gone insane? Sixteen years of kid show reruns playing in your head...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] But yeah, there’s only one type of media that’s really fit for a guy who can remember everything. Know what it is?

**Hmm... Something that Yamato can have fun experiencing over and over again...**

  * Manga
  * Games
  * Books



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Games)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Games, right? With games you can have a different experience when replaying them.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] That’s right! Though...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] I do remember all the inputs I made when playing my first time. What buttons I pressed and stuff... If I wanted to I could play a game the exact same way.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] But it’s the interactivity that makes games fun. I can make it a different experience by doing things different.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Except when you’re playing a story-driven game. But normal people have that problem too, right? When you replay an RPG and the character that betrays you is acting like your friend at the start...

 **Taiki Noboru:** You must really love games, huh?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Eh? Well... honestly, not that much.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] I play a couple, but I really don’t consume much media at all. With my memories being permanent I’d rather them be about my experiences rather than a fictional character’s.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] There *is* one exception but... You’ll probably make fun of me for it.

 **Taiki Noboru:** It’s that embarrassing...?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] A-apparently!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Well... you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But just know I wouldn’t make fun of you.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] ...Heh, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about you so far, it’s that you’re oddly sincere.

**Anxiety does that to you.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] It’s... shoujo. Shoujo anime and manga.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...That’s it?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] ‘That’s it’? That’s it? Uh, I mean... that’s your only reaction?

 **Taiki Noboru:** I mean... It’s definitely not my thing, but that doesn’t mean other people shouldn’t enjoy it. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] You try telling that to other teenage boys. Or anybody else, for that matter.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] Anyway... You know how most media is targeted towards boys? Or at least, is gender-neutral. Even fantasy and sci-fi stuff requires a personal viewpoint that you can relate to.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] For someone watching or reading media targeted to the opposite gender, that relatable viewpoint doesn’t exist, or if it does, it doesn’t feel as personal.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] So because of that, the experience I get when I enjoy media that isn’t targeted towards me feels a lot different. When I look back at my life, those times stand out to me as special. Times when I’m finally looking through the eyes of someone other than Haruto Yamato.

 **Taiki Noboru:** When you explain it like that I can definitely see the appeal.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] You think? In that case, maybe I could introduce you to some of my favourite series sometime? Theoretically, you should be able to enjoy the different viewpoint too.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Yeah... Yeah! That sounds fun.

**At the very least, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with Yamato. I’ve never had to think about it before, but a photographic memory really impacts your life, doesn’t it? I bet he won’t admit it, but he really is one of the most interesting people here.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Lie)_ ](https://youtu.be/ncYEjxBw_7g)

**Yamato stretched out his legs.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Eugh, my body feels stiff. We probably should’ve walked while we talked, rather than staying here...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Are you alright?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Yeah. But I think we should start moving about. Exercise is good for you, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Where t-?

**I was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [laughing, arms folded] ...I suppose you just answered your own question, ahaha!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Wha-? H-hey! That was you!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Nah, definitely you bro. I remember.

 **Taiki Noboru:** From twelve seconds ago.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Mm.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

**Wordlessly, we left the lounge and headed towards the dining hall.**

(First Building - Dining Hall) 

**Entering the dining hall with Yamato, I came across a pretty surprising duo.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Yumi-san and... Tsukiko-san?

**Yumi was standing halfway through the kitchen door. Taking notice of me, she turned around and smiled cheerfully. Tsukiko was sitting at the table, nose deep in a book. Taking notice of me, she tried to bury her face even deeper into its pages.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Helloooooo, Noboru-kun, Yamato-kun! Aren’tcha a little early...?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Eh...? You know what time it is?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] Mm! I found an alarm clock in the storage room; according to that it’s around 5pm.

**Jeez... We really did spend a lot of time together today.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] In that case, couldn’t we say the same to you? Why are you two here so early?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Ah, I wanted to try my hand at cooking for everyone! I’m not the best though, so I wanted a little head start...

 **Taiki Noboru:** You can cook?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Of course! Cooking isn’t that different to being a roboticist, you know? It’s exactly the same, except replace wiring with ingredients and spices...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I see...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...I was hoping to be done here by the time everyone else came.

**Tsukiko had placed her book down on the table - I’m sure that was some kind of passive-aggressive jab at our presence.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...A-ah, sorry, Tsukiko-san. I’ll make sure your food gets done soon! [leaves]

**Yumi rushed back into the kitchen. I considered going after her and helping, but I’m not the greatest at cooking; I’d probably just get in the way... Meanwhile, Yamato made his way closer to Tsukiko.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] What’re you reading?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] Nothing you would be interested in.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] Heh, try me.

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] ...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] ...It’s a book on an old Italian manuscript. I found it in the lounge.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Lounge...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] Yes. So you really didn’t notice me come in, then?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] A-apparently not. Sorry...?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] ...Heh. I don’t know whether to be pleased or insulted.

**That seemed to stop the conversation dead in its tracks. Yamato took the seat right next to Tsukiko (I know he means well, but damn, even I would’ve been pissed off at that) while I awkwardly hovered over them, not knowing what to do. Like usual.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [staring] ...Do you hear something?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [staring] It sounds like... an engine starting. Something like that.

 **Taiki Noboru:** An engine...?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Yeah. Do you hear it?

**It was very faint, but... I think I was starting to. It was a low whirring sound, like something mechanical. I looked around and it seemed to be coming from-**

[ _(BGM: Finding Peace Party)_ ](https://youtu.be/50yShkEarT4)

_(The large table the students are sitting at is receding into the ground, creating a deep hole right in the centre of the dining hall. The book that Yuuna had set down was descending with it; she would’ve flung herself into the abyss after it if it wasn’t for Haruto at her side.)_

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** Guaaaaaah!

 **Haruto Yamato:** Tsukiko-san! What the hell are you doing!?

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** Tsukiko-san! ...Are you alright?

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing, shaken] Ughhh, yes... It wasn’t important, full of... simple stuff... I’m over it...

**Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?**

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] You know, for a second there I had almost forgot this wasn’t just a normal school.

**The mechanical whirring of the moving table continued, a ridiculous but grim reminder of our situation, until the table rose back up...**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement])_ ](https://youtu.be/mESVTvnIVnw)

_(The table was now adorned with all kinds of food. Freshly cooked meat, fruit and vegetables, baked goods and sandwiches... It was probably enough for sixteen people to survive on for a while.)_

 

**...What the...?**

**Momoko Yumi:** [appears, cheerful] Okay, Tsukiko-san, it’s almost ready, so if you wanna-

 **Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] ...Huh.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** W-woah! Yumi-chan, you made all this!?

_(Several of the students were now entering the dining hall. An excited Masaru was tugging Takahiro along by his arm. Daisuke and Keiko were as boisterous as usual. Sayuri’s eyes had lit up like a kid at Christmas as Kotone giggled at her and Ayane looked slightly more cheerful than usual. Ryuunosuke was smiling warmly.)_

**Kotone Masuyo:** I didn’t know we had such a talented chef in our midst!

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** Gahaha! It’s like a feast for a king! What a sight!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** I’m about to gain twenty pounds! Watch out, assholes!

 

 **Momoko Yumi:** [overwhelmed] T-too much... p-praise... I... Ooh... You guys...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crying] I’ll do my best to make you even prouder! [leaves]

**While Yumi ran back into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face, Yuudai walked up to me.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] ...So, where did this actually come from?

**Ah...**

**Taiki Noboru:** The table just... went into the ground, and when it came back up all this was on it.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Okay, that makes sense. ...Well, not really. I wonder why nothing like this happened at breakfast this morning... Why would someone only prepare food for us once a day?

 **Taiki Noboru:** You’re right... That suggests it’s automated, right? If it’s not taking human logic into account...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Ha, good work! Yeah, it’s probably some kind of automated system Monokuma came up with to make sure we eat. Kind of like the one roommate who can cook in a college dorm.

**It... is?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Anyway, I’m gonna check on Yumi - and make myself a cup of coffee. Even if there was some on the table, a cup you made yourself just tastes that much better, doesn’t it?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] See you later. [leaves]

**As Yuudai walked away, I began to realize how he’d come to me specifically to discuss his theory, and not with the rest of the group. Why is that? He said earlier today that he feels like he can trust me, I know, but I have no idea why he’s singled out me specifically...**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] So, are we all just going to eat this? What if it’s been poisoned?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] What, we need a food taster? You know, Claudius had one of those, and it didn’t do him any good.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Claudius... Is that a personal friend?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] That’s noble, wanting to look out for everyone. But have fun prying Aki-san off that roast chicken.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] If you want my wrath upon you, just try it punk!

**One by one, everyone began to settle down to enjoy dinner together. It wasn’t *perfectly* picturesque - there were still some of us unwilling to join the group, although I did take note of Hideyoshi collecting two plates of food, presumably one for Kenichi - but it seemed like this day was going to end on a high note.**

**I was about to sit down myself when I heard the dining hall doors swing open.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**And suddenly the mood had shifted.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Sh...Shirenai-san...?

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**That... *is* Shirenai, right? Despite what she’s wearing - or, isn’t wearing, more like.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [excited] Heyyy, Shirenai-chan’s here! I love your new outfit!

**She’d taken off the black trench coat she’d worn previously. Apparently underneath that was a pastel pink sweater adorned with an anime-looking (Dog? Cat? I couldn’t tell.) character looking high on life. Despite this change she was still wearing the same black pants and boots, which made her shirt even more jarring.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Heyyy, thank you! Sometimes ya just need a change of style to clear your head, right?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Katashi-chi, don’t you think she looks good? You’re the expert and stuff.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] ...Ah... I... suppose... It’s very bold.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Regardless, good afternoon Shirenai-san! I’m glad you’re feeling better.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] Oh... yeah. I’m... sorry about how I acted at breakfast this morning. It was foolish of me...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] So! If you could all, y’know, forget about it and stuff, that’d be cool! I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us, I wanna be everybody’s friend!

**...**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Ha, of course! We’re all friends here!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Don’t sweat it man! We’re glad to have you back!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] You’re more than welcome to dine with us if you desire. There’s plenty of food for everyone.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] Nah, I won’t be staying long. I just wanted to patch things up.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Uh... Yuudai ain’t here, is he?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] He’s in the kitchen. I dunno what’s keeping hi-

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** Shirenai-san?

**I glanced over at Yuudai standing in the kitchen doorway. His face was painted with shock and disbelief which soon became the happiest, widest grin I’ve ever seen.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, behind head] You... you came back! You’re alright then?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smiling, bead of sweat] Of course! Haha, I’m... sorry for making you worry and all that.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] It’s fine, it’s fine. Just as long as everything’s okay now...

**He was really worried about her, wasn’t he? Knowing what he told me earlier with how much responsibility he feels, I guess Yuudai was blaming himself for the other four abandoning the group. I don’t even want to think about how he’d react if something happened to them specifically...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [smiling, bead of sweat] If you say it’s fine, then...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking down] I still feel awful for how I acted though... If there’s a way I can make it up to everyone, I’d gladly do it.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] It’s fine, really! Please don’t feel bad anymo-

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Yuudai-chan! Hug me!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Ah?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smiling, bead of sweat] S-sorry, that kinda just slipped out... But still, I think I’ve realized! Deep down, I’m a hugging person!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Please? It’ll make me feel like everything that happened until now is finally behind me...

**While he looked hesitant, the genuine smile Shirenai was giving him must’ve made Yuudai relax. He got as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her. The two were in a warm, loving embrace.**

**...**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Then, I heard a sound I had never heard before. I really wouldn’t be able to describe it to someone, but if I had to sum it up in one word...**

**Betrayal. It was the sound of betrayal.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** ...Wh...

_(Someone is looking down at their blood-covered hand.)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** ...I-...

[ _(BGM: Tropical Despair)_ ](https://youtu.be/zlCho8m4Zyc)

_(Ryuunosuke is doubled over, clutching his chest as blood seeps from between his fingers onto the dining hall floor. Mari is lording over him, holding a bloody kitchen knife from the table, with a monstrous grin on her face.)_

**Mari Shirenai:** I’m sooo sorry, Yuudai-kun... I tried to be careful, but I’ve never handled one of these before. Then again, maybe I have?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** You know, for a police officer it was pretty easy to attack you... I wonder if you’re really as strong as you want us to believe?

 **Mari Shirenai:** KehahahahaHAAA!

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Y-Yuudai-kun!

**Without thinking, I ran straight towards him. But between us was...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hiii! Nice to meet you again. Noboru, was it? You better be careful, stabbing people is surprisingly addictive for me.

**I was staring directly into Shirenai’s eyes as she twirled the knife around playfully. I don’t think I stopped purely out of fear - it also had to due with the complete shock of what I was witnessing.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Sh... Shirenai-san...

 **Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] Wh-what the fuck!? What happened to you!?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] Haha, ‘what happened to me’? What do you mean, ‘what happened to me’? You haven’t even known me for a day and you think you can tell when I change?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Nothing’s happened. I’ve just decided on my role now.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] ...Role...?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] The antagonist role!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [holding head] Weeell, it’s not like I chose it myself. You all did. The moment you decided to doubt me.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes, smiling] So technically, whatever happens now is all your fault! This is the Mari Shirenai you created!

**I felt my knees weaken as the malicious energy emanating from Shirenai washed over my body. My eyes darted from her, to the knife she was holding, to Yuudai’s crumpled up body. I didn’t know what to do.**

**The Shirenai we created...? This is... our fault...?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] ...I’m gonna give you one. Fucking. Chance. To get out of here.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Or what? You’ll kill me?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] Yeah.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Lemme ask you this: Why should I care if I die? Think about it. Because of my amnesia, you could say that I was ‘born’ into this killing game. Could you imagine someone like that wanting to live?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] I don’t give a shit if I die! I just wanna take you all down with me, ‘kay?

**That was the last straw for Kohaku. She ran forward and swung her hockey stick at Shirenai who, despite what she said, dodged the blow and ran.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [holding head] Oof. Okay, you’re serious. Didn’t expect that...

**With Shirenai out of our way, everyone began to run to Yuudai’s side. Except... me. I just stood there. I was shaking all over. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was scared. Scared... like I always am. Like I always will be.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [frown, narrow eyes] ...Siiigh. How are you that concerned about a dude you’ve only just met? I don’t think even the me with my memories will be able to understand people...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Whatever, whatever! The show is over for tonight, but that’s not the last you’ll see of me!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] I made my move, it’s your turn now. Don’t disappoint me! [leaves]

[ _(BGM: Darkness Time)_ ](https://youtu.be/qo2s7WCdH8g)

**...I... finally ripped my eyes off of Shirenai as she left... and looked back at Yuudai, doubled over in pain.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] I-is he alright!?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [scared] Yuudai-kun! Please, say something-!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [clutching chest, angry] I’M FINE! GET AWAY FROM ME!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [shocked] !...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [clutching chest] ...I... I’m fine... Don’t worry... I’ll... walk it off...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [scared] ...With all due respect, Yuudai-kun, that’s ridiculous. You *must* let me examine the wound! Please.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [clutching chest] ...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] Even if it’s not that deep, it could get infected.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [clutching chest] ...Fine. Let’s go.

**Yuudai took a couple of steps forward before almost doubling over again. Reluctantly, he let Hideyoshi’s frame support him as the two left the dining hall. Seeing him of all people in that state, I almost couldn’t hold in my tears of fear.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [appears, scared] ...Uh, d-dinner’s ready... What happened here exactly...?

**Then Yumi came to us holding... a bowl of instant noodles? Yeah, sure, whatever.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] I don’t think anyone’s hungry anymore. Sorry ‘bout it.

 **Ayane Midori:** [concerned] We should... clean all this up then. If everyone’s willing.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [tense] ...Y-yes. It’s not like there’s anything else to do.

**Slowly, people began to move their stiff, tense bodies and followed Midori in cleaning. I wanted to move too but... I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. The only things I could move were my eyes down to the floor.**

**There it was. Blood. Fresh blood. Everyone’s seen a little of it. It’s unavoidable. Maybe you haven’t seen this much before - I don’t think I have - but it’s still not that bad if you know that everything will be alright soon.**

**I don’t think I have that comfort anymore.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Noboru-kun?

 **Taiki Noboru:** A-ah... C-coming...

(First Building - Lounge) 

**It took a while, but eventually we were able to clear the food from the table and the mess from the floor. Yamato was generous enough to walk me over to the lounge and wish me goodnight. It took all of my might to say the same thing back.**

***ding dong, bing bong***

_(The monitor turns on.)_

**Monokuma:** Attention students! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially “night-time”.

 **Monokuma:** During night-time, certain areas of the school will be off-limits, so please exercise caution when walking around. That goes for both potential victims and killers!

 **Monokuma:** Sweet dreams!

_(The monitor shuts off.)_

 

**...That’s only the second time I’ve heard that announcement and I’m already tired of it. How long do we plan on staying here again?**

**Not only that, it seems Monokuma isn’t going to lock the lounge door this night. I feel bad for being concerned about that, but with what just happened...**

**...I should just accept it. Someone is going to die here. It may even be me. I need to learn... so it’s not such a shock when it happens. When. Not if. When.**

**When when when.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

 

[ _(BGM: REAL・FICTION)_ ](https://youtu.be/ibg3AQxKyhc)

_(Deep into the night, someone is walking in the courtyard, through the knee-high grass.)_

**???:** Fufufu...

 **???:** He really thought he could keep me trapped here...? Bahaha! If there’s one thing I hate, it’s being underestimated...!

_(Sayuri is posing triumphantly, her small stature dwarfed by the tall trees she is gazing at.)_

**Sayuri Aki:** I’ve trekked through uncharted jungle! Through the hottest deserts and the coldest tundra! The great Sayuri Aki laughs in the face of this forest!

 **Sayuri Aki:** You think this is gonna stop me, ya dumb bear!? No matter what it takes, I’ll get out of here!

 **Sayuri Aki:** ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** I’ll... get out of here...

_(BGM: N/A)_

_(The sound of Sayuri’s footsteps is all that can be heard as the focus shifts to the Monokuma statue, standing proudly in the centre of the courtyard. After a few steps, the statue’s mouth snaps open.)_

**Sayuri Aki:**...Eh?

_(Standing at the very edge of the forest, Sayuri is looking back at the statue. There is a sudden zoom in on her terrified face before a quick cut to black.)_

**Sayuri Aki:** AAAAaaah-!

 

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

MONOKUMA THEATRE 

_(Monokuma seems extremely refreshed after taking a chug of the ‘Monokuma All Malt Beer’ can he’s holding up to the camera.)_

**Monokuma:** Being a cuddly yet wild animal and all, I’ve spent most of my life in the wilderness, so I haven’t heard many stories. But the ones I have heard have really stuck with me.

 **Monokuma:** One time my pal Sal - he was a salmon, I didn’t get to pick and choose my friends back then - told me about this monk.

 **Monokuma:** He was the real deal, he drove a cool Rolls-Royce around and everything. After completing another interview with a loving paparazzi, he had this to say:

 **Monokuma:** ‘Even the most enlightened amongst us is on equal footing when it comes to the inevitability of death. Never forget to enjoy your time here.’

 **Monokuma:** The next day he was found dead in his California mansion. He’d choked to death on a slice of cake with pure gold sprinkles.

 **Monokuma:** The moral of the story is, make sure to impart wisdom unto others! Because if you die in a really stupid way, they need something cool to put in your obituary.

 


	9. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 5, Daily Life)

***ding dong, bing bong***

_(The monitor turns on.)_

**Monokuma:** Attention students! It is now 7am.

**Monokuma:** Rise and shine! Be sure to face this new day of Mutual Killing with a smile on your face!

_(The monitor turns off.)_

 

(First Building - Lounge) 

**Another night here, another day here. I could see how this could become routine eventually, just like moving to a new house. Except...**

**...That’s right, yesterday... The events that unfolded mere hours ago started to flash through my mind. Shirenai’s sharp grin. The sight of fresh blood. The laughter.**

**‘KehahahahaHAAA!’**

**...I shouldn’t dawdle. I need to get to the dining hall as soon as possible and see Yuudai with my own eyes.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/-fxT8Ev1AvU)

(First Building - Hallway) 

**On my way to the dining hall, I came across some of the other students.**

_(Talk to: Ayane Midori)_

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Good morning to you.

**Taiki Noboru:** Good morning, Midori-san.

**Like always, even though the sun’s just started shining, Midori looks like a smart and professional student. Meanwhile I look like I just rolled out of bed... which I did, but-**

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I hope the events of last night did not impede your sleep.

**Taiki Noboru:** N-no, I actually slept well considering.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] Good. Sleep is one of the most important things for a healthy and well-adjusted mind. And we need good brainpower if we’re going to get out of here.

**Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] You can’t all rely on me forever, after all. Hehe.

**I assume she’s joking and trying to lighten the mood, but with her usual attitude I really can’t be too sure...**

_(Talk to: Kotone Masuyo)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Good morning, Masuyo-san.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] O-oh, good morning.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Are you okay?

**Wait, why did I ask that? Of course she isn’t. Masuyo is one of the most vulnerable people here, she must still be shaken by last night...**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Of course... It’s just...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Well, have you realized what’s missing from this place? I can’t be the only one, can I?

**Taiki Noboru:** Missing...? Uh... freedom?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] ...

**...Bad taste.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I don’t really know... I mean, I guess we’re not going to classes and stuf-

**Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Exactly! Aren’t we supposed to be Ultimates? Yet we’re just sitting here, letting our brains turn into mush! We’re not giving them proper enrichment!

**J-jeez, I gotta remember how forceful Masuyo gets when she starts talking about education.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Plus, I’m starting to get teaching withdrawal... I had hoped to tutor Midori-san while we were here, but she’s a bit... you know...

**Yeahhh.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] Perhaps I should bring it up with Monokuma. He could add mandatory lessons to the rules, I’m sure that won’t take too long.

**Mandatory lessons...? A-as in, execution if you don’t go?**

**Taiki Noboru:** I... don’t think that’s necessary...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Don’t you? Do you have any other ideas then?

**Anything I suggest would be better than that... But if it’s something specific Masuyo needs, I might have something for her.**

_(Give a gift to Kotone?)_

“5-in-1 Study Guide”

_“A textbook covering Japanese, Mathematics, Science, Social Studies, and the rules of croquet. You could give it away, but something special might happen if you keep it.”_

**Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Ah? Where did you get something like this?

**Taiki Noboru:** The storage room. It came out of the gashapon machine that’s in there.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] A whole textbook... out of a gashapon machine...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] But thank you, Noboru-kun! With this, I have enough material to hold a lesson for everyone myself!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] I’ll tell everyone about it at breakfast, so hopefully it isn’t just me and you together.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Wait, I *have* to come?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Oh?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I... suppose you don’t *have* to, if you really don’t wanna...

**...Ugh, she knows exactly what she’s doing.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Fine... It’ll be fun to see your talent in action.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Excellent! We’ll meet in the second classroom at 12pm, okay? Don’t be late!

**Masuyo seems to be strict when she’s in teacher mode, so I better keep my word. Second classroom at 12pm, huh...**

(First Building - Dining Hall) 

**Heading into the dining hall, my eyes met with...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** Yuudai-kun...!

**All my anxiety over the previous night dissipated in an instant. I knew he was going to be alright, of course, but seeing him here, like nothing had even happened... It was a big relief.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Hahaha, I see how it is! I’m here to ya know!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Good morning, Noboru-kun! How are you holding up?

**Taiki Noboru:** G-good! But you... what about you?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Well, thanks to Hideyoshi-kun here I’m as right as rain! The most unfortunate thing is now one of my shirts is ruined...

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Yuudai-kun was right, by the way. The wound really wasn’t deep at all. But better safe than sorry, right buddy?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] It makes sense why it would be a shallow wound, anyway. There was no way Shirenai would... make a mistake like that.

**He obviously doesn’t want to say it, but I think I understand... If the wound was serious and something happened to Yuudai, everyone would’ve known that Shirenai was the culprit, and she would’ve been executed herself.**

**Though... she did say something about not caring if she died. And if she wasn’t trying to kill Yuudai, what was the point of attacking him? I really don’t understand what her motivations are, or if she even has any... From what she said last night, it’s like...**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Mari Shirenai:_ ** _[sharp smile] I don’t give a shit if I die! I just wanna take you all down with me, ‘kay?_

_(End flashback.)_

**...she was doing it out of pure spite.**

**While I was deep in thought about this, other people began to enter the dining hall. Thanks to Yuudai’s presence, most of them left the sombre air they were carrying with them outside. Eventually, the main table was as full as it was going to get.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] I feel like we’re missing people... More than usual, I mean...

**I looked around. Yumi was right; there were six empty seats. Kenichi, the three who had abandoned us during breakfast yesterday, and...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Kohaku and Aki aren’t here, are they?

**Kohaku and Aki...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] That’s strange. Did they tell anyone last night they wouldn’t be coming to breakfast anymore?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] Not from what I’ve heard.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Apologies, but could we hurry up with the discussion despite their absence? I am sure everyone can agree we have some serious matters to attend to.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Serious matters... You mean Shirenai, right? What’s there to discuss?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I don’t believe I have to explain, even to you Rikuto, that she is extremely dangerous. We need to come up with a way to ensure she can’t hurt anyone else.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] How do we even do that, though...? Like, tie her up some place?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] If necessary.

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Ahem, uh, if I may... I don’t think antagonizing Shirenai-san more than we already have is such a good idea...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] Us? Antagonizing her? So far I think it’s been the other way around...

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] Not to her. From what she said last night, it seems she’s still caught up on the sixteen student business.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] The extra student that Monokuma told us about on the first day? The person who wasn’t supposed to take part in the killing game?

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] Exactly. She probably still resents us for our initial distrust of her...

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] And so she tries to kill one of us. That’s quite a jump.

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] It doesn’t justify her actions, but it explains them. I’m not an absolute expert on the human psyche, but I have worked with troubled people before. That’s my best guess.

**I’m much less of an expert than Hideyoshi, but I did notice how much Shirenai changed after the first night here. Surely that can’t have been the only thing to cause this though... It can’t be all our fault, can it?**

**Even before Monokuma announced the extra student, she mentioned her ‘role’... What does she mean by ‘role’?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] What do you think, Masuyo-san? You must’ve taught some people like this as well.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...Ah, sorry... I’m still worried about Kohaku-san and Aki-san.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thumbs up] Aw, come on, Masuyo-san! I’m sure they’re alrig-

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] B-but! I know we haven’t known Aki-san for long, but do you really think her of all people would miss breakfast!? And Kohaku-san! I would’ve thought she’d want to see Yuudai-kun safe and sound as soon as she could!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] ...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Please... can we go look for them? If something’s happened...-

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Alright, alright. That’s what we should’ve done originally, you’re right.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Me and Masuyo-san will go and look for them. If anyone wants to come with, they can.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] If Kohaku was here, she’d say...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] ‘Fuck that! We’ll all go! As a team! Shitfuck!’

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] So that’s what we’ll do!

**With my mind slowly shifting away from Shirenai, a new pit opened in my stomach. I hadn’t thought about it until now, but Masuyo is completely right. What reason could Kohaku and Aki have for missing breakfast? We haven’t known them for long, yeah, but I really didn’t think they were the type...**

**The only reason I can possibly think of... is *that*.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Ruin)_ ](https://youtu.be/vNYydvw13LM)

(First Building - Hallway)

**A steady stream of us left the dining hall and ran into someone unexpected.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Oh! Hello there everyone. I assume you’re all doing well?

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Chinatsu-san?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Yes, it’s me, ahaha. Have you forgotten my face already?

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Ehe, what are you doing here...?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I was hungry. I believe when that happens it’s natural to head to a kitchen.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] What about you all? It’s still pretty early, have you really all finished breakfast?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Kohaku and Aki didn’t show up, so we’re going to look for them. Have you seen them?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Oh yes, there are a few of you missing. Shirenai as well... What happened to her?

**Through her smile, I could detect venom in Chinatsu’s voice. I don’t know if that means she was getting sloppy with her act or I was getting better at realizing it.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] Regardless, I didn’t see anyone on my way here, though I wasn’t keeping that much of an eye out. I’m sorry.

**I don’t exactly trust her, and I could tell some of the others didn’t either... But what could we do?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] I see... That’s fine. Thank you all the same.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I hope they turn up soon! Now, if you excuse me...

**Chinatsu made her way through the crowd of people and into the dining hall with elegance. After she had disappeared from our sights, I realized the hidden blessing in her being here.**

**She was the only thing separating us from the door to outside.**

_(Examine: Exit)_

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Shouldn’t some of us try checking this building? They could be here, after all.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I don’t think that’s very likely. Noboru-kun came from the lounge, and I don’t see why they’d be in the classrooms.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] It’s more probable they accidentally slept through Monokuma’s announcement. Let’s go and wake them up.

**Yuudai’s confidence was unshakeable. He led the way, pushing the double doors open, and everyone followed silently.**

(Courtyard - Main Area)

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...They’re not here...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tense] ...No, wait. Look over there. Near the forest.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Huh?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Kohaku-san! Aki-san!

[ _(BGM: Buzzkill)_ ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

_(Keiko and Sayuri are brawling at the edge of the forest, and Keiko seems to be losing. The swing of her hockey stick was blocked by Sayuri’s wrist, but Sayuri didn’t seem perturbed at all. In fact she had a sleepy grin on her face, despite the thin layer of mud that covered it. And the circumstances, of course.)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** HHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Sayuri Aki:** Fufufu... Giving up!? Fighting is all about stamina, and no human on Earth compares to the great Sayuri Aki in that regard!

**Keiko Kohaku:** Kh... That might be... But it isn’t all about stamina or power... It’s also about... tactics!

_(Keiko held Sayuri off the ground as she clawed and kicked wildly, trying to escape her grip. It was some kind of mix of a headlock and someone holding a toddler having a temper tantrum.)_

**Sayuri Aki:** Wha-!? H-hey! N-no fair! Put me down!

**Keiko Kohaku:** You little... asshole! Stop biting me!

 

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] What the... hell do you two think you’re doing!?

[ _(BGM: Welcome to Despair Academy)_ ](https://youtu.be/pvXUPQDvpd4)

**Either with or because of Yuudai’s words, I couldn’t tell, the fighting ceased. Kohaku’s grip on Aki relaxed, and she fell to the ground unceremoniously, a grim look on her face.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] F-fine... Take my rotting carcass and feed it to the vultures. That’s what I deserve...

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] What were you two fighting for!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] Hey! It’s not what it looks like, alright!? I can explain!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] You better.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Grrrgh... It wasn’t that long ago. Just after I woke up. I wanted to clear my head and get some exercise, so I went for a run around the school.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] I was gonna come to breakfast! Just a little later than yesterday! But while I was running... I found *her*.

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] She was just laying there, face down in the dirt. I thought... I thought she was fucking dead! So I went over and woke her up...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] And she started attacking me! Like nothing I’ve ever seen before! I dunno how to explain it to you guys, you probably haven’t had many people try to fight you... But it was like she was a wild fuckin’ animal!

**Aki... attacked Kohaku? Unprovoked? Can that really be true?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Your turn, Aki. Was what Kohaku just said true?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] What were you doing outside? How long had you been there?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Answer m-

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] No.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] ...What!?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] Go away. Leave me alone.

**There was no force behind her voice. It was like the whimper of a small dog compared to the bombastic barking that she usually emitted. The Aki we had come to know... it’s like she was broken.**

**Monokuma:** Ahem! I might be able to answer a few of your questions...

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] Oh no.

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [appears, blushing] Good mooorniiing everyone! I hope you’re enjoying your day so far!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] Quit it. What do you want!?

**Monokuma:** [looking down] Ah, the animosity... But don’t worry, this is a completely necessary appearance! I have to explain what happened last night.

**Haruto Yamato:** [confused] What happened last night...? *You* have to explain it?

**Monokuma:** [sweating] Of course! It was an exciting night, filled with betrayal and a forbidden romance... Aki-san here is probably still blackout drunk.

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] ...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Now tell us what actually happened.

**Monokuma:** [curious] Hm? I just did. Aki-san is probably still drunk. I mean... wouldn’t you be with some of *this* in your system?

**Monokuma produced something from his paw. It kinda looked like a syringe with colourful peacock feathers on the end of it.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Hey, that’s a tranquilizer dart, isn’t it?

**Monokuma:** [blushing] What a keen eye!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Wait... You’re tellin’ me she was kicking my ass while fuckin’ tranquilized!?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Yes, she’s surprisingly dangerous, isn’t she? Even to herself.

**Monokuma:** [neutral] But, ahem! I’m sure by now you’re all familiar with the Monokuma Statue, right? It’s a little unavoidable, after all.

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Aside from being a spare Monokuma dispenser and some generally snazzy architecture, the Monokuma Statue is also my way of surveying the courtyard without pesky surveillance cameras.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] It has a sensor that can tell when one of you sixteen bozos gets too close to the forest. Then... well I should mention it also functions as a machine gun. It can shoot you in the back with a tranquilizer with pinpoint accuracy!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] That happened to Aki-san...? That means...

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] ...She tried to escape on her own.

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...You...

[ _(BGM: Desire for Execution)_ ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] I told you! Did you not listen to me!? We should act as a team on this! I TOLD-

**Monokuma:** [angry] Ahem, ahem, ahem! I’m still here, ya know! What’s all this talk about about escaping as a team? No matter how you slice it, escaping is still against the rules!

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] And you remember what happens to rulebreakers, don’t you?

**I had an inkling... But I reached into my pocket and got out my e-Handbook, just to check, along with a few of the others. There, on the rule page, plain as day:**

**‘Rule #2: With limited restrictions, you are free to explore school grounds at your leisure. Attempting to leave school grounds is punishable by’...**

**...**

**...’death’...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] You can’t!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] P-please! Please don’t hurt Aki-san!

**Monokuma:** [facing away] I suppose she could be let off on a technicality... After all, she was shot before heading into the forest, so technically she didn’t leave school grounds...

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] But! That doesn’t excuse her for breaking the other rule!

**Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] She broke another rule...?

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] The one about sleeping outside of your dorm room! She was shot in the early hours of the night, and she’s been lying there for *nine hours*! Aki slept outside!

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [shocked] Y-you’re joking!

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] You revoked that rule for Noboru though. Or at least made him exempt from it. You can do the same here!

**Monokuma:** [curious] Why should I? She’s a dirty rulebreaker, and dirty rulebreakers deserve to be punished.

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] ...

**...There was nothing we could do. Aki... was trapped. Trapped by the rules of this game. Like we all were.**

**Monokuma:** [facing away] ...However...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] ...?...

**Monokuma:** [looking down] It’s just... Starting the game off with an execution seems a little lame. Will that really inspire enough despair...? The first death is by far the most important, I can’t afford to mess it up.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Plus, I already know for a fact that one of you is planning a murder. I’d just HATE to ruin your fun.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tense] What do you mean you know for a fact that someo-

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Nevermind that! Y-you mean Aki doesn’t have to die!?

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Sure.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] ...

**...**

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] That’s it?

**Monokuma:** [curious] Yeah. What, do ya *want* me to kill her?

**Monokuma:** [angry, brandishing claws] No! I refuse! If you want her dead, it has to be one of you! The first murder has to be committed by a participant of the killing game!

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Of course, killing her or not, it doesn’t make a difference. But if you pose any danger to me or the killing game your butts are bacon, bubs!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I don’t think that’s an actual phrase...

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] This does not make sense from your perspective. Why would you not take this opportunity to show an example of force if you want us to follow your rules?

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] You’re basically saying that breaking them has no consequences.

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [scared] M-Midori-san, do you really think you should be arguing with him...!?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] You just don’t get it, do you? It doesn’t matter if nobody has died yet. The killing game has already begun! Nothing you do can stop it.

**Monokuma:** [laughing] Even at the times when you feel strongest... you’re all at my mercy! Bwahaha! [leaves]

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Monokuma’s laughter seemed to echo around us even after he had vanished. Most likely, it was because no one was saying a word. What is someone supposed to say, after they had seen a life just barely avoid being ended?**

**After the bone-chilling silence, a new sound sprung up. The sound of heavy footsteps, stomping through the grass.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] You...

**Yuudai’s voice shook with terrifying power as he stood over Aki.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] Do you know how lucky you are that you’re still here!? You could’ve *died*, do you not care about that!? What were you thin-

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] Shut up.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] ...W-what?

**Sayuri Aki:** [looking down] Shut up.

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying] Shut up... If... if staying alive means being stuck in this hellhole... If staying alive means witnessing what’s about to happen... Then I’d rather... rather... die...

**I could feel the despair emanating off of Aki as she choked up that final word. As soon as she did, she let out sob after sob. Quiet, subdued sobs of inner turmoil.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...You... Y-you don’t mean that. You’re not thinking straight...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] Look, I’m sorry for yelling, so let’s just-

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying, shouting] I’m not a child!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] !

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying, shouting] Didn’t you hear what he said!? ‘The killing game has already begun’!

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying] There’s nothing we can do to stop it. We’re going to die... And the ones that get spared... They’ll suffer even worse...

**Now I know why Monokuma did what he did. If he had executed Aki for breaking the rules, her suffering would’ve ended, and we wouldn’t have been able to witness this. The complete and utter breaking down of someone so lively and gung-ho... That’s what he wanted to show us.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed, shadow over eyes] ...Move.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...! Chinatsu-san!?

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] A-ah... T-this isn’t a good time...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, glaring] I said ‘move’!

**Before we could react again, Chinatsu pushed her way past us with unexpected force.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying] I wanted to escape on my own. To prove to myself that I could do it. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it. I cou-

[ _(BGM: Moon on the Water)_ ](https://youtu.be/yofsOSx6Y94)

_(Sumiko is kneeling down, a motherly smile on her face, wiping away Sayuri’s tears.)_

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** It’s alright to admit you’re scared, you know. Sometimes... well, I have the same problem. I feel like if I show some kind of ‘weakness’, I won’t just disappoint people who have come to hold me in such high regard...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** I’ll disappoint myself by proving I’m not as good as I think I am. I’m sure the great Sayuri Aki can understand that. So do you want to know how I deal with those feelings?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** I just try my best. Your best might not be perfect, and it will probably show your weaknesses more than you’d like... But you need to accept that it’s the strongest version of you possible.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** Doing your best, even when it seems pointless and scary, is what it means to be strong.

 

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [genuine smile] Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. You haven’t had breakfast either, right?

**Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] ...

**Chinatsu extended her hand. After the tiniest amount of hesitation, Aki took it and lifted herself up from out of the dirt.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] ...T-thank you... and... sorry...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] A-as long as you’re alright... I’m sorry too.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [genuine smile] Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to walk you to your dorm room?

**Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] ... ... ...O...

[ _(BGM: Become Friends)_ ](https://youtu.be/u8Rq8MjAKkQ)

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Of course not! Why, may I ask you, would the great Sayuri Aki require assistance!? Even with tranquilizer coursing through her veins!? Fuahahaha!

**She scurried away...**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Chinatsu-san... When did you...?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Hm? I heard Yuudai-sama shouting at someone, so I went to check what was happening.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] !

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] I didn’t expect to find anything like this. But this situation has told me one thing...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Huh? What’s that?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Why, that you all need me, of course. I can’t afford to let any of you out of my sight.

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] ...So...

**Momoko Yumi:** [excited] You want to join the group again!?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Hmhm. If you’ll have me.

**Momoko Yumi:** [excited] ...yyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

**Yumi grabbed onto Chinatsu in a monster of an embrace, almost knocking her over. I was shocked to see her manage to keep up her smile and welcoming air... For most of us, it looked like this genuine display of affection was the ending to this whole affair.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] That’s wonderful news!

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] It’s lovely to see everything work out for once...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] ...Welcome back, Chinatsu-san.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...Heh. Thank you.

**With everything seemingly settled, the crowd of people slowly started to disperse.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Tch, okay. Everyone forgot about me? Yeah, real nice.

**...Though, I couldn’t help but feel there was something about this I still didn’t understand.**

_(Talk to: Ryuunosuke Yuudai)_

**Yuudai seems troubled, despite the fact that everything’s calmed down...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...

**I don’t think he’s willing to talk to me... I hope he’ll be alright.**

_(Talk to: Keiko Kohaku)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Kohaku-san... Everything okay?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Huh? Yeah yeah yeah, I’m just thinkin’ about stuff.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] ...Hey, Noboru-kun! Do you trust that girl!?

**Taiki Noboru:** Who? Chinatsu-san?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Yeah, her. It’s just weird because... Well, she was with me when I found Aki-san.

[ _(BGM: Living in Lazy Parallel World)_ ](https://youtu.be/8ZP8Sw2DiP0)

**Taiki Noboru:** ! What!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] There! It *is* weird, isn’t it!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] She wasn’t really *with* me, more just walking around the area. But she was there when I found Aki-san in the dirt. She said she was going to get help and ran off.

**Taiki Noboru:** Get help...? But she didn’t mention anything when she met with us...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] She didn’t? ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] ...Noboru-kun, you can trust me, alright? To do the right thing... I know it might seem like it sometimes, but I’m not an asshole.

**Taiki Noboru:** Of course.

**Kohaku isn’t the person I should be talking to right now. I think it’s time I had a word with her.**

_(Talk to: Sumiko Chinatsu)_

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**I’m a very non-confrontational person... I’m not entirely sure how to do this...**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Noboru-sama? Do you want something?

**Taiki Noboru:** A-ah...!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [neutral] ...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] If you have something to say, I want to hear it.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Kohaku-san said that-

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] She says a lot of things.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...She said that you were with her when she found Aki.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] ...Hm.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Huh? What are you thinking about?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Well, I don’t want to believe that Kohaku-sama is lying. So there must be a reason why she said what she did.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Perhaps she merely saw me in the distance when she discovered Aki-sama? As I said before, I wasn’t keeping much of an eye out, so even if I was relatively close by I likely wouldn’t have noticed them.

**She did say that earlier... Just in case anyone asked her about it, she already set up her excuse!**

**Taiki Noboru:** Sorry, but that’s not true.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] !

**Taiki Noboru:** Kohaku-san specifically mentioned that you went to get help. But when you met with us in the building, you didn’t tell us anything about it. Can you explain that?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Then I’m afraid she must’ve been lying.

**Taiki Noboru:** Oh come on! What reason would she have to lie!?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] How am I supposed to know?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] But if she’s not lying, then that must mean I am. So come on. What is my reason for lying?

**Chinatsu’s reason for lying... I don’t have any proof, but I think I still know the answer...**

**Taiki Noboru:** You wanted to take advantage of the situation. By saving the day in such a desperate time, you’d do exactly what you wanted to do since this all started... Establish yourself as the best option for a leader, and you used Aki’s emotions to do it!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] Gck! ... ... ...

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Ruin)_ ](https://youtu.be/vNYydvw13LM)

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I... didn’t expect that from you. You’ve surprised me.

**To be honest, I don’t know where all this came from either...**

**Taiki Noboru:** So you admit it?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Of course. Because I didn’t do anything wrong.

**Taiki Noboru:** W-what!?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] You don’t understand? Think of it this way...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] What do you plan to do if someone does kill someone? Someone that you care about... What would you be like confronting someone who has actually done something heinous?

**Taiki Noboru:** T-that’s...! You’re just trying to downplay what you’re doing...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Eh, think what you want. The results don’t lie.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I defused a situation that could’ve easily turned a lot more ugly than it already was. Shouldn’t you be happy? What does it matter what my motives were?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**I can’t deny how much calmer everything feels now...**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] I don’t really care what your opinion on me or my methods is. Just don’t cause any trouble.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] If you were to get everyone to rally against me, what would that accomplish? More stress? More pain and suffering? More negativity? Then who would be the bad guy?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I’m sorry for lying, but now I’m being genuine. Even if you don’t trust me, just please, do what you think is right.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**Sumiko Chinatsu... Even after this I don’t understand her at all. I can tell she wants to be in control... but what’s her reason? And what lengths is she willing to go to be the one on top? I guess I’ll only find out in time.**

**Even while walking away from her, I felt her golden gaze burrow into the back of my neck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a playlist of the entire Danganronpa V3 OST in good quality, please let me know! The one I was using has been taken down, and the one I'm using now seems to have holes, especially with the execution songs. Worst case scenario is I'll have to link to a mix of different sources, and though I like things to be tidy, that isn't much of a problem.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 6, Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the commenter who wanted to see Daisuke and Sayuri's FTEs a literal year ago. It's crazy it's already been that long.

(First Building - Lounge) 

**The moment I stepped into the lounge, it felt like my entire body got heavier. Despite how early it was, the events of this morning had left me completely drained. I considered going back to sleep, but I knew the moment I closed my eyes my mind would be abuzz with worry.**

**So... what should I do?**

“Free Time” Start! 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Days)_ ](https://youtu.be/m5K9CIf-XoQ)

**I decided to head to the storage room. If I remember correctly, Yumi said that she’d found an alarm clock in one of the boxes there. Chances are I can get one for myself.**

**Getting into the storage room passed without incident this time, and I managed to find an alarm clock in the box Yumi was still busy sorting through. Apparently the time was 9am... I left with this knowledge - plus the clock - in hand and bumped into-**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Oho! Hello there, Noboru-kun! I just got done taking some breakfast to Kenichi, so I’m free if you want to hang out!

**Should I spend time with Hideyoshi?**

  * Yes
  * No



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Yes)_

**I spent some time with Hideyoshi. At first he seemed to try and direct the conversation away from his work, but eventually he conceded and started telling me all types of stories about the people he saved the lives of. I know it’s lame to say this, but it was really like talking to a superhero.**

**Hideyoshi and I grew closer today.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Haha, apologies. My life isn’t very interesting, so sorry if I’m boring you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** What...? But I’m having fun, honest. You really did an operation like that?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Oh, getting the hook out of his lungs was the easy part. Fending off the fisherman that caught him on the other hand... They can be very protective of their catches. Even when they’re skinny-dippers.

**I guess you see everything in this profession...**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head] But, ahem, I suppose it’s impressive to someone who isn’t used to it. For me, it’s just an everyday occurrence.

**He doesn’t seem to realize that makes it even more impressive.**

**Taiki Noboru:** That reminds me, Kenichi said something before... About how you got your doctorate?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure, blushing] Heh, he did, didn’t he...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Well, first off, the Hideyoshi name is quite well-known in the medical world. For as long as people can remember, everyone in the family has been some sort of doctor, nurse, or healer.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Our main facility has been standing in Tokyo for generations. My grandfather has been meaning to fix one of our sinks for the last 70 years!

**Sounds like a place I’d want to die in.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Your grandfather... You got your doctorate by performing on operation on him, right?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] That’s right, buddy! Hideki Hideyoshi IV, my grandfather, he’s... a bit of an oddball...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Oh, but don’t tell him I said that.

**But I *live* for family drama.**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Anyway, with our whole family in this profession, it’s tradition for Hideyoshis to handle each others’ medical needs. On top of that, you’re allowed to request a specific member of the family to take care of you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** And he requested a thirteen year old.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [laughing] Little ol’ rosy cheeked Daisuke! Gahaha! You know, I was only 5’11 at the time... When his liver began to shut down, he still croaked it out. ‘That boy’s gotta prove himself one day, it might as well be today!’

**Of course someone like that would have problems with their liver...**

**Taiki Noboru:** I can’t imagine having someone’s life in my hands. Weren’t you worried that something would go wrong?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] Oh of course! Petrified. Though, like I said, I was brought up around all this. It’s not as if I had no idea what I was doing.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [looking down] But still, I felt the pressure... Not just for the obvious reasons, but for myself as well. What would it mean if I failed? A Hideyoshi without medical talent? I would be tarnishing my own name...

**As Hideyoshi spoke, for the first time since I met him, he gave off a distinctly young aura. A teenager anxiously looking at the long legacy behind and ahead of him. It had always been hard to see him as the same age as me, but right in that moment I felt a true connection.**

**Taiki Noboru:** But it all worked out, didn’t it? You’re the Ultimate Doctor. You’ve not only honoured your family, but you’ve made a name for yourself as well.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure, blushing] G-gah... You’re too nice, buddy. It’s true, my family was very proud, but...

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [pointing at head, smiling] I think the most special response I got was from *him*.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Him... Your grandfather?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [neutral] I was with him the moment the anaesthetic started to wear off. His face... I doubt you’ve seen anything like it, and I don’t think I could describe it well enough. I guess... ‘bliss’ might be the right word?

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [wide smile] Just the joy of being alive. It had always been a part of my life, but that was when my true desire to be a doctor finally clicked into place. I wanted to see as many faces like that as I could.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...You’re amazing, Hideyoshi-kun.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure, blushing] ...Gaaah! Look at you, you’ve got me talking like some sort of sentimental old coot! Gahaha...

**He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was kind of cute.**

**Hideyoshi... He looks and sounds like a man wise beyond his years, yeah, but at the same time his optimism and love for life is unmistakably childlike. Maybe that dual nature of his is what makes him so special. ...Yeah, I think I understand him better now.**

**With Hideyoshi’s usual boisterous laughter replaced by embarrassed chuckling, I returned to my room.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

(First Building - Lounge) 

**I placed the clock I had gotten from the storage room on one of the bookshelves in the lounge. It was 12pm; despite what one might think, time can pass pretty quickly at this place it seems.**

**Taiki Noboru:** 12pm though... Why does that time sound importa-

**Suddenly, my life flashed before my eyes. And the final thing I saw was Masuyo, mere seconds from slamming a cane down on my wrists.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Agh! I-I’m late!

**I ran out of the lounge, praying the devil horns I imagined her with weren’t the only exaggeration.**

(First Building - Classroom 2) 

**Taiki Noboru:** Huh? Nobody’s here...

**I thought Masuyo would be ready to reprimand me for even the slightest mistake. Maybe her teacher personality isn’t as different as I thought?**

**Kotone Masuyo:** Noboru-kun!

[ _(BGM: Become Friends)_ ](https://youtu.be/u8Rq8MjAKkQ)

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I apologize for being late. I hope you weren’t waiting too long...

**S-she’s the one apologizing to me...?**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Thankfully I managed to convince a few people to join us!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Hey, Noboru-chi! You got roped into this too, huh?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Oh, don’t talk like that. Aren’t you excited to see Masuyo-san’s talent in action?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [excited] Ooooooooh! I bet an Ultimate Teacher will be all like ‘Hiyah! Knowledge beam! Kapowwww!’

**...Did she intentionally pick the three loudest, most disruptive people?**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [embarrassed] Ehehehe. I feel like I’m going to disappoint you all...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] A good teacher should never put herself above her students. You’re the ones who are going to make the world into a brighter place, I’m just helping you get there.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] ...But you’re a student too.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] ...O-oh yeah. I am, aren’t I...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Wow! Masuyo-sensei’s womanly aura is so powerful, it even affects herself!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] My womanly aura has nothing to do with it! ...Wait, no, I don’t...!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [commanding] Hey, stop bullying her! Can’t you see Masuyo-chan’s sensitive?

**From sensei to chan, Masuyo has already fallen pretty far.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Urk, sorry... People who squirm like that are just so fun to tease...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all. I’ve never taught personal friends before, the power imbalance is hard to deal with.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] No way! We’ll listen to what you tell us, right? We’re all good students!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] That’s strange, Rikuto-kun. I figured you were more of the ‘class clown’ type.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Don’t you know me at all!? In war, you gotta respect people of a higher rank than you! Even if it means marching straight into the line of fire!

**...We’re at a school. Although both a battlefield and a classroom are pretty unpleasant places to be in.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] You just relax and do your thing, Masuyo-chan!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Hm... a-alright...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Alright!

**Even knowing it was coming, I still took a step back in surprise.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] First, you should all sit down. Since there’s only a few of you, you should sit wherever you want!

**With that, we all began following Masuyo’s instructions. Rikuto immediately took to the middle desk of the front row, directly facing the teacher’s, with Katashi sitting right beside him. I decided to give everyone (and myself) some space and sat a few desks way, but then-**

**Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] This seat taken? Aha...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [laughing] AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [smiling] Aha.

**Great...**

**What followed was basically my entire school life up until this point. I quietly got on with my work while trying to ignore the chaos erupting around me.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Okay! Rikuto-kun, Katashi-kun, let’s start with something simple. Just shout out your answers to the questions I ask.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [wicked grin] I don’t mean to brag, Rikuto-kun, but out of our duo, I’m determined to establish myself as the smart one. You better be prepared.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [excited] Woah, Katashi-chi, you sounded just like a badass anime character right there! You should’ve pushed up your glasses as well!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Oh come on. I never do that.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Now then, first question! What was the name of the Byzantine emperor who died during the Ottoman siege of Constantinople?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Constantine XI Palaiologos!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] ...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Correct! How many days did the Battle of the Somme last?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] 141 days, from July 1st to November 18th 1916!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Correct! What are the three charged leptons recognized in the Standard Model of particle physics?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] ...Um, they wer-

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Electron, muon and... tau, I think?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Correct!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] T-that one wasn’t even about war!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] Yeah, but it’s common knowledge.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] In what century...?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Psst, do you know the answer to number 6?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ! Gh...

**I ended up getting completely absorbed in... whatever’s going on over there.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I don’t think we’re supposed to share answers...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [pouting] ...Eurgh...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Of course! I was just testing ya! I knew you were a model student, Noboru-kun.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [neutral] ...Number 11 is C, by the way.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Wh-! What did you tell me that for!? I was getting there!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Ehehe. Now you *have* to help me, or we’re not even!

**I didn’t take Yumi as being this shifty.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] How are you two doing?

 **Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] Momo-chandidn’tsayanythingshedidn’tmeantoshe’ssorryshe’sSORRY-!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [panicking] Awawawawa! S-s-s-sorry for what!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] I saw you talking to each other, so I wanted to check if you were working together...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Uuu... Momo-chan was trying... But Noboru-kun was telling me off! It wasn’t his faul-

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Noboru! How dare you!?

**Wait, what!?**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] If someone trusts you enough to tell you that they don’t understand something, it’s only right to lend them a helping hand.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Imparting knowledge onto someone... it’s what it means to be a teacher! It’s the greatest feeling in the world! Likewise, if you are ever in need of someone’s help, never be afraid to ask for it!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Just make sure you aren’t taking advantage of them. I won’t tolerate slackers!

**...Ever get told by such an amazing person you feel like a piece of shit in comparison?**

**Taiki Noboru:** You’re right... I’m sorry, Yumi-san.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [overwhelmed] ...

**Although I won’t think for one second that Yumi wouldn’t try taking advantage.**

**Nevertheless I pushed my desk closer to hers and tried my best to help with what she was stuck with. Masuyo was right, it was a lot more rewarding than just working on my own. Whenever there was downtime between the two of us I found myself glancing over at her.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Rikuto-kun, your expression is quite grim... Is something the matter?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Ah, sorry Masuyo-chan, it’s just...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Well, what’s the point of all this?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] The point...?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] I didn’t wanna say anything, because I don’t wanna imply you’re not a good teacher and all. But all this stuff just isn’t for me.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] I already know what interests me, and I already know what I wanna do with my life. So what’s the point of being taught about other stuff? I just feel like it’s a waste.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Oh dear. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt this way...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thumbs up] It’s why I was so excited to be scouted for Hope’s Peak. A school that lets me focus 100% on what I wanna do with my life! I thought I’d have a great time.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Then this sounds like it’s important to you. I’m not sure if I should argue, but...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] In my opinion, you don’t know if something truly doesn’t interest you until you learn about it, do you?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] What if, in ignoring everything but the things you’re already acquainted with, you miss out on a chance to not only discover something about the world around you, but maybe even something about yourself?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] ...Hey, this isn’t some passage out of that textbook you’re quoting, is it? You really mean this?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Straight from the heart!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] ...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [embarrassed smile] Well... It’s not like I can argue! You’re the boss, Masuyo-chan. Show me what you’re made of!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] Ehehe. All I want is a chance to help you.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [neutral] ...So, Katashi-chi, why did you come to Hope’s Peak?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [tense] Oh- Um...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I didn’t have a personal reason like you, I’m afraid. I was scouted, so I accepted. As simple as that.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Huh? Really?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [thinking] It’s not as if you *need* some big reason to come to this school.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] ...I suppose I do agree with Rikuto-kun, though. Being able to dedicate myself to one particular subject is nice.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] I’m not opposed to trying new things. But the unpredictability of it makes me hesitate.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Unpredictability?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] I already know that I’m good at what I do. I don’t have that comfort with anything else.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [awkward smile] It’s a personal problem. I don’t like to feel like I’m not good at something. And because of that, it’s better to not try at all.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...But, that’s the wrong way of looking at things...! It’s not about being good at something on your first try, it’s about trying and trying again until you’ve mastered it! Talent isn’t everything...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] That’s weird for a Hope’s Peak student to say, isn’t it?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...In that case...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] In that case, I’ll just use my own talent!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] Huh!?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [excited] Haha! Masuyo-chan’s getting into it!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Listen here, students! Journeying outside of your comfort zone is your job! Making that transition as easy as possible for you, that’s mine!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Helping you to broaden your horizons. Shaping you into the people you truly want to be. That’s what it means-

**...To be a teacher.**

**With someone like Masuyo at your side, I think you could accomplish anything you set your mind to, and even have fun accomplishing it. That’s why she’s so incredible...**

**Momoko Yumi:**...Snnrrrrk...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Yumi-san?

_(Taiki is looking over at Momoko, who is fast asleep at her desk. She’s sitting back, with her chair balancing on one leg and drool dribbling down the side of her face. On the other side of the room, Kotone is shouting at her while Masaru and Takahiro are trying their best to contain their laughter.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** S-she’s asleep!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** W-what do you think you’re doing!? I-I-I won’t let you off the hook for this...! Detention! Suspension! Ex...e-e-excommunication! ...No, wait...

**Didn’t Yumi say she was a heavy sleeper? This isn’t going to be good...**

 

**After watching Masuyo’s adult demeanour completely crumble away, as well as Yumi snore like a motor engine, I had nothing to do but go back to my room.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

(First Building - Lounge) 

**Let’s see... There’s still a while until the evening. I’ve got some time to burn.**

**So... what should I do?**

“Free Time” Start! 

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Days)_ ](https://youtu.be/m5K9CIf-XoQ)

**With nothing else on my plate, I decided to head out into the courtyard, get some fresh air, and hopefully find something to do. It took a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly, but eventually I spotted Aki in the distance. It looked like she was searching for something, or someone.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [waving] Aha! Noboru! Just the type of person I was looking for! The type to be shocked and amazed at the Ultimate Survivalist’s skills!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Well? Don’t you want to see a master in action?

**She’s back to her usual self, I see.**

**Should I spend time with Aki?**

  * Yes
  * No



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Yes)_

**I went over and joined Aki, an uncontrollably smug smile on her face. She told me she was looking for tinder to start a fire with, and despite the mental image of the school going up in flames I was forced to help her search.**

**Once we found enough material, I sat back and watched as she rubbed sticks together for what felt like hours. When I saw her confidence waning I lied, telling her I could see a spark and that she did a great job. She immediately perked back up.**

**Aki and I grew closer today.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Fufufu, yes, a job well done if I do say so myself. Good work today, apprentice!

 **Taiki Noboru:** A...apprentice?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [waving] Of course! Or do you think you aren’t fit to be my apprentice?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] I promise you, Noboru. You might think you’re just a pretty boy who struggles to maintain relationships with people despite his natural charisma due to his crippling low self-confidence, but I can see great things in you!

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Thanks.

**Out of everyone here, Aki is the hardest to talk to. I don’t know whether to play into her delusions or try and get to know the real her... Maybe I should try meeting her halfway.**

**Taiki Noboru:** What made you want to be a survivalist?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] E-eh?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Like, you’re so enthusiastic about it, there must be a reason you’re so driven, right?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] ...I... I dunno. It’s always just been a part of me that I could never shake off. And... and...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] And the blood of a fierce animal runs through my veins! I have no choice but to bare my fangs!

**...We had something going for a second there.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [reserved] ...However, there was that one incident which made it certain. Certain I was gonna take the path of uncharted wilderness.

 **Taiki Noboru:** An incident? What like?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [stroking chin] Uh... I was seven at the time, so that would’ve been... Uh... Erm... Let’s see...

**...**

  * Eight years ago
  * Nine years ago
  * Ten years ago



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Nine years ago)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Nine years ago, right?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Aha! That’s right!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Setting, nine years ago... Smack dab in the middle of the Congo jungle!

 **Taiki Noboru:** W-what!? You... were in the Congo jungle? When you were seven?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Of course! Did you expect anything else from the Ultimate Survivalist?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] My baby brother, he was only four years old at that point, so he needed someone strong to protect him. That’s where I came in.

**A four year old was there too!?**

**Sayuri Aki:** [stroking chin] Anyway, I had let him lead the way for a bit in order to prove his worth, but he managed to get us lost. So-

 **Taiki Noboru:** Where were your parents?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] J-just listen to the story!

**Fine, sorry, sorry.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] As I tried to survey my unfamiliar surroundings, I spotted something in the undergrowth. It was a lion, stalking us as its prey!

**Don’t lions stick to the savannahs and stuff?**

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] I turned back around to my bro to warn him, but as I did, I saw a tiger right next to him, about to chomp his head clean off!

**But tigers live in India.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [reserved] It was a fierce next few minutes, with so much adrenaline my memory’s gotten kinda fuzzy. But I *know* the next thing I did was swoop over to save-

 **Taiki Noboru:** Aki-san?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] -even with survival of the fittest, there was no way I could sacrifice my own blood like that, right? So I grabbed the tiger by the-

 **Taiki Noboru:** Aki-san.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] -they must’ve realized the only way they could take someone like me was to team up! So the lion-

 **Taiki Noboru:** AKI!

 **Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] Bugyaaaah! ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] ...Okay, okay, so we were actually in a forest near my house. And it was two pigeons, not a lion and a tiger.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] But I still did all that! I’m the bestest survivalist the world has ever seen! Don’t you agree!?

 **Taiki Noboru:** Yes.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [reserved] Heh, you just don’t underst-

 **Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] ...Eh?

 **Taiki Noboru:** You don’t need to add all those dramatizations, it’s an amazing story in its own right. You really protected your brother like that?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] I-it’s nothing, I had no choice! The pigeon was going to eat him, after all.

**Once again, Aki is hard to talk to. It’s so tempting to break down her barrier and see what she’s like underneath, but at the same time I don’t think I’d trade that boastful grin for the world. Either way, I think I understand her a bit better now.**

**Taiki Noboru:** One last thing. You were the one who got the two of you lost, weren’t you?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] ...Hmph.

**After a little longer of listening to Aki’s many tales of adventure, I retired to my room.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

(First Building - Lounge) 

**The time was now 5pm. If I remember correctly...**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Momoko Yumi:_ ** _[peace signs] Helloooooo, Noboru-kun, Yamato-kun! Aren’tcha a little early...?_

 **_Haruto Yamato:_ ** _[thinking] Eh...? You know what time it is?_

 **_Momoko Yumi:_ ** _[smiling] Mm! I found an alarm clock in the storage room; according to that it’s around 5pm._

**_Jeez... We really did spend a lot of time together today._ **

_(End flashback.)_

**...5pm was around when everyone met up in the dining hall for dinner yesterday. I guess that means I should head over there, it’s not like I have anything better to do.**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Dead)_ ](https://youtu.be/3WZb20NinCs)

(First Building - Dining Hall) 

**Entering the dining hall, I caught a glimpse of the table, covered in delicious food, before it had fully finished rising out of the ground. If I was just a second late, I wouldn’t have been forced to remember this place is basically a high tech prison wearing a school’s skin.**

**But oh well, you win some you lose some.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Ooh! There it was! Chinatsu-san!? Didja see!? Didja!?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Hmmm... I saw. Very interesting.

**I guess not everyone knew about the dining hall’s quirk yet.**

**Aki also seems to have attached herself firmly to Chinatsu’s hip. I’m happy to see her back to her usual self, but I still don’t trust Chinatsu at all. I hope she’ll be okay.**

**As for me... Even after a few days here, it still feels like Yuudai is the person I’m closest to. I decided to sit next to him; as soon as he noticed me his face lit up and I instantly felt like I had made the right decision. I was about to greet him, but-**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [neutral] Ahem, excuse me everyone. If you don’t mind, I wanted us all to talk as a group.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Hah? What about?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] What else but our current predicament? Specifically, I wanted everyone to share what exactly we’ve learned so far while we’ve been here.

**As she spoke I felt a tinge of guilt. I only just realized I didn’t really explore or discover anything today at all... but with what happened yesterday evening and this morning, I guess I really needed some time to cool off.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] To start with, Midori-sama has told me all about Shirenai’s outburst yesterday evening.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] I also took liberty of mentioning Hideyoshi-kun’s diagnosis.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] Eh? My diagnosis?

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] That Shirenai’s sudden shift in behaviour was caused by our distrust of her.

 **Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [nervous smile] Ah. Well, that’s my assumption, anyway.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I agree with it. And because of that...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] I suggest everyone do their best to not antagonize Shirenai further. If you see her, treat her with respect and kindness. I’m sure she’ll do the same back.

**I don’t think we need you to tell us tha-**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Pff! Why do we gotta baby her? She doesn’t deserve it.

**...On second thought, maybe at least one of us does.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] That’s fine and all, but... We still all think Shirenai is the sixteenth student, right? The one not supposed to be here.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] It depends. Are you willing to accept a more reasonable idea?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] A more reasonable idea?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] That this ‘extra student’ business is just a ploy by Monokuma to disrupt our efforts to cooperate. And judging from Shirenai’s actions, it worked.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] He tried to do something similar this morning. It’s quite pathetic once you notice it.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] That was something I wanted to remind everyone about...

_(Flashback.)_

**_Monokuma:_ ** _[looking down] It’s just... Starting the game off with an execution seems a little lame. Will that really inspire enough despair...? The first death is by far the most important, I can’t afford to mess it up._

 **_Monokuma:_ ** _[giggling] Plus, I already know for a fact that one of you is planning a murder. I’d just HATE to ruin your fun._

_(End flashback.)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] You’re saying that was just a lie?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Yes. Or, if he somehow was telling the truth, it makes sense to assume that ‘one of you’ is Shirenai, right? We’re going to de-escalate the situation with her anyway, so even then, everything will be fine.

 **Ayane Midori:** [concerned] Is this not simply a way of ignoring the problem, though? We have ample evidence to suggest what Monokuma says about the sixteenth student is true-

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] I-I agree with Chinatsu-san! I...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] I don’t want to distrust anybody here. I want to work as a team with everyone.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Trust me, everyone. There’s no point in being suspicious of everyone’s movements. We’re all in this together, right?

**As much as I hate to say it, Chinatsu is right. If we let our minds become clouded with suspicion, we’re going to be too scared of each other to get anything done. Right now, we just need to think clearly.**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] So we’re spending another night here? Greaaat.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] It’s not like we have a choice. Aki-san’s experience shows us we can’t leave the school premises at all. At least without a proper escape plan.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Are we done with our discussion, then?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Maybe. Is there anything else anyone has learned?

**...Silence...**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...Urgh.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] What!? It’s not like there’s many places to check! What are we supposed to do!?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] H-hey! Don’t be mean to Chinatsu-san!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Now now, Kohaku-sama can voice her opinion just as much as everyone else can.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Regardless, further discussion can wait until tomorrow. I’m sorry for taking up everyone’s time.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Hey, question. Is the rule about not leaving our dorms at night-time still on? Because... you know...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [winking] Ohoho, of course. I think it’s a wonderful rule!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] ...Because now you’re the one enforcing it.

**In speaking under his breath Yuudai practically whispered that to me. I had a hard time not smiling.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Alright! Dinner’s on!

**Even after our discussion, the mood in the dining hall wasn’t dampened. I got to happily talk with Yuudai, as if we were close friends already. Yamato and Yumi joined in eventually, too. Occasionally I would look around at the friend groups that had already formed; Chinatsu and Aki, Rikuto and Katashi...**

**Even if this place isn’t *really* a school, for a few hours it truly felt like one.**

(First Building - Lounge) 

_(BGM: N/A)_

***ding dong, bing bong***

_(The monitor turns on.)_

**Monokuma:** Attention students! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially “night-time”.

 **Monokuma:** During night-time, certain areas of the school will be off-limits, so please exercise caution when walking around. That goes for both potential victims and killers!

 **Monokuma:** Sweet dreams!

_(The monitor shuts off.)_

**Despite what happened this morning, this day really flew by. Though that came at a price; we didn’t really learn anything new about our situation.**

**I started to wonder if an uneventful day was truly a good thing... From my life so far it feels like there’s a pattern. Every good day causes a bad one to rear its head. What’s the word? Equilibrium?**

**...I promised myself I wasn’t going to let my mind wander tonight. It’s just hard to do that without anyone else around. I should get to bed already so I can meet with everyone in the morning.**

**Whatever that morning may bring, it’s worth seeing.**

**...**

 

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

MONOKUMA THEATRE 

_(Monokuma has tripped while performing on stage in a maid outfit, exposing whatever is under his dress to the audience. One person is taking a photo.)_

**Monokuma:** Are you infected by the disgusting, contagious disease known as hope? Fill out this questionnaire to find out!

 **Monokuma:** When faced with your own mortality, are you driven by the desire to at least leave the world a nicer place?

 **Monokuma:** Do you smile at strangers? Babies? What about stray cats and dogs?

 **Monokuma:** When you heard about the Trolley Problem, was your first instinct anything other than multi-track drifting?

 **Monokuma:** If your answer to any of these questions was ‘yes’, don’t worry! No case of hope is too strong for me to crush.

 **Monokuma:** For a darker, unhappier tomorrow. That’s our policy!


	11. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 7, Daily Life)

**...**

**???:** Who are you...?

**...**

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Gh...?

(First Building - Lounge) 

**Barely comprehending where I was, I sat up. What time was it...? I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes and surveyed my surroundings...**

**...**

**Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Waaah!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] Yaaah!

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] Kh! I forgot you were there.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Sh-Shohei-kun!? What are you doing here!?

**It’s been so long I... honestly kinda forgot about him. But... yeah... nice to see him I guess.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Oh, excuse me? Do you own this room now, is that it?

**I mean... kinda???**

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] No, I don’t think so. Just because you’re lazing around here doesn’t mean I should miss out on the most comfortable reading spot.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Lazing around...? I was sleeping...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Oversleeping. Look here.

**Shohei produced the alarm clock I brought here yesterday from his pocket. It read-**

**Taiki Noboru:** 8:30!?

**I must have slept through the announcement. Dammit.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] You know, what’s the point of an alarm clock if you don’t bother to set it? Punctuality is important, Noboru.

**Whatever. I need to get to the dining hall, I hope everyone isn’t worried about me. I hurried towards the door and-**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Noboru. I’m talking to you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** A-ah...

**I guess I’m being pretty rude...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Sorry... I just want to let everyone know I’m oka-

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Perhaps I should rephrase that. Noboru...

[ _(BGM: Living in Lazy Parallel World)_ ](https://youtu.be/8ZP8Sw2DiP0)

**Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] I have something I *need* to talk to you about. It’s in your best interest that you hear me out.

**...What? Shohei’s sudden commanding nature made me stop in my tracks. What could *he* need to talk to *me* about...?**

_(Talk to: Ryo Shohei)_

**Taiki Noboru:** What is it...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] It concerns this book. I trust you recognize it?

**The book that Shohei’s holding... I think I recognize it.**

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s the book you were reading on the first day here, isn’t it?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Correct. Unlike you lot, I haven’t been moping around, doing nothing useful. I’ve been studying this book and its secrets.

**The book’s secrets? Judging from the page he showed us before...**

_(Flashback.)_

_(A picture of Hope's Peak Academy, taken from above. It's towering over all the other buildings in the area. There's some text on the page as well, but Ryo's hand is concealing it.)_

**_Takahiro Katashi:_ ** _*That*!? That's Hope's Peak Academy?_

 **_Haruto Yamato:_ ** _Yeah! That's definitely the building I remember, but..._

 **_Keiko Kohaku:_ ** _But it's huge!_

_(End flashback.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** The book is about Hope’s Peak Academy...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] Correct again. You know, you’re not as stupid as you look.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Th-then what’s in there!? Why didn’t you share the information with us-

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Hush. Why didn’t you try asking me nicely?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] I’m not the Devil, I might’ve let you look. Out of the goodness of my heart.

**Grr... Why does he have to be so difficult...!?**

**Taiki Noboru:** Then... then why are you telling me about it now?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Because of what I found in there.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Huh...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] As well as other things, the book contained profiles on all the incoming students. They were quite interesting.

**Profiles? I think I remember something about that...**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Ryo Shohei:_ ** _[glaring] Akio Kenichi. He was born with many birth defects, both physical and psychological. He was expected to die within days, yet has somehow been able to live a normal life with surprisingly few health problems._

 **_Ryo Shohei:_ ** _[mocking] According to the profiles I am *trying* to read, he's considered the Ultimate Miracle._

_(End flashback.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** But I still don’t understand what this has to do with m-

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**...**

**‘Me’. The moment I said that word to myself, it hit me.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Ohoho. I like that look. Figured it out?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] There were fourteen profiles for fourteen students. Two of us missing. That Shirenai girl with the mystery talent...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] And then there’s you. Ultimate Movie Star, Taiki Noboru.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...What... What’s your point?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] As far as I see it, there’s only two options these two mystery people can be. One, the Ultimate Lucky Student, an ordinary student chosen by lottery every year to come to Hope’s Peak. I had thought it strange there wasn’t one amongst us... Two-

 **Ryo Shohei:** [accusing] The sixteenth student, the one infiltrating the class! Who Monokuma told us about on our first day here... The traitor!

**What!?**

**Taiki Noboru:** N-n-no! That’s not me! I swear! I...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] These profiles prove the traitor is either you or Shirenai. Shirenai is a special case, but since you’ve given a talent that doesn’t match the records, that means you’re *definitely* lying.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] So? Ultimate Lucky Student? Or the traitor? Fess up. Now.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I...I...

_(BGM: N/A)_

**In that moment, being confronted by Shohei, it was also like I was confronting myself. Confronting the reality I kept trying to deny. It’s stupid... I’m at risk of dying, of seeing my friends die, and this is what I’m most concerned about. Something so... so stupid...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...I’m... the Ultimate Lucky Student. Yes... that’s me.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] ...

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Hmm. Alright then.

 **Taiki Noboru:** You believe me...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] What, don’t you want me to? No, whichever you are, you’re going to admit to the same thing. The traitor won’t come clean about their identity just from this.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] I just wanted to see how you’d react. Out of interest.

**...Out of interest? He did that... because he was *curious*...?**

**Taiki Noboru:** L-listen, please, don’t tell anyone. I’ll... I’ll tell them all eventually, so just-

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Calm down. Honestly, I really don’t care. I don’t get anything out of sharing this information with the others, so I’m not going to.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] Your secret’s safe with me, eh?

**That isn’t as nice to hear when it’s not out of kindness...**

**I hope Shohei keeps his word. It’s so ridiculous being this worked up over such a silly lie but... I really don’t know what I’d do. I shouldn’t have told it in the first place.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Is that all you wanted to talk about then...? I don’t think I can prove to you that I’m not the traitor...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] ...Hmm, I wonder.

 **Taiki Noboru:** What is it...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] It’s not like this’ll act as definitive proof... But then there’s no harm in telling you either...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Telling me what? ...Hello?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] Alright, Noboru. I’m going to trust you. If you’re not lying to me, I suppose this is your chance to show me what’s so worthwhile about trusting you people.

 **Taiki Noboru:** I still don’t understand...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] The book is quite short, in actuality. There are only three sections. An overview on Hope’s Peak Academy and its history, the student profiles, and one other...

[ _(BGM: DISTRUST)_ ](https://youtu.be/7Sbcm-Hb8Sk)

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] A section about *where we are*.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...What!?

**At first I thought I heard him wrong... About *where we are*!? And he’s been keeping this from us!?**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Don’t get too excited. It doesn’t say much. Mainly things Monokuma has already told us. Let’s see here...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] The program we’re on is referred to here as Project YAKSL. What it stands for - or if it even stands for something - isn’t explained... However, the site we’re at is called the ‘Off-Academy Campus Grounds’. It’s a subsection of the original Hope’s Peak Academy, located in the wilderness of Japan.

_(Bird’s-eye view of the Off-Academy Campus Grounds. A few rickety buildings surrounded by a vast forest.)_

**Ryo Shohei:** It was created to be a closed-off environment where talent could be cultivated more efficiently. Free from tainting by the outside world, as it were. Students assigned to the Off-Academy Campus Grounds would live under constant surveillance, and wouldn’t even be told about their new life beforehand.

 **Ryo Shohei:** The end goal of Project YAKSL? To create something ‘beyond’ talent. Whatever that means.

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** But that’s insane...!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] It is, isn’t it? Though not quite as insane as then forcing them to kill each other. For whatever reason the book neglects to mention that part.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...M-maybe it was sabotaged or something then. I mean, Hope’s Peak Academy would never do something like this...!

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Can you truly be sure of that? What do you truly know of the inner workings of that school?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] No, I rely on evidence. And the evidence says that Project YAKSL was created by Hope’s Peak Academy.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Evidence? I-is there anything else in that book then...? Anything at all...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] Just one last page. Here, I’ll show it to you.

_(The final page of Ryo’s book. On it, a picture of a woman; her short silver hair, sharp yet aged face, and serious expression all clearly visible.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Who... is that?

**I didn’t turn to Shohei as I asked that question. For some reason my eyes were glued to this woman’s face. It’s not like I had seen her before; she didn’t elicit any sort of emotional response from me. But I just... kept staring.**

**Ryo Shohei:** Her name is ‘Mitsuyu Torodachi’. 49 years old. Head of the Torodachi Corporation, a worldwide institution that prides itself on running as efficiently as possible. She’s quite a powerful person... and that’s *me* saying that, mind you.

 **Ryo Shohei:** This page seems to act as a ‘dedication’ of sorts to the people involved in Project YAKSL. And Torodachi is named as the ‘Head of Operations’.

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** Head of Operations...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] As in, the overseer of the project. The one at the centre of everything...

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryo Shohei:** [accusing] The ‘mastermind’!

**...**

[ _(BGM: Rise of the Ultimate)_ ](https://youtu.be/zSHvUG5W7kE)

_(A picture of Mitsuyu Torodachi.)_

**This woman... is the mastermind? The one behind all this? This face... is the face of the person putting me and everyone else here through hell?**

**The face behind Monokuma...**

**...**

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...You’re sure? That she’s the mastermind...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Do I have to repeat myself? She’s in charge of this whole thing. The one who pitched this idea to Hope’s Peak Academy in the first place. What about that doesn’t suggest ‘mastermind’?

 **Taiki Noboru:** I just... don’t know.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] There are two things we know about the mastermind. They have a connection to Hope’s Peak Academy, and they’re rich and powerful enough to own something like Monokuma, as well as set all this up in the first place.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Also, if she’s the mastermind, that means none of us are. Then you can keep trusting everyone. Of course, that complicates the identity of the sixteenth student, but I’m sure I’ll figure them out with more information.

**My head is spinning... How can he be talking about this so casually?**

**Taiki Noboru:** Where did you get this book exactly?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] I had it in my pocket when I woke up here. I must have gotten it some time before.

 **Taiki Noboru:** So you don’t remember where you got it.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] ...So? Who cares?

**...You know, he didn’t really explain why he chose to tell me all this. To find out if I was the sixteenth student, originally, but what about everything afterwards? To be honest, I kinda get the feeling he just wants to look smart in front of someone.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] Whatever, I’m done here. Do whatever you want with what you’ve learned. It doesn’t concern me.

 **Taiki Noboru:** What does concern you? What are you planning to do...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] ...I’ll learn more. Gather more evidence. And eventually, I’ll find the mastermind. Find Torodachi.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] I think she needs to be taught a lesson, don’t you? That you can’t do whatever you want to a Shohei and get away with it. Heheh. [leaves]

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Shohei walked out of the lounge, an air of superiority surrounding him, leaving me just dazed and confused. Project YAKSL... The Off-Academy Campus Grounds... Mitsuyu Torodachi...**

**And... the fact that someone knows of my real ‘talent’. All this I’m having to think about right after waking up.**

**...Right after... waking up...**

[ _(BGM: Cool Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/hiNSu24BNGQ)

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Aaaah! It’s 9 now!

**Two hours have passed now since the morning announcement. Everyone must be worried sick... I have to head to the dining hall, mulling over all this stuff can wait.**

(First Building - Dining Hall) 

**Taiki Noboru:** I’m sorry I’m so late. I don’t know what happened, I must’ve slept through the-

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [tired] ...

 **Ayane Midori:** [tired] ...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...Uh. Where is everyone?

**The dining hall was barren apart from the four people in front of me. And they all looked... off...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...Noboru-kun? Is that you?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [tired] S-sorry. We’re a bit out of it.

 **Ayane Midori:** [tired] What are you talking about? Out of it? I’mnotoutofit.I’veneverbeensorefreshedinmylife.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Chinatsu-san...?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...

**Is she... sleeping sitting up? Since her eyes are always closed anyway, I can’t even tell.**

**Taiki Noboru:** What’s wrong with everyone? Did something happen?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, glaring] Nevermind about that.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Gah!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Noboru! Where were you!? We’ve been waiting forever!

 **Taiki Noboru:** I-I’m sorry... I must’ve slept through the morning announcement.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Ah. So you were too lazy to come to breakfast, in other words. Got it.

**...Why does her disappointment feel so bad?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Chinatsu-san, come on, don’t be so hard on him. At least he *did* come.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Yeah, where is everyone?

 **Ayane Midori:** [tired] What are you talking about? Everyone is here. I’m surrounded by people. Butperhapstheyareofmyimagination.Poetscancreatepeople,emotions,worldswiththeirwriting.Isimply-

***bonk***

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...Ah, thank you, Kohaku-san.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] No problem. That felt pretty good for me too.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Evidently, everyone but us slept through the morning announcement as well.

 **Taiki Noboru:** I-is that possible? Why would everyone suddenly do that?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] They were probably all pretty tired after what happened last night.

**What happened...?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Fuck that! We got here! They don’t have an excuse!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] My sentiments exactly. Minus the vulgarity.

 **Taiki Noboru:** I’m so confused. What are you all talking about? What happened last night?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] ...You really don’t know?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Did anyone see Noboru-kun during what happened? Kenichi didn’t come, but then...

**I really have no idea what’s going on... Something happened last night, and whatever it was, it caused almost everyone to skip going to breakfast, and for the people who did show up to look like they’d just rolled out of bed.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] It seems we need to catch Noboru-kun up on a few things...

**Yeah... I’ve got a few things I need to catch you all up on too.**

**As I prepared to tell everyone about the things I learned this morning, about Shohei’s book and Mitsuyu Torodachi, something unexpected happened.**

**Someone else entered the dining hall.**

**???:** Gooooood morning everyone!

**That sickly cute voice. It could only be...**

[ _(BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma)_ ](https://youtu.be/uoh-Z_TS_xE)

**Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] How’s everyone doing on this fine-

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] HA! We don’t even know what day of the week it is, do we!? Oh, Yuudai-chan, you’re looking as good as new!

 **Taiki Noboru:** Sh-Shirenai-san...!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...

**Even after everything I’d discussed with Shohei before, this was the moment where my stomach churned. Shirenai in the dining hall, Yuudai at my side... It brought it all back.**

**Bloodshed. Malice. Anger. That night, for the first time, I knew for a fact that murder could be committed here.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] What the fuck are you doing he-

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Oh, Shirenai-sama. Good morning to you too.

**Chinatsu shot glares at all of us one at a time, starting with Kohaku. That’s right... she told us all not to antagonize Shirenai whenever we saw her again. I was on board with the idea at the time, but now, in this moment...**

**She stabbed someone. I still don’t know what her intent was, but... She stabbed someone. And smiled while doing it. While their warm blood touched her. Stabbed. There’s no getting around that.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I think we’re all doing well, thanks for your concern. A bit tired, I suppose.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Ah, because of what happened last night, right?

**Even she knows...?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Don’t worry. Once you realize you don’t have to sleep anymore - pew! - your mind goes wide open.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Actually, did any of you know? No matter how exhausted you might feel, if your life is in danger, you’ll be able to move your body. In certain cases your body might even be stronger and more agile than it usually is. That’s the power of your survival instincts.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Of course, what happens if you don’t *want* to survive? What if your body - your soul - says ‘You know what? I’m tired. Let’s give up’. If the fundamental aspect of wanting to survive is taken from you, what would happen?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] ...What are you up to?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, glaring] Kohaku.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] What!? If I’m gonna have to listen to a freaky lesson on death, it better have a point! What are you doing here!?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...Haha.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] Making sure all my friends are still alive, of course!

[ _(BGM: Despair-Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/T048Hz17DbY)

**...What...?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...You think someone is dead?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] You can never be too careful, can you? I just want to see for myself that everything’s going hunky-dory.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] What brought this on? Monokuma said that what happened last night wasn’t dangerous.

**What wasn’t dangerous?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] Hm? Nothing ‘brought this on’. What, do I need permission to be worried about a murder occurring?

**The way she says ‘murder’, it’s so casual. Like it doesn’t concern her at all.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Of course not. Thank you for being vigilant, Shirenai-san.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] ...The question is...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Are any of you worried?

**I felt my face contort in confusion. Was she trying to chastise us?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] What are you trying to say...?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] Looks like a lot of people haven’t showed up to breakfast. Until you see them, you can’t know they’re alright...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] It’s like that box! With the cat in it. You know the one.

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] Schrodinger's cat. A thought experiment about quantum mechanics and the power of observation.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] ...Sure, sure.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Like, being trapped in this school, aren’t we, like, the same as the cat in the, like, box? Like the school is the box, and...

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...How good of a student were you, Shirenai-san?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] Don’t remember.

**...I mean... it’s not like what she’s saying is ridiculous...**

**...No. No, it is ridiculous. Of course we know they’re alright. Why wouldn’t they be? Nothing bad has happened.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] Why are you trying to mess with us!? No, better yet, why do *you* think they’re in danger, huh!?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] That’s a stupid question. We’re all in danger.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] ...Shirenai-sama. From the bottom of my heart, I do not believe any of us are in danger. As long as we work together...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] And as long as I haven’t done something, right?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] No! I-

 **Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] Bleh, nevermind. You all look alive, so I think I’m done here.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] I’ll go back to the dorms and see if anyone answers their door. Anyone wanna come with?

**No one said a word. By going with Shirenai, it would be admitting to everyone else - and yourself - that there was a possibility that someone here could be dead. I don’t think any of us wanted to even consider that.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...I’ll come.

**...Yuudai...?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Ohoho, Yuudai-kun! What, scared if someone doesn’t accompany me I might do something naughty?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...You literally just asked if anyone wanted to come with you. And I do. I want to see things for myself.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] ...Man, you’re really no fun.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Don’t worry, you guys. We’ll be back in a few minutes - with everyone.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] ...

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Good luck, then.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Yeah, you better.

**As Yuudai and Shirenai began to leave the dining hall, my mind was cast back to our first day here.**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Ryuunosuke Yuudai:_ ** _[smiling, arms folded] I’ve looked into the eyes of killers before. I know how to spot someone who is capable of doing such a thing. And I know for a fact that no one here is._

 **_Ryuunosuke Yuudai:_ ** _[grinning, arms behind head] So, even if you’re scared and unsure of yourself, just know that I trust you._

_(End flashback.)_

**Has his opinion changed since then?**

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Wait.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Noboru-kun?

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I want to come with you. To see for myself.

**I felt everyone in the room watching me. I wanted to tell them to mind their own business, or to curl up in a ball and hide. I just wanted this to be me and him.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...Oh. Of course. But-

**I could tell what that sentence was supposed to be. ‘But why’. But, probably not wanting to be invasive, he cut himself off and instead gave me an understanding smile.**

**...’But why’. What could I have even said to that?**

[ _(BGM: Beautiful Morning)_ ](https://youtu.be/-fxT8Ev1AvU)

**Mari Shirenai:** [frown, narrow eyes] Alright, come on now, other-major-characters. Let’s get goin’.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] We’ve got a body to discover!

**...**

**Maybe I made a mistake, going with *her*.**

(Dormitory - Hallway) 

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What’s that smell?

**As soon as I entered the dormitory building I was overcome by the stench of chemicals. I shielded my nose and mouth with the collar of my gakuran, for a moment not caring how stupid I must’ve looked.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Oh yeah, it’s bad, isn’t it? I must’ve gotten used to it...

 **Taiki Noboru:** Used to it?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] It’s related to what happened last night. You see, there was a-

**Yuudai was cut off by the knocking of someone who clearly didn’t care how loud she was.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] Hello!? Sir!? I’m with the FBI.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] ...The Fucking Bustthisdown Industry! Kehahaha!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] ...That’s my door.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] No one is exempt from the law, Yuudai-kun. Not even you!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] So? How are we gonna do this?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Well, we’re going to try every door eventually. But I’m most concerned about Hideyoshi and Masuyo.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Why them in particular...?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] They’re both very punctual early-risers. I wouldn’t expect either of them to skip breakfast, intentionally or unintentionally.

**I guess that makes sense. Masuyo was pretty stressed out when Kohaku and Aki didn’t come to breakfast yesterday, so she definitely knows how worrisome it can be. Hideyoshi, too.**

**Instantly after Yuudai had said that, Shirenai was already pounding her knuckles against Hideyoshi’s door.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [facing away] Dead! Next.

**Good God shut up.**

**Yuudai tried the same thing on Masuyo’s door, but again, no response.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...

**We waited a few moments, hoping for her - or anyone else - to suddenly burst out of their rooms and prove the possibility wrong. The possibility... that was seeming more likely by the second.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [eyes closed] Hmmm... It looks like it’s time for my secret weapon.

 **Taiki Noboru:** Secret weapo- Wha- Hey!

**I tried my best not to flinch as Shirenai leaned close to me, then pulled out from behind my ear a... set of keys?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Ta-dah!

 **Taiki Noboru:**...Where did you get those?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] Oh, I found them this morning. They were in the keyhole of my door. Someone must have left them.

**I looked closer at the keys. Each of them was imprinted with a name. Masuyo, Kenichi, Rikuto... In addition they all sported Monokuma’s face on the head.**

**Monokuma’s face... Had she really just *found* them?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Ignoring however you got them for now... What are the keys for?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] I assumed they were for our rooms. Like, spare keys that Monokuma had, just in case we lost ours.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] With these, we can check in on the people who aren’t answering their doors! There’s truly no escape!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] And if they understandably think we’re invading their privacy...?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Don’t worry. If they’re indecent I’ll make sure you two don’t get to gawk.

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Shirenai pushed her way past us to Masuyo’s door. As she searched for the correct key the question kept pounding away at my brain. Why wouldn’t Masuyo answer her door? She can’t be... She can’t actually be...**

**The fear I had been secretly feeling suddenly burst from inside me.**

**I cried out.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Aren’t you...! Aren’t you scared?

**At first I thought Shirenai wasn’t even going to answer me. She just stood there.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...Scared? Why would I be scared?

**The way she looked at me. Like what I was saying was crazy. Like empathy and caring about someone’s life was a foreign concept to her. Just complete indifference. I could barely stand it.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Noboru-kun, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here? We’re going to have to find out what’s beyond that door eventually.

 **Taiki Noboru:** ...I know, but...

**...I found, while those words came out of my mouth, I didn’t actually have a response. I suppose I am really just being childish... I cleared my throat and tried again.**

**Taiki Noboru:** I know, sorry.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Don’t worry, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s fine.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Think of it like... ripping off a bandaid, okay? Quick and painless.

**Quick and painless...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] We done with the theatrics then? Good.

**Shirenai swung the door open. Quick.**

**...**

**But the moment she did-**

[ _(BGM: Finding Peace Party)_ ](https://youtu.be/50yShkEarT4)

_(Kotone is standing in her doorway, hair in disarray, bags under her eyes, baring her teeth like an animal. One of her hands is gripping her door, fingernails tearing up the wood, while the other hand seems ready to grab Mari by the throat.)_

**Kotone Masuyo:** What!? Do!? You!? Want!?

 **Mari Shirenai:** Haha, hey! Masuyo is it? I was just wondering if you were, like, dead and st-

 **Mari Shirenai:** -Gck!

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** M-Masuyo-san! Get off of her!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [tired, angry] ...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Noboru-kun?

**Masuyo’s grip on Shirenai’s throat relaxed.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [frown, narrow eyes] Hah... Hah... Hah...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy, blushing] Haaaah! That may have just woken something within me...!

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] N-nooo! Forget what you saw! Forget what you saw!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Masuyo... What the hell was wrong with you just then...?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [embarrassed] Awa, I’m so sorry... When I don’t get a full eight hours I transform into... Well, you saw it...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] I heard some people outside my room, and I knew I had to give them a piece of my mind...! I mean, what kind of hooligans mess with a woman’s beauty sleep!?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [red face, panicking] ...No, wait, I said ‘woman’ didn’t I!? No, that’s not what I...!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] We were worried about you, you know. Why didn’t you come to breakfast?

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] I-I just said! It wouldn’t have been pretty... I don’t want anyone to see me like that...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] I’m sorry.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Yeah, we’re sorry too. We shouldn’t have disturbed you.

 **Taiki Noboru:** S-sorry, Masuyo-san.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] Shirenai-san, are you okay?

_(BGM: N/A)_

**We all turned towards Shirenai, who had carried on opening the doors in the hallway.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [frightened] !

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**...**

**I recognized that face.**

**I didn’t think Shirenai was capable of it. After all, the last time I had seen it, she had been the cause.**

_(Flashback.)_

_(Ryuunosuke is doubled over, clutching his chest as blood seeps from between his fingers onto the dining hall floor. Mari is lording over him, holding a bloody kitchen knife from the table, with a monstrous grin on her face.)_

_(End flashback.)_

**It was the face of complete and utter horror.**

[ _(BGM: Buzzkill)_ ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...Shirenai, what is it?

**She was standing in someone’s doorway, her body shielding us from whatever was inside.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] Move! Shirenai!

**Yuudai grabbed her by the shoulder and practically flung her backwards. Shirenai made no attempt to resist, her body limp like a ragdoll.**

**Seeing her of all people like that, I couldn’t help myself. I dashed to Yuudai’s side.**

**After all, I was going to have to find out what was beyond that door eventually.**

**...But no matter how much I tried to accept it...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [frightened] ...

**...No matter how ready I thought I was...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] No...!

**...Despite all I had seen in this place so far...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**...I was completely unprepared for what I saw.**

[ _(BGM: Hope’s Breaking Noise)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZxJew6ucYEs)

_(The door opens to reveal Daisuke, collapsed on the floor. The carpet that he lies on is completely soaked in bright pink blood, concentrated most heavily at his feet. Bits and pieces of wood are scattered next to him, and his left hand is balled up into a fist. In juxtaposition with his usual tidy brown hair is the gory sight of a deep head wound.)_

**...**

**...**

**Kotone Masuyo:** H-HIDEYOSHI!

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyahaha.


	12. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 8, Deadly Life)

[ _ (BGM: Chapter 3) _ ](https://youtu.be/q87RnMuJNt8?t=8)

Chapter 1 - “The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!”

Deadly Life

 

...

...

...

_ “You know, we gave him the name ‘Taiki Noboru’ for a reason.” _

...

_ “Taiki reads ‘great brightness’. Noboru means ‘ascend’. Ascending great brightness.” _

...

_ “Through the cloud of despair, when all hope seems lost, Taiki will ascend.” _

...

_ “That is his ‘role’. The protagonist role.” _

...

_ “...I know you can hear me.” _

...I...

_ “Heh. ...It’s your decision. Will you accept your ‘role’?” _

...I...

...I...I...

 

[ _ (BGM: Tropical Despair) _ ](https://youtu.be/zlCho8m4Zyc)

_ (Taiki has fallen to the floor, screaming, as Mari, Ryuunosuke and Kotone surround him, their horrified faces peering through Daisuke’s doorway.) _

**Taiki Noboru:** AIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!

**The moment my consciousness returned to me I screamed. It was involuntary; the sound erupted out of me like a geyser out from the earth.**

**Even while staring at the corpse in front of me, I tried. Tried to return to that state I was just in. Like my mind had retreated into itself... But something stopped me.**

***ding dong, dong ding***

_ (The monitor turns on.) _

**Monokuma:** Attention students! The body of the Ultimate Doctor, Daisuke Hideyoshi, has been discovered! Please report to Hideyoshi’s room immediately.

**Monokuma:** After a set amount of time, a class trial will be held. In the meantime, I suggest you investigate the murder. To both the blackened and spotless, good luck!

_ (The monitor turns off.) _

 

(Dormitory - Daisuke’s Room)

**...**

**Within seconds of Monokuma’s announcement a flurry of people left their dorm rooms. Well, I assumed so. It’s not like I could take my eyes off him. I just heard the sound of frantic footsteps and wails of anguish.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] No... NO!

**Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] Hideyoshi... He’s...!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] But Yuudai promised...

**Moments later came the people from the other building.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] F... FFF-

**Keiko Kohaku:** [raging] FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] Ugh... Uwa...!

**Ayane Midori:** [frightened] So Monokuma wasn’t lying...

**And last came-**

**Monokuma:** [appears, neutral] Lie, me? Never! I’m a bear of my word! And just like I predicted...

**Monokuma:** [laughing] The killing game has truly begun!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] Ugh, y-you... You must’ve done this!

**Monokuma:** [curious] Hm? Outbursts aren’t like you, Chinatsu-san. Do you really think I could’ve murdered Hideyoshi?

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Well, I coulda. But only if he broke a rule. And there’s no chance of that; he’s - or was - ‘a good buddy, yeah’?

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying, shouting] Shut up! I’ll- He- He can’t be gone!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] That’s right! It... it must be some sort of trick!

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Maaaaan, you guys just hate seeing what’s right in front of you, don’t you? He’s gone, busted, kaput, dead as a dodo.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Yuudai-kun! You’ve seen a dead body once or thrice, right? Tell ‘em.

**Yuudai was already kneeling next to Hideyoshi, checking for a pulse.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...He’s... He’s...

**...Yuudai started to cry.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] You won’t fucking get away with this!

**Monokuma:** [curious] Whaddya mean, ‘*I* won’t get away with this’? If you can’t understand that one of *you* committed the murder, the killing game can’t continue.

**Ryo Shohei:** [sweating] ...

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] You’re saying that... that one of us definitely committed this murder?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, snarl] What are you talking about!? He’s obviously lying!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [crying] H-HIDEYOSHI...!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tearful] Who!? Who killed him!?

_ (BGM: N/A) _

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Why... But that’s what you have to figure out!

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] What...?

[ _ (BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring) _ ](https://youtu.be/zpkl30bTHhw)

**Monokuma:** [laughing] It’s time for everyone’s favourite part! Behold... the ‘class trial’!

**Haruto Yamato:** [horrified] Class... trial...?

_ (Fifteen students standing in podiums, being overseen by Monokuma.) _

**Monokuma:** A time of extreme drama! Extreme emotion! Extreme extremeness! The class trial is the most important event of the killing game, and attendance is mandatory for all students!

**Monokuma:** During a class trial, it’s your - the ‘spotless’ - job to debate the murder that has just occurred. You’ll try to ascertain the identity of the murderer, the one who killed one of your classmates - the ‘blackened’, that is. If you succeed in fingering the culprit...

_ (An anvil drops on one of the fifteen students.) _

**Monokuma:** ...The blackened will be executed for their crime, and the killing game will continue! All good so far, right? Buuuut, if you choose the wrong person as the culprit and allow the true blackened to slip away...

_ (The anvil rises off the student, revealing them to be dazed but unharmed. Anvils then drop on the fourteen other students, causing the single one left to cheer.) _

**Monokuma:** ...Then it’s the ‘spotless’ that’ll be executed, and the heinous blackened, the one who committed murder, will be allowed to walk away scot-free! A killer going away unpunished, what an awful outcome...

 

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me...!

**Monokuma:** [lunging] Kidding? Kidding!? Who would ever kid around about murder!?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] No, this is all real. Wake up and smell the roses, bub.

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying, shouting] B-but we’re just kids...! How are we supposed to do all that!?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] That’s right... Debating our classmate’s death, it’s insane...!

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Oh, don’t worry. The class trial doesn’t start immediately, you have time to investigate the murder beforehand. I’m not evil, y’know.

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] You misunderstand us. Our point is, how are sixteen year olds supposed to handle such a situation...?

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] But that’s just the thing, isn’t it? You’re not *just* sixteen year olds.

**Monokuma:** [neutral] You’re Ultimates! Students of Hope’s Peak Academy! You’re a physical representation of our nation’s hope for the future.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] And here at the Off-Academy Campus Grounds, our only desire is to further that hope. We do that by making you feel the horror of despair!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Don’t act like there’s anything noble about this!

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] We never signed up for this. What’s going on here is inhumane, plain and simple.

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...Hmm, then how about this? You know, there’s another path you can travel on.

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] Another path...?

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Despair.

[ _ (BGM: Desire for Execution) _ ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] What?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] If you don’t want to be our hope for the future, you don't have to. You can just... give up.

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] No one would hold it against you. After all, no one even knows you’re here. It’d be so easy, eh? Embracing despair...

**...**

**I knew what the word despair meant. Ever since I woke up here I had danced with it. Felt its warm, musty breath on the back of my neck, beckoning me to join it.**

**Now I could feel it surrounding me. A thick, black haze clouding my vision. Clouding my soul. A dark nothingness that felt so... Well... It didn’t feel of anything... But that’s what made it so desirable.**

**Embracing despair. Giving up. I... I could do it? I could give up?**

**I... Taiki Noboru...**

**I...**

**...**

  
  
  
  
  


**Taiki Noboru:** I can’t accept this!

[ _ (BGM: New World Order) _ ](https://youtu.be/m3EHCTP3jic)

**I snapped out of the trance-like state I was in and pointed towards Monokuma.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Giving up isn’t an option! No matter what... We’ll never give up!

**I felt everyone in the room watching me, once again. But this time it felt good. I felt strong, powerful. What was coming over me...?**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...I see. This is the path you wanna take, huh?

**Taiki Noboru:** If the hope of the future is the ‘role’ we’ve been given, we have no choice but to honour it. It’s as simple as that.

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** And most importantly... We won’t let you get away with this.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] ...

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Me? I thought I’d made it clear that *I* didn’t kill Hideyosh-

**Taiki Noboru:** I’m referring to both of you.

**Monokuma:** [curious] ...?

**Taiki Noboru:** Whoever killed Hideyoshi, and you. You’ll both pay. Even if you didn’t pull the trigger, Hideyoshi’s blood is on your hands.

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Upupupu. This’ll be a fun one.

**While I didn’t take my eyes off Monokuma, I could feel some of the tension in the room evaporating. Whatever just came over me, it seemed to do the trick.**

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Okay! This explanation is officially over. It’s time for the investigation to begin! But before I go...

**I heard the e-Handbook in my pocket beep. I didn’t bother checking it.**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] I’ve added some information on the murder to your e-Handbooks. It’ll give you a much-needed head start on all this.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Well, that’s all folks! Get to work, and remember... This is the path you chose. Whatever happens now... you have no one else to blame. [leaves]

[ _ (BGM: Beautiful Lie) _ ](https://youtu.be/ncYEjxBw_7g)

**...As soon as Monokuma disappeared I felt my body slowly relax. Not fully, but enough to think straight.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes, tearful] ...Noboru-kun... That was incredible!

**Taiki Noboru:** E-eh?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] You did a great job there.

**Now the stares of everyone started to feel embarrassing again. I tried my hardest to make myself blend back into the background, like normal.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] That’s all fine and dandy, but there’s still the matter of the body to attend to. No one’s actually done anything yet.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] You’re just always looking on the bright side, aren’tcha?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Shohei’s right, unfortunately. We do not know for how long Monokuma will allow us to investigate. Every second may be valuable...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Investigate... We’re really doing this? Like, for realsies...?

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] For realsies.

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Noboru-kun’s right, it’s not like we have a choice...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] We also cannot allow whoever did this to Hideyoshi to go unpunished. They must pay for their crime.

**Momoko Yumi:** [overwhelmed] Uuu... H-Hideyoshi...

**We were all slowly coming to the same conclusion. Whether it was for our survival or to avenge Hideyoshi, our goal was the same. We had to investigate his death. We had to uncover the truth.**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] ...Where’s Kenichi?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Kenichi...?

**We all looked around. Fourteen people... Minus the obvious, Kenichi was nowhere to be found...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Where *is* Kenichi? There’s no chance he could’ve slept through even the body discovery announcement, right?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] You wouldn't think so... But then, it’s him of all people...

**This isn’t good... Kenichi was closer to Hideyoshi than anyone else here. On top of his nerves, if he finds out he’s dead...**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] If Kenichi isn’t here, that leaves twelve people on investigation duty, and one left to guard the body.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Guard the body...?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] *If* what Monokuma says is true, and the killer is one of us, then we want to make sure they don’t have the chance to tamper with the crime scene.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] That’s a good point...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] If everyone else is okay with it, I think I might be the best choice for the job.

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Nonono, wouldn’t it make more sense for a police officer to *investigate* the murder?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] That may be, but I’m also the one with the most experience in dealing with crime scenes. I don’t want anyone else to have to be around a corpse that much.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Oh, that makes sense...

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Actually, there should be *two* people on guard duty. You know, just in case...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Ah, you’re right... I wasn’t even thinking about that...

**Haruto Yamato:** [confused] Wait, why two people?

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Because Yuudai might be the murderer.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Huuuh!? Why’re you accusing Yuudai-kun!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] No, Shohei-kun is right. If I want to be trusted, another person has to guard the body with me.

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] ...Might I suggest Kohaku? She seems like she’d give you a good walloping if you tried anything.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] B-bastard! How about I give you somethin’!?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Kohaku, please...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Eurgh... Fine, fine! I’ll do it.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Then it seems we can begin.

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

**Begin... Monokuma ended up being right. ‘The killing game has already begun’. Right now, Hideyoshi is already dead... and if we don’t investigate his murder, we will die too.**

**We have no choice. Let’s begin.**

“Investigation” Start!

[ _ (BGM: Box 15) _ ](https://youtu.be/xOpHT6gZ0Rs)

**Although I wasn’t feeling completely hopeless, it must’ve still been all over my face. As soon as everyone started to split up, one person came over to me.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Noboru-kun, are you sure you’re doing okay?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Yeah. I’m fine.

**I almost said something like, ‘it doesn’t matter if I am or not’, but maybe I should dial back the cynicism for the time being.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] Heh, of course you are. You really stuck it to Monokuma.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t all talk.

**Was it? Even I don’t know... It was as if the words were coming out of my mouth, but I wasn’t speaking them. Or, at least I wasn’t consciously. Perhaps... the *me* that was thinking right now wasn’t the one talking?**

**Taiki Noboru:** I definitely know I want to investigate, but... I’m still not entirely sure where to start.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Hm. Well, I’ll be looking over the body, and you’re free to join me if you think you can stomach it. Monokuma also said something about our e-Handbooks, didn’t he?

**That’s right... I guess I might as well take a look at that.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] ...I remember thinking on our first day here, while we were investigating the building, that you’d make a good detective. I never thought it’d be important... No matter what, keep your head up, Noboru-kun.

**I nodded at Yuudai, hoping I wasn’t clearly blushing. Then I dug my hand into my pocket...**

***jingle, jangle***

**Taiki Noboru:** Eh?

**I pulled out from my pocket... a set of keys? Wait a second, this is all too familiar.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Sh-Shirenai!

**She must’ve slipped them into my pocket when Monokuma showed up! That settles it, there’s no way she just *found* these. What am I gonna do with a stolen set of keys?**

**...I’ll get to it later. First, the e-Handbook. I turned it on and clicked on one of the icons. The ‘Monokuma file’...**

_ (On Taiki’s e-Handbook, a picture of Daisuke, with the side of his head and thighs highlighted in pink.) _

**‘The victim was Daisuke Hideyoshi. The body was discovered at 9:20am in Daisuke’s room. The victim sustained bruising to the legs and a single blow to the skull. No other injuries could be found. There are no traces of substances such as poison’.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Monokuma File 1”

**...That’s it? That didn’t tell me much... Not even the time of death. I guess that’s more things I have to investigate for myself.**

_ (Examine: Daisuke’s body) _

**I had been avoiding looking at the body in the room as much as possible. Hideyoshi’s body... Lifeless, cold...**

**Could I really do this?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Noboru-kun?

**Taiki Noboru:** A-ah! I’m fine, I’m fine.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Ehehe...

**I took a step towards the body, with Yuudai at my side. If there’s a small miracle about all this, it’s that Hideyoshi was lying on his stomach. Though the wound on his back was also unnerving, there’s no chance I’d be able to do this with his dead eyes staring at me...**

**There’s no other way. I have to take a closer look.**

_ (Examine: Daisuke’s head) _

**The obvious thing to inspect would be his head. It’s not like you could miss it; a giant, gaping wound, dyeing his brown hair with blood.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] My expert diagnosis says this was the killing blow. Do you agree?

**Taiki Noboru:** It’s not like anybody could survive something like that...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Well, Hideyoshi was very strong. Him surviving it is a possibility... In this type of work all possibilities must be considered, no matter how unlikely they are.

**Yuudai talked so cool, so matter-of-factly... I have a lot to learn.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Blow to the Head”

_ (Examine: Daisuke’s coat) _

**Other than the head wound, there was what looked like a stab wound on his back. If the head wound didn’t kill him, maybe this did?**

**Taiki Noboru:** This is the only other wound I can see.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Really? Take a closer look...

**Taiki Noboru:** Huh...?

**With much trepidation I looked closer at Hideyoshi’s back...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Do you see it? The fabric of his coat has been cut up, but the skin is fine. If he were really stabbed in the back, his coat *and* his skin would have been pierced.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...You’re right! The hole in his coat is covered in blood, but there’s no actual wound... Why?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Why indeed. Not every clue is going to make sense at first glance.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Hole in Coat”

_ (Examine: Daisuke’s fist) _

**Hideyoshi’s left hand was curled up into a fist. It almost as if he was reaching out towards the door, trying to escape...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What are those?

**I bent down to inspect Hideyoshi’s left hand closer. They were hard to see, but between his fingertips...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] White hair. Hideyoshi must’ve been gripping onto it when he died. His grip didn’t relax, even in death... These must be important.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“White Hair”

**Hideyoshi had strands of white hair in his hand... *White*... It couldn’t be...**

_ (Examine: Carpet) _

**Surprisingly, the floor of Hideyoshi’s room might’ve been the most sickening thing of all. The carpet surrounding him was completely soaked in blood, as if the area he inhabited was quarantined with death. And all this blood just from one wound...**

**Even at his feet... In fact, it seemed as though there was more blood at his feet than at his head. And... there was something else there...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What are those markings? Near his feet...

**I gestured to Yuudai to take a closer look. Even though they were covered in blood they were still fairly visible; five markings near Hideyoshi’s feet. Dents in the carpet.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] ...You have a natural talent for this, Noboru-kun. I’m impressed.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Bloody Carpet”

**Taiki Noboru:** I feel like that’s everything...

**I had done better than I was expecting, but I still couldn’t wait to get away from the sight of blood.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] It seems so. But then again... we’ve only investigated what we can see.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [playful smile] How about investigating what we *can’t*?

**...What?**

_ (Talk to: Ryuunosuke Yuudai) _

**Taiki Noboru:** What are you talking about? ‘Investigating what we can’t see’...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I’m talking about what’s missing from the crime scene.

**Missing from the crime scene...?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Think about it. What’s the one thing you would expect to find near a dead body?

**The one thing...? It’d have to be... the *reason* there’s a dead body there.**

**Taiki Noboru:** The murder weapon!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Exactly. It’s unusual there isn’t anything like a weapon nearby.

**Now that I think about it, it is. Judging from the wound on his head there’s no chance this murder could’ve been committed without a weapon. So it’s not just a question of who killed Hideyoshi. It’s also *what* killed him. And maybe discovering that will lead us to the culprit.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Missing Weapon”

_ (Talk to: Keiko Kohaku) _

**Taiki Noboru:** Are you doing okay, Kohaku-san?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Yeah, yeah. Just kinda miffed, is all.

**‘Miffed’ seems like an understatement. All throughout my investigation so far I’ve heard Kohaku’s teeth grinding. Although I guess that’s kind of her default state.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Can you believe it though? I mean, what the fuck is wrong with people... Skipping breakfast and stuff...

**Uh, what?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] After what happened yesterday I made *sure* to get my ass up out of bed, I didn’t want anyone to worry about me again and stuff, but...

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Kohaku-san, you do remember there’s been a murder, right?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [neutral] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] D-damn it! I was trying not to think about it!

**P-please stop swinging that thing around...**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Ugh, the thing is, I’m...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] I’m not good with blood, okay!? There, I said it, laugh all ya want!

**Taiki Noboru:** W-why would I do that!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] A hockey player being afraid of a little blood... It’s not a good look, is it?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Kohaku-san, we’re in a room with a dead body. If you *weren’t* uneasy there’d be something wrong.

**I guess we shouldn’t have asked her to guard the body, huh.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Eeeeh. If you wanna make me feel better, help take my mind off all this.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Where you were this morning? Don’t you stay in the other building? Why’d you take so long to come to breakfast?

**Taiki Noboru:** Oh. I... I don’t know, honestly. I must’ve slept through the morning announcement.

**I almost started explaining that I talked to Shohei this morning as well, but it’s not like that made a huge difference. Plus I’d rather explain everything about that to everyone at once.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Urgh. Well, whatever. What’s done is done. No skin off my balls.

**Thinking back over the events of this morning, a lot of it was unusual... But was any of it connected to the murder? I suppose I should keep it in mind, just in case.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“This Morning”

**I also still have to find out what happened last night. Everyone seems to know about it except me, but if I want a detailed account, I should probably go to *him*...**

**Now that I’ve spent some time looking over the body, I should investigate the rest of the room.**

_ (Examine: Dresser) _

**The most obvious thing to investigate here would be the dresser. Whatever happened here, it didn’t get out unscathed... A corner of the dresser has been demolished, and its fragments are scattered across the floor.**

**I took a closer look at the fragments on the floor, not really expecting anything, but surprisingly one of the pieces seemed out of place.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Is that plastic?

**I picked up one of the fragments. I was right; it was unmistakably a chunk of black plastic. The dresser was made of wood, so what was this doing here? Have I seen something made of black plastic at this school before?**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Broken Dresser”

_ (Examine: Medical kit) _

**I remember seeing this medical kit when I first visited Hideyoshi’s room. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but now that I know it might be connected to the murder I better take a close look.**

**It was a small, plastic box - I suppose a medical kit has to be lightweight and portable. It was transparent, so I could see it had different compartments for different things inside. And...**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Huh? It’s open.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Hm? Let me see that...

**Yuudai walked over and picked up the medical kit.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] That’s strange. When I came here with Hideyoshi, he was very particular about keeping this medical kit safe.

**Taiki Noboru:** When you came her-

**I cut myself off. It was obvious what Yuudai was referring to... The night he was stabbed by Shirenai and Hideyoshi patched him up. M-maybe I shouldn’t ask him about that night...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. But yes, it’s strange. After that incident, he sat me on his bed and went over to the medical kit...

_ (Flashback.) _

**_Ryuunosuke Yuudai:_ ** _ [clutching chest] ...What are you doing...? _

**_Daisuke Hideyoshi:_ ** _ [nervous smile] Ehe... Sorry, Yuudai-kun. I just want to keep things safe, yeah? I’d rather... if only I knew how to open this... _

_ (End flashback.) _

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] He then shielded the medical kit with his body as he opened it. I couldn’t exactly interject, of course. He was trying to help me...

**Taiki Noboru:** But why would Hideyoshi not want you to see him open the medical kit?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Isn’t it obvious? There must be a particular way to *unlock* the medical kit. And evidently, he wanted to keep that way a secret.

**Taiki Noboru:** Unlock...?

**I studied the medical kit, being careful not to let the lid snap shut. I think I see what Yuudai is talking about... The red cross printed on the front of the medical kit isn’t just a design. It looks like a slide puzzle. If you know the solution to the slide puzzle, you can open it, is that it?**

**Taiki Noboru:** But then, what’s the point of keeping it locked?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Perhaps he doesn’t want people to have access to what’s inside.

**What’s inside...? The stuff inside the medical kit is all, well, medical stuff. Gauzes, syringes, scissors and scalpels.**

**...**

**Wait... Could it be that Hideyoshi didn’t trust us with this stuff? It wouldn’t be unreasonable to murder someone with scissors or a scalpel, and if someone *was*, the first person suspected would be...**

**That can’t be what Hideyoshi was thinking, can it?**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Medical Kit”

_ (Examine: Bed) _

**Maybe it was just because of what’s happened, but even Hideyoshi’s bed looks dishevelled and hurt. Or maybe... No, definitely, something about the bed seems off.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...The sheets!

**The sheets! The sheets aren’t there! In fact, neither is the pillow... The whole bed is bare. I thought Hideyoshi was the type to keep his living space tidy? It feels ridiculous, but this is definitely some sort of clue.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Sheets and Pillow”

**I also decided to check under the bed. The chances of something important being under there aren’t *zero*, after all.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Yes!

**Underneath the bed I could see a key, glimmering slightly. Before thinking about what it was doing there I tried to grab it, but-**

**Taiki Noboru:** No...

**There’s no chance. The key was way too far away, I couldn’t reach it. And if I couldn’t reach it, how could I find out what the key is for?**

_ (Talk to: Ryuunosuke Yuudai) _

**Taiki Noboru:** Yuudai-kun, have you tried checking Hideyoshi’s pockets?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Eh? Yes, I did, it’s procedure... Why do you ask?

**Taiki Noboru:** What did you find in them?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Ah, not much I’m afraid. Only his e-Handbook.

**Taiki Noboru:** His room key wasn’t there?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Nope. Which is strange, if you think about it... How did the killer actually get into Hideyoshi’s room?

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s true...

**The only other way I could think of...**

_ (Flashback.) _

**_I tried my best not to flinch as Shirenai leaned close to me, then pulled out from behind my ear a... set of keys?_ **

**_Mari Shirenai:_ ** _ [sharp smile] Ta-dah! _

**_Taiki Noboru:_ ** _...Where did you get those? _

**_Mari Shirenai:_ ** _ [looking away] Oh, I found them this morning. They were in the keyhole of my door. Someone must have left them. _

**_I looked closer at the keys. Each of them was imprinted with a name. Masuyo, Kenichi, Rikuto... In addition they all sported Monokuma’s face on the head._ **

**_Monokuma’s face... Had she really just *found* them?_ **

_ (End flashback.) _

**Shirenai... Where did you get those keys!? If the door to Hideyoshi’s room wasn’t opened by him, then this set of keys is the only other way in...**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Monokuma Keys”

**In addition, I think it’s safe to say that the key under Hideyoshi’s bed is the key to this room. But as long as it’s under there, there’s no way to get to it.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Daisuke’s Key”

_ (Talk to: Yuuna Tsukiko) _

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [thinking] ...

**This whole time I’ve been investigating Tsukiko hasn’t said a word. Then again, that’s par for the course for her.**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [thinking] ...Do you want something?

**A-ah!**

**Taiki Noboru:** I was wondering how your investigation was going...

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] ...

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] The floor is bloody.

**I glanced over at the Hideyoshi’s body, the carpet around him soaked in blood.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Uh? It... it sure is.

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] Not like that you idiot! Here...

**Tsukiko crouched down and wiped her fingertips across the seemingly clean part of the carpet.**

**Taiki Noboru:** What are you doing?

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] The floor is bloody. The killer wiped it down, but traces still remain.

**Taiki Noboru:** Traces of blood...?

**Now that I was closer, though, I could sorta see what she was referring to. A section of the carpet was a slightly different colour to the rest. It was almost like a trail, leading from Hideyoshi’s body... to the bathroom?**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Trail of Blood”

**Taiki Noboru:** How did you even notice this?

**Tsukiko was wiping her hand on her tights despite there being no blood visible on her fingers. Well, visible to me at least.**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] You get good with detecting bloodstains in my line of work. If you ever need my services, gimme a call.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Th-thank you...

_ (Examine: Bathroom) _

**There’s still Hideyoshi’s bathroom to investigate. Walking towards it I felt slight apprehension... The trail of blood suggests the bathroom is definitely connected to the murder. What will I find there...?**

(Dormitory - Daisuke’s Bathroom)

**...**

**As it turns out...**

**Absolutely nothing. At least, nothing obvious. The bathroom looks exactly the same as it did when I first entered it on our second day here. There is a person in here, though...**

_ (Talk to: Takahiro Katashi) _

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I thought I’d find something interesting here, but alas...

**Taiki Noboru:** How are you doing, Katashi-kun?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] As good as I can be given the circumstances, thank you.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [thinking] It’s weird to think about, isn’t it? Our first day here. I thought for sure that everything would turn out fine, and now...

**That’s right. Katashi was one of the people arguing for this being Hope’s Peak Academy. Now look at things... One of our supposed-to-be classmates is dead, possibly killed by one of us, and we’re being forced to investigate his murder.**

**I was right, and he was wrong. But I wish it was the other way around.**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] Anyway! Noboru-kun, I trust you came to the bathroom for the same reason as me, correct?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...That’s one weird statement.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] ...No! What I mean is...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [thinking] I thought I would find some evidence of things related to the murder being disposed in the bathroom. Down the drain, in the toilet... But now that I think about it, if they *were* disposed, I wouldn’t be able to find them anyway...

**Even now, Katashi is surprisingly flighty...**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] I’m not sure if this tells us anything. Perhaps that the murder was committed before 7am.

**Taiki Noboru:** Before 7am...? Why would evidence not being disposed of mean that?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Night-time lasts from 10pm to 7am, as per Monokuma’s rules. And during night-time, the water in the bathrooms is switched off.

**Taiki Noboru:** Water in the bathrooms...?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] It’s a weird rule. I suppose you don’t know about it because you don’t have your own room, is that right?

**Taiki Noboru:** I guess so...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] In any case, I’ve never bothered to ask Monokuma about it, it doesn’t really matter.

**Doesn’t it? Out of everything to do with the bathroom, this seems like the only thing that might be relevant.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Bathrooms at Night”

(Dormitory - Hallway)

**Taiki Noboru:** ...

**I had forgotten how overwhelming the smell of chemicals is out here...**

**Anyway, I think I’m done with Hideyoshi’s room, at least for now. I feel like I’ve already done a lot, but even outside of the crime scene there’s still a lot I need to investigate. The only problem is what to start with...**

**I need to learn why Kenichi didn’t show up when Hideyoshi’s body was discovered. I’ve also got to learn what the deal is with these keys and where Shirenai found them. Finally, there’s also whatever happened last night that everyone but me knows about.**

**I decided to start with the first thing on my list, and headed over to Kenichi’s door. I wasn’t exactly surprised to find two people who had the same idea as me.**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Hello, Noboru-kun. I hope you’re doing well.

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] Kenichi!

**Shohei pounded on Kenichi’s door, about as regally as one would expect from him. No response.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] I swear. Doesn’t he understand that our lives are in danger...!?

**Taiki Noboru:** I think he understands that better than the rest of us...

**The question is... what would he do if that fear of being in danger became unbearable? Kenichi shut himself away from us the very first night here, so I don’t exactly know him well enough to guess, but he doesn’t seem capable of thinking rationally...**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] I believe that, if he isn’t going to leave his room even in the event of a murder, he’s not going to leave it at all. We’re likely wasting our time.

**But I *need* to talk to Kenichi! He has to be involved in this case in some capacity, otherwise his actions don’t make sense. How am I going to get a chance to talk with him if he won’t leave his room...?**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Wait. That’s it!

**I rummaged through my pocket for the keys Shirenai had planted on me. If Kenichi wasn’t going to open his door, I have no choice but to open it for him.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] ...What exactly have you got there?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...O-oh...

**I just realized how bad pulling these out would make me look... Having keys to everyone’s rooms that I (seemingly) stole from Monokuma.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] ...Noboru, you’re either a shifty idiot, or a clueless idiot. Either way...

**Taiki Noboru:** Look, whatever. Just let me past, okay?

**I watched as Shohei mentally weighed up his options then, with a smug smile, moved from in front of the door. I found the key imprinted with Kenichi’s name and inserted it into the lock...**


	13. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 9, Deadly Life)

(Dormitory - Akio’s Room)

**...**

**...I don’t know what I was expecting to find...**

**The last time I saw him, he was with Hideyoshi, happily chatting away.**

**Now...**

[ _ (BGM: Buzzkill) _ ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

_ (Akio is lying on his bed, an expression of pure fear painted on his face. One hand is clutching his chest, the other gripping his bedside table.) _

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Kenichi!?

**Ayane Midori:** ...M-my word...

 

**Taiki Noboru:** Kenichi!

**I dashed over to his side. Putting my fingers on the side of his icy neck I checked for a pulse, just like Yuudai had done.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] What are you doing?

**Taiki Noboru:** What do you mean!? C-can’t you see he’s-!

_ (BGM: N/A) _

**Ryo Shohei:** [neutral] Alive.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What...?

**I looked back at him.**

**Akio Kenichi:** Gh... Ghhhh...!

**The fingers that were digging into his beating chest were twitching... His wide eyes were glazed over, but still unmistakably alive.**

**I... must have overreacted. But still, only slightly.**

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] He still needs help. He’s having some sort of panic attack.

**As Midori said that, I started to hear something. A siren... Getting louder and louder...**

**Monokuma:** Wee-woo wee-woo! Move outta the way!

[ _ (BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring) _ ](https://youtu.be/zpkl30bTHhw)

_ (Monokuma, wearing a stethoscope, is driving an ambulance into the room. Or, rather, holding a toy ambulance above his head proudly.) _

**Monokuma:** Dr. Killgood returns, better than ever! Feast your eyes on his new and improved care for safety. 

**Ayane Midori:** ‘Killgood’... What a meaningful character name.

**Monokuma:** ...Seriously, you know how badly I wanted to drive in here? This bastard better be thankful he has a room to go back to.

 

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] You all leave Kenichi-kun to me. He’ll be as right as rain as soon as he realizes the alternative is more time in my company!

**It was all a blur, but within a few seconds Kenichi’s frail frame had disappeared from his bed.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] But we need to talk to him. He might have valuable input on Hideyoshi’s murder.

**Monokuma:** [curious] Ya think so? In that case, you can talk to him... during the trial.

**Taiki Noboru:** What...?

**Monokuma:** [laughing] Since when was it a rule you had to be able to investigate everything? You never know when I’ll get impatient and call you to the trial!

[ _ (BGM: Box 15) _ ](https://youtu.be/xOpHT6gZ0Rs)

**Ugh... It looks like I won’t be able to get any information out of Kenichi. Though, if that’s the state he’s in, I probably wouldn’t get anything out of him even if I did talk to him. But if Kenichi isn’t here, then what can I investigate?**

**My main concern with Kenichi is the fact that he didn’t show up when Hideyoshi’s body was discovered. Is there a way to find out why he didn’t leave his room...?**

_ (Examine: Monitor) _

**There are monitors bolted to the walls all over the school, and the dorm rooms are no different. It makes sense; if you’re announcing something, you want to make sure that everyone is able to hear it.**

**So that means Kenichi *must* have heard that someone was dead. So why didn’t he show up?**

**...The only other thing I can think to ‘investigate’ is the body discovery announcement itself. Let’s see... I was pretty out of it at the time, but if I remember correctly...**

_ (Flashback.) _

_ (The monitor turns on.) _

**_Monokuma:_ ** _ Attention students! The body of the Ultimate Doctor, Daisuke Hideyoshi, has been discovered! Please report to Hideyoshi’s room immediately. _

_ (End flashback.) _

**Monokuma referred to Hideyoshi by name. I’m sure of that. Someone like Kenichi, who admired Hideyoshi so much, should’ve been out of his room in no time! He would’ve had to see if what Monokuma said was true, wouldn’t he?**

**...Or maybe that’s just me being narrow minded. Maybe Kenichi reacted differently.**

_ (Talk to: Ryo Shohei) _

**Taiki Noboru:** Shohei-kun, can I ask you something?

**Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] Make it quick. We don’t have time for idle chit-chat.

**Taiki Noboru:** Your book on Hope’s Peak... How detailed are the profiles in it?

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] ...Hm. You want to know more about Kenichi, do you?

**If I can... And there’s not many other places to look.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Unfortunately what I told you on our first day here was pretty much all there is. Despite him being famous in the medical community, personal information on Kenichi is very scarce.

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Doctors travel across Japan to get the chance to meet him, but he simply pushes them away. He’s something of a recluse. Thus, the only thing in his profile is information on his health from his personal doctor.

**From the little time I *have* spent with him, that sounds accurate.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Maybe that’ll be enough. What does it say?

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Again, pretty much just what I’ve already told you. He was incredibly ill at birth, with a life expectancy of just a few days, yet he’s grown up with only a few health problems.

**Taiki Noboru:** What kind of health problems?

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] The book describes him, quite poetically, as ‘weak in both body and soul’.

**Weak in soul? Kenichi? I’ve talked to him twice and both times he tried chewing my head off.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] In addition to his frail build compared to the average sixteen year old, any great strain, physically or mentally, has the potential to send him into a state of shock. The state he was in just now was probably a particularly nasty example of that.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Akio’s Health”

**Taiki Noboru:** Then-

**Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] Then what we just witnessed was probably his reaction to Hideyoshi’s death.

**Yeah, I was gonna say that.**

**But if that’s the case, how does Monokuma expect him to cope with the trial!? And Kenichi... does he really have no involvement in this? I don’t know what to think.**

_ (Talk to: Ayane Midori) _

**Taiki Noboru:** How is your investigation going, Midori-san?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Hm, I’m afraid it hasn’t been very fruitful. I have barely glanced at the crime scene; I’ve been too busy following up my hunch on Kenichi.

**Taiki Noboru:** The fact that he didn’t leave his room after the body discovery *was* pretty suspicious...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] It was not based on just that. There is another reason why Kenichi may be involved in this case.

**Taiki Noboru:** Really? What’s that?

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I believe Kenichi might’ve been the last person to see Hideyoshi alive.

**Taiki Noboru:** What!?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Please do not respond to statements with a simple ‘what’. You need to work on your dialogue.

**You say that like this is all scripted...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Why do you think he was the last person to see Hideyoshi alive?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] I saw him enter Kenichi’s room during night-time. I believe it was a while after the gas leak.

**Taiki Noboru:** Gas leak...?

**Ayane Midori:** [pondering] Yes. You acted like you weren’t aware of it happening this morning. I take it you were not lying then.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...I don’t think I was.

**So the thing that happened last night was a gas leak... That would explain the smell of chemicals. ...I-is it really safe to be in this building!?**

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Regardless, that’s not important right now. Just know that in the middle of the night we had all been awoken by Monokuma. I was in the hallway, trying to find the source of the gas leak, when-

_ (Flashback.) _

_ (Ayane watches from afar as Daisuke enters Akio’s room. His hands were full; he was carrying a meal and a medical kit.) _

_ (End flashback.) _

**Taiki Noboru:** You say he was carrying a medical kit?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Unless my eyes were deceiving me, yes. A meal and a medical kit... Quite odd things to take into someone else’s room.

**The fact that Hideyoshi took the medical kit to someone seems important. I should make a note of Midori’s testimony.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Ayane’s Account”

_ (Talk to: Monokuma) _

**Taiki Noboru:** Monokuma, do you know what these are?

**I held out the set of keys. Monokuma stared at them for a second with his single beady eye...**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...Hey!

**He waddled over to me and snatched them out of my hand.**

**Monokuma:** [angry] So you were the little thief! Why I oughta... And they say *I’m* the animal!

**Taiki Noboru:** I didn’t steal them though. In fact, I was wondering if you could tell me when they were stolen from you.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Ooh, is that so? I get to give some testimony, do I?

**Suddenly I feel as though I’ve made a grave mistake...**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Let’s see... I last had them when I entered my office in order to do the night-time announcement. So around 10pm.

**Monokuma:** [blushing] I musta left them in my office door. I’m quite forgetful you see, upupupu.

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s strange. Shirenai - the person who gave the keys to me - said she found them in *her* door.

**Monokuma:** [curious] Shirenai, huh? I have seen her skulking around my office, trying to get inside...

**Monokuma:** [angry] But what’s this about *her* door!? No, I remember where I misplaced them! I’d never be that forgetful!

**But didn’t you just say-**

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Plus, I have it all recorded on the surveillance cameras! I know for a fact that the keys were stolen from my door!

**Taiki Noboru:** ...If you have everything recorded, doesn’t that mean you know who stole the keys?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...

**Monokuma:** [sweating] Up! Gotta dash! [leaves]

**Taiki Noboru:** H-hey!

**Dammit... At least I got some information out of him, although I’m not sure if it’s true or not. It directly contradicts with what Shirenai told me... So which of them should I trust? The fact that I’m having to think about that is worrying.**

Updated Truth Bullet!

“Monokuma Keys”

(Dormitory - Hallway)

**Though I didn’t get to talk to Kenichi, I was hoping I would have better luck with the next person on my list. I needed to know exactly what happened last night, and there’s only one person here who’ll be able to tell me down to the exact details.**

_ (Examine: Haruto’s Room) _

**As I knocked on Yamato’s door, I realized I have no reason to think he’s in his room right now. In fact, after what’s just happened, why would he be in his room? But as luck would have it...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Oh. Hey, Noboru-kun.

**Taiki Noboru:** Hello, Yamato-kun... Are you okay?

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Am I okay? Well... Uh...

**Haruto Yamato:** [woeful] Of course not! How could I be okay...?

**H-he’s right, that was a pretty silly question...**

**Haruto Yamato:** [woeful] Ever since the announcement I’ve been holed up in here. I mean, there’s no way I could investigate because- No, that isn’t a valid reason. But- Urgh...!

**Taiki Noboru:** Y-Yamato-kun, calm down. Please. ...If you feel like you’re not being useful to the investigation, I actually have something to ask you.

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Huh? Really?

**Taiki Noboru:** Could you tell me everything that happened last night?

**Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] Ah, that’s right! You weren’t there, were you? Okay Noboru-kun, that I can do.

**Haruto Yamato:** [smiling] And with my Ultimate Memory, I’ll be able to give a completely accurate account! It’ll be like you’re really there!

**Yamato’s testimony should be completely reliable. Let’s see what he remembers.**

 

_ (BGM: N/A) _

“Haruto-Vision”

**So let’s see... I remember the wind running through my hair. I had just saved the Kingdom of a Thousand Faces, and their queen was preparing a ceremony that would acknowledge me as a person of the highest-**

**...Wait. Heh, sorry, that was the dream I had. The first actual thing I remember is-**

[ _ (BGM: Let’s Killing) _ ](https://youtu.be/4nmWZpiWfzQ)

(Dormitory - Haruto’s Room)

**Haruto Yamato:** W-wha!?

**I woke up to the sound of some kind of funky alarm! It was so loud I felt my bed vibrating. And then...**

_ (The monitor turns on.) _

**Monokuma:** Warning! Warning! Mayday! Mayday!

**Monokuma:** All participants of the killing game are required to evacuate the building! This is a code red situation! Every bear for himself!

_ (The monitor turns off.) _

**Haruto Yamato:** C-code red!?

**I didn’t know what that meant, obviously, but it sure sounded bad. I didn’t even change out of my pyjamas; I did exactly what the announcement said and ran out of the building.**

(Courtyard - Main Area)

**Even out there I could still hear Monokuma’s alarm ringing through my ears... What’s more, despite it being pitch black, there was already two people standing outside with me.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Yamato?

**Sayuri Aki:** [prideful, laughing] Kyakakaka! Those are some cute Princess Piggles pyjamas, Yamato-chan.

**Haruto Yamato:** H-hey! It’s code red, alright!? Leave me alone!

**Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] C-c-c-c-c-code red!? ...

**Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] ...What’s code red?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] That’s what we’d like to know.

**More people were flooding outside already. Monokuma’s announcement sounded pretty serious, after all.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] What the hell’s going on?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] I do not appreciate my sleep being interrupted like this.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [tired, angry] ...

**Haruto Yamato:** M-Masuyo-san...!?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [tired, angry] Where...!? Where’s that bear!?

**Monokuma:** [appears, neutral] Right here! Now then, I- Waaah!

**At the sight of Masuyo-san’s fury, Monokuma cowered in fear. It was oddly cute.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] You should really just explain what’s going on. Quickly.

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] Yeah. What was that announcement about?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Announcement? What announcement!?

**Monokuma:** [looking down] What’s there to explain? The announcement said it all, didn’t it?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] What fuckin’ announcement!?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] This is a ‘code red’ situation! That is, there’s been a gas leak!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Gas leak...? Is it dangerous?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Unfortunately I didn’t have time to check. But hey, better safe than sorry, huh?

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Since when did you have our safety in mind?

**Monokuma:** [looking down] What a heartless question! I’ll have you know...

**Monokuma:** [lunging] If everyone died due to this building’s architect’s negligence, how is the killing game supposed to continue!? I’m always thinking ahead!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] W-we could’ve died...?

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] One of us still could, it looks like.

**Haruto Yamato:** Huh...?

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Did everyone evacuate the building...? Doesn’t seem like it.

**I looked around, trying to judge if everyone was here or not in the darkness. You weren’t, Noboru-kun, but that makes sense; you were staying at the other building, after all.**

**Before I could finish counting everyone though, I heard a shout!**

[ _ (BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine) _ ](https://youtu.be/rKVty1HGvx8)

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [shocked] Kenichi-kun! Where is he!?

**Momoko Yumi:** [surprised] Kenichi? He’s-

**Yumi-san didn’t even get to finish her sentence. Hideyoshi-kun was already running back into the building!**

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [shocked] Kenichi-kun! He might be hurt!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Hideyoshi-kun, calm down! Don’t panic!

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Uh oh. Uh...

**As people tried to stop Hideyoshi-kun from running into danger himself, Monokuma cupped one of his little ears with his paw.**

**Monokuma:** [neutral] This just in! The gas leak is actually completely harmless! False alarm. Don’t worry ‘bout it!

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [scared] ...Huh?

[ _ (BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson) _ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] Th-there’s no danger...?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] I still don’t know what the fuck you guys are talking about!

**Monokuma:** [showing black side] Don’t. Worry. ‘Bout. It. ‘Kay? The interns have discovered that the gas is non-toxic - perfectly safe to inhale!

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Though it still stinks, so you might wanna breathe through your mouth tonight.

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] You’re not going to bother to fix it?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] The toxicity of the gas isn’t the only problem. Gas leaks can cause explosions, or lead to a lack of oxygen.

**Monokuma:** [blushing] No explosions! Yes oxygen! Everything’s all perfectly safe!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] I suppose there’s no chance of you bending the rules about sleeping in our dorm rooms a *third* time...

**Monokuma:** [laughing] And miss a late-night snack of despair? No way! Sleeping outside the dorm rooms is still punishable by death, like usual!

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Goodnight all... and good luck! [leaves]

_ (BGM: N/A) _

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] This is ridiculous. How does that bear expect us to sleep in a building that’s just had a gas leak!?

**Daisuke Hideyoshi:** [unsure] I’m sorry everyone, but... I really need to check if Kenichi-kun is-! [leaves]

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, glaring] Dammit, Hideyoshi, wait-!

 

[ _ (BGM: Box 15) _ ](https://youtu.be/xOpHT6gZ0Rs)

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] That’s pretty much it, really. After seeing that Kenichi was okay, Hideyoshi was... reasonably sure the gas leak wouldn’t pose any threat to us. A lot of us still didn’t trust it though, and took a while to get back to bed.

**Taiki Noboru:** I see... Thank you, Yamato-kun.

**Haruto Yamato:** [grinning, arms folded] No prob! I just hope what I told you ends up being useful, is all...

**I hope so too. What happened last night was undoubtedly strange, especially Monokuma’s behaviour... but is any of it connected to the murder?**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Gas Leak”

**If I want to find out, I guess I have to keep investigating. There’s still the rest of the dormitory building, and hopefully I’ll get to talk to everyone.**

_ (Talk to: Kotone Masuyo) _

**Kotone Masuyo:** [tired, angry] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** ...M-Masuyo-san? Are you-

**Kotone Masuyo:** [surprised] Oh! Oh...h...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [crying] Hideyoshi...!

**I... don’t think she’s going to be much help. I should just leave her to calm down.**

(Dormitory - Utility Room)

**I’m not sure if the utility room is related to the murder, but I should check it just in case. There’s also a person in here...**

_ (Talk to: Masaru Rikuto) _

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Mmgh... This whole thing...!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Noboru-chi! Are you ready to confess to your crimes!? Come on, be a man!

**Taiki Noboru:** W-what!? I didn’t do anything!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] H-how could I believe that...? Any one of us could’ve killed Hideyoshi... Could’ve been the one to kill without honour...!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Except Katashi-chi, I guess. Masuyo-chan’s cool too...

**It’s looking likelier by the second that Rikuto isn’t going to be of any use...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Why can’t Katashi be the killer?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [commanding] Hey! Don’t suspect Katashi-chi without reason!

**But that’s *just* what you did to me!**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] And besides, I know for a fact that Katashi-chi can’t have murdered Hideyoshi! We were together all night, after all!

**Taiki Noboru:** Together all night? You... slept in the same room?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] Yeah. ...I guess not *all* night. It was after that whole gas leak thing. I tried to tell him that Monokuma was just pranking us, but Katashi-chi wasn’t having none of it. Then Monokuma showed up and was all like-

**Masaru Rikuto:** [smirk] ‘Upupupu! You could always sleep in the same room! That’ll drive the viewing figures right up!’

**Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] ...So that’s what we did.

**Is this actually going to be important? ...Eh, whatever.**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Masaru’s Account”

_ (Examine: Cleaning supplies) _

**There are a few bottles of cleaning supplies sitting on this shelf. I can’t help but feel like there were a lot more last time I checked. Did we really get through so much in our couple of days here?**

_ (Examine: Laundry) _

**Masaru Rikuto:** [embarrassed smile] You’re not gonna actually check through everyone’s laundry, right? Isn’t that kinda weird?

**Taiki Noboru:** I have to check everything. The killer wouldn’t have cared when hiding evidence.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] ...Fine, fine, whatever...

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** What does this shirt say...? ‘The Mongol Empire may not have lasted long but I-’

**Masaru Rikuto:** [commanding] G-gimme that!

_ (Examine: Washing machine) _

**The hum of an active washing machine is as soothing as ever. ...Wait, why is one of the washing machines on anyway? I took a look inside.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [terrified] It’s gonna be another body, isn’t it? Isn’t it!?

**However, Rikuto was wrong. The only things in the washing machine were pure white bedsheets and a pillow. They were soft to the touch; obviously they’d just been washed.**

**I think I can assume who these belong to.**

Updated Truth Bullet!

“Sheets and Pillow”

**But why are they here? Did Hideyoshi just happen to want to wash his sheets on the night he was killed, or...**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [hiding in hoodie] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** Rikuto-kun?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [hiding in hoodie] D-don’t make me look! I’m not ready!

**...Sigh. I don’t think there’s anything left to investigate here, so I should leave him to it.**

(Dormitory - Hallway)

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] Noboru!

**Taiki Noboru:** Ah!

**I wasn’t expecting to find Shirenai the moment I stepped out. Was she waiting for me...? I suppose I was gonna have to talk to her sooner or later.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Heheh. Did you like my present?

**Taiki Noboru:** The keys...? Look, where did you actual-

**Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] Can’t use them to open the storage room, though. Hey, can you do me a favour?

**I have an extremely bad feeling about this.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] You open up the storage room for me, yeah? I wanna test something out.

**Taiki Noboru:** Uh... Okay?

**Not what I was expecting... I decided not to ask what she was testing and instead did what she said. I took my e-Handbook out and entered the storage room.**

(Dormitory - Storage Room)

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Eugh!

**My senses were assaulted. The smell of chemicals was so much worse in this room... And as soon as I entered I heard the door behind me slam shut, with the faintest, faintest “dang it” coming from the other side afterwards.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Oh, Noboru-kun... Momo-chan’s sorry, she must smell so bad...

**It’s not Momo-chan. It’s...**

_ (Examine: Cleaning supplies) _

**Taiki Noboru:** What are *these* doing here?

**Sitting on one of the lower shelves were the bottles of cleaning liquid that had been taken from the utility room. Thanks to their caps being removed I could see that the bottles were empty, only tiny amounts of their contents still dripping from their mouths.**

**Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Huh? This is the storage room, aren’t random things supposed to be in here?

**I would’ve answered her, but I was completely focused on this mystery. On the floor below the shelf was a box - the only box on the floor other than Yumi’s box of gadgets. The smell of chemicals seemed to be emanating from here. Against my better judgement I opened the box up...**

_ (A box filled with a frothy, multi-coloured substance.) _

**...and immediately wanted to close it.**

**Momoko Yumi:** Woooaaah! What’s that!?

**Taiki Noboru:** It’s - eugh - ...cleaning liquid. Loads of types all mixed together...

 

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] Eeeeh!? Aren’t you, like, not supposed to mix cleaning products and stuff? Isn’t it super dangerous?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Don’t worry. If there was any danger we would’ve died a long time ago.

**A-ah! ...She really, *really* needs to stop sneaking up on me like that. Especially when saying such morbid things.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Then why is this here...? Why would someone mix all these cleaning products together if they didn’t want to harm anyone?

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Eheh, Noboru-senpai, if you can’t even figure that out, why are you even trying?

**Uh, thanks...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] ...Plus, I doubt someone stuck around to pour the bottles themselves. They probably just let gravity do the work for them.

**Taiki Noboru:** Gravity...? What are you talking about?

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Don’t you see? The shelves of this room aren’t built very well. Especially with all the boxes straining them... They’re probably slightly slanted. 

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] If you leave an open bottle on a slanted surface, whatever’s inside the bottle will sloooooooooooooooowly pour out. Since the bottles were never returned to the utility room, I assume they were left here to fill up that box.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Cleaning Supplies”

**Momoko Yumi:** [excited] Oooh! That’s so cool! Who did this? I hope they think I’m cool too...

**Taiki Noboru:** You’d think the person who did this is the same person that killed Hideyoshi...

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...Oh. Eheh...

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Hmmm. She appreciates the craft, she was here all alone... I wonder what Yumi’s been up to?

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] A-aaah! Y-you’re not suspecting Momo-chan, are you!?

**Taiki Noboru:** Shirenai-san has a point... Yumi-san, what were you doing here?

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Urgh... S-she was just putting the finishing touches on her prototype... She was so excited to show you all...

**Taiki Noboru:** Prototype?

**Momoko Yumi:** [cheerful] Mhm! Meet ‘Momo-chan-chan’! V1!

**Yumi produced from her shoe some sort of device. It was crude, obviously made up of the spare parts she’d found here, and fit in the palm of her hand. A piece of black plastic whizzed and whirred on top of it.**

**Momo-chan-chan:** ...B...Bzzt...

**If it had eyes, I’m sure they’d be pointed up angrily at God.**

_ (Examine: Box of gadgets) _

**The box of machinery Yumi has been sorting through. It’s a little less full than the last time I saw it, but I guess that makes sense. I don’t think it’s related to the murder.**

_ (Talk to: Mari Shirenai) _

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] ...

**Shirenai was staring at her e-Handbook with a lazy smile on her face. After a few moments, she looked up at me.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Noboru-chan! Lookie here!

**Taiki Noboru:** H-hey!

**She shoved her e-Handbook into my face. Not wanting to argue with her I took it and found it displayed a notification. “Mari Shirenai has entered the storage room”. Yeah, I remember getting something similar when I first came here...**

**Taiki Noboru:** You hadn’t been inside the storage room until now, Shirenai-san?

**Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] Pff, ‘course not. What stuff is actually gonna be stored in a storage room? Boring stuff! Nah, if you want the cool stuff you’ve gotta look... well, literally anywhere else.

**Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] Like, wouldn’t you rather look inside the Anti-Storage Room? Where they anti-store anti-stuff?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...I have no idea what you’re talking about, sorry.

**It’s at least looking likely that Monokuma was telling the truth about Shirenai trying to enter his office. I wonder what else she’s been up to... I feel as though it’s dangerous to not keep an eye on her.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Anyway, that’s not what I was talking about. Have you tried clicking the notification?

**Taiki Noboru:** Clicking the notification...?

**Again, I did what I was told and clicked the notification on Shirenai’s e-Handbook. I was then greeted with a screen I hadn’t seen before.**

_ (A table - one column filled with names, one column filled with times. ‘Mari Shirenai - 10:04am. Taiki Noboru - 10:03am. Momoko Yumi - 9:31am. Daisuke Hideyoshi - 7:00am.’ On the bottom of the screen reads ‘Log is wiped every 24 hours to save on storage space. Please understand’.) _

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Storage Room Visitors”

 

**Taiki Noboru:** Is this...? A log of everyone who’s entered the storage room?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Wow! You figured that out all on your own? Amazing, Noboru-dono!

**...**

**Taiki Noboru:** But if that’s the case, then... Hideyoshi came into the storage room at 7am today, right? That means he must have been alive that late...

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Weeeeeell, his e-Handbook was used to open the door, at least...

**Taiki Noboru:** Same thing, isn’t it?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] You’d think so! But then, can you really trust your own thoughts...?

**...Either she’s talking nonsense, or she’s giving me a hint. I’m not sure which.**

_ (Talk to: Momoko Yumi) _

**Taiki Noboru:** Yumi-san, I was wondering if you could explain how the storage room’s security system works again.

**Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Eh? You don’t remember?

**I probably shouldn’t tell her I didn’t really pay attention the first time...**

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] I guess I do know a bit more about it now, after working on Momo-chan-chan...

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Of course, if I could actually work at night-time, I might know even more...

**Taiki Noboru:** Does something happen at night-time?

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] You know Monokuma’s announcement? That whole thing about rooms being inaccessible at night-time... The storage room is one of the rooms he’s talking about.

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] The door to the storage room is electronic, and it stops functioning at night-time. So after 10pm there’s no way to get in here...

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...Or out. Imagine if I could work on Momo-chan-chan 24 hours a day! She’d be up to V10 by now. So much wasted potential...

**Taiki Noboru:** ...What about sleep?

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] ...Ohoho. Don’t worry, the idea of even the slightest bit of positive attention energizes Momo-chan enough...

**Yumi... really needs a hug.**

**Taiki Noboru:** Isn’t there any way to stop the door from closing?

**Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] I’d thought about that... But it doesn’t *seem* like it’d be possible.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Ooh! I know how to test it!

**Momoko Yumi:** [surprised] Ah! You were listening in...?

**Shirenai didn’t answer. She was already buzzing about the door, inserting her e-Handbook.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] I’ll see exactly how effective this security system is...

_ (Mari has placed her hand underneath the storage room’s door.) _

[ _ (BGM: Wonderful Story) _ ](https://youtu.be/56JN4D_rgdk)

**Mari Shirenai:** ...No matter the cost!

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Wh-what are you doing!?

**Mari Shirenai:** It’s the hypothesis I have, you see. This door closes itself pretty forcefully... I just can’t stop thinking about it!

**Mari Shirenai:** What would happen if someone were standing under it...? Is there a sensor that detects biological matter and stops the door from closing? Or... Kersplat! Squelch! And some other gross sound effects.

**Momoko Yumi:** Sh-Shirenai-san... I don’t think you should test it! Your hand...!

**Mari Shirenai:** It’ll be fine! If I’m right, the door won’t close on me. If I’m wrong... well, then that’s the price I pay.

_ (BGM: N/A) _

**I stood there, mouth agape, staring at Shirenai’s calm smile. Then the door crashed downwards.**

**I heard a sickening crunch.**

**And then...**

_ (Mari is inspecting the broken remains of Momo-chan-chan with her very-much-not-crushed fingers.) _

 

[ _ (BGM: Box 15) _ ](https://youtu.be/xOpHT6gZ0Rs)

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hmmm... Alright! It passed the test. This security system is foolproof, 100%! There’s no way to stop the door from closing.

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Storage Room Security”

**...**

**...What was the point of that!? Just to give me a heart attack?**

**Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] M-Momo-chan-CHAAAAAN!

**Yumi ran over to the crushed pieces of plastic at Shirenai’s feet...**

**Momo-chan-chan:** ...

**Mari Shirenai:** [looking down] Ah, Yumi... I’m so sorry...

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] She died a warrior’s death, you know. Her sacrifice will not be in vain.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crying] Uuu... Uweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

**...After that exchange, I think I’m done investigating the dormitory. There’s still one or two people I haven’t had the chance to talk to, so I should go looking for them.**

(Courtyard - Main Area)

**As soon as I left the building...**

**Taiki Noboru:** W-woah!

**Sayuri Aki:** Eep!

**Aki was on her hands and knees, right in front of the door I’d came through. After almost tripping over her she shot straight up, obviously trying to look like she hadn’t just suffered a kick to the face.**

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Noboru! H-how’s your investigation going!?

**Taiki Noboru:** Um... Pretty good, but... What are *you* doing?

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Eh? I’m investigating too! You’re going to need my help if we’re to avenge Hideyoshi!

**Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Plus, Chinatsu-san told me to. She said I should investigate as far, far away from her as possible, so we can cover more ground!

**...R-right. With that, Aki got back on the floor and continued to inspect every molecule of dirt with the utmost dedication.**

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Aki-san, I’m sorry, but do you really expect to find anyt-

**Sayuri Aki:** Aha!

**She pointed proudly to a patch of grass nearby. With a tiny degree of skepticism I looked closer...**

_ (A broken alarm clock, hidden amongst the grass. It seems to have been stepped on, and the time it displayed was ‘6:04am’.) _

**Sayuri Aki:** You see!? I’m the greatest investigator ever!

**Wow. I can’t deny this seems important... Good job, Aki!**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Alarm Clock”

 

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Hmph. Murder I can forgive, but littering!? That’s the behaviour of someone who doesn’t know their place in the world!

**Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] I mean, think about it! If all the bears out there died out choking on our trash, what cool animals will I have left to fight!?

**...I’m glad Aki’s mind is always on track.**

(First Building - Dining Hall)

**The last person I had to talk to was in the dining hall, sipping tea and glaring daggers at where I was standing.**

_ (Talk to: Sumiko Chinatsu) _

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite laugh] Aha. So, Noboru-sama, you found me.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Found you?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] No doubt you’re ready to blame me for everything, because I’m such exceptional scum in your eyes.

**What!?**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Of course, you likely haven’t even considered the possibility that I am hurt by these events just as much as you.

**Taiki Noboru:** ...I... don’t know what to say. I’m just investigating, I’m talking to everyone.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] ...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] I see. Forgive me, I must be in dire need of taking my anger out on something.

**She then held her teacup that much tighter. Talk about a persecution complex...**

**Taiki Noboru:** Um, anyway... Have you noticed anything about Hideyoshi’s murder?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Not exactly. I may have some information on Hideyoshi himself, though.

**Taiki Noboru:** Really?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] I just haven’t decided yet if it’s relevant to the case or not.

**Taiki Noboru:** Well, every little bit helps, right?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...Hmhm, very well. It was a little after the whole gas leak affair. I had gone to the dining hall - and sat in this very spot, in fact - to clear my head. I was hoping for peace and quiet, but... then came Hideyoshi.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] I was expecting him to be chattier, but we simply exchanged pleasantries and he went straight into the kitchen. In hindsight it was out of character for him, but I just chalked it up to nerves after all that excitement.

**Taiki Noboru:** But now you’re not so sure?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] The world around you is full of coincidences, Noboru-sama. Doesn’t make them any less puzzling. And that wasn’t the only odd thing about Hideyoshi that night... He also left the dining hall without eating the food he’d prepared.

**Taiki Noboru:** Oh?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] I was actually quite offended by that. Is my company not good enough for him? Am I unapproachable, Noboru? Am I!?

**I probably shouldn’t even bother answering...**

Obtained Truth Bullet!

“Sumiko’s Account”

_ (BGM: N/A) _

***ding dong, bing bong***

_ (The monitor turns on.) _

**Monokuma:** Oookay, enough of that. You know what they say, poking a dead body is only fun for the first hour or so.

**Monokuma:** Attention students! The first class trial is upon us. Please report to the Monokuma Statue in the courtyard! I’ll be waiting.

_ (The monitor turns off.) _

[ _ (BGM: Despair Syndrome) _ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Well then. It’s time... Noboru-sama, have you thought more about what I asked you yesterday?

**Taiki Noboru:** What you asked me...?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] How you would deal with someone who has committed murder. If Monokuma is correct, and the person who killed Hideyoshi is one of us... well, you don’t have much more time to ponder that question.

**Chinatsu’s words made my blood run cold. The investigation was done, and the only thing left was to discover the murderer. The one who killed Hideyoshi... As I piece this case together in my head, one fact starts to become clear.**

**When I envision Hideyoshi’s killer, I don’t picture Monokuma. I picture one of us.**

(Courtyard - Main Area)

**Chinatsu and I seemed to be the last people to arrive. At least, other than him...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Good to see you, Noboru-kun.

**Yuudai flashed me a smile, but I’d come to know that his confidence didn’t really mean much in the end...**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Man, where the hell’s that bear!? I’m not in the mood to deal with his shit right now...

**Monokuma:** [appears, neutral] Here I am! And I brought you all a present!

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** Kenichi-kun...

**All eyes were on Kenichi as he stood meekly in the centre of the group. This would’ve been most people’s first time seeing him in days. I couldn’t tell if they were looking at him with pity or something else...**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Kenichi-chi, it’s been a while! Are you alright?

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...Shut up. Just...

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] Just shut up! I told you all... t-to leave me alone! So shut up!

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Heh. Isn’t he just so cute ‘n’ cuddly?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...How are you just conversing like normal? Hideyoshi... Our friend... He’s...

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] I’m afraid it’s a case of us not having time to mourn.

**Monokuma:** [curious] Muh? I never said that. Cry and mourn all you want, it only means you’ll be joining him soon enough.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Shut up. What’s all this about anyway? Why did you call us here?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] I thought I explained myself quite well! This is where the class trial will be happening.

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] A trial, out in the wilderness? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea!

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Does this really count as the wilderness?

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] Before any more inane prattle happens, why don’t you just explain yourself?

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Well, since you asked so nicely... Let’s begin!

_ (BGM: N/A) _

_ (The eye of the Monokuma statue glows red. The ground begins to shake as the bronze statue, accompanied by a mechanical whirr, rises from the ground until it towers over the trees in the distance. Below what was once the base of the statue, in front of the students, is a decrepit entranceway.) _

 

[ _ (BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine) _ ](https://youtu.be/rKVty1HGvx8)

**...It was like some sort of sick joke.**

**The Monokuma statue in the courtyard - a literal monument to everything unnatural and terrifying about this ‘school’ - suddenly revealing that it’s three times its expected size. We have literally only seen the tip of the iceberg.**

**It was like reality itself was mocking us.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] ...O-okay. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that.

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] What is this place...!?

**Sayuri Aki:** [crying] Ungh... I wanna go home...!

**Monokuma:** [neutral] Now now. You’re *going* to a class trial! All of you are!

**Monokuma:** [giggling] ...Unless someone wants to be brave and try defying me at the last minute. Now wouldn’t that be a neat twist?

**...**

**I saw Kohaku’s grip on her hockey stick tighten, but otherwise everyone stayed still.**

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Didn’t think so! Upupupu, see ya later! [leaves]

**...**

**It took a few seconds after Monokuma had vanished for someone to speak up.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] Well alright then! I’m not scared.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] We gotta show the guy who killed Hideyoshi what happens when you mess with one of us! Let’s go! [leaves]

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] K-Kohaku-chi is right! I gotta make sure Hideyoshi can rest in peace...! [leaves]

**Takahiro Katashi:** [tense] H-hang on, Rikuto-kun. Wait for me! [leaves]

**Sayuri Aki:** [vulnerable] Urgh... F-fine! Here I come! [leaves]

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] ...They must be punished for breaking the peace. It’s as simple as that. [leaves]

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] I dunno about that but... We can’t just stand here forever. [leaves]

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] No matter what, we cannot bring the dead back to life. But we can live for them. [leaves]

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Live for them... [leaves]

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ... [leaves]

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] ... [leaves]

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [furrowed brow] ... [leaves]

**Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] ... [leaves]

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ... [leaves]

**...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Noboru-kun? Are you coming?

**Taiki Noboru:** ...Yeah... Of course I am.

_ (BGM: N/A) _

**I entered the Monokuma statue, with Yuudai right behind me. After a few steps the mechanical whirring began again, and the statue descended back into the earth.**

_ (The fifteen remaining students in an elevator.) _

**No one spoke. No one even looked at each other. We all stood there in anticipation, the hum of the elevator doing nothing to calm our nerves. I couldn’t tell if the ride downwards was particularly long, or if time itself had slowed down, wanting me to experience every drop of dread. Eventually though, it happened.**

**The hum stopped with a cheerful ‘ding’, and we stepped out into Monokuma’s playpen.**

[ _ (BGM: Buzzkill) _ ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

(Underground - Courtroom)

**Monokuma:** [laughing] Welcome! This is where the true magic happens...!

**Monokuma’s stubby arms gestured grandly at the room we found ourselves in. A courtroom, obviously. More ornate than I was expecting... Sixteen podiums arranged in a circle, a throne that Monokuma was sat on, and lavish curtains surrounding the entire thing.**

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] We know where the school’s budget went.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] This was under our feet, all this time...?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Like someone’s shallow grave! Or, it will be in just a second...

**It was clear where we had to stand. My body moved to one of the podiums in the centre of the room while my mind continued to run around in circles.**

**...Daisuke Hideyoshi...**

_ (Daisuke, collapsed on the floor.) _

**I had only known him for a few days, but I honestly believe there wasn’t anybody on this Earth less deserving of an early death.**

**Someone who genuinely cares about people in need. Someone who tried to help at every chance he got. Someone who could light up a room with a smile and a laugh.**

**And now that smile is gone forever.**

**No matter what... I could never, ever forgive the person who did this.**

_ (The camera rotates in the centre of the podiums. Taiki, Daisuke’s stand-in, Sumiko, Haruto, Momoko, Ryuunosuke, Ayane, Keiko, Masaru, Yuuna, Takahiro, Akio, Sayuri, Ryo, Mari, Kotone, and back to Taiki...) _

**And can that person truly be one of us?**

**One of the people I’m standing with. One of the pairs of eyes I’m looking into. Can they really be that... evil?**

**...There’s no use wondering about it. Now’s the time to find out.**

**A deadly debate, a deadly culprit...**

**A deadly class trial.**


	14. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 10, Class Trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

[ _(BGM: Trial Underground)_ ](https://youtu.be/tJlAxq2WcVI)

**_“Monokuma File 1”_ **

_The victim was Daisuke Hideyoshi. The body was discovered at 9:20am in Daisuke’s room. The victim sustained bruising to the legs and a single blow to the skull. No other injuries could be found. There are no traces of substances such as poison._

**_“Blow to the Head”_ **

_Daisuke suffered a single blow to the head. Chances are this was the killing blow; it’s possible someone as strong as Daisuke could’ve survived it, but unlikely._

**_“Hole in Coat”_ **

_There was a large hole in the back of Daisuke’s coat. It was covered in blood and looked like a stab wound from a distance, but the skin under the hole wasn’t broken._

**_“White Hair”_ **

_Strands of white hair were found in Daisuke’s left fist. It seems he was gripping onto them when he died._

**_“Bloody Carpet”_ **

_The carpet around Daisuke’s body was soaked in blood. Most of the blood was concentrated at his feet. Also at his feet were five markings in the carpet._

**_“Missing Weapon”_ **

_Despite the blow to Daisuke’s head obviously being caused by a blunt weapon, nothing resembling a weapon was found at the crime scene._

**_“This Morning”_ **

_Taiki woke up at 8:30am, apparently having slept through Monokuma’s morning announcement. Ryo was in the lounge with him as he woke up, and they talked until 9am. When Taiki got to the dining hall, only Ryuunosuke, Ayane, Sumiko and Keiko were there, with Mari showing up later._

**_“Broken Dresser”_ **

_One of the corners of Daisuke’s dresser had been smashed to pieces. One of the pieces looked out of place - a chunk of black plastic._

**_“Medical Kit”_ **

_The medical kit that Daisuke took from the storage room. Inside were medical supplies such as gauzes, syringes, scissors and scalpels. It had a secret to opening it; the red cross on the front was a slide puzzle you had to solve in order to unlock it. Daisuke was very careful about who knew the puzzle’s solution._

**_“Sheets and Pillow”_ **

_The sheets and pillow from Daisuke’s bed were missing. They were found in the utility room, hidden inside one of the washing machines, which was still active._

**_“Monokuma Keys”_ **

_A set of copies of everyone’s room keys, each sporting Monokuma’s face. According to Mari, she found them in the keyhole of her door. According to Monokuma, they were stolen from the keyhole of his office’s door._

**_“Daisuke’s Key”_ **

_The key to Daisuke’s dorm room. It was found under his bed, so far under it was impossible to reach._

**_“Trail of Blood”_ **

_A trail of blood, from Daisuke’s body to the bathroom. The killer attempted to wipe the blood from the carpet, but traces still remained._

**_“Bathrooms at Night”_ **

_The water in the dorm bathrooms is turned off at night. Because it wasn’t stated in the rules, not everybody knows this._

**_“Akio’s Health”_ **

_According to Ryo’s book, Akio’s health can be summarized as ‘weak in both body and soul’. As well as being much frailer and weaker than the average boy his age, any great stress on his body or mind can send him into a shock._

**_“Ayane’s Account”_ **

_Sometime after the gas leak, Ayane witnessed Daisuke enter Akio’s room with a meal and a medical kit._

**_“Gas Leak”_ **

_In the middle of the night, Monokuma alerted everyone in the dormitory building to a potentially lethal gas leak. Haruto left the building first, but Sayuri and Keiko were already outside. The only people not to leave the building were Taiki, who was staying in the other building, and Akio, who stayed in his room._

**_“Masaru’s Account”_ **

_Takahiro slept in Masaru’s room after they were woken up by the gas leak._

**_“Cleaning Supplies”_ **

_Bottles of cleaning liquid had been taken from the utility room. They were found in the storage room, arranged on a shelf in such a way that their contents would slowly fill a box below over time._

**_“Storage Room Visitors”_ **

_A log of e-Handbooks used to enter the storage room. Mari’s was used at 10:04am. Taiki’s was used at 10:03am. Momoko’s was used at 9:31am. Daisuke’s was used at 7:00am. The log is wiped every day at 12am._

**_“Storage Room Security”_ **

_To get into the storage room, you have to use your e-Handbook. The door shuts itself automatically after a certain amount of time, or when someone other than the person who opened it approaches. There is no way to stop it from shutting. The storage room is also one of the places inaccessible during night-time._

**_“Alarm Clock”_ **

_A broken alarm clock was found in the grass right outside the dormitory building. It had been stepped on, and the time read 6:04am._

**_“Sumiko’s Account”_ **

_After the gas leak scare was over, Sumiko went to the dining hall to drink some tea. She was interrupted by Daisuke, who prepared a meal. Sumiko noticed that Daisuke was oddly distant, and that he didn’t stay in the dining hall to eat._

 

“Class Trial” in Session! 

ALL RISE! 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Monokuma:** [fist pump] Welcome to the first class trial! Let’s start with a quick rundown of the rules.

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] During a class trial, you must debate the identity of the murderer - ‘the blackened’ - among you. Afterwards, a vote will be held. If you can correctly figure out ‘whodunnit’, then the blackened will be punished. But if you vote for the wrong person...

 **Monokuma:** [lunging] ...I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and they’ll be allowed to walk away scot-free!

 **Monokuma:** [fist pump] Now then, let the class trial begin!

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] ...Oh, and for the final time, just to reiterate, ‘punish’ means ‘execute’! Get it? E-X-E...cute!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Heh, but like... You won’t actually execute us if we get it wrong, right...? Like, that’s just a joke...

 **Yuuna Tsukiko:** [growling] How do you still not understand how serious this all is!?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Before we begin, I do have a question for Monokuma. What exactly is-

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] -*that*?

**It was obvious what Midori was referring to. Standing at what I presumed was Hideyoshi’s podium was a greyscale portrait of the doctor himself.**

**Monokuma:** [curious] Why, it’s a memorial! To the great Ultimate Doctor, Daisuke Hideyoshi! Even in death, he’s still watching over us all... Sniffle, sniffle...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Cut it out! What kinda memorial is splattered with blood!?

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] Hey, I didn’t say it was tasteful.

**To be fair, it wasn’t just a splatter of blood. It looked like a red cross, like the ones on Hideyoshi’s lapels. Maybe it *was* Monokuma’s sick way of showing respect... Or more likely he’s just trying to piss us off.**

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...

**It’s not like I had the luxury of getting to be pissed off right now. My mind was elsewhere.**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Whatever. Does anyone have any suggestions on topics we should discuss?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Yeah... I know we have to debate and stuff, but... Where do we even start?

**Let me see... First we should consider-**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] Heh. Don’t worry, everybody. I don’t think this’ll take too long.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] E-eh!? What do you mean...?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] Well, we already know who the killer is, don’t we?

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Odd Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/jU4hSFA-dTM)

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] It’s Noboru!

 **Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] ...Huh!?

**Kohaku thinks... *I’m* the killer!? What the hell!? Why does she think that!?**

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] K-Kohaku-san, what are you talking about!? Noboru-kun, the killer...!?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] Well duh. I mean, am I really the smartest person here...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Or perhaps the stupidest?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] H-hey! You got something to say!?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I think what Shohei-kun means is... Kohaku-san, if you seriously want us to think of Noboru-kun as a suspect, you need to provide some evidence.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Of course! I was just getting to that, jeez!

**Evidence... that I’m the killer? There’s no such thing! But like Yuudai said, I can’t prove that without evidence myself. I need to debate Kohaku and show her why she’s wrong!**

[ _(BGM: Trial Underground)_ ](https://youtu.be/tJlAxq2WcVI)

**(Hello again! It’s Tutorial-kun, did you miss me? ...Yes, well, I’m here to explain how Class Trials will function in this story.)**

**(Non-Stop Debates, the most common debate you’ll encounter, will have the same relative function here as in the games. Your goal is to present evidence and unravel the lies or contradictions in the other students’ statements. These lies or contradictions will be represented in bold text. More often than not there will be multiple phrases in bold text in a debate, but only one phrase is the claim you need to refute.)**

**(To refute someone’s claims, you must use a Truth Bullet. Your arsenal of Truth Bullets are shown at the beginning of the trial, and the Truth Bullets you are allowed to use for that round are shown at the beginning of a debate. Simply match the correct Truth Bullet with the statement it refutes. In later Non-Stop Debates there will be claims you must agree with instead of refute; these will be in italics as well as bold text.)**

**(After the debate ends, Taiki will give a hint and then, a few lines down, the solution. If you want to figure out the solution yourself, be careful with how far you scroll. However, if you don’t want to play along, simply read on as normal.)**

**(That’s the explanation for Non-Stop Debates. Other types of debates you’ll encounter include Rebuttal Showdown, Mass Panic Debate and Debate Scrum, which function more or less the same, and Hangman’s Gambit, Brain Drive and Panic Talk Action, which should be self-explanatory.)**

**(Apologies for such a long-winded explanation. See, this is likely the last time I’ll appear in the story and I wanted to make it special. But yes, now to get on with things. ...Goodbye... Forever... Kuh! ...That was my dying breath. ...Yes. ...Goodbye.)**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -BREAK-)_ ](https://youtu.be/NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“Monokuma File 1” / “Blow to the Head” / “This Morning”**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] I’m tellin’ ya, **Noboru’s the killer**!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] You realize how serious of an accusation that is, right? Do you have any proof?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] What do you take me for? Of course I do!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Noboru doesn’t have a room, yeah? And the only way he could get one for himself...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] ... **is if one of us was dead**!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] I’ve heard the phrase ‘I’d kill for a good night’s sleep’, but that’s a little...

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Plus, since **nobody saw him before breakfast** , he must’ve been up to some shit! Murdering Hideyoshi, I bet!

**I have no idea why Kohaku is so sure of herself... What she’s saying can easily be disproven.**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“This Morning”** - > **“nobody saw him before breakfast”**

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Solar Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/xKSRb0y6Lb8)

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Wait, Kohaku-san. Let me see if I understand. You suspect me because nobody knows where I was this morning?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] That’s right!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] To be honest, I guess everyone who didn’t show up to breakfast is suspicious too. But you were the only one who wasn’t woken up last night, *and* you live in that building. So you should’ve been there before any of us, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] ...I can understand why you suspect me now, Kohaku-san. But the truth is, someone did see me before breakfast.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] H-huh!? Seriously!?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [smiling] Shohei-kun, do you mind explaining what happened this morning?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose this does warrant my input...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] What Noboru says is correct. I was with him when he woke up in the lounge, which was some time after Monokuma’s morning announcement.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] Oho? You were with him when he woke up, huh...?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Shut up. Why should someone sleeping in deter me from reading in the most comfortable place I can get to?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] A-anyway, because of the alarm clock I took from the storage room, I know I was with Shohei-kun until 9am. And once we parted ways, I went straight to the dining hall.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] That does sound right. Kohaku-sama, you came to the dining hall just before 9am, right? And Noboru-sama came soon after...

 **Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Which means I had no opportunity to kill Hideyoshi!

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Uh? Ngh...

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Man, really? I’m sorry then... I really thought I had it all figured out!

 **Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] ...Heh... It’s fine.

**I’m just glad I had Shohei as my witness, and that he was a good enough guy to vouch for me.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Now wait just a moment.

**...Of course.**

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Me being with Noboru when he woke up has no bearing on whether or not he’s the killer. I got to the lounge at around 8:15am. That’s still a significant amount of time that Noboru is unaccounted for.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [confused] Huh? But... you just said it yourself, he was asleep. How could he have killed Hideyoshi?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] He could’ve just been pretending to be asleep. I wouldn’t have had any way of knowing.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Pretending to be asleep...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] So you’re saying his alibi isn’t rock-solid.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] I-I don’t understand! Is he the murderer or not!?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] We don’t know yet. It’s that simple.

**I suppose that’s better than being accused outright... Everything Shohei just said is logically sound though, I can’t argue against him.**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [embarrassed smile] Hey, uh... Can I ask a question?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] You just did.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Of course you can, Rikuto-sama. This is a team effort.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Great! So, uh, I don’t really know what an ‘alibi’ is...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [stern] Rikuto-kun, your vocabulary is unacceptable!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] An alibi is what you were doing and where you were at the time of a murder. And to be a proper alibi, it needs to be corroborated by another source.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] So, for example, Shohei-kun can corroborate Noboru-kun’s alibi from 8:15am onwards. But before that time, Noboru-kun was alone, so he doesn’t have an alibi for that time period.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Oh, is that all? Well then...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] That’s how we catch the killer, right!? We all give our alibi things, and then whoever doesn’t have one is a suspect!

 **Momoko Yumi:** [peace signs] Heh! That sounds like a good idea!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] I don’t see why we shouldn’t discuss alibis...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] Alright! Here we come, you murdering bastard!

**I don’t think I’m quite as confident as Rikuto that this’ll lead to the culprit’s identity, but I’m sure it’ll give us some insight to something, no matter how small.**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -BREAK-)_ ](https://youtu.be/NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“This Morning” / “Ayane’s Account” / “Masaru’s Account” / “Sumiko’s Account”**

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] I can confirm Noboru’s alibi... to an extent.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] But can anyone else’s be confirmed as easily...?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] **I was the first one at the dining hall**. Midori-san can confirm that.

 **Ayane Midori:** [pondering] That I can. **I arrived at the dining hall at around 7:30am** , and Yuudai-kun was there already.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] I... **I never went to the dining hall**...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Except none of that matters. For all we know, Hideyoshi could’ve been murdered late into night-time.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] A-ack! I know that!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Dammit, so this is pointless then? **Nobody has an alibi for night-time**.

**Two people who were together during night-time... I think I know which people that can apply to.**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Masaru’s Account”** - > **“Nobody has an alibi for night-time”**

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Solar Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/xKSRb0y6Lb8)

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Actually, Rikuto-kun, you should be aware that at least two people have an alibi for night-time.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Huh? Who?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [confident] You and Katashi-kun, of course.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] ...Oh! Oh, I understand now!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I don’t. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] When I questioned Rikuto-kun during the investigation he told me-

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I *mean*, I really, *really* don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] ...Eh?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] Noboru-chi means, me and Katashi-chi slept in the same room last night...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] So we can support each other’s alibis! Yeah, I’m right, aren’t I!?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] ...

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] You...

[ _(BGM: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth)_ ](https://youtu.be/tCfhNIt7xBc)

**Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] ...slept in the same room, huh...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] No. And in fact, I’m the murderer. So let’s get this trial over with.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Look, nobody cares what you two get up to in your own personal time. So long as it’s not related to the case, that is.

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [angry] W-we didn’t ‘get up’ to anything!

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] Of course.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] I dunno what the big deal is. So sleepovers are embarrassing when you hit a certain age, huh?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] When you put it as innocently as that...

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Yes! That’s right. Sleepover. And just for the record, we *didn’t* share a bed, so jot that down.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [rolling eyes, shrugging] Yep, there wasn’t enough room...

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] I-in any case... that proves Rikuto-kun or Katashi-kun can’t be the killer, right?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [confident] They would’ve spent the entire time Hideyoshi was unaccounted for together.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Actually...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Oh for God’s sake.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] What? It’s the same point I made last time. They were asleep, so they have no way of confirming each other’s alibis.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] One of them could’ve waited until the other was asleep, taken the room key and murdered Hideyoshi like it was nothing.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] H-hey! We’d never do something like that!

 **Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] How exactly are we supposed to debate this case if one of us is too concerned with playing the devil’s advocate and seeming intellectually superior?

 **Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] Apologies. I suppose it was silly of me to think any of you could come up with an airtight argument.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] B-bastard! Wipe that look off your face before I-

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hey hey, can I say something now?

[ _(BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma)_ ](https://youtu.be/uoh-Z_TS_xE)

**...Shirenai spoke up for the first time since the trial started. It was bizarre how she could blend into the background so easily, yet establish herself as the most important person in the room just like that.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Listen, I tried to stay out of all this, I really did. You guys have made it totally clear you hate having me around, after all.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [holding head] But maaan, you’re just so awful at this! If I actually cared about surviving I’d be pretty disappointed.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Y-you’re the only one who’s been violent this whole time! You should be the main suspect!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] Aki-sama, please...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Nah, it’s fine! I told you, that’s my ‘role’, and I’m okay with that.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] In fact, the idea of all you voting for me, and us getting executed together... I kinda like it! It’s fitting, right? The people who hate each other so much dying together... Our first act of unity.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [looking away] ...Other than the actual culprit, of course. The real antagonist of this story.

**...**

**I think I’m finally starting to understand what makes Shirenai so off-putting. It’s like she’s in a completely different world than everyone around her. A world full of vitriol, and hate, and resentment. But it’s not just the fact that she views things like that.**

**It’s the fact that she seems to enjoy it.**

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...Sh-Shirenai-san... None of us hate you...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] Like I said before, this is a team effort. You’re part of that team.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Well then! Let’s put that to the test, shall we?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] You guys try your best to trust me, and I’ll try my best to help you uncover the killer’s identity. And if that killer just ‘happens’ to be me, well... Maybe I’ll slip up and reveal it! Who knows?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes, smiling] Either way... We’ll reach the conclusion we want. The horrible, agonizing death of the person who betrayed us! ...Oh, and the avenging of Hideyoshi, whatever.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [angry] ...Don’t... Don’t act like you give a shit!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Guilty as charged!

 **Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...

**It’s not as if any of us are truly opposed to the idea of trusting Shirenai... But if that’s all she wants, why is she making it so difficult!? Every time she condemns us for our distrust of her, she also delights in making that distrust worse. Why...!?**

**Do I... even *want* to trust someone like that?**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I agree.

**...Eh?**

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/Ff9IrPtg_wI)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] There’s an important lesson we’re all going to need to learn if we’re to survive this. It’s a lesson I learned a long time ago.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Truth doesn’t discriminate. Truth doesn’t care about our personal opinions of each other, or whether we ‘want’ to believe in it. Truth just is. In applying feelings to logic, we muddy it, and let the truth slip away.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] Hideyoshi... is dead. That’s an undeniable truth. And if we don’t pull our act together, we’ll join him.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] In this ‘class trial’, seeking the truth is our only goal. And to obtain that goal, we have to work together! Believing in yourself and others, that’s what it means to believe in the truth!

 **Taiki Noboru:** [surprised] !

**Yuudai... He of all people is willing to trust Shirenai...?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] ...Heh. I agree with you completely, Yuudai-sama. You’ve gotten... quite a bit better at encouraging people with your words, too.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [rolling eyes] I don’t like this insinuation that I was doing something wrong... But sure, I’ll let everyone have their say.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Tch, fine.

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] If it’s to avenge Hideyoshi and make sure his killer is brought to justice, there’s nothing I won’t do!

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [grinning, arms behind head] ...Thank you, everyone. I promise you, we’ll get to the bottom of this. Together. And everything will be okay.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...If... If Hideyoshi-kun was still alive...

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [smiling] He’d be very proud of all of us, I think.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...

**Believing in the truth... Just like before, when I confronted Monokuma, I was starting to feel something coming over me. This... positive energy. It was as if it was flowing through my veins, rushing through my body, pointing me in the direction of the truth.**

**I’d never felt quite like this before. But, I guess... I’d never known someone like Yuudai before, either.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Well, Shirenai-san? We’re willing to hear anything you have to say.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] Oh? ...Hmm, I didn’t think I’d get this far.

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] That’s... quite concerning.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] How about... With a murder case, we should start at the obvious place, right? We should discuss how Hideyoshi died.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [thinking] How Hideyoshi died...? You mean, the cause of death?

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [excited] Hey, this is finally starting to sound like a real trial!

**Hideyoshi’s cause of death... It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out, but we have to start somewhere.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Alright, everyone ready!? Debate start! KehahahahaHAAA!

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -BREAK-)_ ](https://youtu.be/NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“Monokuma File 1” / “Blow to the Head” / “Bloody Carpet” / “Trail of Blood”**

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Let’s start things off right. How did Hideyoshi die?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] There’s only one possibility, isn’t there? The **blow to the head** he suffered... It can’t be anything else!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Maybe. But what about his other injuries?

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [thinking] There was the **bruising to his legs**... But I don’t think it’s possible that killed him.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [realization] Ooh! And there was that **stab wound** to his back!

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] I got it! The amount of blood is suspicious, right!? Maybe he **bled to death**!

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] All good theories! So, which one should we discuss?

**‘Good theories’? Really? I’m pretty sure something someone suggested completely contradicts what I know about this case...**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Monokuma File 1”** - > **“stab wound”**

 **Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Hideyoshi was never stabbed in the back. That much is clear.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Huh!? What do you mean!?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] You’d hafta be stupid not to notice the giant hole in his coat! Are you stupid, Noboru!?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] N-no, it’s just...

 **Taiki Noboru:** [confident] There was unmistakably a hole in his coat, but it’s not a wound. The Monokuma file tells us that.

 **Momoko Yumi:** [curious] Monokuma file...?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Something Monokuma installed on our e-Handbooks. Specifically it mentions that, other than the blow to the head and bruising to the legs, Hideyoshi suffered no other injuries.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Mmgh... So, you’re all trying to one-up the great Sayuri Aki, huh...?

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Then riddle me this! How do we know we can trust this thing!? ‘Monokuma file’, the distrust is in the name!

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson)_ ](https://youtu.be/ELfxtdEakhk)

**Monokuma:** [neutral] If I might interject for a moment...

 **Monokuma:** [showing white side] The Monokuma file is 100%, bona-fide trustworthy information! For realsies. If I didn’t give you bastards a head start in the form of my handy-dandy files, much less filling them with lies, there’s no way you could solve a murder!

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] In that case, why not just include the cause of death in the Monokuma file in the first place?

 **Monokuma:** [giggling] And miss you all scrambling around, trying to guess it? As if!

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] On top of that, don’t forget about the surveillance cameras installed all over the school! I know the cause of death, the murder weapon, the killer and even what they had for breakfast! So there’s no way I can be mistaken, either.

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] ...Anyway, the Monokuma file lines up with what we know, so I don’t think there’s any harm in trusting it.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] Even just looking at the body up-close you can see it isn’t a wound. The skin beneath the hole *is* covered in blood, but it’s not broken.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] ...H-hmph! Excuse me for not wanting to look close at a dead body!

 **Haruto Yamato:** [tense] Something about the Ultimate Survivalist being squeamish seems unnatural...

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] So then, the question now is... Why was there a bloody hole in Hideyoshi’s coat?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] First off, we should consider if anything at the crime scene might’ve been able to cut a hole like that.

**Something at the crime scene that was capable of cutting a hole in Hideyoshi’s coat... There’s only one thing that makes sense.**

_(Select Truth Bullet.)_

 

 

 

 

 

_(“Medical Kit” selected.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** I’ve got it!

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] The only things at the crime scene sharp enough to cut a hole like that were found in Hideyoshi’s medical kit.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Hideyoshi-kun had a medical kit...?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Actually, I can attest to that. Hideyoshi was the one who fixed me up after...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] ...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] Uh, well, you all know what happened...

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] He didn’t need to use them, but he did show off a few medical tools that were in there. Scissors and scalpels and such.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] So the killer used scissors from Hideyoshi’s medical kit to cut a hole in his coat. However, it does not explain the ‘other part’ of the hole.

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Other part?

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] A question for you, Yuudai-sama. Did you happen to see any blood packets in the medical kit?

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Ah, I see what you mean. I didn’t see any blood packets, no.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] I had a close look at the medical kit when I was investigating. There were definitely no blood packets in there.

 **Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Then I ask you; where did the blood come from?

 **Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] Uh, you know someone was murdered in that room, right? There was more blood there than in a vampire’s dick!

 **Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Now that I think about it though, it’s strange that the only real patch of blood on Hideyoshi’s coat happened to be where the hole was. It definitely suggests it was put there deliberately.

 **Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] But what could’ve done that?

**The other tool used to create the fake stab wound... It would’ve had to have been something the killer had at the time that was covered in blood.**

_(Select Truth Bullet.)_

 

 

 

 

 

_(“Missing Weapon” selected.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** I’ve got it!

 

 **Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Perhaps the killer’s weapon was used?

 **Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Huh? What do you mean...?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [confident] The weapon used to kill Hideyoshi must’ve been covered in blood, and that blood must’ve been disposed of somehow. It’s possible the killer wiped the blood on Hideyoshi’s coat.

 **Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] ...That just might be the stupidest theory I’ve ever heard.

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Taiki Noboru:** [surprised] ...H-huh?

 **Ayane Midori:** [bored] Like always with Shohei I would not put it quite like that, but... That is quite hard to believe, Noboru-kun.

 **Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...

 **Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] Y-yeah... Sorry, Noboru-chi.

 **Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] Was this your plan all along!? Shoot down all our arguments, then pull something out of your ass yourself!?

**D-dammit! Things were going so well...! What am I supposed to do if nobody agrees with me?**

**I couldn’t help it, as all the confidence that I’d built up since Hideyoshi died melted from my body, I looked to Yuudai for help. But instead... someone else spoke up.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Interesting. Very interesting.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Noboru-chan! I didn’t think you of all people would impress me!

 **Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...Sh-Shirenai-san...? What are you talking about?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hehe. In the few days we’ve known each other, I always took you as... I suppose a follower. Someone who doesn’t take charge, or lead conversations, or sticks up for what he believes in. You had... a boring role, one I wasn’t interested in.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] But now? Now you’re totally super cool! Who knows, maybe you’re even the ‘protagonist’ I’ve been searching for!

**...Pr-protagonist? What is she...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Tell me, what’s gotten into you? I’m curious... who the *real* Taiki Noboru might be.

 **Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] U-um... Is this really something you two should be discussing right now...?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...

 **Taiki Noboru:** [semi-confident] No, I... I don’t think anything’s gotten into me. I just want to avenge Hideyoshi. Like everyone here. Avenge him, and discover the truth of his death.

 **Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...

 **Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] ...I see. So you’re not backing down, huh?

 **Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] B-backing down from what?

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Whatever, whatever! Not important.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] What’s important is... I’ve got my eye on you, Noboru. What I’ve seen from you today has been fun, and I wanna see more of it! Because of that, I’ll be on your side for this debate, okay?

**Shirenai... is on my side?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] I know we’re supposed to trust each other and all but... Man, having her on your side does *not* help your case.

 **Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Come on. We need to give Noboru-kun a fair hearing.

 **Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Let’s show ‘em, Noboru-senpai!

**I don’t know how it happened but... Somehow, the only one to believe me right now is Shirenai. I need to convince everyone else of the truth of the fake stab wound!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this update feels a little uneventful, but set-up has to happen. With a class trial every update from now until the end should be progressively more involving, so I hope the payoff lands.


	15. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 11, Class Trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ hits! A thank you to everyone who has checked this story out~

[ _(BGM: Discussion -BREAK-)_ ](https://youtu.be/NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“Hole in Coat” / “Missing Weapon” / “Trail of Blood” / “Bathrooms at Night”**

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] The killer wiped their blood off the weapon using Hideyoshi’s coat...

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Sounds plausible to me! What about you guys?

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] It’s ridiculous. If the killer disposed of the blood in any way, they would’ve **_washed it off_** **_in the bathroom_**.

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] I think you’ll find **_that’s impossible_**.

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] It’s not as if there wasn’t any blood at the crime scene for the killer to use... Keke...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] But at the same time, the killer must’ve disposed of the blood on their weapon somehow.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Otherwise, we’d have a **_trail of blood_ ** leading right to their dorm room.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] So the killer had the option of making this trial easy as shit but didn’t take it, huh?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] That bastard! **_I’ll never forgive them_**!

**‘Believing in yourself and others is believing in the truth’. That’s what Yuudai said earlier, right? As much as I should shoot down contradictions, I should also try supporting people I agree with.**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Bathrooms at Night”** - > **_“that’s impossible”_ **

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s correct!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Shirenai-san is right. It was impossible for the killer to have washed the blood off in the bathroom.

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] And why, exactly, is that? What could’ve possibly possessed them to go to all this trouble when they had a much easier option right in front of them?

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Because that option didn’t exist. Are you not listening...?

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] The water in the dorm bathrooms is turned off at night. Katashi-kun told me about it while I was investigating.

**Momoko Yumi:** [surprised] The water in the bathrooms is turned off...?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...Hm. Noboru-kun and Shirenai-san have a point. I discovered as much when attempting to take a shower after the incident last night.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Is that so...?

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] Kh! Well excuse me for not knowing such a trivial thing.

**Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Fufufu. I had no idea either...!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] It makes sense why not many of us knew. We’ve only been here for a few days; the percentage of people to use the bathroom in the middle of the night in that time would naturally be small.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] But that proves it, doesn’t it? If the killer couldn’t wash the blood off in the bathroom, then wiping it off was the only option! With that, Noboru’s theory doesn’t sound that far-fetched any more...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] I suppose not. Good work, Noboru-kun.

**Heh... Thanks to Shirenai, I was able to convince everyone. Now, to figure out where this logic leads me...**

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Here’s my guess as to what happened. After committing the crime, the killer entered the bathroom to wash the blood off their weapon. However, they discovered that the water in the bathrooms wasn’t working.

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Panicked, they had no choice but to wipe the blood off on Hideyoshi’s coat... which gave them the idea to create the fake stab wound in the first plac-

**Takahiro Katashi:** Shut your beautiful face!

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Odd Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/jU4hSFA-dTM)

 

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Sorry, Noboru-kun, but your theory still doesn’t make sense. Don’t get cocky.

**Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] Katashi-kun? ...I-is this for earlier in the trial?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] ...Maybe. Maybe this is just me lashing out, wanting to regain my honour...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing, smiling] Or maybe, just maybe, you’re wrong. Have you considered that?

**...I don’t like his attitude. Katashi must think he has a stellar argument. If I want to maintain my momentum, I have to prove him wrong!**

 

[ _(BGM: Objection -CROSS SWORD-)_ ](https://youtu.be/mymjF4AZJrg)

“Rebuttal Showdown”! 

Draw Your Swords! 

**“Hole in Coat” / “Bloody Carpet” / “Trail of Blood” / “Bathrooms at Night”**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] Your argument is persuasive, but it requires too much guesswork.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] And ultimately, the solution with the least amount of guesswork is the most probable.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] That is, the killer knew about the water in the bathrooms being switched off at night and planned their crime with this in mind.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] You do realize that, if we decide the killer is someone who didn’t know something to do with the dorms, you’ll be our most obvious suspect.

ADVANCE!!! 

But I’ve already shown not everyone knew about the bathroom rule... [defensive] **:Taiki Noboru**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] You did, but **it’s still unreasonable** to assume the killer was in that group of people.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Especially if we consider the case you’ve made involving the fake stab wound.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Isn’t it most likely the killer planned to create the fake stab wound from the beginning, and **never went to the bathroom** at all?

**I suppose my theory does sound pretty complicated... but that’s only if you don’t take all the evidence we have into account.**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Trail of Blood”** - > **“never went to the bathroom”**

**Taiki Noboru:** I’ll cut your claims down!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Katashi-kun, you’re wrong. The crime scene shows us that the killer attempted to wash the blood off in the bathroom.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] H-how...? You met with me in the bathroom, remember? There was nothing there!

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] That’s because the evidence I’m talking about wasn’t *in* the bathroom. It was outside it. Specifically, there was a trail of blood leading from Hideyoshi’s body to the bathroom door.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] A trail of blood? But... I don’t remember anything like that...!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] To be honest, Noboru-kun, I never saw anything like that either.

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] That’s probably because the killer tried to clean up the blood. Only slight traces were still on the carpet; I wouldn’t have noticed them if it wasn’t for Tsukiko-san pointing it out to me.

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] ...Yeah. That’s me.

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Well, Katashi-kun? If the killer hadn’t tried to wash the blood off in the bathroom like you suggest, how would you explain that trail of blood?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [furrowed brow] ...U-urk...!

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] I see. So my one attempt to seem cool ends in failure. C’est la vie.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] Oh well, I’m much more suited to sitting at the sidelines. Nice going, Noboru-kun!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [bright smile] Ah, don’t worry Katashi-chi! I still think you’re cool!

**Takahiro Katashi:** [cheerful] Heheh... Don’t make it worse.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] If you’re all done, I still have one question about this whole ‘fake stab wound’ thing.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] Hmm? What’s that?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Why do it? Why make us think that Hideyoshi was stabbed?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [fired up] That’s what I was thinking! I mean, it didn’t take us long to figure out it was bullshit!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] To be fair to the killer, they wouldn’t have known Monokuma would supply us with an autopsy report. Most likely, they were hoping that the fifteen of us left wouldn’t be willing to inspect the body that closely.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] But still. Why do it at all?

**Why would the culprit want us to think that Hideyoshi was stabbed? There’s only one reason that makes sense. They wanted to...**

  * Draw attention from the head wound
  * Frame Mari
  * Confuse us about the murder weapon



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Frame Mari)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Of course!

 

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...

**Is this... really where my logic has lead me?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Noboru-kun? It seems like you have something you want to say.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...My best guess? The killer wanted us to believe that Hideyoshi had been stabbed...

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...so that we’d associate the crime with the stabbing that already occurred.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] The s-stabbing that occurred? You mean...

[ _(BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma)_ ](https://youtu.be/uoh-Z_TS_xE)

**Mari Shirenai:** [cutesy] That’s right! They wanted to blame the murder on li’l old me...

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] What!?

**I can’t believe it... In following my logic, I argued in Shirenai’s defense. Defending the person who tried to kill Yuudai... What did I just do...?**

**Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] *You*!? *You’re* innocent!?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hang on, hang on! You can’t be sure of that yet! Maybe I *did* kill Hideyoshi, and this is all just a double bluff to make me look innocent...

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] G-ghhhh!

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] Why would you even suggest something like that...?

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Ehehe. Still, it’s something to consider...

**Shirenai was the one who got us talking about Hideyoshi’s other injuries. She also was the only person to support my argument on the fake stab wound. Was that her only goal...? Manipulating me into arguing for her innocence?**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] By the end of this trial... I’m sure you’ll have learned a lot about who you can trust.

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] But that’s just it. Where do we go from here?

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] H-huh? We’re done?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] It seems so. Unless anyone has any other questions?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] The killer created a fake stab wound, using the blood from their weapon and the tools in Hideyoshi’s medical kit, in order to make Shirenai-sama seem suspicious...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] No, I suppose I have no objections to that.

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Okay, but... Did we actually learn anything from that?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Yeah! That whole conversation was one huge ass waste of time!

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hey, not for me!

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] What were we talking about originally...? Hideyoshi’s cause of death...?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] With the stab wound eliminated, the only wounds Hideyoshi suffered were a blow to his head and the bruising to his legs...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] It’s impossible for the leg injury to have killed him. So the blow to his head is the only option.

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Which, even for those of you who took a single glance at the crime scene, should’ve been obvious. Great work, everyone, we’ve officially learned nothing.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Shohei-kun, it’s important to discuss the finer details of the murder as well as the broader ones.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Plus, this does transition nicely into something I wanted us to discuss...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] What is it, Yuudai-kun?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I mentioned this to Noboru-kun during the investigation. Regarding the wounds inflicted on Hideyoshi, it’s strange that nothing like a weapon could be found at the crime scene.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Huh? But weren’t we just talking about the weapon...?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thinking] Obviously the killer attacked Hideyoshi with a weapon. We just don’t know what that weapon was.

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] Yuudai-kun is right. I checked over the entire dormitory building and I didn’t run into anything resembling a weapon.

**Haruto Yamato:** [staring] ‘Resembling a weapon’... What should we have been looking for?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Judging from Hideyoshi’s head wound, he was attacked with a blunt instrument. Like a club or stick; something heavy and powerful, but easy to wield. Has anyone seen anything like that?

**Momoko Yumi:** [slight frown] I’ve spent a lot of time searching through the storage room, but I haven’t seen anything that fits that description...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] You could give someone a nasty whack with one of the rulers from the classrooms... b-but it probably wouldn’t be lethal.

**Sayuri Aki:** [heroic pose] I have it! The killer cut down one of the trees nearby, and bludgeoned Hideyoshi with it!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [nervous smile] I... don’t think that’s possible.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] This is ridiculous. We’re all stuck here together, how could one of us have a blunt weapon that no one else knows about?

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Or perhaps... we already know about it? Perhaps the killer is hiding it in plain sight...

**Hiding it... in plain sight?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Tch. Stop talking shit and just admit you don’t kn-

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] Wait.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Oooh! He’s got that look on his face again...!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] Noboru-kun? You know what the weapon was?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] I... I’ve got an idea, but...

**The blunt weapon the killer used to murder Hideyoshi... Could it really be...?**

 

[ _(BGM: Flashing Anagram)_ ](https://youtu.be/cTrVBMsVPb0)

“Hangman’s Gambit”! 

Fill in the Blanks! 

**H _ C K _ Y  S _ _ C K**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“HOCKEY STICK”**

**Taiki Noboru:** I see!

BREAK!!! 

 

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] Well!? Where’s the murder weapon!?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...Kohaku-san...

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/i3uAg7Ut4mE)

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] You’re holding it. Right now.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [surprised] ...Huh?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [surprised] You mean... Kohaku’s hockey stick?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [surprised] Of course! How could I have been so...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Wait! Wait wait wait! What the fuck is going on!?

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Kohaku, is it? It looks like, out of everything we’ve seen at this school so far, the hockey stick you’re holding is the only blunt weapon any of us has access to...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] ...Huh!?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [shocked] You mean...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Y-you’re saying... Kohaku-san is the killer!?

**Akio Kenichi:** [in disbelief] She’s... the one who did it!? K-k-killed... Hideyoshi-san...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Wh...what the fuck is this!? You guys... you think I killed Hideyoshi...?

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] You’re the only one of us who threatens people with a blunt weapon anywhere she goes. I say that’s grounds for suspicion.

**Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] I hate to say ‘I told you so’, but... Did I not? I distinctly remember mentioning the risks of letting Kohaku here keep her weapon, right after she had threatened me no less.

**Midori’s right... I remember that.**

_(Flashback.)_

**_Ayane Midori:_ ** _[bored] Following that, Kohaku-san gave me a vulgar threat, to which I replied that, if she were to continue swinging that weapon around, we might have to take appropriate action._

**_Keiko Kohaku:_ ** _[clenching teeth] And what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?_

**_Ayane Midori:_ ** _[eye contact] That you should be disarmed for the safety of everyone._

**_Keiko Kohaku:_ ** _[brandishing hockey stick, furious] Fuck that! You meant you wanna take me out!_

_(End flashback.)_

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] Wow, Kohaku’s spent her whole time here battering people, but I stab someone *once* and I’m the evil one? The injustice...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] H-hey! I haven’t hurt anyone... I’d *never* hurt anyone...!

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Show of hands, please. Who here hasn’t had Kohaku swing her hockey stick in their face while we’ve been here?

**Sayuri Aki:** [waving] Oooh! Me me me!

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Didn’t you two literally beat the shit out of each other yesterday morning?

**Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] ...Ah. Ehe, sorry, Kohaku...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Wait...! I really... I didn’t know that I was scaring you guys...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] Look. It’s the time spent on the rink, yeah? Sometimes I say shit that I don’t mean... That’s a problem, I know! But just because I *look* like I’m about to kick your face in I... Uh...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] Aw fuck it! Yuudai, come on, say something! What happened to all that ‘trust each other’ bullshit!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] I’m sorry, Kohaku-san... I didn’t think it would come to this.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] We should all believe in each other, of course, but using that belief as an excuse to stay blind to the truth is something I can’t condone.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] ...Urgh... It... It ain’t...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [raging] It ain’t fucking true!

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [sighing] Lashing out like that does nothing to help your case, you know...

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] That’s right. Speaking of, I may have come up with a scenario in which Kohaku-sama is innocent.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [surprised] H-huh? You did?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] Perhaps Kohaku-sama simply misplaced her hockey stick on the night of the murder, and the culprit used it to attack Hideyoshi without her noticing?

**...Huh. Chinatsu’s theory certainly *sounds* possible, if incredibly unlikel-**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick] Heh, fat chance. Me and Beelzebub sleep together, I’d never let him out of my sight!

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Wasn’t it Baphomet?

**...*I* thought it was Balmung...**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] Whatever! Point is, your theory is wrong! There’s no way anybody coulda used my hockey stick without me knowing! Suck on it, bitch!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [eyes open, glaring] ...

**Ryo Shohei:** [smug smile] ...So in other words, the only person who could’ve murdered Hideyoshi with the hockey stick was you?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] ...Uh.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] No! That’s not what I meant, damn it!

**Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] To be honest, I’m starting to reconsider Kohaku as a suspect. I don’t think someone this incompetent could have committed murder this cleanly.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [brandishing hockey stick, furious] You...! You fucking... I’ll fucking...! I’ll...

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] You’ll what? Go ahead, I’m all ears!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Urgh... C-come on... You can’t seriously think... You’ve gotta believe me...!

**This is hard to watch... When I imagined confronting Hideyoshi’s killer, I didn’t picture anything like this at all. Kohaku seems to genuinely be hurt by our accusations. I wonder... could I really be mistaken...?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] I’m sorry, Kohaku-san, but you can’t expect us to trust you blindly. You need to prove your innocence with evidence.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Urgh... Uuurgh...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry, tearful] F-fine! That’s what I’ll do! I’ll prove I’m innocent! I’ll... I’ll show you all...!

**It seems another debate is about to begin. Whatever the outcome, it’s sure to decide the rest of the trial moving forward... I’ll need to think hard about whose side I support.**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -HEAT UP-)_ ](https://youtu.be/HgOs-J9Pytc)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“Missing Weapon” / “This Morning” / “Gas Leak” / “Storage Room Visitors”**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] You all... really think I’m the killer...?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [raging] That’s bullshit! **I’d never kill anyone** , that’s just not me!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] The biggest mystery of this case is that of the missing weapon.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] If Kohaku-sama is the killer, **this mystery is solved**.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] I don’t give a shit if it makes sense! It’s still not true!

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] And how do you intend to prove that? **You don’t exactly have an alibi**.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Uuurgh! Lemme think for a sec, okay!?

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] Your hockey stick is **the only blunt weapon** we’ve seen in the school, too...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Uuurgh!

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] You also tried convicting Noboru-kun as soon as you could, **even though he’s innocent**.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] U-uuurgh!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] ...Man, I’ve got nothing... How the hell do you all do it?

**Could Kohaku kill someone? Probably. But is she the culprit? I don’t know yet... In any case what I need to do is the same; look over the evidence and piece together what happened.**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Gas Leak”** - > **“You don’t exactly have an alibi”**

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Solar Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/xKSRb0y6Lb8)

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Wait a second! It’s possible that Kohaku-san might have an alibi after all.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] Huh!? You... You’re helping me...?

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Excuse me. I thought we had already established that none of us have an alibi for Hideyoshi’s murder. Besides Rikuto and Katashi, of course.

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Not exactly. We established that none of us have an alibi for the time the murder occured.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] The time the killer spent preparing for the murder, however, might be another story.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Preparing for the murder...?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Did the killer really spend time preparing for the murder? From everything I’ve seen so far, none of it suggests anything more than a hit-and-run. Nothing that requires any preparation.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] First, I’d like to make sure my hunch is actually correct... Kohaku-san, Aki-san, can I ask you something?

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Huh? Me?

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Can you two tell us exactly what you were doing last night, before the gas leak happened?

**Haruto Yamato:** [surprised] Ah! I know what Noboru-kun is talking about...!

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Then please, explain yourselves. I’m still not convinced this isn’t a waste of time.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] When Monokuma alerted us all about the gas leak, I was the first one out of the building. But Kohaku-san and Aki-san were already outside when I got there.

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] On top of that, their demeanour throughout the whole thing was strange. It was as if they had no idea an emergency was taking place...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [pointing] Yeah! They’re right! I didn’t know what the fuck was going on!

**Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] Sounds like your normal self to me.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Midori, please. And Kohaku, Aki, what were you doing outside that late? We have a rule about leaving our dorms during the night-time.

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] Uuu... Kohaku made me do it...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] Hey! I didn’t make her do anything...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] After that whole thing yesterday morning, I was really impressed with how strong Aki-san was... So after dinner, I asked her to help me train.

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] After dinner? You were together from dinner until the gas leak?

**Sayuri Aki:** [prideful] Hehe. You need to dedicate your life if you want to follow in the great Sayuri Aki’s footsteps...!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [grinning] It was awesome! But... we musta got carried away. Sorry about that.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Don’t worry, your working out worked out! Kohaku-chan and Aki-chan being together all that time gave them an alibi!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] You still haven’t shown how those two playing in the dirt for a few hours constitutes as an alibi.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Since Kohaku-san and Aki-san were together all that time, there’s something the killer did that neither of them had the opportunity to do.

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Universal Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/Q7BxASTDXAA)

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] They couldn’t have faked the gas leak.

**Momoko Yumi:** [shocked] H-huh!? F-faked!?

**Ayane Midori:** [frightened] The gas leak... was faked?

**We’re finally starting to get into the inner workings of the killer’s plan... I need to keep this up!**

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] That night, Monokuma lied to you all. The ‘gas leak’ he discovered... It was actually something else entirely.

**Monokuma:** [neutral] ...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored, sweating] ...Something else...?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] The dormitory was flooded with the smell of chemicals that night. We’re all witnesses to that. The source of that chemical smell has to be something...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] So, Noboru-kun. I assume you know what that ‘something else’ is...?

**The identity of the fake gas leak, and the source of the chemical smell... It must be something I discovered during my investigation.**

_(Select Truth Bullet.)_

 

 

 

 

 

_(“Cleaning Supplies” selected.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** I’ve got it!

 

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] While investigating the dormitory, I came across something strange. A box filled with cleaning liquid, taken from the utility room.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Cleaning liquid?

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] Several types of cleaning liquids, to be precise. Thankfully it wasn’t dangerous to mix them together, otherwise the ‘gas leak’ could’ve truly been deadly.

**Monokuma:** [looking down] Hmph, you have me to thank for that! I wanted so bad for you to be able to create deadly gases, but if it got out of hand...

**Monokuma:** [blushing] ...one person could’ve wiped out the entire school and ended the killing game! A headmaster has to look out for these things, you see.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Then you admit it? You lied to us about there being a gas leak?

**Monokuma:** [lunging] Hey! ‘Lied’, that’s such an ugly word! Perhaps I just mistook the scent of chemicals for a gas leak, ever think of that!?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] R-regardless... Does that mean Noboru-kun is correct? One of us faked the gas leak?

**Monokuma:** [showing white side] Siiigh. Fine, I admit it! Yes, the true identity of the ‘gas leak’ was the cleaning supplies in the storage room!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...Storage room?

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] That’s right. I found the box full of cleaning liquid in the storage room.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...I see. Then, Noboru-kun...

**Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] Your theory still has a hole in it.

**Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] Huh!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [shocked, baring teeth] ...

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] For those who don’t know, the storage room is one of the places inaccessible during night-time. That’s from 10pm to 7am.

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] And the ‘gas leak’ happened during the middle of the night. How, then, was the gas leak created in the storage room during that time?

**Damn it...! I thought I’d had it all figured out, but...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Actually, I can explain that!

**Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] Sh-Shirenai-san...?

**She’s helping me out again...? It’s weird but, throughout this trial so far Shirenai has been the closest person I can call an ally...**

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] You see, we didn’t just find the box of cleaning liquid in the storage room. We also found the empty bottles the cleaning liquid came from.

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] If you take that into account, then something becomes clear. The culprit must not have been present when the fake gas leak was being made. Otherwise, they would’ve disposed of the evidence.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] ...Huh? I’m confused. How could someone make a fake gas leak without being there...?

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] The shelves of the storage room are very slightly slanted. If you left an open bottle on one of them, the contents of the bottle would pour out by itself. You wouldn’t need to be there to supervise it.

**Haruto Yamato:** [playing with hair] So, you’re saying... The culprit went into the storage room just before 10pm, set up the bottles on the shelf and the box on the floor, then left the storage room and let the bottles pour into the box overnight?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] That’s right! Well, Midori? Do you still think Noboru is wrong?

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] ...I suppose... I have no other objections left.

**I breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Then, here’s the million dollar question. Aki, did either you or Kohaku set foot in the storage room last night?

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] ...No. No, we stayed outside together the whole time.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Then there you go! Kohaku can’t have been the killer!

**Shirenai is right... There’s no way Kohaku killed Hideyoshi. To think everyone was ganging up on someone completely innocent just a moment ago... I feel bad for her.**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] That’s... That’s what I was telling you guys!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] Oooh...! We’re sorry, Kohaku-san...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] ...Well. Thanks, Noboru-kun, Shirenai-san... I really mean it...

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Heheh! Aww, you’re so cute!

**Taiki Noboru:** [smiling] It’s fine, Kohaku-san. Don’t mention it.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I do want to make sure though... Kohaku-san, you swear it’s impossible for anyone to have taken your hockey stick?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] I swear. There’s no way... No way my hockey stick is the murder weapon!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...That sure complicates things, considering your hockey stick is the only thing the murder weapon could possibly be.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [angry] What’d I just say...!? It’s impossible, there’s gotta be another explanation!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Perhaps we should come back to the murder weapon later. Since we’re on the topic of the gas leak, the same question I had about the fake stab wound applies here.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Why would the killer want us to believe there had been a gas leak? Why go to all the trouble?

**The reason the killer faked the gas leak... Judging from what I witnessed this morning, they wanted to...**

  * Murder Daisuke with gas
  * Frame Momoko
  * Disrupt everyone’s sleep



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Disrupt everyone’s sleep)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Of course!

 

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] There’s only one thing faking the gas leak really accomplished. It disrupted everyone’s sleep.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [bead of sweat] Awawa, don’t remind me...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] If that was the killer’s goal, they certainly succeeded. Only me, Chinatsu-san, Midori-san, Kohaku-san and Noboru-kun ended up coming to breakfast after being woken up last night.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] That doesn’t explain why Noboru came to breakfast so late though, does it?

**Taiki Noboru:** [surprised] H-huh!?

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] I’m just saying... it’s awfully suspicious...

**Wh-what is she doing...!? Is she trying to get everyone to distrust me again...?**

**Keiko Kohaku:** [annoyed] We never did figure out why Noboru-kun was late to breakfast, huh...

**Mari Shirenai:** [quizzical] Well we didn’t know that the killer had faked the gas leak back then, did we? Maybe that tells us something...

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Shirenai has a point. If the killer did have a master plan for getting us all to wake up during the night, surely they’d account for Noboru as well?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Well, Noboru-chan? Do you have a rebuttal?

**...No, it’s not as if she’s getting everyone to distrust me. It’s almost as if... she’s testing me.**

**How did the killer account for me in their plan? If I can’t answer that, my theory doesn’t make sense. The killer... they must’ve used this...**

  * Monokuma’s announcement
  * Ryo
  * Alarm clock



 

 

 

 

 

_(Solution: Monokuma’s announcement)_

**Taiki Noboru:** Of course!

 

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] Monokuma. Can I ask you something?

**Monokuma:** [blushing] Ooh, me? Why, it’s rare that students actually ask for their headmaster to join them in a trial...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...You better have a good reason for this.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] I’m just wondering something about your announcements... Is it possible to choose which monitors the announcements play on?

**Monokuma:** [curious] Hmm, what a question! My answer would have to be...

**Monokuma:** [lunging] No!

**Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] ...

**Monokuma:** [blushing] ...Well, not exactly. Choosing individual monitors would be too much of a hassle, but there *is* a system in place that allows me to choose which buildings my announcements play in.

**Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] ...That’s good enough. Thank you.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Where are you going with this?

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] It’s simple. Monokuma’s answer there lends credence to my story of what happened this morning.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] It does?

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Yes. Though, in reality, I didn’t sleep through the morning announcement. The morning announcement simply didn’t play for me.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Monokuma’s answer also explains why I wasn’t woken up in the middle of the night with you all. He only played that announcement on the monitors in the dormitory, not in the other building.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] That makes sense... A song also played along with the announcement and, well...

[ _(BGM: Let’s Killing)_ ](https://youtu.be/4nmWZpiWfzQ)

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] Let’s just say there’s no way Noboru-kun could’ve slept through it.

**Momoko Yumi:** [curious] So announcements were set to only play in the dormitory, and Monokuma just... forgot to change them back?

**Monokuma:** [looking down] Upu... First you act like I intentionally lied to you about the gas leak, and now you’re saying I don’t do my job properly... My students are so mean today!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] The body discovery announcement played in the building we were having breakfast at, though, so he must’ve realized his mistake by then.

**Monokuma:** [sweating] H-hey! At least ignore me in an amusing way...!

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Ryo Shohei:** [mocking] Once again I have to point out, what exactly are we learning from this? That Noboru’s nap was justified? You people do realize that if Hideyoshi’s killer isn’t discovered, we’re *all* getting executed.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] A-ah, but you don’t have to say it so bluntly...

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Shohei-kun is right. We’re getting a bit too caught up in specifics here...

**H-hey, it was strengthening my alibi, so I’m glad I got to talk about it...**

**But once again, Shirenai was the one who got me to talk about Monokuma’s announcement. Just like with the fake stab wound helping her out, she pushed the conversation onto something that’d help me. Why...?**

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] Should we stop talking about the ‘gas leak’ then? It doesn’t seem like we’re getting anywhere with this line of reasoning.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Now now, let’s not be hasty. I think there’s still one strange thing about the ‘gas leak’ we should discuss.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Huh...? There is...?

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] This time, it’s to do with the event itself. When we all collected in the courtyard... That event should point to a single, suspicious individual.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] !

**Yuudai... Surely he can’t be talking about...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Akio Kenichi-kun. We have a few questions for you.


	16. Chapter 1 - "The Ultimate Society! For Ultimates, By Ultimates!" (Part 12, Class Trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this chapter was so upsetting to write i never want to write something this sad agai- *remembers the rest of the story* ah shit

**For the first time since we began this trial, the courtroom had fallen silent. I’d wanted to know in what capacity Kenichi was involved in this case, but to call him out so callously... I followed Yuudai’s accusatory finger to where Kenichi stood, a vicious expression on his face.**

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...What?

**In response, Yuudai adopted a more relaxed stance.**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] When Monokuma’s announcement played, and we all gathered in the courtyard, Kenichi-kun here was the only one not to leave the building. I’d like to know why that was.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [nervous] Are you saying... K-Kenichi-kun was the one to fake the gas leak?

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] If you have a better explanation as to why Kenichi didn’t leave the building in such an emergency, let me hear it. Or better yet, let him explain himself.

**Yuudai has a point... Surely Kenichi must understand how suspicious his actions are.**

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...I... I didn’t leave... because I was safer... inside...

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] What?

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] Whatever the emergency was, I was safer with it than I was with you all! Hideyoshi-san is proof of that!

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...So there. Th-that’s my answer.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] You stayed inside... because you were scared of us? Dude...

**Is that the truth...? Kenichi would rather accept almost certain death... than dare to trust us?**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] ...I suppose... he has stayed in his room the entire time we’ve been here. If he hadn’t left before, why would he leave then?

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] But Hideyoshi was so scared for you...! You really worried him...

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...Who cares?

**Taiki Noboru:** [surprised] Wh-what!?

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...He was another one of you. S-someone who could kill me... whenever he wanted... Wh-why should I care about him...?

**I... What!?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...From speaking with Hideyoshi, I assumed you two were close. Was that not true?

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] A-are you kidding me!? He p-pissed me off!

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] He tried... T-tried to get close to me... But I never asked him to! I never wanted that...! H-he got close to you all, and look what that did to him! Y-you killed him for it!

**...Out of everything I thought would happen once we got to talk to Kenichi, this wasn’t what I was expecting. He... hates Hideyoshi? But, from what I saw that day, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.**

_(Flashback.)_

_(Daisuke and Akio are sitting on Akio’s bed, laughing amongst themselves. Daisuke even had his beefy arm slung over the frail boy’s shoulder.)_

_(End flashback.)_

**If the evidence doesn’t stack up with what Kenichi is saying, that can only mean one thing.**

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Revival Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/Yh3fU0eXNYw)

**Kenichi is lying! I don’t know why... but I know he is for sure. In fact, I’m probably the only person who has seen Hideyoshi and him interact.**

**It’s up to me to prove him wrong!**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -BREAK-)_ ](https://youtu.be/NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“This Morning” / “Akio’s Health” / “Ayane’s Account” / “Gas Leak” / “Sumiko’s Account”**

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] Why should I care... if **Hideyoshi-san died**...?

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] He was stupid for trusting all of you... I-it was his fault...!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] When Hideyoshi realized you didn’t evacuate the building, he **ran into save you**.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Does that act of heroism mean nothing to you?

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] I-I didn’t ask him to do that...!

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] Besides... a-as soon as he saw I wasn’t dead... he f-fucked off for the **rest of the night**.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] He did...?

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] He just wanted to see... how dangerous the gas leak was...

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] O-obviously, he **never cared about me** at all!

**Kenichi is lying, that much is clear. But how am I supposed to prove that? What evidence can you have for two people being close?**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Ayane’s Account”** - > **“rest of the night”**

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Kenichi-kun, that’s wrong. I know for a fact that Hideyoshi visited you at least twice last night.

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Wh-what!? How could you...!?

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] We have a witness. Midori-san, if you’d please?

**Ayane Midori:** [smug smile] Certainly.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Noboru-kun is correct. Last night, I spent a while outside my room, looking for the source of the gas leak.

**Kotone Masuyo:** [sparkling eyes] Looking for the source of the gas leak? At the cost of your own health? Midori-san, you truly are an excellent student!

**Ayane Midori:** [bored smile] Heh. ...If I hadn’t been searching, none of us would’ve laid witness to what seems to be a pivotal moment in the night.

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] I saw Hideyoshi enter Kenichi’s room.

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Ah! You did?

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Gh-ghhhhhhhh!

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] Since Midori-san witnessed this while searching for the source of the gas leak, there’s no way she could be thinking of the first time Hideyoshi went into Kenichi-kun’s room that night.

**Haruto Yamato:** [tense] That’s right. Hideyoshi checked on Kenichi the moment Monokuma disappeared; before any of us even considered going back inside.

**Momoko Yumi:** [crestfallen] So... Kenichi-kun is lying...?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] ...It sure seems that way.

**And what reason would he have to lie if he wasn’t involved in the case...? I don’t want to suspect Kenichi, knowing how close Hideyoshi and him were, but-**

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] H-hang on! I’m not lying...!

**Taiki Noboru:** [surprised] Eh?

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Odd Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/jU4hSFA-dTM)

**Akio Kenichi:** [accusing] S-she’s the one lying! Her! S-she’s tricking you!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Wh-what!?

**Ayane Midori:** [seething] ...You... How dare you!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] What reason would Midori-san have to lie about this?

**Akio Kenichi:** [accusing] B-because... She must’ve killed Hideyoshi-san! A-and now she’s trying to blame it on me!

**Ayane Midori:** [seething] Ridiculous. Do you really think an argument like that holds any water?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] I dunno. His level-headedness is pretty convincing.

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...I know you won’t believe me. It’s my word against hers, and you all h-hate me, right? So why b-bother...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [sighing] ...I suppose... he might have a point.

**Ayane Midori:** [seething] ...You have one second to take that back, Katashi. One-

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] Relax, Midori-san. I believe you. I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt to have proof of what you’re saying.

**Proof of what Midori is saying... Is there anything I discovered during my investigation that can corroborate her testimony?**

_(Select Truth Bullet.)_

 

 

 

 

 

_(“Sumiko’s Account” selected.)_

**Taiki Noboru:** I’ve got it!

 

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] It’s not proof, per se, but another person’s testimony can support what Midori-san saw.

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] Ah...!?

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyebrow raised] I was under the impression that Midori was alone when she witnessed Hideyoshi entering Kenichi’s room. How can another person’s testimony support that?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Don’t worry, it’ll make sense in a second. First, Chinatsu-san?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Hm?

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Can you tell everyone about your meeting with Hideyoshi in the dining hall?

**Sayuri Aki:** [nervous] Chinatsu-san... You saw the victim?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] I did. I’m not sure what importance Noboru-sama thinks that has to what we’re discussing, but I’ll trust him.

**Taiki Noboru:** [nervous smile] ...Thank you, Chinatsu-san.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] Let’s see. Despite what Hideyoshi had said, I was still hesitant to go back to bed that night, so I decided to relax in the dining hall until everything had calmed down. I was alone for quite a while, but eventually, he arrived.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] ‘He’? You mean Hideyoshi?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [polite smile] That’s right. He acted a little oddly, I suppose... He didn’t talk much, just headed straight into the kitchen to prepare some food, but I didn’t think anything of it at the time.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored, sweating] ...He... prepared food?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [concerned] Yes. Is that important?

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] When I saw Hideyoshi entering Kenichi’s room, a meal was one of the things he was carrying.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] Is... that so...?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [incredulous] So what? How is Hideyoshi having a fuckin’ midnight snack important?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] It’s important because Midori-san and Chinatsu-san can’t both be lying. After all, I heard their testimonies while I was investigating.

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] The chances of them making up a story that fits together seamlessly are practically zero.

**Akio Kenichi:** [surprised] Gckkk!

**Taiki Noboru:** [explaining] Here’s the sequence of events. After everyone but Kenichi-kun gathered in the courtyard, Hideyoshi went to check on him. Once he made sure he was okay, Hideyoshi offered to bring him some food from the dining hall.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [slight frown] And that’s what I witnessed. I had assumed Hideyoshi simply didn’t want to eat with me in the dining hall... but in reality, the food he was preparing was for Kenichi.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] While that was occurring, I began to check the dormitory building for the source of the ‘gas leak’, and caught Hideyoshi entering Kenichi’s room for the final time.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] That’s where the reports end. Which means, the last person to see Hideyoshi alive...

**Taiki Noboru:** [uncertain] ...was you, Akio Kenichi-kun.

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...Ungh! I...I...!

**Mari Shirenai:** [holding head] I’d quit while you’re ahead, dude.

**Akio Kenichi:** [surprised] Gh...?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] I know what you’re thinking. If we knew you were so close to the victim, you’d be a suspect. He would’ve trusted you completely, you could’ve taken advantage of that...

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] But. The last person to see him alive being someone with complete indifference to whether he lives or dies? That’s even more suspicious, isn’t it? ...Give it up.

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/5FbB_obzUNA)

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...F-fine...

**Ryo Shohei:** [annoyed] So you admit it? You-

**Akio Kenichi:** [angry] I-I don’t admit to anything! B-because I haven’t done anything!

**Akio Kenichi:** [muttering] ...Hideyoshi-san was worried about me, so he brought me food from the dining hall. That’s true... B-but I didn’t do anything to him...!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Kenichi-kun, you should’ve just been honest to us from the beginning.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [thumbs up] If you’re innocent, that’s the conclusion we’ll come to. We just wanted to hear your story.

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] Why...? N-nothing happened, so I don’t have anything to say...! I don’t know anything!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Okay, okay. It’s fine, we’ll trust you.

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] ...But, if Kenichi-kun was the last person to see Hideyoshi alive, and he won’t tell us what happened... What do we do now?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] There *is* something I’d like Midori-san to clarify for us.

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Hm?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] You said that the meal Hideyoshi brought from the dining hall was ‘one of’ the things he was carrying. So, what else was he carrying?

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] ...Now that you mention it... He was also carrying a medical kit from the storage room.

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking, nervous] !

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] A medical kit? Like, the one the killer used to fake the stab wound?

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...I thought it might be important, so I took the liberty of bringing the medical kit to the trial.

**From behind his podium, Yuudai produced Hideyoshi’s medical kit, sealed shut.**

_(BGM: N/A)_

**...Sealed shut?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Kenichi-kun, if you could, I’d like for you to open this medical kit for us.

**Akio Kenichi:** [glaring] ...Why?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] You heard what we were talking about earlier, right? The killer used the tools in this to frame Shirenai-san. There might still be a clue inside.

**But...**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [smiling, arms folded] Plus, you want to find out what happened to Hideyoshi, don’t you? Here’s your chance to do your own investigation. You can trust me, okay?

**Akio Kenichi:** [uncomfortable] ...

**...I don’t know what Yuudai’s reasoning is, but it’s evident that he thinks letting Kenichi open the medical kit will lead us closer to the truth. I don’t think I should argue with him.**

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] I can stab Yuudai again if you need a reason!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [scratching cheek] Ugh, just do it, dude.

**The medical kit was passed around the courtroom until it got to Kenichi. He took it in his unsteady hands.**

**Akio Kenichi:** [uncomfortable] ...Down, right, right, up, left, down...

***click***

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] Hey! It opened!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...I see. Kenichi-kun...

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Universal Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/Q7BxASTDXAA)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] You’ve just proven yourself guilty.

**Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] Ah!

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] G-gaaaaaaaah!?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] G-guilty!?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [confused] How the hell...? How can Kenichi opening a medical kit count as proof?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Opening this medical kit isn’t as simple as it looks. It involves solving a slide puzzle, unique to each medical kit. In other words, you have to know a special combination in order to unlock it.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] A combination... which Hideyoshi kept a secret.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] ...I must confess, I didn’t even know Hideyoshi had a medical kit until today.

**Masaru Rikuto:** [nervous] Me neither...

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] I knew about the medical kit, but I had no idea about the slide puzzle thing...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] I only learned about it because of the incident with Shirenai. Hideyoshi was very secretive about it.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] ...Of course, if he was going to share the solution to the puzzle with someone, he’d share it with the person he was so close with, wouldn’t he?

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] ...I...!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Kenichi-kun! How did you know the puzzle’s solution!?

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!

**Ryo Shohei:** [glaring] Does it matter how he knows it? We’ve already proven the killer used the medical kit, and if he’s the only one who could open it...

**Kotone Masuyo:** [terrified] Then... Kenichi-kun... No...

**Momoko Yumi:** [foaming at mouth] Kenichi-kun killed Hideyoshi!? But they were so close!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed, shadow over eyes] ...Facts are facts. It’s unbelievable, but-

**Akio Kenichi:** RRRNGAAAAAH!

**Kenichi let out a mighty roar, then began to point his finger at everyone in the room, shaking wildly.**

**Akio Kenichi:** [accusing] It’s you! You! You killed him! He trusted everybody, no matter what, and look where it got him! Killed...

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] Killed... Hideyoshi-san... He’s dead...! Hideyoshi-san...!

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair, screaming] HIDEYOSHI-SAN!

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -HEAT UP-)_ ](https://youtu.be/HgOs-J9Pytc)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“Blow to the Head” / “Hole in Coat” / “White Hair” / “Akio’s Health” / “Ayane’s Account”**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] We all just witnessed it. **Kenichi knows the slide puzzle’s solution**...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] ...which indicts him as Hideyoshi’s killer!

**Ayane Midori:** [concerned] I know what I saw, but...

**Ayane Midori:** [eye contact] ...with **no physical evidence** , I’m hesitant to call this case closed.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [arms folded, looking away] But it all makes sense. Kenichi shut himself away on the first day here.

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [distraught] What Monokuma said must’ve **greatly affected him**.

**Sayuri Aki:** [accusing] ‘Nuff to kill anyone in his path! Kapow!

**Ryo Shohei:** [looking away] Which explains the fake gas leak. He wanted to make sure...

**Ryo Shohei:** [overconfident] ...no one had the opportunity to **catch him outside of his room**. Otherwise, they would’ve gotten suspicious.

**Haruto Yamato:** [thinking] How about the fake stab wound itself? Kenichi had already split away from us by the time **Shirenai stabbed Yuudai**.

**Haruto Yamato:** [holding head] So how’d he know to frame her?

**Takahiro Katashi:** [adjusting glasses] I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that, if Hideyoshi told him about the puzzle’s solution...

**Takahiro Katashi:** [arms folded] ...he would’ve told him about the stabbing that happened, as well.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...Well, Kenichi? Do you have anything to say for yourself?

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...

**Akio Kenichi:** [crying] ...Hideyoshi-san... **I’m sorry**...

**Could Kenichi really have killed Hideyoshi? It sounds unbelievable... but what does the evidence say?**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“White Hair”** - > **“no physical evidence”**

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Taiki Noboru:** [troubled] ...I’m afraid the medical kit isn’t the only thing that points to Kenichi-kun being the culprit.

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] !...

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] There’s more...?

**Taiki Noboru:** [neutral] There were also strands of white hair in Hideyoshi’s fist. He must’ve been gripping onto them when he died.

**Momoko Yumi:** [scared] *White* hair...!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] I don’t think I need to point out that, out of all of us, Kenichi here is the only one with white hair.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] To those of us who inspected Hideyoshi’s body... Kenichi’s guilt was clear from the start.

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair] But-!

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [talking into walkie-talkie] Hello. ...Yes, who is this? ...’Justice’? I see...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] ...Ahem.

[ _(BGM: Class Trial - Future Part)_ ](https://youtu.be/5F26Vt1Q2-E)

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] It’s for you.

**Akio Kenichi:** [pulling at hair, screaming] GYAAAAAAAAH!

**Sayuri Aki:** [pouting] No fair! That’s way too cool of a line!

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] It’s not true...! It can’t be! They must be lying!

**Ayane Midori:** [mocking] Back to that excuse? Why on earth would Noboru and Yuudai be lying?

**Akio Kenichi:** [crying] I... I don’t know...! But they must be! It can’t be-!

[ _(BGM: Desire for Execution)_ ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

**Taiki Noboru:** [troubled] Kenichi-kun, please. Just stop.

**I couldn’t look him in the eye as I said that. How could I, knowing what’s coming next...?**

**Masaru Rikuto:** [pointing] You should be going down with dignity, dude! How could you...!?

**Kotone Masuyo:** [disappointed, hand on heart] ...We haven’t decided yet, right? Kenichi-kun, he could still be-!

**Ryo Shohei:** [eyes closed, scowl] The case against Kenichi is as strong as it gets. On top of there being physical evidence and a witness of his involvement, he’s the only one of us who had the means to do what the killer did.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] ...Urgh... Dammit! F-fucking shit! Why... Why did this have to happen!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] Monokuma. We’re ready to vote now.

**Monokuma:** [giggling] Oh boy! I thought you guys’d never reach this part! Now then, it’s Vot-

_(BGM: N/A)_

**???:** Hold it!

**Taiki Noboru:** [shocked] !

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] !

**Akio Kenichi:** [terrified] !

[ _(BGM: Despair Syndrome)_ ](https://youtu.be/ZlPupxGyxZM)

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Hehe. You guys are pretty eager to throw away somebody’s life there, aren’t you? Why are we voting already?

**Sayuri Aki:** [surprised] E-eh? We caught the killer, didn’t we?

**Mari Shirenai:** [disinterested] Maybe. Or maybe we didn’t.

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Either way, we shouldn’t vote until we’re all totally sure, right? Since, if we vote for the wrong person, we’ll all be executed.

**Mari Shirenai:** [dead eyes, smiling] Of course, I don’t care what happens to me. I’m just looking out for you guys! My friends! Aren’t I so nice...?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Shirenai-san, you’re still not convinced of Kenichi’s guilt?

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] Nope. Which is why, if you do decide to vote right now, I won’t be voting with you.

**Monokuma:** [sweating] Eh? B-but if you refuse to vote, you’ll be executed anyway...!

**Mari Shirenai:** [staring blankly] So? If Kenichi is innocent, we’ll all die anyway. And if I’m wrong...

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] Well, that’s the price I pay.

**...Shirenai... What are you thinking? Are you that confident in Kenichi’s innocence?**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] Shirenai, what are you-

**Mari Shirenai:** [neutral] Hey, I’m not saying I *definitely* won’t vote. I just won’t vote without being totally sure.

**Mari Shirenai:** [smug smile] If you wanna try and convince me, I won’t object to that. Unless... *you* aren’t sure that Kenichi is guilty?

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Fine. Discussing it further is unnecessary, but it won’t take too long. One last debate.

**One last debate... and then the trial will be over.**

**Won’t it?**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR-)_ ](https://youtu.be/zpPnEwZiDno)

“Non-Stop Debate” Start! 

Make Your Argument! 

**“White Hair” / “Missing Weapon” / “Medical Kit” / “Akio’s Health” / “Storage Room Visitors”**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] **Akio Kenichi is the one who killed Hideyoshi** , and here’s how it went down.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] Upon hearing about Shirenai’s sudden mania from Hideyoshi, he realized he had the perfect opportunity to commit murder.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] **He created the fake gas leak** in order to make sure no one saw him outside his room...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [neutral] ...and, in the early morning, went to visit Hideyoshi in his dorm.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] In the company of the person closest to him, Hideyoshi let down his guard, allowing Kenichi to **overpower him**...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] ...though, with the last of his strength, Hideyoshi was able to reach out at his attacker and **pull out some of his hair**.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [accusing] Afterwards, Kenichi **used Hideyoshi’s medical kit** to create a fake stab wound, hoping Shirenai would be pinned as the culprit.

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] And what do you say the murder weapon was?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] It was obviously **Kohaku’s hockey stick**. There’s no other option.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] But...! I told you, that’s impossible!

**Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] So there’s gotta be **another explanation**!

**I can’t just let my heart guide me. I need to think about this. Does Yuudai’s logic hold up?**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution: **“Akio’s Health”** - > **“overpower him”**

**Taiki Noboru:** That’s where you’re wrong!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Revival Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/MLei9cqvofA)

**Taiki Noboru:** [semi-confident] Wait! Hang on! That doesn’t... That doesn’t make any sense!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [confused] Noboru-kun...? You...?

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Everyone, please look at Kenichi-kun for a second. Do you really think he would’ve been able to take down Hideyoshi?

**Akio Kenichi:** [nervous] ...

**Masaru Rikuto:** [thinking, frowning] ...I mean... Well...

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] ...When you look at all the pieces individually, it’s true. All of them seem to point to Kenichi-kun. But looking at the case as a whole, from a different perspective, one thing becomes clear.

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] Kenichi-kun, he’s actually the only one of us who *can’t* be the killer!

**Sayuri Aki:** [shocked] E-eaaaaah!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [sighing] ...Noboru-kun, I’m afraid your argument doesn’t work. Kenichi is too weak to have killed Hideyoshi?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [gripping cap] That’s not something you can prove. It isn’t evidence.

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] ...Isn’t it? Shohei-kun, do you mind sharing with us what you know of Kenichi-kun’s health?

**Ryo Shohei:** [sweating] !...

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] During the investigation, I learned a bit more about the health problems that Kenichi-kun suffers from. And it’s not as simple as just being weaker than the average sixteen year old.

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] He also suffers from fits of shock when dealing with too much physical or psychological stress. Shohei-kun, Midori-san and I witnessed as much this morning.

_(Flashback.)_

_(Akio is lying on his bed, an expression of pure fear painted on his face. One hand is clutching his chest, the other gripping his bedside table.)_

_(End flashback.)_

**Ayane Midori:** [bored] Where are you going with this?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Let’s recount everything the killer did the night they murdered Hideyoshi. They would’ve had to enter the storage room and set up the fake gas leak, being careful enough that nobody saw or heard them.

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Then, they would’ve had to meet with Hideyoshi in his room, calm enough to have him not suspect anything. And after murdering the 6ft+ student, they discover, for the first time, that the water in the bathrooms is turned off at night.

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] They would’ve had to think up another way to dispose of the blood on their weapon on the spot, which not only did they do, they did it so well they turned it into another part of their plan, using it to pin the crime on Shirenai-san!

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] Now, does even one of those things sound doable by someone with such a frail heart!? Especially when you consider that Hideyoshi was his friend!

**Haruto Yamato:** [downcast] ...

**Taiki Noboru:** [confident] When you consider this one fact, the entire case against Kenichi-kun falls apart. He couldn’t have faked the gas leak. He couldn’t have manipulated the crime scene. And he couldn’t have killed Hideyoshi!

**Ryo Shohei:** [shaken] B-but... That’s still just conjecture! You can’t prove that Kenichi couldn’t have done those things!

**Taiki Noboru:** [determined] ...Fine. In that case...

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] I’m with Shirenai-san. I’m abstaining from voting!

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] Wh-WHAT!?

**Mari Shirenai:** [slight smile] ...Hehe. Things are finally heating up!

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [scared] Wh-what is wrong with you...!? You’d throw your life away... on a hunch...!?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] ...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [serious] ...Count me in.

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [shocked] K...Kohaku-san...?

**Keiko Kohaku:** [defeated] ...What can I say? Noboru-kun, Shirenai-san, I owe you two one. Without you, everyone probably woulda been voting for me right now. Because of that... now I know what it feels like to have everyone against you.

**Keiko Kohaku:** [clenching teeth] I may not always say the right thing, but dammit, I do things right when it counts! And if this is what I need to do to make sure you guys can trust me...

**Keiko Kohaku:** [flaming pupils] Fuck it! Kenichi-kun, I’m standing with you!

**Kotone Masuyo:** [panicking] M-me too! I believe in you, Kenichi-kun!

**Momoko Yumi:** [overwhelmed] Y-yeah! There’s no way Kenichi-kun is the killer! It’s just not possible!

**Akio Kenichi:** [crying] ...

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [downcast] ...You... You all... I understand. You don’t want to sentence someone to death. You think I want that either...?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] But we can’t stay blind to the truth! Our lives are on the line! We can’t let our emotions decide for us!

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] That’s not what we’re doing! The truth is that Kenichi-kun can’t be the killer!

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** [biting nails] What happens if we don’t agree on who the culprit is?

**Monokuma:** I’ve been waiting for this!

[ _(BGM: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring)_ ](https://youtu.be/zpkl30bTHhw)

 

**Monokuma:** [blushing] It seems you’ve reached an impasse! But not to worry. There’s a special kind of debate, just for these occasions!

**Masaru Rikuto:** [open mouth] Eh? There is?

**Monokuma:** [fist pump] That’s right! The Off-Academy Campus Grounds is proud to present its very own morphenomenal trial grounds!

**Monokuma:** [looking down] ...Hm. That doesn’t roll off the tongue as well as the last one.

**Haruto Yamato:** [confused] ...Morphewhatal?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [stern] What’s all this about?

**Monokuma:** [giggling] It’s all very simple! The trial grounds will morph to accommodate your decisiveness, splitting you into two teams that’ll then battle it out through debate! By the end, the team with the superior argument will be the only one standing!

**Momoko Yumi:** [nervous smile] Heh, but like... What do you mean by ‘morph’?

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** [annoyed] Does it really matter? Let’s just get this over with.

**Mari Shirenai:** [sharp smile] We’re on the same side again, Noboru-senpai! Let’s show ‘em!

**My heart is pounding... I’ve managed to convince some people of Kenichi’s innocence, but my effort will go to waste if I don’t convince everyone!**

**This is the most important moment of the trial so far. I need to do this!**

 

[ _(BGM: Discussion -SCRUM-)_ ](https://youtu.be/AQZONitFs9g)

SPLIT OPINION! 

_(Futuristic technology unfolds out of Monokuma’s seat in front of him, which he promptly sticks a key into. The whole courtroom begins to vibrate mechanically, and the wooden podiums everyone stands in float above the ground and divide themselves into two equal-sized lanes.)_

“Is Akio the culprit?” 

“Akio is the culprit!” vs “Akio isn’t the culprit!” 

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai                    Taiki Noboru  
**

**Takahiro Katashi                    Masaru Rikuto  
**

**Ryo Shohei                    Haruto Yamato  
**

**Yuuna Tsukiko                    Akio Kenichi  
**

**Sumiko Chinatsu                    Mari Shirenai**

**Ayane Midori                    Kotone Masuyo**

**Sayuri Aki                    Keiko Kohaku**

**Momoko Yumi**

“Debate Scrum” Start! 

**Takahiro Katashi:** Kenichi-kun committed the first murder... against Hideyoshi, his only friend.

**“strong” :Masaru Rikuto**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** The white hair found at the crime scene is enough to prove he was involved.

**“evidence” :Taiki Noboru**

**Sayuri Aki:** Why are we still arguing!? We’ve got a suspect, let’s vote already!

**“behaviour” :Mari Shirenai**

**Ryo Shohei:** By your logic, none of us are strong enough to have taken down Hideyoshi.

**“vote” :Momoko Yumi**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** Kenichi-sama’s behaviour before and after the murder makes him suspicious.

**“opportunity” :Keiko Kohaku**

**Ayane Midori:** With him isolating himself, he would’ve had the perfect opportunity to fake the gas leak.

**“hair” :Haruto Yamato**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** This case is closed! All the evidence points to Kenichi!

**“friend” :Kotone Masuyo**

**Everyone is counting on me... If I can tell them which statements to attack, we might be able to sway the opposition!**

 

 

 

 

 

Solution:

**Takahiro Katashi:** Kenichi-kun committed the first murder... against Hideyoshi, his only **friend**.

Masuyo-san! **:Taiki Noboru**

Kenichi-kun would’ve never hurt his only **friend**! **:Kotone Masuyo**

**Yuuna Tsukiko:** The white **hair** found at the crime scene is enough to prove he was involved.

Yamato-kun! **:Taiki Noboru**

All the **hair** proves is that Hideyoshi was around Kenichi that night! **:Haruto Yamato**

**Sayuri Aki:** Why are we still arguing!? We’ve got a suspect, let’s **vote** already!

Yumi-san! **:Taiki Noboru**

If we **vote** for the wrong person, we’ll all be executed...! **:Momoko Yumi**

**Ryo Shohei:** By your logic, none of us are **strong** enough to have taken down Hideyoshi.

Rikuto-kun! **:Taiki Noboru**

He was taken down in a struggle, though. Most of us are **strong** enough to do that. **:Masaru Rikuto**

**Sumiko Chinatsu:** Kenichi-sama’s **behaviour** before and after the murder makes him suspicious.

Shirenai-san! **:Taiki Noboru**

He’s been avoiding us this whole time. His **behaviour** hasn’t changed... you stupid bitch! **:Mari Shirenai**

**Ayane Midori:** With him isolating himself, he would’ve had the perfect **opportunity** to fake the gas leak.

Kohaku-san! **:Taiki Noboru**

All of us had the **opportunity** to fake the gas leak! ...’Cept me and Aki, of course. **:Keiko Kohaku**

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** This case is closed! All the **evidence** points to Kenichi!

It’s up to me! **:Taiki Noboru**

Maybe that’s because we haven’t seen all the **evidence** yet! **:Taiki Noboru**

 

**Taiki, Masaru, Haruto, Mari, Kotone, Keiko & Momoko:**

This is our answer!

BREAK!!! 

 

[ _(BGM: Class Trial (Revival Edition))_ ](https://youtu.be/Yh3fU0eXNYw)

**Taiki Noboru:** [accusing] This trial isn’t over yet! How can it be, when we haven’t even investigated everything!?

**Ryuunosuke Yuudai:** [angry] Wh-what are you talking about...!?

**Taiki Noboru:** [thinking] Like I said before, when Shohei-kun, Midori-san and I checked up on Kenichi-kun this morning, he was suffering from some sort of panic attack.

**Taiki Noboru:** [defensive] Monokuma took him away right after. We never had the chance to ask Kenichi-kun about his involvement in the case.

**Ryo Shohei:** [angry] Y-you’re counting on his testimony!? He’s been accused of murder! He’s lied before in this trial, what makes you think he won’t lie now!?

_(BGM: N/A)_

**Taiki Noboru:** [determined] Because there’s one thing he can’t lie about. Kenichi-kun...

**I turned to Kenichi, trying my best to appear non-threatening.**

**Taiki Noboru:** [smiling] I need you to look at your e-Handbook for me. You can trust me, okay?

**Akio Kenichi:** [woeful] ...

**Kenichi nodded, shaking. Once again, the entire courtroom had fallen silent, watching as he took out his e-Handbook and switched it on.**

**I went over to him, showing him what to press. A screen descended from above, letting the others see what we had discovered.**

**There it was, as plain as day.**

**“Akio Kenichi has not entered the storage room.”**


End file.
